Le secret perdu du voile
by hp-drago
Summary: La guerre est remportée par Voldemort. Hermione est la dernière survivante. En fuite, elle passe à travers le voile pour atterrir à l'époque des maraudeurs. Où un certain Sirius Black y a déjà fait son retour... Beta : DrayMione Potter-Malfoy
1. La fin d'une vie

Merci à **lesaccrosdelamerceri** pour l'idée du titre.

Beta : DrayMione Potter- Malfoy

Tout se déroule comme dans les livres, l'issue de la guerre change, Voldemort a vaincu Harry.

Sirius passe à travers le voile lors de la 5ème année, mais sans avoir reçu le sort de mort.

Hermione folle de chagrin et sur le point de mourir à cause de la guerre et par la torture de Bellatrix passe elle aussi à travers, mais de l'autre côté, pour les bonnes âmes, ils ont droit à une seconde chance. Les mauvaises sont emprisonnées.

Info : Time-Turner. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire comme ce que l'on peut déjà lire, Bien sûr, Hermione va essayer de changer le futur.

La fiction est cours d'écriture, mais j'irai au bout, comme pour toutes mes autres fictions.

Même si cela à son importance, je ne pense pas que la chasse aux Horcruxes, qui sera présente, ne sera pas le point central de la fiction. Non pas que ce n'est pas important, mais je trouve parfois chiant de lire et relire le passage dans la grotte, ou récupérer le diadème etc. Vu que je n'ai pas prévu de gros changement de ce côté, je ne vais réécrire ce que tout le monde connaît par cœur.

Cela va rester une fiction « légère » et peu sombre.

Vous voilà prévenu.

 **OoO**

Hermione est allongée dans un lit, dans la maison de Fleur et Bill. Elle n'arrive pas à passer au-delà de ce qu'elle a vécu entre ces murs. En racontant son histoire, la jeune femme a minimisé ce qui s'est passé chez les Malfoy. Bellatrix l'a plus que mutilé au bras, les Doloris s'enchaînaient pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures et lorsque la mangemort en avait assez, elle se servait de son précieux fouet sur le dos d'Hermione, lui arrachant la peau. Alors qu'elle pensait sa fin proche et ne pouvait pas être pire, Greyback est entré avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage en la fixant avec envie. Hermione a prié toutes les divinités pour qu'elle meurt dans les secondes qui arrivent, ne voulant pas être violée, déchiquetée ou autre atrocité dont le monstre est capable. Le loup garou était sur le point de la toucher à des endroits sensibles lorsque -Dieu merci - Dobby est arrivé pour la sauver.

Cela fait quelques jours, qu'ils sont en lieu sûr, mais ils doivent bientôt repartir. Grâce à ses potions, Hermione va mieux mais gardera des cicatrices à vie, physiques et mentales. Même s'ils gagnent la guerre, elle ne sera plus jamais la même et ne sait même pas si elle pourra continuer à vivre. Comment faire en sachant que tout lui rappellera les personnes mortes, les attaques, les blessures, les fuites.

Malheureusement la jeune sorcière n'arrive plus à penser au bon moment avec ses amis. Toutes ses pensées sont noires. Pourtant elle va tout faire pour qu' Harry s'en sorte et qu'il soit enfin heureux même si elle doute que cela soit possible. Il est aussi marqué qu'elle et au fond, la jeune sorcière doute qu'il puisse vaincre Voldemort.

\- Hermione ?

Elle ne répond pas, ne le regarde pas, honteuse de ses pensées.

\- Nous partons dans la nuit.

Ses lèvres ne bougent pas. Harry s'approche et embrasse son front.

\- Repose-toi, on viendra te chercher tout à l'heure.

Lorsqu'il sort, Hermione laisse couler une larme, ayant honte d'être une mauvaise amie. Elle devrait croire en lui, pourtant, elle n'y arrive plus. Malgré cela, elle va se relever et faire ce qu'on attend, les sortir des problèmes.

Elle arrive à dormir quelques heures avant de repartir.

 **OoO**

Même si elle voulait y croire de toutes ses forces, le combat entre Voldemort et Harry est mal parti pour son ami. Même s' il a ressuscité et qu'il se bat de tout son cœur, on voit tous que le mage noir a le dessus, qu'il s'amuse. Harry se bat de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que l'Avada Kedavra l'achève définitivement.

Voldemort triomphant commence son discourt, mais la plupart des membres de l'Ordre transplanent pour aller se cacher le plus loin possible du fou. Les sorciers savent tous ce qui va se passer pour eux, même s'ils ont pratiquement tous été décimé pendant la bataille. La torture et la mort est leur seul avenir. La mort tant attendu par Hermione, seulement, elle ne veut plus mourir et pourquoi pas, continuer de se battre. Es-ce son instinct de survie ? Peut-être.

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Son esprit dérive vers le ministère de la magie, plus précisément au département des mystères. Lors de son séjour au manoir Malfoy, lorsqu'ils la croyaient inconsciente, ils ont parlé qu'un grand problème pouvait se trouver là-bas. Hermione n'est pas complètement sûre que ça soit bien pour eux où non. Son cerveau ne marche pas bien mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Discrètement, elle transplane et s'introduit sans trop de difficulté dans le bâtiment et dans le couloir du département. La chance n'est pas avec elle, parce qu'il y a des bruits de transplanage. Elle se met à courir et passe de pièce en pièce pour fuir. Hermione finit par arriver dans la pièce du voile où Sirius est mort. Les mangemorts la rejoignent et bloquent toutes les issues. Le combat s'engage rapidement. Les sorts fusent, Hermione qui est fatiguée et seule, sent qu'elle va perdre. Sans oublier qu'ils sont en majorités et qu'elle ne reste qu'une enfant de dix-huit ans face à des hommes avec plus d'expérience.

Au moins, sa mort sera rapide pourtant elle ne lâche rien et reste concentrée sur les deux mangemorts qu'elle combat. Ils finissent par la faire reculer vers le voile et la faire passer à travers sans que la jeune femme ne sent rende compte, trop prise dans son combat.

En sentant la texture du voile dans son dos, ses dernières pensées sont pour ses amis tombés au combat et au plaisir de peut-être les revoir là où elle va. Elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point elle a raison…

OoO

A suivre…

hp-drago


	2. Arrivée en 1978

_Beta : DrayMione Potter- Malfoy_

 _OoO_

 _En sentant la texture du voile dans son dos, ses_ _dernière_ _s_ _pensée_ _s_ _sont_ _pour ses amis tombés au combat et au plaisir de peut-être les revoir là où elle va. Elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point elle a raison…_

 **OoO**

Hermione ouvre les yeux et se redresse brusquement, déboussolée.

\- Bonjour Miss, sourit une Madame Pomfresh, rajeunit de vingt ans pour Hermione.

\- Bonjour, dit la brune prudemment. Où suis-je ?

\- Laissez-moi vous ausculter, dit-elle sans appel.

L'infirmière jette quelques sorts sur le corps de la jeune femme.

\- De quoi vous souvenez vous ?

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

\- 6 septembre 1979.

Hermione fronce les sourcils en restant silencieuse, Madame Pomfresh croit sa patiente encore déboussolé, mais la brune réfléchit à l'endroit où elle se trouve. A Poudlard, c'est une certitude mais dans le passé ? Elle n'a jamais entendu parler d'un retour aussi loin. Est-ce possible ? Apparemment oui, vu que c'est ce qu'à dit Madame Pomfresh rajeunit. Comment doit-elle se comporter ? Doit-elle mentir sur son identité ? Elle est perdue et inquiète mais profite du calme de la pièce.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous Miss ?

Son dilemme n'étant pas résolu, Hermione ouvre la bouche et la referme sans avoir dit un mot.

\- Ce n'est rien Miss, vous aviez une grosse bosse sur la tête. Vos souvenirs vous reviendront rapidement. Je vous laisse vous reposer. Si vous avez besoin, appelez-moi.

\- Merci, murmure Hermione avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir paisiblement, ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis des mois, sûrement dû aux potions.

La pression de ses derniers jours retombe la brune accepte le repos avec joie. Elle pensera plus tard aux conséquences et à ses amis tombés au combat.

Quelques heures sont passées, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre brusquement, réveillant Hermione tout aussi délicatement, mais elle garde les yeux clos, espérant en apprendre plus. Reflex de guerre.

Madame Pomfresh arrive en catastrophe mais se calme en voyant les trois maraudeurs entrer, deux soutenant le troisième qui sourit comme un idiot. Les deux autres rigolent fortement.

\- Baissez d'un ton, vous n'êtes pas seuls ici !

Les trois jeunes hommes regardent le lit occupé. Deux d'entre-deux continuent de sourires mais le troisième redevient sérieux et fixe la jeune femme endormie.

\- Monsieur Potter, que s'est-il passé ? Allongez-le là, dit-elle aux deux autres.

Madame Pomfresh regarde la cheville du Gryffondor aux cheveux en bataille qui par chance n'est pas cassée.

\- C'est un accident, explique Remus. Nous étudions.

\- Monsieur Lupin...

\- Une… Expérience qui a mal tournée, dit-il nonchalant, haussant les épaules.

L'infirmière soupire mais soigne l'étudiant en dernière année. Ces trois-là sont des cas à part. Remus est le plus studieux des trois - un visage d'ange mais un petit démon à l'intérieur - il sait autant s'amuser que les deux autres. Elle le soupçonne d'être le cerveau de la bande bien que les deux autres ne soit pas en reste ils sont plus subtils. James aime faire l'idiot, ce qui fait que personne ne le prend au sérieux, et le troisième, Sirius est le bourreau des cœurs. Aucun n'est ce qu'ils montrent vraiment et ça l'infirmière l'a compris vu le nombre de fois qu'elle les voit par mois... Ces trois jeunes hommes sont le trio infernal de Poudlard. L'infirmière est étonnée qu'ils n'aient pas été renvoyés ou eu plus de punitions.

\- Es ce que vous souffrez Monsieur Potter ?

\- Énormément, joue-t-il la comédie.

\- Et vous ne retenez toujours pas la leçon ?

\- Mais j'aime venir vous voir Madame Pomfresh. Vous êtes la plus belle dame de Poudlard, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme, habituée, sourit amusée et le soigne. Quant à Sirius, il reste avec ses amis mais regarde la jeune femme endormit.

\- Mignonne, commente James qui a suivi le regard de son ami.

\- Qui est-ce, Madame Pomfresh, demande Remus.

\- Oh non Messieurs, je vous vois venir. Vous ne l'approchez pas tous les trois. Compris ?

L'infirmière, d'un geste sec de baguette tire le rideau de séparation.

\- Oui Madame, dirent Remus et James, n'en pensant pas un mot.

\- Monsieur Black ?

\- Oui, oui, dit-il distrait ce qui étonne les trois personnes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois Gryffondors sortent de l'infirmerie pour finir leur journée de cours.

Une fois sûr qu'elle soit seule, Hermione ouvre les yeux et pense à tout ce qu'elle a entendu. Monsieur Potter ? Monsieur Lupin ? Monsieur Black ? Elle a bien compris qu'elle était dans le passé, Madame Pomfresh le lui a affirmé mais durant les années des parents d'Harry et des maraudeurs ? Un million d'idées traverse la tête d' Hermione pour changer le futur, seulement elle se rappelle les lois sur les voyages dans le temps et oublie toutes ses bonnes idées pour se rendormir, son mal de tête prenant le dessus.

Lorsque le dîner est finit, Sirius lâche ses deux acolytes en prétextant une affaire à régler seul - ce qui étonne ses amis - et se rend à l'infirmerie pour voir la jeune endormit. Il entre discrètement et s'avance de la même façon vers elle. Le Gryffondor la fixe avec attention et confirme qu'il ne sait pas trompé. C'est bien Hermione mais es-ce que c'est celle du monde dans lequel il est né ? Hermione de son passé doit naître dans quelques années et ne pas avoir son âge. La Hermione en face de lui est plus vieille que dans ses souvenirs. Elle était adolescente lorsqu'il est passé à travers le voile, là, il fait fasse à une jeune femme. La question est de savoir si ils viennent du même monde ou si c'est une déformation du passé ? A moins que le voile l'est tué et qu'importe l'endroit ou il se trouve, il est en plein délire, si c'est possible.

D'un geste mécanique, il caresse sa joue. Hermione fronce le nez et grogne doucement - ce que Sirius trouve adorable – mais il secoue la tête pour se sortir ces idées de la tête, Hermione a vingt ans de moins que lui et c'est la meilleure amie de son filleul. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est dans le corps d'un adolescent qu'il doit se comporter comme tel, ce n'est pas correct surtout pour cette brillante élève qui lui a sauvé la vie à treize ans.

Il s'assoit prudemment sur le bord du lit, en gardant ses mains pour lui.

La légère caresse et le mouvement du lit, réveille Hermione qui papillonne des yeux. Au début, elle est dans le brouillard mais en voyant un homme qu'elle croyait mort, elle est complètement réveillée. Il y a une différence entre l'entendre et le voir. Dans le doute d'un rêve, elle approche sa main de son visage et le touche.

\- Sirius ? C'est bien toi ? Dit-elle imprudente.

 **OoO**

A suivre…

Ok, je sais, je suis sadique, mais je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin, vous me comprenez ? Non ? Dommage, je suis prête à recevoir vos menaces, lol

A bientôt

Bisous

hp-drago


	3. Retrouvaille étonnante

_Beta : DrayMione Potter- Malfoy_

 _OoO_

 _La légère caresse et le mouvement du lit, réveille Hermione qui papillonne des yeux. Au début, elle est dans le brouillard mais en voyant un homme qu'elle croyait mort, elle est complètement réveillée. Il y a une différence entre l'entendre et le voir. Dans le doute d'un rêve, elle approche sa main de son visage et le touche._

 _-_ _Sirius ? C'est bien toi ? Dit elle imprudente._

Après tout, elle est dans le passé, comment pourrait-il la connaître ? Et pourquoi serait-il à son chevet ? Mais quelque chose dans son regard, Hermione sait qu'il la connaît. La question est de savoir comment. Elle doit faire attention à ses propos.

\- Oui Hermione, c'est bien moi. Heureux de te revoir, dit il d'une voix douce.

\- Tu me reconnais ? Comment ? Tu étais mort ? Je t'ai vu… tu es jeune… C'est… Je t'ai vu mourir…

Ok. Pour la prudence, on repassera…

\- Du calme, dit-il avec une maturité qui tranche avec son visage juvénile. Pourquoi t'aurais-je oublié ? Dit-il amusé, mais il comprend les doutes de la jolie brune vu qu'il a eu les même, mais son côté maraudeur n'est jamais loin, surtout avec son adolescence retrouvé.

\- Tu es passé à travers le voile. Je suis passé à travers aussi. Es ce que ça veut dire que nous sommes morts ?

\- Non, nous sommes bien vivant, dit-il persuadé de ses mots.

Sirius lui sourit pour la rassurer et cacher son choc de savoir qu' Hermione est aussi passée à travers le voile de la mort. Il se doute que ça doit être déroutant pour elle de se retrouver dans le passé, c'est l'inconnu. Pour lui, c'est sa jeunesse.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois si…

\- … Jeune ?

Il se retint de pavaner, comme il l'aurait fait avec Remus ou James. Hermione ne connaît pas cette partie de lui et elle risque de mal le prendre. Seul Harry en savait un peu sur son adolescence. Il état difficile pour l'homme échappé d' Azkaban de parler de ses années à l'école. Cela lui rappelait sa bêtise, ses amis morts, la trahison de Peter…

\- Oui, dit-elle stupéfaite.

Il se frotte la nuque avec sa main le rendant sexy. Elle secoue la tête pour se sortir ce genre d'idées de la tête. C'est le parrain de son meilleur ami ! En plus il a au moins vingt ans de plus qu'elle... Elle devrait avoir honte pourtant son cœur bat plus vite. Sirius a toujours été bel homme même dans le futur et cela même si Azkaban n'a pas été une cure de jouvence, pourquoi les choses devraient être différentes ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, lorsque j'ai traversé le voile, j'ai repensé à Poudlard, à James, à nos années d'innocence. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux James était devant moi.

Pourtant il ne semble pas convaincu de sa théorie, mais c'est la seule qu'il ait trouvé. Sans oublier qu'il est passé à travers le voile et qu'elle reste un vrai mystère et cela depuis des siècles.

\- Cela a dû te faire un énorme choc, compatit Hermione.

\- Oui, j'ai été déboussolé, mais par chance, l'autre Sirius s'était pris un coup sur la tête, ils étaient dans un parc, je crois qu'ils ont subi une attaque de mangemorts.

\- Quoi ? L'autre ? Comment ? Quoi ? Pardon…

Hermione reprend sa respiration et se calme, les joues rouges.

\- Qu'en est-il de l'autre… Toi ?

Encore une fois, il se frotte la nuque. Hermione fixe avec attention son geste qui risque de devenir son préféré… Ça y est, elle se retrouve dans le passé et se comporte comme une midinette, les hormones en folies. Il va falloir que la brune reprenne ses esprits et vite, sinon elle risque de ne pas aimer la personne qu'elle va devenir.

\- Les quelques premières secondes, j'ai vu l'autre moi étendu au sol plus loin, dans un recoin avant qu'il ne disparaisse progressivement. Je pense qu' il était… Mort.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ou alors nous sommes toujours dans l'arche et elle se joue de moi, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le cri d' Hermione a interpellé l'infirmière qui arrive en courant et fusille Sirius du regard.

\- Monsieur Black, laissez ma patiente tranquille !

Madame Pomfresh agite sa baguette en direction du Gryffondor.

Sirius grimace ce qui fait rire Hermione. Il est loin l'homme qui a passé douze ans à Azkaban et qui aime regarder effrontément ses interlocuteurs. Place à l'adolescent presque insouciant qui a droit à une nouvelle vie. Hermione est heureuse qu'il est droit à une seconde chance et par extension, son meilleur ami, ses amis auront peut-être eux aussi une autre vie.

\- Je le connais, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Oh, dit-elle coupée dans son élan. Bien. Monsieur Black, ne la fatiguez pas ! Je vous surveille, dit-elle en le menaçant avec son index.

Après un dernier coup d'œil soupçonneux, elle retourne dans son bureau. Ils soupirent de soulagement tout en étant amusés de la jeune infirmière.

\- Je suis un peu perdue, soupire Hermione en se frottant les tempes.

\- Je vais te faire un résumé, je pense que le directeur devrait arriver rapidement.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Cela fait un peu plus de deux mois que je suis là. A la fin de notre sixième année à Poudlard.

Sirius attend sa réaction avec impatience, se doutant, au vue du physique d' Hermione, que le temps écoulé était plus long dans le futur.

\- Comment es-ce possible ? Cela fait deux ans que tu es mort !

Sirius cache son étonnement du mieux qu'il peut -merci à sa folle de mère- sur ce qui s'est passé dans le futur, bien qu'il a hâte de savoir ce qu'ils sont tous devenus, même s'il se doute que cela ne doit pas être beau.

\- Apparemment, le voile peut faire des choses surprenantes, dit Sirius calmement.

\- Nous sommes dans le passé ? Dit-elle septique.

\- Non, sinon je n'aurai pas rajeunit, enfin je crois... Je pense que nous sommes dans un monde parallèle.

\- Ça n'existe pas ! Affirme-t-elle.

Sirius sourit, content de retrouver l'élève la plus douée de sa génération, qui connaît énormément de chose. Il a toujours apprécié son côté borné, ce qui lui a permis de les sauver elle et ses amis.

\- Oh si Hermione. Je te l'assure. Nul ne sait à quoi sert le voile et ni comment il fonctionne. Puis, il y a quelques différences entre nos deux mondes.

\- Comme ? Demande la jeune femme toujours sceptique.

\- Peter est à Serpentard.

\- Eh bien, là, il est à sa place, bougonne la lionne, se souvenant de tout ce qu'à fait le rat durant la guerre.

Sirius sourit, d'accord avec elle. Il hésite à lui dire le reste, mais il sait qu'elle va encaisser. Elle a toujours été extrêmement forte. C'est bien qu' Harry l'est comme amie.

-Et la première guerre de Voldemort est plus avancée que dans mes souvenirs mais nous ne sommes pas en plein dedans.

Hermione grimace. Elle quitte une guerre pour une autre mais au moins dans celle-là, elle n'est pas un des acteurs principaux et elle connaît les faiblesses de Voldemort.

\- Crois-tu que je doive donner mon vrai nom ?

Sirius réfléchit, Hermione devine l'homme derrière ses traits d'adolescents.

\- Oui. Le voile est une entité puissante qui, je suppose, réfléchit. Je ne sais pas ce que signifie toutes les écritures autour, et je pense que tu n'es pas là par hasard. Moi je peux comprendre c'est mon univers, mais toi, il t'aurait envoyé dans ton passé, non ?

Sirius lui fait un sourire rassurant à moitié tordu qui bizarrement la rassure.

\- Je suppose, murmure la jeune femme

Hermione souffle, soulagée. Elle ne sait pas si elle aurait eu le courage de s'inventer une nouvelle vie et par se fait, renier ses amis. Sirius qui peut quasiment voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner, lui caresse la joue, la jeune femme apprécie un peu trop la caresse du parrain de son meilleur ami. A-t-elle droit d'avoir une adolescente comme une jeune femme normale ? Après tout, elle n'a pas à se préparer pour une guerre.

\- Ah, je vois que notre invitée est réveillée, sourit aimablement le directeur.

Sirius se redresse. Dans un moment de panique, Hermione lui agrippe la main un peu trop fort et le fait tomber à moitié sur elle.

\- Pardon, murmure-t-elle alors que leurs visages sont trop proches pour leur différence d'âge qu'aucun n'a oublié.

Il lui fait un sourire tordu et amusé avant de se redresser. Hermione en profite pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle a assisté à son enterrement, l' a pleuré et le découvrir plus jeune est assez bizarre. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se fasse démasquer ou qu'il la trouve étrange. Hermione compte bien rester discrète.

Le directeur les rejoint et dans un petit bon, s'assoie sur le lit d' à côté, ses pieds se balançant doucement, amusé de la situation. Il ne manque plus qu'il propose un bonbon au citron et Hermione retournera quelques années en arrière ou en avant… Hermione sent qu'elle va se perdre entre son passé qui est le futur, ce passé et son hypothétique futur.

Apparemment, Sirius est bien avec sa seconde chance ce qui met mal à l'aise la jeune femme qui part avec un désavantage, après tout ce n'est pas son époque...

\- Bonjour Miss ?

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Ah Miss Granger, heureux de vous voir en pleine forme, dit il réellement sincère. Nous sommes désolés que votre voyage se soit mal passé. Les transports France / Angleterre sont parfois chaotiques comme vous le savez. Nous n'étions pas sûrs que ce soit vous, mais je vais pouvoir prévenir Madame Maxime que son élève préférée est en lieu sûr.

Sirius et Hermione se jettent un coup d'œil complice et rassuré.

\- Je constate que vous connaissez Monsieur Black.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés en France, pendant nos vacances avec la famille Potter, explique nonchalamment Sirius.

Hermione a l'impression qu'il a vraiment vécu cette situation. Du moins avec les Potter. La jeune sorcière se rend compte qu'elle ne connaît rien de la vie de l'ancien prisonnier. Elle espère pouvoir en connaître plus sur son passé ou son présent ? La migraine pointe le bout de son nez.

\- Tant mieux, dit le directeur heureux. Vous servirez de guide à Miss Granger si elle est répartie à Gryffondor, bien que je n'en doute pas vu ce que votre ancienne directrice m'a dit de vous.

Hermione rougit de gêne en pensant à ses expériences passées et si « l'autre » elle, lui est semblable et bien, les choses vont être intéressantes.

\- Je vous laisse vous reposer. Ne la fatiguez pas, Monsieur Black, dit gentiment le directeur avant de tourner les talons.

\- Oh professeur ? L'appelle Hermione.

\- Miss ?

\- Ou est-ce que vous m'avez trouvé ? Je… Je me souviens de l'attaque mais le reste est assez flou.

Madame Pomfresh confirme ses « trous de mémoire ». Hermione est fière de sa petite tromperie.

\- Au dernier point de rendez-vous avant Poudlard. Nous supposons que l'Auror qui devait vous escorter a été attaqué par les mangemorts avant que vous n'arriviez. Lorsque vous êtes arrivés, ils vous ont aussi attaqué, nous supposons que l'Auror qui vous accompagnait a été mis hors d'état de nuire rapidement. Vu vos quelques blessures, vous avez combattu avant de vous éloigner. Les mangemorts ont dû vous suivre vu que nous vous avons retrouvé inanimé. Soit ils ont été appelés ailleurs, soit en vous assommant, ils vous ont perdu de vu.

\- Perdu ?

Sirius et moi sommes sceptiques.

\- Vous avez été retrouvés dans un jardin sorcier.

\- Je comprends, dit Sirius, les mangemorts sont pour le moment assez discrets, hormis lorsqu'ils ont une cible, la majorité des sorciers ne savent pas ce que le mage noir fait. Ils n'ont pas voulu prendre le risque qu'on leur mette un meurtre sur le dos, dit-il avec sérieux, ce qui contraste avec son corps d'adolescent.

Pourtant les deux adultes, même s'ils sont étonnés, ne s'en formalisent pas trop pour le moment. Apparemment Albus ne s'occupe pas de ce genre de petites choses ou alors, il est conscient de l'intelligence de Sirius ou il sait d'où il vient vraiment. On ne sait jamais avec le directeur.

\- Exact Monsieur Black. Ils ont essayé de s'en prendre à vous Miss, car vous le savez, il y a aussi des attaques en France et les élèves de Beauxbâtons ne se sont pas laissés faire.

Albus lui fait un clin d'œil, montrant clairement qui en est à l'origine.

\- Comme vous vous en doutez, cela ne leur convient pas et ont décidé que vous étiez une nuisance, complète le directeur.

Même si le directeur ne le montre pas, il est étonné de la maturité et du raisonnement du septième année qui est plus connu pour ses farces et tout prendre à la légère. Albus se demande ce qui s'est passé cet été. Il trouve le jeune Black différent. Quoi qu'il en soit, Albus va garder l'héritier Black à l'œil.

\- C'est une évidence, dit Hermione.

Même dans les mondes parallèles, certaines choses ne changent pas. Hermione ne se laisse pas faire et combat. Il faudra quand même qu'elle se renseigne sur ce que l'autre elle a créé afin de ne pas faire de bêtises.

\- En attendant, vous êtes ici en sécurité, reposez-vous avant d'être répartie et de prendre vos cours.

\- Bien… Et merci.

\- C'est un plaisir pour nous d'avoir une brillante élève comme vous entre nos murs. En espérant que certaines personnes suivent votre exemple, dit-il en appuyant son regard sur le Gryffondor.

Sirius, même les joues légèrement rouges, sourit effrontément au directeur. Après que Dumbledore soit sorti, Sirius ricane. Hermione est étonnée de le voir si immature. Certes même après Azkaban il a toujours eu un brin de folie, mais elle pensait que c'était dû aux détraqueurs. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Sirius était si désinvolte.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, je suis un ange.

\- Parce que tu penses que je vais te croire, Monsieur le maraudeur ?

\- Intelligente Hermione, dit-il sérieux.

Hermione rougit, appréciant un peu trop le nouveau Sirius. Quant à Sirius, il voit Hermione sous un nouveau jour. Est-ce parce que maintenant, ils ont le même âge ? Possible. Pourtant, il y a la partie rationnelle en lui qui s'interdit de dévier sur cette pente. Ce n'est pas parce que son corps est plus jeune qu'il peut… Si ? Après tout il est connu pour faire tourner la tête des filles et d'en profiter.

Mais Hermione est différente, elle l'a toujours été. Il se souvient des discussions qu'ils ont eu et a été étonné de la maturité de la jeune femme. Il se souvient qu'à son âge, il ne pensait qu'aux farces. Certes le contexte était différent, mais il savait qu'il se passait des choses bizarres comme des morts ou des disparitions inexpliquées.

\- Tu te souviens de tout ? Demande prudemment Hermione.

\- Oui, ma mémoire n'est pas altérée.

\- Bien. Enfin je crois.

Sirius rigole amusé, il voit qu' Hermione est paniquée et cherche à se raccrocher à la moindre petite chose. Pourtant avec tout ce qu'elle vécut, elle devrait être plus tranquille, profiter des bons moments et ça, Sirius se promet qu'il va y arriver.

\- Albus… commence Sirius.

Encore ce geste à se frotter la nuque…

\- Monsieur le directeur a raison, tu es en sécurité et Tu-sais-qui n'est pas encore au sommet de sa forme. Alors détends-toi et profite.

Hermione fait un sourire/grimace. Elle n'est pas persuadée de se souvenir comment faire ça. S'amuser ? Être normale ? Elle va essayer, après tout elle a droit à une seconde chance, comme Sirius, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Pour répondre à Sirius, elle hausse les épaules. Voyant qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise avec ça - et foi de maraudeur, il va lui montrer comment s'amuser – il change de sujet.

\- Que s'est-il passé durant ces deux ans ?

Hermione n'a pas le temps de répondre, que Madame Pomfresh revient et chasse Sirius, pour le plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme qui n'aurait pas vraiment de choses positives à dire. Comment lui expliquer que toutes les personnes à qui il tient sont mortes et qu'ils ont perdus la guerre ?

Sirius retourne à contre cœur dans son dortoir ou ses deux acolytes l'attendent.

OoO

A suivre…

Alors ?


	4. Besoin de tranquillité

_Beta : DrayMione Potter- Malfoy_

 _OoO_

 _Hermione n'a pas le temps de répondre, que Madame Pomfresh revient et chasse Sirius, pour le plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme qui n'aurait pas vraiment de chose positive à dire._ _Comment lui expliquer que toutes les personnes à qui il tient sont mortes et qu'ils ont perdus la guerre ?_

 _Sirius retourne à contre cœur_ _dans son dortoir ou ses deux acolytes l'attendent_ _._

\- Alors Patmol ? Tu nous racontes ?

\- Désolé Cornedrue, mais je garde ça pour moi, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- S'il ne nous dit rien, c'est que ça concerne une demoiselle.

\- Tu as raison mon cher Lunard. Et je parie que c'est la demoiselle qui se trouve à l'infirmerie…

Ses deux amis se jettent un regard de connivence avant de saisir leur ami et de le clouer sur son lit.

\- Parle ou on te torture, dit Cornedrue.

Sirius voudrait leur dire qu'après douze ans à Azkaban, il s'y connaît en torture mais à la place, il leur fait son sourire tortu.

\- La seule chose que je vous dirai c'est que je la connais.

\- D'où ? Demande James septique.

Sirius et lui ne se quittent quasiment jamais depuis que celui-ci est venu vivre chez les Potter.

\- Vacances en France.

\- Oh. Et tu ne me l'as pas présentée ? Cachottier, va ! Mais elle est canon, moi aussi je l'aurais caché, sourit James, n'en pensant pas un mot.

\- Et quoi d'autre ? Demande Remus espiègle.

\- Rien qui ne vous regarde.

Sirius sourit amusé devant la curiosité de ses amis. Tous ces moments passés lui ont plus manqué qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Ça vous démange ou quoi ?

\- Ouais, James l'est depuis des années à courir après Lily… se moque Remus.

\- Et toi Remus ?

\- Moi quoi ? Oh tu sais, les filles ça passe après les études, dit-il avec sa tête d'étudiant modèle.

Après quelques secondes de silence, les trois amis rigolent.

Sirius n'a pas souvenir d'avoir vu Remus si souriant. Il s'est même demandé s'il était un loup-garou, mais en entendant James parler de la pleine-lune, l'ancien prisonnier a su que son ami était le même. Puis il est toujours un animagus, ce qui prouve que certaines choses ne changent pas. Puis pourquoi aurait-il entrepris une transformation compliqué, si ce n'est pour un ami ? Ou alors leur plaisir à défier les règles ?

Mais Moony a toujours été gêné avec les filles, à cause de son problème de fourrure – mais apparemment l'effet papillon peut déclencher des choses insoupçonnées. Est-ce que Remus était aussi renfermé parce que Peter était mal dans sa peau ? Ou est-ce qu' Albus n'a pas fait un affreux chantage avant que Remus ne rentre à Poudlard ?

Sirius met toutes ses questions de côtés pour passer la soirée dans la bonne humeur et profiter de chaque minutes en compagnie de ses amis.

 **OoO**

Le lendemain, Hermione est accompagnée par le directeur en personne vers la Grande Salle. En chemin, il explique la répartition et quelques petites choses qu'elle doit savoir sur Poudlard. Hermione écoute attentivement, parce que même si elle connaît Poudlard, il peut y avoir des choses différentes, mais en écoutant le directeur, tout semble identique ce qui paradoxalement perturbe la jeune femme.

En passant à travers le voile, elle a peut-être atterri dans un monde parallèle, mais il est une quasi reproduction identique au sien que ça en est perturbant. Hermione risque de s'y perdre. Si seulement il y a avait un truc complètement différent, comme un Voldemort tout vert ou bleu, là, elle n'oublierait pas où elle se trouve… Mais le point positif c'est que les Horcruxes sont toujours les même, du moins, elle l'espère. Parce que même si elle s'est promis de ne pas trop interféré, la jeune femme sait qu'elle fera sûrement des petites choses pour contrer Voldemort, comme aller lui cacher ses horcruxes, par exemple dans des toilettes Moldus Ou tou en haut de la Tour Eiffel... Hermione s'imagine la tête de Tom en découvrant que ses morceaux d'âmes ne sont plus en place. La brune retient un sourire.

\- Nous y voilà, sourit le directeur, fier de son école, la sortant de ses pensées.

Albus ouvre la petite porte, et laisse entrer Hermione. Même si leur arrivée est discrète, quasiment tous les regards se braquent sur eux. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, les élèves chuchotent entre eux.

Instinctivement, Hermione cherche Harry et Ron à la table des Gryffondors, en quête de soutien avant de se rappeler qu'ils sont tous les deux morts et qu'elle est seule. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, mais en voyant Sirius et son sourire encourageant, elle va mieux. Non, elle n'est pas seule. L'espoir d'une vie meilleure s'infiltre dans sa tête.

Albus voit la jeune femme inquiète, pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître impressionnant, mais ils sont tous de gentils élèves.

\- Vous voyez le bon côté chez tout le monde, constate Hermione, néanmoins, elle est un peu rassurée.

\- L'optimisme d'un vieil homme, sourit Albus et peut être qu'en y croyant très fort, certains ne tourneront pas mal.

Le directeur lui fait signe d'attendre là, le temps qu'il fasse un petit discours et qu'il la présente à tout Poudlard.

Hermione en profite pour regarder à la table des professeurs, elle en reconnaît la majorité comme Slughorn, McGonagall, Gobe-planche, Chourave, Flitwick et Hagrid. Elle regarde aussi à la table des Serpentards et semble voir Rogue de loin.

Elle fronce les sourcils, cherche dans sa mémoire, ne se souvenant pas que son ancien professeur de Potions était à Poudlard en même temps que Sirius. Harry devait le savoir, il lui en a sûrement parlé, mais elle n'y a pas fait attention et surtout elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Lorsque le directeur l'appelle, elle prend tout son courage à deux mains et s'avance vers le tabouret bancal et vers le choixpeau qu'elle pose sur sa tête.

Qu'importe qu'elle est douze ou dix-huit ans, avoir le choixpeau sur sa tête est toujours aussi impressionnant...

Instinctivement, elle cherche Sirius du regard.

\- Bonjour Hermione Granger, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer, même si pour vous, c'est la deuxième fois… Gryffondor…

Le choixpeau reste silencieux ce qui semble durer des heures.

\- Tu veux que je te dise Cornedrue, je crois que Patmol est accro à la nouvelle.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire Moony, il ne l'a pas lâché du regard.

Sirius les entend d'une oreille mais n'y fait pas attention, pour le moment, il se pré-occupe plus d'Hermione qui semble sur le point de s'évanouir. Son corps est prêt à s'élancer si jamais il arrive quelque chose à la jeune femme, ce qui l'étonne lui-même. Certes il apprécie la meilleure amie de son filleul mais pas de cette façon. Il n'a pas le _droit_.

Sirius sent que ça va être son problème du moment et ça le fait sourire stupidement. Ça le change de sa sortie d'Azkaban, de ses regrets, de son confinement, de la guerre, de ne pouvoir rien faire, de la peur de perdre ses proches, des cachotteries du grand Albus, des manipulations en tout genre et il en oublie.

Le fait d'avoir une nouvelle chance, est la meilleure thérapie qui puisse exister et il compte profiter de chaque seconde.

\- Vous savez ce que je dis Miss Granger ?

Le choixpeau n'attend pas de réponse et continue.

\- Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours. GRYFFONDOR !

Les lions applaudissent bruyamment comme à chaque nouveau venu. Hermione remercie le choixpeau avant de le poser, fait un bref sourire au directeur avant de rejoindre sa table. Elle ne sait pas trop où s'asseoir quand Sirius se lève et vient à sa rencontre pour l'entraîner vers ses amis.

Hermione soupire, soulagée et remercie du bout des lèvres Sirius.

\- Mais de rien Miss Granger, je ne suis que votre serviteur, sourit-il charmeur.

Hermione pouffe de rire, faisant se pavaner Sirius. Aucun des deux ne fait attention aux regards jaloux de certaines étudiantes.

\- Oh Hermione, si James et Remus te font des réflexions sur nous, ne soit pas étonnée.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Panique la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour, charmante demoiselle. Moi, c'est James Potter, se présente-t-il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

\- Et moi Remus Lupin, préfet, pour répondre à vos moindres besoins, dit il en lui faisant un baise-main.

Hermione est surprise de leur comportement et de leur physique, ils sont loin de l'idée de ce qu'elle s'était faite des parents d' Harry et de son ancien professeur de défense. Harry est le portrait de son père, quant à Remus, cela réchauffe le cœur d' Hermione de le voir si souriant et malicieux.

Sirius, en bon gentleman laisse Hermione s'asseoir avant d'en faire autant, faisant soupirer quelques demoiselles tandis que d'autres, même sans la connaître, ne l'aiment pas.

Le repas apparaît tandis que James essaye de savoir ce qui se passe entre Hermione et l'un de ses meilleurs amis, mais il est interrompu par une jolie rousse qu'Hermione identifie comme étant la mère d' Harry.

Hermione est vraiment impressionnée par la ressemblance entre Harry et son père, mais ce qui la trouble le plus, sont les yeux de Lily. Même en quelques secondes, elle y voit le regard de son meilleur ami. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, son passé la giflant de toutes ses forces.

\- Potter, soupire Lily lasse, laisse-là tranquille.

James se comporte comme un enfant pris la main dans le pot de cookies et se concentre sur son assiette sous les regards amusés des maraudeurs et d' Hermione.

\- Bonsoir, je suis Lily Evans, préfète en chef. Si tu as des questions ou besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, sourit Lily.

\- Merci.

Hermione détourne les yeux, se concentrant elle aussi sur la nourriture. La jeune femme sent son cœur se serrer. Harry aurait tout donné pour les rencontrer. Même quelques secondes. Il aurait été tellement heureux, même si apparemment, ils ne sont pas encore en couple. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, son ami lui manque. Elle se demande ce que son monde devient. Ce qui va lui arriver, si elle va se retrouver seule, si elle va s'intégrer dans ce nouvel endroit ou si elle retournera dans son monde gouverné par Voldemort. Elle a tellement de doutes et de peur.

Elle picore dans son assiette, n'ayant plus très faim. Elle voudrait quitter la grande salle mais vu que personne ne bouge, elle n'ose pas se lever et elle ne veut pas se faire plus remarquer. Heureusement que les Gryffondors de cette époque ont la gentillesse de ne pas la déranger.

Sirius le voit et fronce les sourcils. Il voudrait tenter un geste réconfortant mais s'abstient. Après tout ils ne sont pas très proches. Avant l'arrivée de la lionne, Sirius oubliait facilement son passé et son âge mais avec Hermione, il se rappelle qui il est vraiment.

Une partie de son subconscient lui rappelle aussi ce qu'il peut faire pour sauver ses amis et leur assurer à tous un meilleur avenir. Et grâce à Hermione il y arrivera, même si c'est plus intéressant de s'amuser et de faire des farces à Rogue et Peter… Même si le Peter de cette vie n'a encore rien fait, il n'est pas dans sa nature de laisser passer ce genre de chose. Il a trop de rancœur en lui. D'autant qu'il est persuadé que le rat est pourri de l'intérieur et cela qu'importe le monde ou il se trouve.

Lorsque quelques élèves quittent la grande salle. Hermione se lève.

\- Où vas-tu ? Demande Sirius, montrant son inquiétude malgré lui.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dit-elle doucement.

Sirius va pour l'accompagner mais Hermione lui demande de rester. Remus lui indique le chemin pour aller dans le parc. Elle le remercie du bout des lèvres et quitte rapidement la Grande Salle qu'elle trouve soudainement étouffante.

\- Que lui avez-vous dit ? Demande Lily un peu sèchement.

\- Rien, foi de maraudeur, sourit Remus les deux mains en l'air.

James regarde Lily, à la fois triste et mélancolique mais ne dit rien. Lily plisse les yeux en regardant le loup garou, le croyant à peine. La rousse, comme beaucoup d'autres, s'est fait avoir par le côté angélique de l'autre préfet, mais on ne l'y reprendra plus. Lily n'a toujours pas digéré la retenue qu'elle eu à cause de lui. Et même si elle aurait eu envie d'en vouloir aux deux autres, elle sait que Potter et Black n'y étaient pour rien cette fois. Lily s'est faite avoir par Remus et foi d'Evans, elle se vengera...

\- Cela lui fait beaucoup d'émotions, elle a besoin d'évacuer, rajoute Sirius, faussement confiant.

Lily observe son ami avant de se retourner vers Mary, son amie.

Lorsqu' Hermione arrive dans le parc, elle respire l'air frais avant de se mettre à courir le plus vite possible vers le lac. Lorsqu' elle arrive près de la rive, les larmes coulent abondamment sur ses joues. Elle tombe à quatre pattes, la tête basse et laisse évacuer toute sa peine.

La jeune femme a l'impression de pleurer durant des heures ses yeux sont douloureux, sa gorge aussi, ses muscles sont tendus, un mal de tête se pointe, elle a froid. Pourtant, Hermione s'assoie et contemple le lac, ne voulant pas rentrer au dortoir. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle se demande si c'est une bonne idée de rester ici parce qu' elle se sent vraiment seule. Il y a quelques mois, elle aurait partagé ce moment avec ses amis. Les larmes lui montent à nouveau aux yeux.

\- Sirius ? Tu n'as pas vu la nouvelle ? Demande Lily, inquiète. Elle s'est peut-être perdue. Je devrais aller la chercher.

\- Laisse j'y vais, dit Sirius. James ?

\- Comme tu veux, répond celui-ci las.

Sirius et Remus froncent les sourcils au comportement de leur ami. Ils ont tous les deux remarqués qu'il était différent lorsque Lily était dans le coin et aucun des d'eux n'aime ça. Les deux hommes apprécient la rousse mais si cela fait du mal à leur ami, les maraudeurs vont s'en mêler…

Sirius s'est rendu compte que dans ce monde, il n'est pas autant ami avec Lily et il trouve ça dommage. Il appréciait la jeune femme qui était une de ses rares amies, en dehors des maraudeurs. En arrivant ici, il s'est aussi rendu compte à quel point, il pouvait être isolé des autres sorciers sans qu'ils ne soient des ennemis, en dehors de Severus. Ils passaient tout son temps avec James, Remus et Peter. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il change cela.

Après avoir prit la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur, Sirius part à la recherche d' Hermione, qui est toujours assise près du lac.

En la voyant assise à même le sol humide, son cœur se serre. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit jusqu'à maintenant, mais cela ne doit pas être facile pour elle. Sirius ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé après sa « mort » mais si Hermione est passée à travers le voile, c'est que ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Il ne la voit pas se dire : « Tiens et si je passais à travers pour voir ! ».

Sirius retire sa cape pour la poser sur les épaules d'Hermione qui sursaute et tourne la tête vers lui. L'adulte en lui s'abstient de demander pourquoi ses yeux sont rouges, parce que l'adolescent manque cruellement de délicatesse, ou alors il s'en moque. Il est vrai qu'à cet âge Sirius et ses amis étaient beaucoup centrés sur eux-même...

\- Que fais-tu là ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

\- Il est tard, tes camarades de chambre se demandent où tu es, dit-il d'une voix trop adulte par rapport à son âge physique.

Hermione l'observe quelques secondes tout en se demandant si lui aussi se demandait ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Camarades ? Sourit-Hermione.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça fait vieux.

\- Es-tu en train de dire que je suis… Vieux ? s'esclaffe Sirius, nullement vexé.

Hermione rougit et baisse les yeux de gêne. Sirius lui met un coup d'épaule, joueur, lui montrant qu'il n'est pas rancunier. La nouvelle arrivante va devoir s'habituer à son humour particulier.

\- Rentrons, tu vas attraper froid.

D'un bond, Sirius est debout et tend sa main vers Hermione qui la prend pour se lever. Elle va pour lui rendre sa cape, mais il lui ordonne de la garder.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid. Tu ne veux pas manquer d'autres cours ? La taquine-t-il.

Avant son année dans une tente à courir des Horcruxes et la guerre, elle aurait paniqué à l'idée de louper la moindre minutes de cours mais là, avec sa nouvelle chance, elle ne va pas être aussi stricte envers elle-même, ni envers les autres. Avec le recul, elle se rend compte qu'elle a été « un peu » embêtante avec ses amis.

Voyant que sa blague n'a pas pris, Sirius s'interroge. Elle lui a dit que ça faisant plus de deux ans qu'il était passé à travers le voile…

\- Tu as fini Poudlard.

\- On peut dire cela, dit Hermione d'une voix triste sans le regarder. Elle referme même sa cape, montrant qu'elle ne veut pas en parler.

Sirius tique, n'étant pas sur de comprendre ou ne voulant pas comprendre.

\- L'année va être facile pour toi.

Hermione voudrait être partout sauf à côté du maraudeur. Elle pourrait ne pas répondre ou partir rapidement, mais elle sait que Sirius est têtu et qu'en faisant ça, il va être encore plus insistant. Elle se décide pour une demi-vérité. Le choixpeau a raison, Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ma septième année.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Désolée pour mes quelques jours de retards,**

 **Bisous**


	5. De surprise en surprise

_Beta : DrayMione Potter- Malfoy_

 _OoO_

 _Hermione voudrait être partout sauf à côté du maraudeur. Elle pourrait ne pas répondre ou partir rapidement, mais elle sait que Sirius est têtu et qu'en faisant ça, il va être encore plus insistant. Elle se décide pour une_ _demi-vérité_ _. Le choixpeau a raison, Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours._

 _\- Je n'ai pas fait ma septième année._

Hermione voit la curiosité dans les yeux de Sirius, mais elle l'arrête, son regard suppliant de ne pas insister.

\- Ne me pose pas de questions, dit-elle, la douleur dans la voix. Je ne suis pas prête à y répondre et je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à entendre les réponses.

L'adolescent en lui tape du pied pour tout connaître, mais l'homme qui a passé douze ans à Azkaban comprend la peine derrière ses mots. L'homme prend le dessus et le Gryffondor prend la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Hermione, d'abord crispée, se détend et profite du contact, même si ses yeux la piquent de nouveau.

\- D'accord, mais n'oublie pas quand tu seras prête à en parler, je serai là.

\- Mais tu veux savoir.

\- Oui, je veux savoir ce que sont devenus mes amis et mon filleul, mais je ne te forcerai pas.

\- Comme si tu pouvais me forcer à faire quelque chose, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle pouvait reprocher à Harry de n'en faire qu'à sa tête mais, au final, elle n'est pas mieux. Personne lui empêchera de faire ce qu'elle souhaite ou si elle a une idée, il sera très dur de lui enlever de la tête...

Hermione se recule et essuie une larme. Ils repartent en silence vers le dortoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de savoir ? Demande Hermione, réellement curieuse.

Sirius réfléchit sérieusement avant de répondre, comprenant que c'est important pour la jeune femme.

\- Même si nous sommes dans ce nouveau monde, ils sont une partie de ma vie, une partie de qui je suis. Et ne pas prendre de leur nouvelle serait les trahir.

\- Tu te sens coupable d'être là et pas eux, constate Hermione. Pourquoi, toi tu as une seconde chance et pas les autres, qui selon toi, mérite plus une seconde chance ?

Sirius est toujours étonné de la maturité et du sens de déduction de la jeune femme. Pourtant, il ne devrait plus l'être après tout, elle lui a sauvé la vie à treize ans, ce qui est un exploit. Il n'a pas besoin de répondre, Hermione comprend.

Elle aussi se trouve dans cet état d'esprit, bien qu'elle n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour les sauver. Et si ça se trouve, ils ne se seraient pas retrouvés, après tout, aucun sorcier n'a jamais percé les secrets du voile.

Hermione se force à se concentrer sur le présent et pour une fois, sur elle. Oui la brune est triste d'avoir perdu ses amis, mais elle va tout faire pour que dans ce monde, ils aient une belle et longue vie en espérant ne pas faire pire.

Ils sont à mi-chemin lorsqu'ils se font arrêter par le nouveau concierge, Argus Rusard.

\- Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là… Vous allez avoir des ennuis, dit-il en se frottant les mains.

Hermione le regarde légèrement bouche-bée. Il est physiquement plus jeune et avec plus de cheveux, mais il a déjà l'air d'un psychopathe qui ne vit que pour torturer les élèves. Hermione se décale légèrement derrière Sirius, n'oubliant pas qu'il est marqué dans l'histoire de Poudlard que les sévices corporels sont encore autorisés, bien que moindre comparé à quelques années.

Sirius nullement impressionné fait son sourire typiquement maraudeur. Le nouveau concierge ne le connaît pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder. Après tout, ils ont réussi à mettre Apollon Picott* à la retraite…

\- Je ne crois pas non, dit-il faussement nonchalant, tout en restant attentif à rester devant Hermione.

Les joues du concierge deviennent rouge de colère. Argus se demande pour qui se prend ce sale gosse. Il va lui montrer qui il est mais Sirius ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il reprend la parole.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu' Hermione ici présente vient d'arriver à Poudlard et qu'en se baladant, elle s'est égarée. En bon élève que je suis, il était de mon devoir de venir à la rescousse d'une si charmante demoiselle. Vous en conviendrez ?

Sirius regarde innocemment le concierge qui ne peut réfuter ses paroles sinon il insinuerait que la nouvelle élève n'est pas une jolie jeune femme, ce qu'elle n'est indéniablement pas et si ses propos montent aux oreilles du directeur, il ne donne pas cher de sa peau surtout qu'il vient juste d'avoir le poste et qu'il doit faire ses preuves. Et trouver un travail lorsqu'on est un cracmol n'est pas facile. C'est pour lui une bénédiction de travailler et encore plus à Poudlard.

\- Très bien, bougonne Argus, mais que je ne vous y reprenne pas. Disparaissez !

Sirius, par reflex prend la main d' Hermione et l'entraîne dans les escaliers. Puis ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se retrouve en charmante compagnie après le couvre feu. Pourtant lorsqu'il prend la main d' Hermione, il ne se trouve pas digne de faire ça, ce qui est une première pour lui. Il va falloir qu'il comprenne ce qui se passe avec Hermione et sa soudaine attirance. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de normal, sauf pour James et sa folle attirance pour Lily.

Son étonnement passé, Hermione apprécie le geste de Sirius. Par ce petit geste, elle se sent soutenue et appréciée comme une femme. Son cœur bat plus vite à cette constatation parce qu'elle n'a jamais ressenti ça avec Harry ou Ron, même après leur baiser dans la chambre des secrets.

Après plusieurs couloirs Sirius et Hermione se rendent compte qu'il se tiennent la main ils se lâchent comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés. Hermione rougit, tandis que Sirius regarde partout sauf la jeune femme.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu es un maraudeur, dit Hermione pour arrêter le silence gênant qui vient de s'installer entre eux.

\- Est-ce un compliment Miss Granger ? L'élève la plus studieuse de Poudlard cautionnerait les farces des maraudeurs ? Que vous est-il arrivé, demande Sirius.

\- Disons que j'ai apprit à relativiser et profiter.

Sirius donne le mot de passe à la grosse dame et laisse entrer la jeune femme en premier. Tous les deux sont étonnés de voir autant de monde debout à cette heure si tardive. Bien sûr, James et Remus attendent leur meilleur ami, mais Lily est aussi là et c'est la première à s'avancer vers eux.

\- Oh Hermione, je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien, dit-elle réellement inquiète, montrant qu'elle a mérité son poste de préfet en chef.

\- Merci, dit-elle émue. Je me suis égarée. Poudlard est magnifique mais très grand pour mon sens de l'orientation, rajoute-t-elle pour détourner l'attention sur ses yeux rouges que Lily a indéniablement remarqué, mais a la politesse de ne rien dire.

Et cela fait bizarre pour la nouvelle venue de recevoir la gentillesse venant d'une fille. Hermione est amie avec Ginny mais la rousse était avant tout fan du survivant Harry Potter. Son amitié était juste un bonus.

Harry aurait aimé la gentillesse de sa maman.

\- Viens, tu dois être épuisée. Je vais te montrer notre dortoir. Merci Sirius.

\- De rien. Bonne nuit les filles.

Lily entraîne Hermione vers leur dortoir en lui expliquant rapidement le fonctionnement de la tour de Gryffondor. Pour la voyageuse, rien n'a vraiment changé, mais comme avec le directeur, elle écoute attentivement.

Les deux jeunes femmes se couchent rapidement et Hermione s'endort tout aussi vite.

Lily s'interroge sur la nouvelle. Même si elle semble bien connaître Sirius, elle ne semble pas être une de ses fans. Et heureusement. Pour sa défense, Lily a déjà assez à faire avec toutes celle présente au château et à leur comportement plus que passable.

Étant née-moldue, elle a été choquant par leur comportement, ça lui rappelle le comportement des moldues quelques siècles plus tôt lorsqu'elle voulait être courtisée par le meilleur parti de la ville. Sans parlée des choses avilissantes -selon Lily – qu'elles peuvent faire pour plaire à Sirius.

Bref, Lily a été choquée que Sirius Black soit si prévenant envers une fille, allant jusqu'à se demander quelle mauvaise blague il pourrait faire à la nouvelle. Mais en les voyant arriver dans la salle commune, complice, elle a été soulagée que les maraudeurs ne la prennent pas pour cible.

En tout cas, elle trouve cette fille sympathique. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle soit une bonne recrue pour Gryffondor.

Lily s'endort en espérant, cette année, gagner la coupe des quatre maisons.

 **OoO**

\- Est-ce que ça va Patmol, tu sembles soucieux, demande Remus.

\- Oui oui, je suis un peu inquiet pour Hermione.

\- Selon les rumeurs, son arrivée a été mouvementée.

\- Mais tu vas lui changer les idées, sourit James.

\- En parlant de fille, tu es bizarre avec Lily, si tu nous expliquais, détourne Sirius.

Remus le fixe aussi attendant une réponse. James baisse les yeux et regarde sa montre imaginaire.

\- Oh là là, il est tard, je suis épuisé, bonne nuit !

James se lève et rejoint rapidement leur dortoir.

Sirius et Remus se regardent choqués, avant de se faire une promesse de maraudeurs de découvrir la vérité. Leur ami n'est pas comme d'habitude, il est triste lorsqu'il est avec Lily alors qu'il devrait profiter à fond de sa dernière année.

 **OoO**

\- Salut les filles, bien dormi, demande Remus alors qu'elles s'installent pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Oui merci et toi ? Répond Lily.

Hermione regarde Sirius qui lui observe la table des Serpentards.

\- Qui attire ton attention ? Demande la nouvelle venue en regardant dans la même direction que lui.

Sirius sursaute et pose son regard sur Hermione, qui fixe la table des verts et argents, la bouche semi-ouverte, ayant trouvé ce que regardait Sirius. La morosité de l'héritier Black disparaît en voyant l'air choqué d' Hermione.

\- Hermione, l'appelle-t-il amusé.

Hermione continue de cligner des yeux, un peu stupidement. Lily se demande si la nouvelle va pouvoir l'aider à gagner des points pour sa maison.

\- Oui c'est Severus Rogue, dit-il à voix basse.

Hermione se secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle l'avait vu la veille, de loin. Mais le voir si près est déboussolant.

\- Quoi, tu ne l'avais jamais imaginé jeune ?

\- Non, dit-elle d'une voix perdue. Bon peut être, abdique-t-elle en voyant Sirius haussé un sourcil, ne la croyant pas. Mais je ne l'imaginais pas si… Lui.

\- Et tu l'imaginais comment ? Portant du rose ? Rigole Sirius, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Hermione rigole amusée, lui mettant même un coup de coude, joueuse. Elle se risque un coup d'œil vers son ancien professeur de Potions, l'imaginant avec des vêtements différents. Mais trop amusée, elle tourne les yeux, regardant les autres élèves.

\- Qui est celui à deux places de Rogue ? Celui qui te ressemble, demande-t-elle soudainement plus sérieuse.

\- Regulus Black, mon petit frère, dit Sirius d'une voix légèrement amère. Il est en sixième année.

\- Oh, dit Hermione légèrement triste.

Malgré elle, Hermione avait apprécié le Serpentard qui s'est rendu compte de sa bêtise et à tout fait pour la réparer. La jeune femme salue son courage qui lui a coûté la vie et sans lui, la guerre aurait été encore plus difficile. Elle est triste que son corps n'ait jamais été retrouvé. Une petite partie d'elle espère qu'il est quelque part, dans un endroit sûr, mais si Voldemort l'a découvert, elle n'a que peu d'espoir pour lui.

Avant que Sirius ne s'en rende compte, Hermione sort de ses pensées.

\- Vous ne semblez pas vous entendre. Cela a toujours été ainsi ?

Différents plans se mettent en place dans la tête d' Hermione. Elle connaît les lois sur les retours dans le temps, mais perdu pour perdu autant essayer de sauver des personnes qui en valent la peine. Et pour se donner bonne conscience, elle se dit qu'ils sont dans un monde parallèle, que leur avenir n'est pas écrit.

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? s'incruste Remus, à demi innocent.

Sirius lui fait son sourire de maraudeur en secouant la tête. Hermione est étonnée de voir ce Remus si souriant et espiègle. Elle se demande ce qui lui est arrivé en dehors de la mort de James et Lily.

\- On y va ?

Les septièmes années partent vers les cachots pour leur cours de Potions. Sirius et Hermione marchent derrière pour continuer leur conversation.

\- Non, il m'a soutenu lorsque je suis allé à Gryffondor. C'est quand j'ai quitté la maison à la fin de ma cinquième année. Je suppose qu'il a été le seul à subir la folie de ma mère. Je ne sais pas précisément ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Je sais qu'il est devenu un Mangemort, dit-il très amer.

\- Tu sais que parfois les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être, dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

\- Que tu as une seconde chance, dit Hermione malicieuse. Profite-en.

\- Et si rien ne change ? Demande l'homme pessimiste, échappé d' Azkaban.

\- Tu auras essayé.

\- Aller, entrez, entrez ! sourit Slughorn. Bonjour Miss Granger. Pour ce cours, vous vous mettrez avec Monsieur Black.

\- Que sais-tu sur mon frère ? Murmure Sirius.

Sirius sait qu' Hermione n'a pas dit ça au hasard, et il compte bien la questionner sur son frère, en plus du reste. Et cette fois, il ne la laissera pas se défiler, après tout ça concerne son frère !

Hermione rougit mais ne répond pas - se concentrant sur la potion du jour - ce qui attise la curiosité de Sirius.

Durant le cours, il n'est pas concentré, se demandant ce que son petit frère a fait pour qu' Hermione ait de la peine en le voyant. D'ailleurs c'est un exploit que son chaudron n'est pas explosé et que sa potion soit acceptable.

Hermione, James et Remus rient un peu trop en voyant Sirius, remplir un échantillon de sa potion et l'examiner. Il regarde avec suspicion ses deux amis.

\- Ne nous regarde pas comme ça, tu sais à quel point je suis nul en potion, dit Remus en remplissant lui-même son échantillon de potion couleur entre le marron et le vert alors qu'elle devrait être vert clair.

\- Oui ce qui n'est pas le cas de ta nouvelle amie, dit James en haussant rapidement les deux sourcils. Puis j'étais derrière toi, comment aurais-je trafiqué ton chaudron ?

James, lorsqu'il parle, aime détourner toutes phrases, sauf avec ses amis. Et ils ont une règle entre eux : Ne pas se mentir.

Hermione sourit doucement, rebouchant sa potion vert clair. Sirius apprécie un peu trop le doux sourire qu'elle fait et se dit qu'elle devrait sourire comme ça plus souvent.

\- Hermione ? Questionne Sirius, pour une fois, perdu.

Comment aurait-elle fait sa potion parfaitement et en plus s'occuper de la sienne ?

\- Oui ?

La jeune femme se retourne vers lui, toujours un léger sourire sur les lèvres mais ses yeux sont remplis de malice.

\- OK. Tu es très forte, abdique-t-il.

\- Je sais, dit-elle sans aucune modestie.

Hermione a toujours adoré les potions, même avec Rogue comme professeur – et comme anti pédagogue, il n'y a pas pire - et Slughorn, bien que moins pire, était intéressé par la notoriété qu'il pouvait en tirer sans aucune méchanceté, ce qu'elle apprécie chez lui, n'était pas selon Hermione un bon prof. Du moins ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on lui enseigne les potions.

Les trois maraudeurs suivent Hermione pour donner leur potion.

\- Fabuleux Miss Granger.

\- Merci professeur. C'est un honneur pour moi d'être à Poudlard et d'avoir des professeurs aussi compétants. Je me dois de donner le meilleur de moi-même.

Sirius fronce les sourcils au comportement typiquement Serpentard et se demande ce que la jeune femme a en tête.

Slughorn en rougit en bombant son torse déjà proéminent.

\- Monsieur Lupin, grimace Horace en voyant sa potion.

\- On ne peut pas être doué dans tous les domaines, dit Remus nonchalant.

Hermione est choquée du comportement de son ancien professeur. Elle l'imaginait plus à son image. Et ne fallait-il pas une note minimale pour suivre les cours niveau ASPIC ? Il va falloir qu'elle demande à Sirius.

Tous quatre quittent les cachots pour se rendre en sortilège.

 **OoO**

* Personnage existant dans l'univers d' Harry Potter, j'ai juste modifié la période de son travail à Poudlard. Source Wiki HP

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors ce chapitre ?**

 **Merci de me suivre, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews, même si je ne réponds pas à chaque fois !**

 **Bisous**


	6. Retour dans le passé

_**Beta : DrayMione Potter- Malfoy**_

 _ **OoO**_

 _Hermione est choquée du comportement de son ancien professeur. Elle l'imaginait plus à son image. Et ne fallait-il pas une note minimale pour suivre les cours niveau ASPIC ? Il va falloir qu'elle demande à Sirius._

 _Tous quatre quittent les cachots pour se rendre en sortilège._

 **OoO**

\- Une mornille pour tes pensées, murmure Sirius à l'oreille d'Hermione, la faisant sursauter et lever les yeux de son devoir de sortilège. Tu t'exerces au dessin, demande Sirius en voyant la rature sur le parchemin.

Voyant l'air étonnée d' Hermione, il pointe son doigt sur le trait de plume. La jeune femme grogne et fait disparaître sa rature d'un informulé.

\- Tu es très douée en sortilège, constate l'ancien prisonnier en voyant son geste précis et pensant aussi à quand elle a réussi dès la première fois le sortilège demandé durant le cour, sous l'étonnement de toute la classe. Pourtant Sirius est sûr qu' Hermione lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas fait sa septième année.

\- Même si j'ai des prédispositions dans cette matière, avec la guerre, je me suis entraînée encore plus dur.

\- Me parleras-tu de ce qui s'est passé après ma… Mon départ ?

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel devant l'acharnement de son nouvel ami.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit le jour de la rentrée, oui, mais plus tard. Je comprends que tu veuilles savoir, mais pour moi, c'est quelque chose de très douloureux et je ne me sens pas prête à en parler, finit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

En voyant l'état émotionnel de son amie, Sirius regrette presque de lui avoir demandé, mais surtout, il se retient de la prendre dans ses bras. Ça serait mal venu. Ils ont eu assez de contact physique pour le moment.

\- Sinon, dit-il sur un ton de maraudeur. A quoi joues-tu avec Slughorn ?

Hermione sourit amusée, tout en ayant les joues rouges. Elle fait signe avec son index pour que Sirius se rapproche d'elle, ce que le maraudeur fait persuadé que la jeune femme va lui révéler ses intentions.

\- C'est un secret, dit-elle conspiratrice.

Sirius la regarde, choqué. Cette fois, Hermione rigole franchement et fière de l'avoir eu.

\- C'est pour les blagues que les jumeaux et toi avez fait et dont j'ai été victime.

Un peu plus loin dans la salle commune, James et Remus ne les ont pas quitté des yeux, délaissant leur propre devoir.

\- Tu veux que je te dise, Cornedrue, ces deux-là nous cachent quelque chose.

James hausse les épaules.

\- Ne les trouves-tu pas très complices ? Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps qu'ils l'ont dit.

\- Si cette fille permet à Sirius d'être heureux alors ces petites cachotteries ne me dérangent pas, dit James sérieux tout en pensant aux mots que Lily lui a dit en fin de sixième année. Et puis, tu ne m'as pas raconté pourquoi tu avais ta chemise attaché de travers lorsque tu es rentré de ta ronde avec la Poufsouffle de sixième année.

En voyant la gêne de son ami, James ne peut s'empêcher de rire bruyamment, récoltant quelques regards noirs, mais c'est celui de Lily qui le stoppe et c'est à son tour de devenir gêné et de baisser les yeux sur son livre de potion.

\- Bon, c'est pas le tout mais nous devons travailler, dit-il assez fort afin qu'une jolie rousse l'entende.

Remus ne dit rien, se disant intérieurement qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Lily et qu'encore une fois, la née-moldue n'a pas été tendre avec son ami.

 **OoO**

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, bienvenue à mon cour de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je suis le professeur Fenwick, dit-il avec un grand sourire concurrençant presque Lockhart.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui et bien sûr Dumbledore n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de faire un cours commun entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Hermione s'assoit derrière James et Remus, à côté de Sirius.

\- Pourquoi ce frisson ? Murmure Sirius attentif à tout ce qui l'entoure, résultat de son travail d'auror.

\- Il m'a fait penser à Lockhart…

\- Gilderoy Lockhart ?

\- Oui, dit Hermione surprise. Il a été mon prof en deuxième année.

\- Attend, ce peureux de Poufsouffle, prof ?

\- De Défense contre les Forces du Mal et soit rassuré, il était très mauvais, et lui ? Demande Hermione discrètement.

\- Pas mauvais. Du moins, ce n'est pas pire que de supporter les Serpentards, grimace Sirius.

Ils arrêtent leur discussion lorsque le prof leur dit de se mettre par groupe de quatre et de préparer une stratégie afin de se défendre contre les mannequins qui vont répliquer et de les battre le plus vite possible afin qu'il évalue le niveau de chacun. Tout naturellement les maraudeurs et Hermione se mettent ensemble.

Les autres groupes se forment rapidement. Hermione jette des coups d'œil du côté des vert et argent. Rogue se met avec Peter et deux autres, dont un qui rappelle vaguement quelque chose à Hermione.

\- J'espère qu'on va affronter ses serpents, marmonne James.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris ce ressentiment entre ces deux maisons… C'est vrai pourquoi cette haine ? Demande réellement Hermione à ses amis.

Tous les trois ont bien des réponses à lui fournir, mais loin d'être idiots, ils savent que ce n'est pas leur petite querelles qui l'intéressent.

\- Y a-t-il eu par le passé un événement qui fait que Gryffondor et Serpentard se détestent ? Et que l'on ne me dise pas que ça vient de Godric et Salazar parce que je ne le crois pas.

Cette conversation, entendue par plus de personnes que l'on peut le croire, en laisse certains songeurs.

\- En tout cas, je trouve cela stupide. Que tu n'aimes pas une personne parce qu'elle t'a insulté ou a été méchante, je le conçois, mais là, juste parce que l'on est dans une maison, automatiquement, on doit détester les autres ? Non, je ne suis pas une véracasse, je réfléchis par moi-même. En plus je suis sûre que nous aurions tout à gagner à nous entendre. Non ?

Même si son dernier mot laisse penser à une question, Hermione n'attend pas de réponse, juste faire évoluer les mentalités.

Encore une fois, beaucoup ont entendu le questionnement d' Hermione, y compris le prof qui pour une fois ne dit rien, trouvant bien qu'un élève se pose ce genre de question et tant que ça ne dérape pas et bien, c'est une bonne chose.

\- Mais pourquoi nous répartir, demande sérieusement Remus qui est celui qui a le moins de problèmes avec les autres maisons.

\- Pour nous aider à nous faire des amis – pardonne mon résonnement simpliste – mais lorsqu'on a onze ans, c'est l'une des première chose à laquelle on pense. En nous répartissant par affinité, cela aide à créer des liens plus rapidement et d'être soudés. Le monde sorcier est petit, il faut rester groupé… Bien que cela ne soit que mon avis et n'engage que moi. Et puis, ce ne sont _que_ des maisons. Une fois sortis de Poudlard, j'aime à croire que l'on va t'engager pour tes capacités et non pour la maison à laquelle tu as appartenu, sinon, pourquoi travailler et avoir des bonnes notes ?

\- Parfois, certains font cette distinction, dit James, à moitié mauvais.

\- Et bien, si les gens sont assez bêtes pour les suivre ou faire pareil, c'est leur problème, mais moi, je ne cautionne pas. Et si l'on veut évoluer, il vaut mieux croire en ses propres convictions et faire ce qui nous sembles juste.

Sirius a écouté chaque mot de la jeune femme, se disant qu'elle ferait une bonne politicienne ou, vu les temps actuels, une bonne leader de guerre. Il ne sait pas si Hermione a choisi certain de ses mots exprès mais, en sachant ce qu'il sait, cela pourrait en faire réfléchir quelque uns.

\- Bien, jeune gens, j'espère que vos tactiques sont prêtes.

Le professeur Fenwick fait passer un premier groupe, en se notant mentalement de parler de cette conversation avec le directeur. Il trouve le discours de la jeune femme très mature et plein de bon sens. Ce qui l'étonne, c'est que ces mots sont parfois entendus mais dans la bouche d'adulte ayant quitté Poudlard, qui effectivement se rendent compte de certaines inepties. Et quelque chose le trouble dans le discours de Miss Granger, seulement, il n'arrive pas à mettre la baguette dessus. Peut-être qu'Albus saura.

Après le premier groupe, c'est au tour de Rogue et son groupe. Tout de suite, les Serpentards réputés pour leur ruse se mettent à couverts.

James tente de faire une réflexion, mais le prof lui jette un regard menaçant.

Si au début le groupe est soudé et travaille en équipe, ils finissent par se disperser et finissent chacun de leur côté travaillant personnellement.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu as un coup de cœur pour le Serpentard, dit Sirius en voyant Hermione regarder les Serpentards.

Hermione rougit mais dément.

\- Non, il me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à le replacer. Qui est-ce ?

\- Non, non, Miss Granger. Trop facile. Un indice : Mangemort.

\- Je ne connais pas le nom de tous les mangemorts, dit Hermione entre ses dents.

\- OK. Deuxième indice. Il a un frère aîné, marié à une folle.

\- Lestrange ?

\- Félicitation, tu viens de gagner la baguette de sureau, dit-Sirius amusé.

\- Cool, j'ai battu Dumbledore.

Sirius la regarde choqué.

\- Bien Messieurs. Groupe suivant.

Le troisième groupe, celui de Lily et ses amis, s'en sort plutôt bien même si cela semble durer plus longtemps que les autres.

C'est au groupe d' Hermione. James s'avance sur le terrain en roulant des épaules, fier comme un paon. Remus le suit, dépité mais souriant. Hermione avance, mais fait demi-tour et entraîne Sirius avec elle, toujours choqué.

\- Aller, en position, ordonne le professeur.

\- Oh Patmol, je veux battre les Serpentards.

Les mannequins n'attendent pas et attaquent. C'est quand un sort, qu'Hermione dévie, passe près de la tête de Sirius, qu'il reprend ses esprits et réplique. A l'instar des Serpentards, ils sont au début soudés et s'entraident, jusqu'à ce que James ait envie de jouer et fonce dans le tas en envoyant toute une flopée de sorts qui ricoche pas loin de ses partenaires. En plus de ceux des mannequins. Remus et Sirius qui l'encouragent.

Toujours cachée derrière une table, Hermione se recroqueville sur elle-même sous les rires de certains de ses camarades.

Tout ce bruit et ses sorts font revenir Hermione en arrière durant la guerre de Poudlard. Tous ses souvenirs qu'elle s'efforçait de garder dans un petit coin de sa tête reviennent de plein fouet, lui faisant oublier où elle se trouve. Les images des corps, l'odeur des corps brûlés, le sang, les hurlement, ses propres douleurs physiques, son angoisse d'avoir perdu de vue Harry, tout ce bouscule dans sa tête.

C'est en entendant le « Attention » tonitruant de Sirius, qu' Hermione revient sur terre, sort de sa cachette et par un informulé, fait tout exploser, le décor et les mannequins. L'explosion a soufflé James, qui n'a pas grand-chose et a évité l'ultime sort du mannequin.

La main d' Hermione est ferme mais tout son corps tremble. La classe est silencieuse, les regards braqués vers elle.

C'est le professeur Fenwick qui reprend ses esprits le premier, suivi par Sirius qui s'approche d'elle, mais Hermione le menace avec sa baguette. Il lève les deux mains.

\- Ne m'approche pas, dit Hermione les dents serrées.

\- Tout va bien, je suis ton ami, tu te souviens.

Pourtant elle garde sa baguette levée.

\- Je sais qui tu es.

En voyant ses yeux si tourmenté et plein de fantômes, Sirius renonce et se recule pour rejoindre James et Remus.

\- Miss Granger. Vous allez bien ? Demande le professeur.

Elle se tourne brusquement vers lui, prête à lancer un sort. Néanmoins, il ne lui en tient pas rigueur, connaissant comme tous ses collègues, les conditions compliquées de son arrivée.

\- Vous devriez peut-être aller à l'infirmerie.

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle après quelques secondes, baissant enfin sa baguette.

\- Tant mieux, dit-il avec un sourire avenant. Bien, Je dois dire que le groupe de Miss Granger a été le plus rapide à arrêter les attaquants. Bien que la technique de Monsieur Potter ait de grosses lacunes. En combat réel, vous pourriez mourir.

Hermione, qui reprend petit à petit ses esprits, bien que son corps soit douloureux, se demande qui est ce professeur. De ce que Sirius lui a dit, la guerre est plus avancée, mais n'est pas encore reconnu comme terreur numéro une. Il va falloir qu'elle surveille ça de près.

Ensuite, c'est le groupe de Rogue. Puis le premier groupe et enfin le groupe de Lily, qui a reçu les meilleurs critiques sur leur technique.

Le professeur Fenwick voulait mélanger les groupes, mais voyant l'état émotionnel d'Hermione, il s'abstient et demande à ses élèves ses critiques positives sur les autres groupes afin de s'améliorer.

Le professeur garde un œil sur elle. Au début, la nouvelle venue reste à l'écart et personne ne la dérange, même pas Sirius avec qui elle semble passer beaucoup de temps. Après un certain temps, elle reprend par à la conversation général et donne de bonnes critiques.

A la fin du cours le professeur lui demande quand même d'aller à l'infirmerie.

\- Je vais l'accompagner, propose Sirius qui se doute de ce qui s'est passé dans la tête.

\- Non, ça ira, je connais le chemin, dit-elle froidement.

Patmol est étonné et blessé même s'il n'en montre rien. Les Serpentards ricanent.

\- Alors Black, on se fait recaler ? Se moque Peter.

Sirius se dit que Peter a vraiment trouvé sa place avec les verts et argents, il est plus affirmé et semble heureux. Il n'a pas souvenir d'avoir vu Peter ainsi dans son premier passé. Est-ce que James, Remus et lui ont été de mauvais amis ?

\- Monsieur Lestrange, accompagnez Miss Granger au cas où.

\- Si vous le souhaitez Monsieur.

Rabastan tourne les talons et rejoint au pas de course la jeune femme qui a déjà pris de l'avance.

Rabastan est le parfait Serpentard. Il est toujours courtois et serviable avec tout le monde, faisant de lui quelqu'un d'apprécié par ses professeurs. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'il méprise la plupart des gens. Pas pour ce que les mauvaises langues diraient : la pureté du sang. Non, c'est juste qu'il les trouve insipides mais le fait d'être en « bon » terme avec eux permet d'avoir des relations et ces gens peuvent lui être utiles. Et cela quoi qu'en dise son grand frère de deux ans son ainé, fiancé à Bellatrix Black. Rabastan sourit à cette idée. Ils ne veulent pas passé le cap du mariage, la peur sûrement, mais se faire apposer la marque des ténèbres n'a pas été un problème. Douce hérésie...

\- Le sort que tu as envoyé était puissant et en informulé, très belle performance, dit Rabastan d'une voix plate.

Hermione sursaute et se retourne vers lui.

\- Hum, merci. Et tu es ?

\- Rabastan Lestrange.

Hermione hoche la tête. Il aurait été louche de ne pas demander et au moins, elle a la confirmation d'avoir devant elle, un futur mangemort.

\- Ne t'évanouis pas, ordonne presque Rabastan en voyant la jeune femme devenir un peu plus blanche.

\- Pourquoi, tu ne voudrais pas toucher la née-moldue que je suis, provoque Hermione.

Il hausse un sourcil. Rares sont les personnes qui ose provoquer les Serpentards sur leur statut de sang, eux qui aime tant leur sang pur. Mais le cadet Lestrange a commencé à douter en voyant régulièrement Bellatrix. Cette femme est folle et ne semble pas être très intelligente et aime suivre les idées des autres, bien que douée en sortilège. Et les Black qui se targue de toujours rester pur. Eh bien, si c'est pour que sa descendance finisse aussi folle que sa futur belle-sœur, sans parler des quelques énergumènes dans sa famille, il se demande sérieusement s'il va avoir des enfants et surtout avec qui…

\- Non, mais si tu tombes, je ne pourrais te porter et devrais te faire léviter et crois moi, tu ne veux pas ça, dit-il en pensant au dernier objet qu'il a fait léviter.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire de manière subtile que je suis grosse ? Demande Hermione le plus sérieusement possible, mais devant la tête du Serpentard, elle sourit. Je plaisante, respire… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

Rabastan se dit que la nouvelle venue à Poudlard n'est pas aussi inintéressante que ses condisciples. Et qu'il a échappé à une des crises légendaires des Gryffondor, surtout comme la rousse sait si bien les faire. Bien que bizarrement, il imagine mal la brune faire de même, il l'imagine plus envoyer une série de sorts...

\- Pardon ?

\- A ce que tu as fait léviter ?

\- Oh, je devais déplacer un vase, seulement, il s'est explosé au plafond en mille morceaux. Même un reparo n'a pas suffi à le sauver.

Hermione rigole imaginant la scène et plus tard, elle sera étonnée de la scène qui vient juste de se passer entre eux deux. Rabastan esquisse un sourire en faisant entrer la Gryffondor dans l'infirmerie sous le retard étonné de Madame Pomfresh qui n'avait pas vu ce genre de spectacle depuis bien longtemps. Lorsqu'elle va raconter ça à Minerva !

\- Bien, Miss Granger, vous être entre de bonnes mains.

\- Merci, Monsieur Lestrange pour votre gentillesse à mon égard.

Rabastan part en grimaçant, lui gentil ? Et puis quoi encore ? Aller à Poufsouffle ?

Hermione sourit se doutant que ça a dû hérisser tous les poils du septième année.

\- Bien Miss Granger, j'ai reçu une lettre de Monsieur Fenwick, m'alertant de votre état, mais vous semblez aller mieux, dit-elle les deux points sur les hanches.

\- Juste un contre coup de souvenirs douloureux, j'en ai vu d'autres. Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

\- Tss, allongez-vous et prenez une potion relaxante.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors ? Alors ?**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît et que je ne fais pas dans le cliché du Time-Turner ?**

 **Je sais, sûrement quelques fautes d'orthographes, pas la peine de me le dire :)**

 **Bisous**

 **hp-drago**


	7. retour à la normale

**Beta : DrayMione Potter- Malfoy**

 **OoO**

 _\- Bien Miss Granger, j'ai reçu une lettre de_ _Monsieur_ _Fenwick, m'alertant de votre état, mais vous semblez aller mieux, dit-elle les deux points sur les hanches._

 _\- Juste un contre coup de souvenirs douloureux, j'en ai vu d'autres. Je ne veux pas vous déranger._

 _\- Tss, allongez-vous et prenez une potion relaxante._

OoO

\- Es-tu allé voir Hermione ? Demande Remus alors que les maraudeurs s'installent à table pour dîner.

\- Non, Madame Pomfresh a refusé de me laisser entrer, grimace Sirius.

\- C'est bizarre, j'ai vu Hermione partir dans le parc, raconte James.

Sirius se lève et tente de rejoindre son amie, afin de confirmer ses doutes sur le pourquoi elle a été distante avec lui. Il essaye de comprendre à quel moment ça a dérapé. Après tout, il n'a fait que s'amuser avec ses amis.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que lui laisse du temps. Elle semblait vraiment bouleversée, commente Remus. Et quand elle voudra te parler, elle saura où te trouver, continue-t-il voyant que son ami veut argumenter.

Sirius grogne mais ne bouge pas de sa place et picore dans son assiette. Ses deux amis sont attentifs à son comportement. James se dit que Remus a raison Sirius et Hermione sont très proches, trop proche pour des personnes qui se sont connus juste en vacances.

A la fin du repas, Sirius ne tient plus, se lève, prend une part de tarte à la framboise et sort de la grande salle, direction la parc avec un air de déjà-vu. Sauf que cette fois, elle n'est pas près du lac mais devant le saule cogneur, tout en restant à distance des branches, mais l'arbre essaye quand même de l'attraper.

\- L'arbre a été planté à l'arrivée de Remus, afin que personne ne le dérange lors des pleines lunes.

\- Il est toujours un loup-garou, demande Hermione qui n'a pas sursauté aux premiers mots de Sirius.

L'ancien prisonnier est rassuré qu' Hermione ne l'est pas menacé de sa baguette. Il vient se placer à ses côtés.

\- Oui, certaines choses ne changent pas.

\- Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça.

\- Dans notre monde, il ne l'était pas… Remus était plus discret et gêné de sa lycanthropie. J'ai été surpris de le voir si à l'aise…

Le comportement de Peter lui revient en mémoire. Est-ce que le fait que le rat ne soit pas leur ami à une influence sur le comportement de Lunard ? Est-ce que juste un petit détail peut changer autant de choses.

\- Comptes-tu manger la tarte ? Change de sujet Hermione, voyant que Sirius est partie dans ses pensées.

\- Non, c'est pour toi, en signe de paix, dit-il gêné. Il voudrait bien rajouter qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi ils sont en froid.

\- Merci, dit Hermione les joues rouges.

Après avoir réfléchit, Hermione se rend compte que son comportement était excessif, surtout à la fin envers Sirius. Il lui fallait un bouc-émissaire à ses violentes émotions et à sa douleur.

Sirius regarde Hermione savourer sa tarte, les yeux fermés. Il en profite pour la regarder plus attentivement. Hormis le fait qu'il trouve qu'elle est devenue une belle jeune femme, il voit un début de cicatrice sur son cou, qui descend en dessous de son uniforme. Sa curiosité revient rapidement, il veut savoir comment elle eut ses marques.

\- Je suis déso…commence Hermione.

\- La guerre a… dit Sirius en même temps.

Ils se regardent gênés avant que Sirius avance sa main vers le visage de la Gryffondor pour enlever une miette au coin de sa bouche.

\- Elle était bonne la tarte, demande-t-il, changeant de sujet.

\- Oui, merci, j'adore les tartes aux framboises.

\- Je sais. Lorsque Molly en faisait, tu en reprenais.

Hermione est étonnée que Sirius se soit rendu compte de ce genre de petit détail.

\- Lorsque tu sors de prison et tu te retrouves en société, tu observes et retient certaines choses qui pourrait paraître insignifiantes pour les autres, dit Sirius faussement nonchalant, mais intérieurement, il est touché.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été perdue…

\- Dans les souvenirs de guerre ?

Hermione baisse la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, puis tu as sacrément bluffé les Serpentards. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Rogue.

Hermione esquisse un sourire.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi mauvaise avec toi. Tu ne faisais que t'amuser, et je t'en ai voulu d'être si amusé, dit-elle d'une petite voix en caressant machinalement la cicatrice à son bras.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Il voit Hermione se refermer encore plus sur elle-même, cette fois, il ne la laisse pas faire et la prend dans ses bras. Il ne la lâchera pas. Hermione s'accroche à sa chemise et laisse couler ses larmes, se souvenant de la guerre mais aussi de son séjour chez les Malfoy.

Ils restent quelques minutes sans bouger.

\- Tu sais que si tu veux m'en parler, je suis là. Sur n'importe quel sujet, dit l'homme en Sirius. Il y a certaines choses que je peux comprendre…

Sirius attend quelques secondes qu' Hermione se lance mais, la jeune femme garde la bouche close.

\- Même si j'étais obnubilé par ma vengeance, il m'arrivait souvent de me perdre dans mes souvenirs et machinalement, je touchais mes marques les plus douloureuses.

Hermione le regarde étonnée, pensant un peu stupidement qu'elle était seule à ressentir ses tourments. Hermione se recule de Sirius et regarde le saule cogneur qui s'agite doucement.

\- A la fin de notre sixième année, le ministère est tombé. Ron, Harry et moi nous sommes retrouvés en cavale. Un jour, on s'est fait capturés et emmenés directement au QG de Voldemort… Il n'était pas là, ce qui n'a pas empêché les mangemorts de me torturer…

Hermione souffle, la voix tremblante, elle continue.

\- Inutile de te dire que Bellatrix a pris un certain plaisir à me torturer. Elle y a même laissé une marque, dit-elle en remontant sa manche pour laisser apparaître la marque « sang-de-bourbe ».

La marque est moins rouge et moins douloureuse qu'avant de passer le voile, mais elle est toujours là, comme quelques-unes de ses autres cicatrices.

Sirius est horrifié par son récit et par les choses horribles qu'ils ont vécu.

Hermione baisse sa manche.

\- Pourquoi as-tu cette cicatrice ? Tu avais une vie ici… Et…

\- Et toi, tu n'en as plus ? Tu es retourné dans ton corps jeune, en pleine forme. Alors que je suis arrivée avec mes bagages, même si j'avais une autre vie, comme tu dis… Mais mes cicatrices sont moins visibles.

\- Comme celle que tu as dans le cou.

D'instinct, Hermione pose sa main sur celle-ci.

\- Oui, souvenir de guerre, même si je ne sais plus comment ça s'est passé.

\- Ah, vous êtes là, crie James qui les rejoint avec Remus.

\- Tiens Hermione, du chocolat, vu que tu n'as pas mangé, dit Lunard sur un ton de reproche.

Malgré elle, Hermione rigole et accepte le chocolat. Ils repartent tous vers le château.

\- Tu sembles aller mieux.

\- Oui, tu es super forte en Défense, s'extasie James.

\- Et plus réfléchie que nous trois, rigole Sirius.

 **OoO**

\- Eh bien Madame Maxime avait raison, cette jeune femme est formidable, commente Albus qui regarde les quatre élèves de Gryffondor marcher dans le parc.

\- Vous a-t-elle parlé de son voyage ? Je pense qu'elle a quelques séquelles ou qu'elle a vécu autre chose bien plus grave. Elle a des reflex particuliers et un discours extrêmement intéressant, dit Benji Fenwick.

\- Nous surveillerons cette jeune femme de près… N'hésitez pas à lui proposer le soutien des enseignants.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur le directeur.

 **OoO**

Le professeur McGonagall, comme tous les autres enseignants, a entendu parler du petit dérapage d'Hermione, alors la directrice adjointe attend avec impatience ce cours.

Les Gryffondors entrent comme des sauvages dans sa salle de classe mais, elle laisse passer, suivi des Serdaigles, plus calmes.

Comme à chaque fois, Sirius et Hermione s'assoient à la même table derrière James et Remus.

\- Tu vas voir, James assure en métamorphose.

\- Et toi ?

\- Bof.

Hermione sourit, amusée.

Le professeur McGonagall fait son cours sans incident, Hermione essaye de se faire discrète, ne voulant pas avoir de problèmes. C'est déjà une chance que le professeur Fenwick ne l'ait puni pour l'avoir menacer de sa baguette.

Comme Sirius lui avait dit, James fait une métamorphose parfaite, Hermione, le suit de près, suivi par Remus et Sirius qui fait quelque chose de moyen.

Personne ne s'en rend compte mais la directrice des Gryffondor, observe régulièrement la nouvelle venue. Albus, lui a parlé de sa discussion avec Benji Fenwick. Ce qui est sûr pour l'écossaise, c'est que la jeune femme se débrouille très bien et qu'elle se ravie d'avoir une nouvelle bonne recrue pour ses lions.

A la fin du cours, le professeur McGonagall appelle Hermione. Cette dernière s'avance vers le bureau légèrement crispée. Son cerveau tourne à toute vitesse, se demandant ce qu'elle lui veut.

\- Comme vous le savez Miss Granger, je suis la responsable des Gryffondor et si vous avez besoin de parler ou si vous avez un problème, je suis là pour cela, dit-elle gentiment, esquissant même un léger sourire.

Hermione devient aussi rouge que sa cravate. Elle voit parfaitement de quoi son professeur veut parler.

\- Merci professeur. C'était juste un contre coup. Les choses iront mieux.

\- Ce n'était pas un reproche, dit McGonagall légèrement gênée.

\- Je sais. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ira bien. Merci professeur.

Minerva est étonnée des paroles de son élève et comprend ce que Benji a voulu dire. Cette jeune femme a un aplomb que peu de personne de son âge ont et elle ne pense pas que ça soit dû à de l'arrogance ou autre trait de caractère peu flatteuse.

 **OoO**

Cela fait une semaine qu'Hermione a commencé les cours et qu'elle a eu plusieurs sueurs froides surtout lorsqu'on l'interroge sur son passé. Au début, paniquée dans ses réponses, elle a fini par donner des réponses vagues et ses camarades, comprenant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas répondre, les élèves l'on laissé tranquille. Mais ce n'est pas le cas des maraudeurs, qui sont bien décidé à connaître la jeune femme qui fait tourner la tête à Patmol, heureusement que Sirius était là pour détourner l'attention.

Ce qui perturbe le plus Hermione, c'est de les voir si jeunes. Tout autant qu'ils sont, sans parler des morts, comme Albus ou Rogue qui a été tué par Nagini et sûrement quelques membres de l'Ordre qu'elle n'a pas reconnu...

C'est dur d'apprendre à les connaître alors qu'elle les a connu plus vieux et plus matures, - surtout pour certains – de penser qu'ils ont toujours été ainsi alors que non. Comme tous, ils ont été jeunes.

Mais là où c'est très dur émotionnellement, c'est de voir Lily (surtout ses yeux) ou Alice Lewis, future Londubat et James, bien qu'avec ce dernier, elle s'habitue mieux vu qu'elle le côtoie souvent et qu'à part physiquement, il ne ressemble en rien à Harry.

Il arrive souvent à Hermione de se demander comment aurait été Harry s'il avait été élevé par ses parents. Serait-il plus semblable à James ? Ou plus assidu dans son travail comme Lily ? Parce que, même si Hermione lui parle peu, ou pour des banalités, la rousse est une élève très travailleuse. Autant que pouvait l'être Hermione avant la guerre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, une chose est sure, Harry aurait été plus heureux.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Hermione sursaute et détourne les yeux du parc pour les poser sur la personne qui l'a sorti de ses pensées. Elle essaye de cacher sa surprise, mais devant la tête du brun, c'est clairement loupé.

\- Je croyais que c'était les Gryffondors qui étaient réputés pour leur franc parler et non les Serpentards, répond Hermione.

\- N'est-ce pas toi qui a dit que les maisons n'avaient que peu d'importance et qu'il fallait s'intéresser aux capacités de l'individu lui-même, répond le Serpentard, piqué dans sa fierté de s'être laisser aller.

Hermione rougit et baisse les yeux, mais se reprend bien vite, n'oubliant pas qui se trouve en face d'elle.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur Rabastan ? Demande Hermione avec un léger sourire.

A vrai dire, il ne le sait pas lui-même. Il flânait dans les couloirs quand il a vu la Gryffondor et naturellement, il est venu la voir. Heureusement qu'ils sont seuls, sinon, le Serpentard entendrait longtemps parler de ça. Et il ne veut pas que ça remonte aux oreilles de son frère…

\- Je venais voir comment tu allais ?

Hermione est clairement étonnée et ne doute pas une seconde que le Serpentard vient d'improviser et qu'il se moque de son état de santé. C'est un futur mangemort en puissance qui fera des choses monstrueuses. _Fera_. Il n'est pas encore un monstre sans cœur. Hermione se morigène de ne pas se rappeler que tous autant qu'ils sont, ils ne sont pas ce qu'elle a connu. Et s'il y a quelque chose qu'Hermione ne supporte pas, c'est un jugement rapide et sans fondement.

\- Eh bien. Merci de t'en soucier.

Rabastan sait que la nouvelle n'est pas dupe, mais il ne veut pas commencer une querelle qui ne mènerait à rien.

\- Hermione ? Tu es là ! Tu peux m'aider pour mon…

Le nouvel arrivant se stoppe pour fixer le vert et argent. Ce dernier hausse un sourcil et regarde le Gryffondor avant de se tourner vers Hermione pour lui fait un bref signe de tête en gise d'au revoir et de partir loin de tous ces lions. Une, ça passe mais pas deux.

\- Oui ? Demande Hermione, amusée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

\- Comptes-tu être aussi curieux que Sirius ?

\- Euh, non, rougit presque l'autre Gryffondor.

\- Tant mieux, sourit la jeune femme, j'ai assez d'un chien trop curieux sur le dos, rigole-t-elle devant la tête de son nouvel ami. Alors ?

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors vos avis ? Perso, je ne suis trop satisfaite de ce chapitre. Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues !**

 **Bisous Bisous**


	8. La vie suit son cours

**Beta : DrayMione Potter- Malfoy**

 **OoO**

 _\- Oui ? Demande Hermione, amusée._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?_

 _\- Comptes-tu être aussi curieux que Sirius ?_

 _\- Euh, non, rougit presque l'autre Gryffondor._

 _\- Tant mieux, sourit la jeune femme, j'ai assez d'un chien trop curieux sur le dos, rigole-t-elle devant la tête de son nouvel ami. Alors ?_

Hermione regarde, sceptique, son ami. Il semble choqué et ne sait plus quoi penser. Sait-elle que Sirius se transforme en chien, ou est-ce juste le hasard ? Avec elle, il se méfie. Même si son instinct lui dit qu'il ne criant rien avec elle, il sait que quelque chose est différent. Ce qui l'a le plus étonné, c'est qu'elle semble très à l'aise au château, surtout pour trouver son chemin, à part pour quelques salles. Il se souvient que les premières années mettent au moins quinze jours avant de s'habituer au chemin à prendre. Il l'a aussi vu observer un peu trop longuement quelques tableaux ou statues, comme la sorcière borgne qui cache un passage secret. Mais elle ne _peut_ pas le connaître. Et Remus doute qu'elle trouve la statue jolie, parce qu'elle est très moche. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que le passage est dissimulé précisément derrière.

Remus est d'ailleurs curieux de savoir pourquoi elle est venue réfléchir devant le saule cogneur ? N'y a-t-il pas d'endroit plus accueillant dans le parc ? Le loup-garou n'aime pas que les élèves s'approchent de cet arbre de peur qu'ils y découvrent le passage et son secret. C'est aussi une chance que Rogue ait eu peur de Dumbledore et qu'il n'ait rien dit...

\- Remus ?

\- Oh… Oui… Pardon… Est-ce que tu peux m'aider pour mon devoir de potion ? Demande-t-il légèrement gêné, même si c'est Hermione qui lui avait proposé son aide.

\- Bien sûr.

Les deux amis repartent vers la salle commune. Remus toujours des interrogations plein la tête. Hermione quant à elle, a oublié ses tourments précédents et est heureuse de pouvoir aider son ami. Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'aider Harry et Ron à faire leurs devoirs lui manquait, surtout qu'elle râlait à chaque fois…

\- Où sont James et Sirius ? Demande Hermione, ne les voyant pas dans la salle commune.

\- James voulait s'entraîner.

\- Par ce temps ?!

Remus hausse les épaules, habitué au comportement du capitaine de Quidditch.

\- Donc il a traîné toute l'équipe sous cette pluie battante ?

\- Non, dit Remus avec un sourire typiquement maraudeur. Juste Sirius. Les autres lui ont dit qu'il était fou.

\- Pauvre Sirius.

\- Vu ton sourire, tu n'en penses pas un mot.

\- Non, sourit-t-elle.

\- Tu veux le plus drôle ? Sirius ne fait plus parti de l'équipe, confit Remus, clairement amusé.

Une image de Sirius en chien trempé lui traverse l'esprit, ce qui le fait rire.

Hermione de son côté repense à une discussion qu'elle a eu avec Sirius.

 _\- Où est James ?_

 _\- Partie s'entraîner au Quidditch._

 _\- Tu ne joues pas ?_

 _\- Jusqu'en cinquième année mais après l'incident avec Rogue, j'ai été puni et décidé de ne pas reprendre. J'aime voler mais pour le plaisir. Tu voulais le voir ?_

 _\- Non, je me posais des questions… Ça fait bizarre. Depuis mes onze ans, je sais que Lily et James existent, je sais qu'ils ont aimé leur enfant de tout leur être. Je vous ai connu Remus et toi, mais je ne vous connais pas… Je suis perdue. Tu imagines les gens mais lorsque tu les vois , tu t'aperçois que finalement, tu ne sais rien d'eux. Tu comprends ?_

 _\- Et ça n'aide pas qu'il ait ton âge, comprend l'adulte en Sirius._

 _Hermione acquiesça. Elle croyait s'habituer à ce monde mais chaque jour était une épreuve._

 _Sirius, voyant son tourment, lui prit la main pour la réconforter. Lui aussi s'était senti perdu lorsqu'il est arrivé ici, mais sa nature insouciante avait repris le dessus et il partait avec un avantage. C'était sa vie. Sirius se promit qu'il ferait tout pour ne jamais laisser Hermione et l'intégrer à sa vie._

Les deux amis s'installent à une table et commence le devoir. Hermione a un peu de mal avec cette situation. Elle aide son professeur. C'est une situation particulière, surtout que pour elle, les professeurs sont censés être doués et n'ont pas de lacunes. Bien évidemment, elle sait que ce n'est pas le cas, mais entre le savoir et le voir, il y a un grand pas. Même si avec Lockhart, cela a été sa première grande désillusion.

\- Très bien, que se passe-t-il si tu mélanges du sang de dragon et de la racine d'asphodèle sans avoir mélangé trois fois ta préparation ?

\- Hum… Ça sent très mauvais, propose Remus.

\- Oui, dit Hermione souriante. Tu vois, tu n'es pas complètement mauvais.

\- Hermione, toutes mes potions sentent mauvaises.

La jeune femme se décompose. Remus ne peut pas s'empêcher de redevenir le maraudeur. Il pose une main sur l'épaule d' Hermione et dit d'une voix fataliste.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je sais que je ne suis pas fait pour les potions, ce n'est pas mon truc.

Hermione tombe dans son piège et est attendrie par le loup-garou. Dommage pour celui-ci, ça ne dure pas longtemps et se prend un coup de livre sur le bras.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir continué ?

Remus hausse les épaules. Il ne peut pas lui dire que vu sa condition, il a besoin d'un maximum d'options pour éventuellement trouver du travail plus tard. Il n'est pas comme James qui est l'héritier Potter, et Sirius, même chassé de sa famille, il a le sanctuaire de la famille Potter et ils laissent pas un des leur dans le besoin.

Voyant la légère gêne du maraudeur, Hermione retourne au devoir, se demandant pourquoi ce changement d'humeur.

 **OoO**

\- Patmol ?

\- Mmm, répond celui-ci à moitié endormi.

\- As-tu dit à Hermione que tu étais un animagus ?

Au vue du manque de réponse, Remus pense que son ami s'est endormi.

\- Pourquoi, demande celui-ci prudemment.

\- Elle a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait… Qu'importe. Je deviens fou.

\- Est ce que ça serait mal si elle le savait ?

\- Lui fais-tu confiance ?

\- Oui, répond Sirius franchement. Je lui confierai ma vie.

Des brides de la troisième année de Harry lui reviennent en pleine tête.

James qui ne dort pas est étonné de l'aplomb de son meilleur ami, Remus aussi, leur faisant confirmer qu'il y a quelque chose de plus entre eux deux. On dit pas ce genre de parole à la légère, surtout pour un sorcier.

Les trois amis méditent sur ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Lui as-tu dit ?

Et merde, ce dit Sirius. Lui qui pensait s'en être sorti, mais on ne trompe pas un maraudeur comme ça. Il opte pour une semi-vérité.

\- Hermione est très perspicace, elle l'a découvert.

\- Es-tu sûr qu'elle ne t'a vu dans un moment d'inattention, sourit James, se disant que c'est tout à fait le style de son ami ou alors par vantardise.

Sirius réfléchit et retourne dans son passé. Hermione l'a découvert, oui, parce qu'il s'est transformé devant elle. Le souvenir des réactions d' Harry et Hermione est flou, il était tellement obnubilé par Peter et sa vengeance, mais vaguement il se souvient que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont été surpris. Ronald l'a été en revanche.

\- Les deux ? Propose Sirius, incertain. Il faudra qu'il rajoute cela à la liste de ses questions... Mais elle ne dira rien, dit-il, cette fois, sûr de lui.

 **OoO**

Quelques jours sont passés, James part s'entraîner souvent, mais cette fois, sans Sirius qui a maudit son ami et a été obligé d'aller à l'infirmerie parce qu'il était malade. Madame Pomfresh lui a fait boire de la pimentine et pendant une journée, de la fumée est sortie de ses oreilles sous les moqueries de Remus et James. Même Hermione souriait encore plus que d'habitude, ce qui pour une raison obscure l'a gêné…

Ce qui l'a en revanche troublé, c'est que certaines filles – certaines ex ou celles qui veulent devenir sa petite amie, sont venues le voir et ont proposé de lui tenir compagnie dans cette dure épreuve. Cette raison est la plus raisonnable de toutes celles qu'il a reçu. - En temps normal, ou avant son retour dans le passé, il se serait fait plaindre et en aurait profité, mais là, il était plus gêné de toutes ses attentions mal placées, surtout qu' Hermione était là et regardait la scène, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre, clairement étonnée. Est-ce que cela le dérange parce qu'il a été un adulte qu'il attend autre chose de la vie ? Ou pour une autre raison qu'il refuse de penser… Même s'il sait qu'avant l'arrivée d' Hermione, il n'avait aucun problème à l'idée de flirter avec des filles de son âge retrouvé...

Ils dînent tranquillement dans la Grande Salle. Depuis quelques jours, les maraudeurs complotent pour faire des blagues, trouvant que cette année est trop calme et qu'ils ont été trop sages. Hermione est contente qu'ils en parlent à côté d'elle, cela prouve que tous les maraudeurs l'intègrent et lui font confiance. La jeune femme ne doute pas une seconde que c'est grâce à Sirius.

Mais ce soir, ils sont calmes. Hermione voit James regarder haineusement les Serpentards et toujours dans la même direction, mais ne dit rien. Elle se demande qui James déteste autant.

En continuant de manger, elle regarde aussi les verts et argents, Rabastan lui fait un léger signe de tête qu'elle lui rend. Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'elle réfléchisse à son cas. Si elle pouvait l'aider à ne pas devenir un mangemort assoiffé de sang cela serait bien, mais même si les licornes existent, elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas changer tout le monde et que certains seront les personnes qu'elle a connu dans le futur.

Ce qui en revanche la perturbe, c'est Rogue et son mépris clairement inscrit sur son visage. Elle ne l'a jamais connu souriant et aimable, mais il regardait Harry de la même façon qu'il fixe son père. Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il était si méchant avec son meilleur ami ? Bien sûr, elle sait que Rogue était / sera un espion et que chacune de ses actions étaient pour faire échouer Voldemort mais là, il lui manque clairement une étape pour en arriver là. A moins que ça soit à cause de Lily ? Cela dit vaguement quelque chose à Hermione, mais c'est Harry qui savait cela.

\- Pourquoi Rogue te regarde haineusement, demande Hermione. Et Peter ?

Pour Peter, elle est dans le flou total vu que sa vie a complètement changé et honnêtement, elle n'est pas sûr de vouloir le sauver. Il a fait trop de choses impardonnables… Sauf que cela ne s'est pas passé, lui murmure sa conscience. Mais le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard ne révèle-t-il pas que tout est perdu pour lui ? Hermione n'a pas besoin de sa conscience pour se rétracter sur ces dernières pensées. Elle est qui lutte contre les préjugés des maisons… Elle va laisser faire les choses et si une opportunité se présente, elle la saisira.

\- Servillus, renifle disgracieusement James. C'est juste un bâtard graisseux.

Hermione hausse un sourcil, n'étant pas satisfaite de la réponse. Sirius observe la brune sentant que ça va mal aller pour eux. Il envoie son pied dans le tibia de son ami pour l'empêcher d'aggraver leur cas, mais James ne comprend pas.

\- Aie ! Non mais t'es malade.

Hermione se tourne doucement vers Sirius qui déglutit, souhaitant pouvoir se transformer en rat et partir se cacher très loin. Devant le regard de plus en plus meurtrier de la jeune femme, Sirius craque.

\- C'est de la faute à James !

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu n'aurais jamais pût finir à Poufsouffle, se moque Remus.

\- Toi, n'aggrave pas ton cas. Je savais que vous ne vous entendiez pas, dit Hermione à Sirius en repensant à leurs nombreuses piques au Square, mais quelle est la raison, demande-t-elle à James. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il est mal embouché mais…

\- Je l'aime pas, c'est tout.

\- Et c'est une raison pour l'humilier devant tout Poudlard ?

Ça Hermione s'en souvient. Harry lui avait raconté le souvenir de Rogue, le pantalon sur les chevilles, la tête en bas et tout le monde qui rigolaient. Ce qui a le plus perturbé Harry, c'est que son père en était l'investigateur et que Sirius l'encourageait. Sirius qui était son nouveau héros, le premier adulte à l'aimer pour lui et non pour son truc de survivant et James, son père qu'il avait idéalisé, comme font beaucoup d'enfants qui n'ont pas connu leur parents. Cela l'a grandement perturbé. Hermione se souvient des paroles réconfortantes qu'elle lui avait dites et fera tout pour que le nouvel Harry soit fier de son père.

Voyant le regard rieur de James, Sirius lui remet un coup de pied en faisant les gros yeux. James avise Hermione en face de lui. Elle semble sur le point d'exploser -il est à peu près sûr de voir ses cheveux gonfler - et il n'a pas envie d'en subir les foudres, donc baisse les yeux et marmonne un « non ». Remus ricane, derrière son livre. D'un geste, Hermione lui arrache des mains.

\- Quant à toi, tu te crois plus malin à laisser tes amis jouer aux idiots sans rien faire. Tu trouves ça mieux ?

Les joues de Remus se colorent. Lui aussi trouvait ça amusant, alors pourquoi les arrêter ?

Hermione ferme les yeux et comptent jusqu'à dix avant de les rouvrir.

\- Je suis extrêmement déçue de votre comportement, dit-elle d'une voix plate avant de se lever et de quitter la Grande Salle sous le regard étonné de beaucoup, professeurs compris.

Lily qui n'était pas loin, se lève et la rejoint pour la féliciter. Dommage, Hermione est d'humeur à régler ses comptes.

\- Rogue et toi, étiez amis, non ?

\- Oui, demande-t-elle perdue.

\- Pourquoi vous ne l'êtes plus ? Demande Hermione curieuse.

C'est Harry qui savait et Hermione n'a jamais osé demandé, voulant lui laisser son jardon secret. Elle sait à quel point c'était important pour lui. Il n'en parlait que rarement, préférant garder ses souvenirs pour lui seul, ce que la jeune femme peut comprendre.

\- Il m'a traité de sang-de-bourbe.

Instinctivement, Hermione pose sa main sur sa cicatrice. Elle aussi a entendu ce mot.

\- Le pensait-il ?

\- Il fréquente les mauvaises personnes, comme ce Peter. Ils sont des futurs adeptes de tu-sais-qui.

\- Et tu crois qu'en lui tournant le dos, tu vas l'aider à choisir le bon chemin ?… Votre amitié ne devait pas trop compter à tes yeux.

Hermione tourne les talons laissant la rousse sur place, la bouche à moitié ouverte, espérant la faire réfléchir.

Lorsqu' Hermione sort, quelques Serpentards dont Severus et Peter ricanent. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit les grands maraudeurs se faire remettre en place et que ça a de l'impact.

Piqué dans sa fierté, James essaie envoyer une pique bien placé aux verts et argents mais Sirius l'arrête. Il voudrait rejoindre Hermione et leur trouver des pathétiques excuses, mais James a besoin de lui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demande Remus. Tu es tendu depuis ton retour d'entraînement.

\- Comment ?

Remus tapote le bout de son nez. C'est un code pour dire que ses sens de loup-garou se sont en cause.

\- J'ai croisé la bande de mangemorts en revenant. Servillus a commencé.

\- Lily, commente Sirius. Remus acquiesce. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sujet qui mettent James hors de lui.

\- Oui, ce bâtard graisseux a dit que…

\- Que Lily a bien fait de ne plus t'approcher, propose Sirius.

\- Tu étais là ?

\- Non, je suppose et j'ai bien vu que tu étais plus distant avec Lily.

Sirius ne peut pas lui dire que cette dispute a déjà eu lieu, même pour sa première vie s'était en sixième année, avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble.

\- Je lui ferais payer ses mots, fulmine James.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors ? Alors ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes.**

 **A bientôt**

 **hp-drago**


	9. Les choses changent

**Beta : DrayMione Potter- Malfoy**

 **OoO**

 _\- Oui, ce bâtard graisseux a dit que…_

 _\- Que Lily a bien fait de ne plus t'approcher, propose Sirius._

 _\- Tu étais là ?_

 _\- Non, je suppose et j'ai bien vu que tu étais plus distant avec Lily._

 _Sirius ne peut pas lui dire que cette dispute a déjà eu lieu, même pour sa première vie s'était en sixième année, avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble._

 _\- Je lui ferais payer ses mots, fulmine James._

 **OoO**

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit penser de cette époque et ce qu'elle y fait. Plus les semaines avancent, Hermione se rend compte qu'il est évident qu'elle s'entend très bien avec Sirius et qu'elle en apprend de plus en plus sur lui. La jeune femme apprécie aussi le reste des maraudeurs ainsi que d'autres personnes avec qui elle a discuté. Mais, ce qui la trouble, c'est sa venue dans ce monde. Pourquoi le voile l'a t'il envoyé _ici_ , précisément ?

Quoi que Sirius puisse dire, elle ne croit pas à la vie de l'autre Hermione Granger. Il y a trop de choses qui ne collent pas, comme ses amis de Beauxbâtons. Pourquoi ne lui ont-ils pas écrit ? Bien sûr, il y a de réelles traces de sa vie passée, mais elle a appris que dans le monde magique, la plupart des choses pouvaient se modifier facilement.

Hermione voudrait croire que le monde dans lequel elle vit actuellement est son monde, mais il y a trop de différences, alors elle s'efforce de ne pas penser que son monde est dirigé par Voldemort. Par contre, il y a une chose qu'elle ne pourra jamais oublier, c'est la mort de ses amis, de sa famille, de sa peine, de sa culpabilité à être la seule à avoir survécu. Cela lui donne la force de continuer à vivre, ne serait-ce que pour honorer leur mémoire.

Ce qui l'amène à ses tourments actuels. Pourquoi est-elle là ? Quel est son rôle ? Que peut-elle faire ? En fera-t-elle assez ? Doit-elle se dévoiler, ou agir dans l'ombre ? Doit-elle avant tout, intervenir ? Et son esprit se demande surtout, pourquoi _elle_?

Hermione prend un parchemin et commence à écrire frénétiquement tous les éléments importants de son passé, certains moments de la vie d'Harry comme le moment avec le Basilic, Quirrell, les horcruxes, en prenant soin de tout coder si quelqu'un trouvait ses écrits. Parce qu'ils ont perdu la guerre, c'est un fait indéniable, mais pourquoi ? Qu'ont-ils loupé pour échouer ?

Hermione écrit aussi ses interrogations, peut-être que Sirius pourra l'aider. Si elle décide de l'impliquer. A ce moment, elle comprend parfaitement Harry et sa réticence à vouloir intégrer ses amis dans ses quêtes. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que Sirius pourrait l'aider, tant dans ses recherches, tant en soutien moral. S'éloigner des autres n'est jamais la bonne solution.

Les élèves autour sont intrigués qu'elle se mette à écrire aussi rapidement, sans qu'elle ait regardé dans un livre. Certains qui sont en cours avec elle, se disent qu'elle aura encore un Optimal, les autres la trouvent bizarre, mais se détourne rapidement pour retourner à leur vie.

\- Bonjour, on peut s'asseoir ?

Hermione sursaute et lève les yeux de son parchemin pour voir Lily et Mary Macdonald. Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses camarades, elle plie le parchemin le plus calmement possible et le range dans une poche de son uniforme. Par mesure de sécurité, elle voudrait y jeter un sort mais là ça paraîtrait bizarre et éveillerait les soupçons.

Hermione est étonnée que Lily soit là, surtout depuis la petite altercation qu'elles ont eu. La rousse évite au maximum la nouvelle venue. Hermione se moque de ne pas être trop appréciée, surtout si c'est pour leur éviter d'avoir des regrets.

\- Oui bien sûr, sourit Hermione, montrant qu'elle n'est pas rancunière.

Tandis qu' Hermione retourne à ses devoirs presque finis, les deux jeunes femmes s'assoient à la table de la bibliothèque et commencent à travailler dans un silence confortable.

Même si Lily et Mary sont ces deux camarades de chambres, elle ne leur parle pas beaucoup et les connaît peu, malgré les quelques semaines qu'elle a passé à Poudlard. Il faut dire qu'elle préfère passer son temps avec Sirius. Il est sa bouée de sauvetage et lui permet de se rappeler d'où elle vient et de penser ainsi à ses amis même si elle ne peut pas les oublier. Elle a parfois honte de se servir de lui, mais pour sa défense, elle apprécie énormément sa compagnie ainsi que celle des maraudeurs qui sont très proches de Sirius.

Hermione continue son essai sur les potions, attendant que les filles en face d'elles se décident à parler. Ça l'amuse beaucoup de voir leur coup d'œil furtif, leurs joues rouges, leur petits gestes de mains pas si discrets. A moins que la guerre lui est appris à rester attentive à ce qui l'entoure ? Ce qui est rassurant et flippant, c'est que les deux filles ont une idée derrière la tête. Cela rappelle à Hermione que beaucoup de filles sont venues la voir uniquement pour approcher « le survivant » et ça elle pouvait gérer. Ce qui est flippant en revanche, c'est qu'elle est à l'aise avec cette idée, se sentant dans son élément...

Afin de savoir où elle mettait la baguette et de savoir qui elle allait fréquenter, Hermione a répertorié tous les noms des élèves pour savoir ce qu'ils deviendront dans le futur. Sans grande surprise, à part quelques-uns, Hermione ne reconnaît que peu de noms, elle a reconnu Alice Lewis, future Londubat qui se trouve à Serdaigle. De ce que Sirius lui a dit, Elle sort déjà avec Franck qui a déjà quitté Poudlard mais Lily et Alice sont très amies. Elle reconnaît Sybille Trelawney à Poufsouffle en septième année, ou Dolorès Ombrage, elle aussi dans la maison du blaireau mais en sixième année. Celle-là, Hermione a envie de la pousser dans les escaliers. Peut-être un jour... Elle a aussi croisé quelques futurs mangemorts comme Avery Junior ou Mulciber.

Elle a croisé Peter qui semble vraiment à sa place à Serpentard. Hermione ne le connaissait pas jeune, mais elle le savait introverti au milieu des maraudeurs, là, il semble avoir une certaine confiance en lui. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'ainsi il ne deviendra pas un traître prêt à poignarder n'importe qui. Sirius lui a dit qu'il était différent, qu'en allant directement à Serpentard, il a tout suite montré sa vraie nature fourbe et sournoise, bien qu'elle doute de l'objectivité de Sirius, ayant beaucoup de rancune contre celui-ci, ce qu'elle comprend parfaitement.

Par contre, elle a eu beaucoup de peine en voyant Regulus et Severus. Le premier parce qu'il s'est rendu compte de son erreur, qu'il a voulu la réparer et qu'il en a payé le prix. Personne n'a jamais retrouvé son corps, quant à Severus, il a dévoué sa vie à Lily et lui aussi a eu beaucoup de regrets. Hermione s'est promis d'essayer de leur donner un autre avenir, pour eux deux et pour Sirius.

\- Hum, Hermione ? l'appelle Lily.

\- Oui ?

La brune essaye de cacher son sourire. Lily rougit, gênée. Son amie Mary vient à son secours.

\- Tu te plaît à Poudlard ?

\- Oui énormément.

Hermione n'a jamais été douée pour se faire des amis, alors elles les laissent mener la conversation et aussi pour éviter des bourdes.

\- Heureusement que Sirius était là pour t'aider, dit Mary légèrement amer.

Hermione hausse un sourcil. Sirius lui a dit qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant quelques semaines et qu'il l'avait largué sans délicatesse comme il l'avait fait avec toutes les autres. Hermione a d'abord été choquée de cette confidence avant de se rendre compte que ça correspondait au personnage. Sirius lui a dit qu'il ne s'était jamais caché de qui il était avec les filles, elles savaient ce qui risquait d'arriver, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de vouloir sortir avec lui.

Sans parler des regards jaloux de quelques filles qu'elle reçoit depuis son arrivée. Hermione a appris qu'elles étaient un peu des fans (comme Harry pouvait avoir à leur époque, elles étaient plus discrètes, ou alors ils n'y faisaient pas attention). Hermione s'est vite rendu compte que Sirius était le garçon avec qui sortir même si contrairement à ce que les filles disent, il n'est pas sorti avec la moitié des filles de Poudlard, mais il est beau garçon et plaît et ce n'est pas la nouvelle venue qui dira le contraire même si elle le cache bien.

\- Jalouse ? Demande Hermione, légèrement amusée.

Hermione a déjà rencontré quelques prétendantes et heureusement qu'elle a survécu à une guerre et ne se laisse pas impressionner par des adolescentes en chaleur.

\- Non, renifle-t-elle. Mais tu ne le connais pas, il ne s'attache pas aux filles.

\- J'en prends note.

Elle qui pensait que l'attaque viendrait en premier de Lily. Ces deux-là doivent être très proches, en déduit Hermione, bien qu'elle n'ait aucun point de repère par rapport à Mary.

Hermione se demande si elle doit raconter ça au maraudeur. Ça pourrait être drôle et lui changer les idées, surtout à l'approche d' Halloween et de la tragédie qui s'est déroulée. Hermione a bien vu qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées et les remords inscrits dans ses yeux gris.

\- Je trouve que Sirius et ses amis sont sympas, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules, faussement indifférentes.

Voyant leurs grimaces, Hermione part à la pêche aux infos, se demandant comment James et Lily se sont mariés et ont eu Harry, parce que là, c'est mal parti.

\- Vous ne les aimez pas ?

\- Ils ont fait perdre énormément de points à Gryffondor, crache Lily. En ne respectant pas le règlement.

\- Comme ? Demande Hermione amusée.

Si Lily savait tout ce que ses amis et elle ont fait, elle serait énervée.

\- Des blagues, pas drôle, des brimades contre les Serpentards et des balades nocturnes après le couvre-feu.

\- Et ce qui t'énerve, c'est qu'ils soient sortis ou qu'ils se soient fait attrapés ? Demande Hermione, cette fois, amusée. Elle aussi a eu ce genre de pensées.

Lily la regarde choquée, ne pensant pas que la nouvelle cautionnait ce genre de chose. Elle l'imaginait plus à son image.

\- Tu cautionnes leurs bêtises ? s'offusque la rousse.

Hermione réfléchit à sa réponse, la faisant se remettre en question malgré elle.

\- Il y a quelques années, j'aurai eu certainement le même comportement que toi, mais j'ai appris à relativiser et puis, on est jeunes. Si on ne s'amuse pas maintenant, quand le fera-t-on ? Et puis, ce ne sont que des points, ce n'est pas ce qui va définir ta vie future, si ? Puis est-ce que selon toi, cela empêchera James d'être un bon chef de famille ? Ou Remus un bon professeur ? Ou Sirius d'être un bon auror ? Par exemple, rajoute-t-elle comme si c'était une possibilité comme une autre, se retenant de sourire. Lily est brillante et pourrait deviner ce que cache Hermione et cela est hors de question.

\- Non, tu as raison, dit Lily en baissant les yeux.

Lily se demande pourquoi elle a voulu confronter la nouvelle une autre fois, vu qu'elle semble appuyer la baguette précisément là où ça fait mal. Lily se demande comme une élève qui n'est là que depuis quelques semaines, connaît autant de choses et arrive à cerner aussi bien les gens. A moins que Sirius a été plus bavard qu'elle ne le pensait, ce qui étonne la rousse. Eux qui restent ensemble, même s'ils ne sont pas fermés aux autres. Le fait que les maraudeurs l'aient intégrée aussi rapidement est une chose étonnante.

Hermione ne se rend pas compte de l'impact de ses paroles et fait réfléchir la préfète en chef sur son comportement et ses réflexions aux maraudeurs. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que James n'est pas le petit démon qu'elle veut imaginer.

\- Tes amis de Beauxbâtons ne te manquent pas trop ? Demande Mary pour changer de sujet et ne pas paraître pour une folle accro au beau Sirius Black.

\- Si beaucoup, dit Hermione sincèrement en pensant à Harry et Ron.

\- Mais tu as prévu de les revoir ?

\- Oui, je l'espère, plus tard pour le moment, la situation est assez compliquée, dit Hermione mal à l'aise dans ses pseudos mensonges. Elle a toujours l'impression que cela va s'inscrire sur son visage.

Même les élèves n'ont pas eu les détails, ils savent tous qu'après son voyage, Hermione a passé quelques jours à l'infirmerie. Et même si ce n'est que murmuré, tous savent qu'un mage noir et ses adeptes essayent de perturber le monde sorcier et pas de la bonne façon.

\- Sinon, des garçons en vue ? Demande Mary.

\- Et vous ? Esquive Hermione.

\- Oh, moi j'aime bien un Serdaigle, rougit Mary.

\- Et toi, Lily ? Demande innocemment Hermione

\- Personne, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, ce n'est pas un lieu pour parler de garçons.

Lily se lève et part plus loin dans les rayons, chercher un livre.

\- James Potter lui court après depuis la première année, bien que cette année, il soit moins entreprenant, murmure Mary.

\- Si c'est lui qui lui court après, pourquoi est-elle gênée ?

\- Parce qu'elle l'apprécie mais même sous la torture, elle ne l'avouera jamais…

Des plans tournent dans la tête d' Hermione pour les mettre ensemble, avant de se raviser. James et Lily vont finir mariés et ils auront un magnifique bébé nommé Harry. Les choses ne peuvent être autrement. Pas besoin d'elle pour arriver à cela.

 **OoO**

\- Miss Granger, l'appelle Slughorn à la fin du cours.

\- Oui, professeur, demande Hermione d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Hermione se souvient de la discussion qu'elle a eu avec Sirius et qui lui a donné le courage nécessaire pour finaliser son projet.

 _\- J'apprécie la nouvelle Hermione, dit Sirius en s'asseyant à côté d'elle à même le sol, appréciant la vue du lac._

 _\- Parce que tu n'aimais pas l'ancienne ?_

 _\- Autant qu'un homme de trente-quatre ans puisse apprécier une jeune femme de quatorze ans sans passer pour un pervers, rigole-t-il._

 _Hermione grimace, comprenant son point de vue. Elle aurait été très mal à l'aise s'il avait eu d'autres pensées pour elle à quatorze ans._

 _\- J'appréciais la meilleure amie de mon filleul pour son sérieux, son intelligence et de m'avoir sauvé la vie, mais j'apprécie encore plus la personne qu'elle devient et son côté maraudeur insoupçonné._

 _Hermione rougit devant ses compliments. Elle sait que sa relation avec Sirius avance vers autre chose que leur amitié mais elle ne sait pas si elle prête à risquer de perdre la seule personne qui sait d'où elle vient._

 _\- Tant mieux parce que j'aime bien le Sirius que j'ai en face de moi._

 _C'est au tour de Sirius d'être gêné. Bien sûr, il sait depuis un certain temps qu' Hermione l'attire mais il n'est pas prêt à franchir le pas. Dès qu'il s'imagine plus intime avec elle, il revoit l'ancien lui de vingt ans son aîné, il revoit son passé. Cela arrive de moins en moins souvent, certes et ils ont aussi du travail à faire pour s'assurer un meilleur avenir, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas encore discuté. Mais il sait qu'Hermione a une connaissance avancée sur ce sujet. Il lui laisse le temps d'en parler, ayant bien compris que c'était délicat pour elle surtout avec la discussion qu'ils ont eu près du saule cogneur. Sirius peut comprendre que repenser à la torture de Bellatrix n'est pas son meilleur souvenirs. Mais son côté maraudeur a hâte de s'y mettre pour défaire définitivement Voldemort. Et cette fois, il ne jouera pas au Gryffondor qui fonce tête baissée et réfléchit ensuite. La pensée qu'Hermione l'empêchera de faire ce genre de bêtise, lui traverse l'esprit._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Avec Slughorn, je veux dire._

 _\- Oh ça, rigole Hermione. Ai-je l'air autant pathétique que je me l'imagine ?_

 _\- Non, tu es très forte en manipulation. La question est pourquoi ?_

 _Hermione baisse les yeux et rougit._

 _\- Ne me dit pas que tu as le béguin pour lui, grimace son ami._

 _\- Hein ? Quoi ? Eurk ! T'es dégouttant !_

 _Hermione frissonne de la tête aux pieds._

 _Sirius soupire, soulagé, sans être plus avancé._

 _\- J'ai besoin qu'il m'accorde une faveur._

 _\- Tu l'as dans ta poche, il te l'accordera._

 _\- Même si je lui demande l'autorisation de faire une potion qui ne va pas exister avant quinze ans ?_

 _\- OK, tu me perds Hermione, soit plus précise, dit l'homme évadé._

 _\- Je voudrai faire la potion tue-loup, dit-elle d'une petite voix._

 _Sirius cherche dans ses souvenirs._

 _\- C'est Rogue qui l'a créé. Il l'a commercialisé ? s'étonne Sirius._

 _Il n'a jamais été très impartial avec Rogue mais il sait qu'il ne cherchait pas la gloire._

 _\- Non, mais un jour j'ai dû la faire. Je me souviens de la recette. Je l'avais noté._

 _\- Dis simplement à Slughorn que tu as une idée pour créer une potion et que tu aurais besoin d'un endroit sûr pour la préparer, réfléchit à toute vitesse le maraudeur._

 _\- Et quand il va voir que c'est assez rapide ?_

 _\- Dis-lui que tu avais commencé les tests à Beauxbâtons, dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexions._

 _\- Merci Sirius, tu es génial, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras._

 _\- C'est toi qui l'est, répond-il en lui rendant son étreinte. Tu veux aider Remus à moins souffrir._

 _\- C'est normal, elle hausse les épaules après qu'ils aient repris leur place, je sais comment l'aider, n'importe qui ferait de même._

 _Sirius n'est pas sûr que tout le monde ferait la même chose, mais ne dit rien._

\- Au vue de votre demande particulière, je devais consulter votre chef de maison et bien sûr, Minerva et moi sommes ravies de vous accorder une pièce pour que vous puissiez travailler sur votre potion. Et bien sûr, si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas, dit-il en bombant son ventre proéminent.

\- Merci professeur, sourit-elle, heureuse et soulagée de pouvoir faire quelque chose et sans refuser son aide.

\- Néanmoins, même si vous avez ma pleine confiance, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, vous devrez noter sur un parchemin, les ingrédients que vous utilisez et les quantités.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle automatiquement, se disant que de toute façon, il y a quelques ingrédients qu'elle devra aller chercher elle-même dans le parc, en espérant qu'ils y soient déjà.

Après avoir remercié une nouvelle fois son professeur, Hermione quitte la salle, joyeuse.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors ce chapitre ?**

 **Bisous**


	10. Surprise et blague de maraudeurs

**Beta : DrayMione Potter- Malfoy**

 **OoO**

 _\- Néanmoins, même si vous avez ma pleine confiance, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, vous devrez noter sur un parchemin, les ingrédients que vous utilisez et les quantités._

 _\- Bien sûr, dit-elle automatiquement, se disant que de toute façon, il y a quelques ingrédients qu'elle devra aller chercher elle-même dans le parc, en espérant qu'ils y soient déjà._

 _Après avoir remercié une nouvelle fois son professeur, Hermione quitte la salle, joyeuse._

Elle n'est pas étonnée de trouver les trois maraudeurs qui l'attendent. Prise de folie subite, elle embrasse Sirius sur la joue, sous l'étonnement de tous.

\- Alors, tu as ce que tu voulais, demande James, toujours curieux.

\- Parce que tu en doutes, demande Remus. Elle va avoir des crampes aux joues.

Encore sous le coup de la joie, elle ne relève pas la gentille pique.

\- Que prépares-tu, continue James.

Sirius sourit, heureux que son amie ait obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait et que Remus aura du répit pendant les pleines lunes.

\- Surprise ! Mais pas pour toi !

Devant la tête de James, les trois amis rigolent.

\- Que sais-tu, murmure James, proche de Sirius.

Sirius hausse un sourcil, oubliant parfois que son meilleur ami le connaît par cœur.

\- Pourquoi te le dirais-je, c'est bien plus divertissant de te voir chercher, rigole Sirius.

\- Traître, boude James.

\- Et à moi, demande Remus, faisant son regard spécial enfant sage qui berne beaucoup de personnes, les professeurs y compris.

\- Moony, tu sais bien que ce regard ne marche pas sur moi. Mais bien essayez, rigole Sirius.

\- Hermione, l'appelle Remus, toujours avec le même regard.

Hermione le regarde, sur le point de tomber dans son piège, avant de se reprendre. Elle s'approche de Remus et lui fait un doux sourire.

\- Moony, si je te le disais, ça ne serait plus une surprise et ça gâcherait le plaisir mon plaisir. Et tu ne veux pas que mon plaisir soit gâché ?

Hermione savoure sa petite vengeance pour s'être presque fait avoir par son regard. Elle ne pensait pas avoir cela en elle. Mais, est-ce le fait te passer du temps avec les Maraudeurs ? Ron serait estomaqué de la voir ainsi et aussi heureux qu'elle soit moins coincée, comme il l'a dit à Harry pensant qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas. Pourtant c'est le cas et elle a été blessée. Au moins ici, elle se sent plus libérée, d'une certaine façon, parce que la guerre est sur le point d'éclater.

Hermione met ses questions dans un coin de sa tête et se promet d'y repenser plus tard.

\- Non, marmonne le maraudeur, acceptant la défaite.

\- Bien !

\- OK, elle est forte, commente James.

\- Très forte, rajoute Remus.

Sirius sourit et se demande si les maraudeurs n'ont pas trouvé plus fort qu'eux.

 **OoO**

C'est nostalgique qu' Hermione se rend à la Grande Salle pour la soirée d' Halloween. C'est la première grande fête où elle va sans Harry et Ron. Et en plus de cela, c'est durant cette soirée que pour beaucoup le cauchemar a pris fin, mais que pour Harry cela a été le début de même pour Sirius.

Sirius, déjà assis à la table des Gryffondors, est perdu dans ses noires pensées. Il se rappelle comme si c'était hier de la mort de James et Lily, des mauvaises décisions qu'il a pris à courir après le traître Peter. Heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas croisé, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir garder son calme. Pas ce soir-là. Pas avec ses regrets, pas avec les traitements d'Azkaban qui reviennent lors de fortes émotions. Durant ces moments-là, il est heureux d'avoir son corps jeune qui lui n'a pas subi de dommage. Son corps adulte est marqué de la prison et il aurait mis encore plus longtemps à guérir. Heureusement que les voix de Remus et James le tiennent dans le présent.

Malheureusement, Hermione n'a pas autant de chance et à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, elle croise un groupe de Serpentard composé de Rabastan, Severus, Peter et quelques autres qu'elle ne connaît pas, mais qui semble en retrait.

Si elle n'a pas de problèmes avec Rabastan, elle n'a jamais discuté avec Severus ou Peter. Avec celui-là, elle ne sait pas comment réagir.

Voyant le regard dédaigneux de Peter à son égard, elle ne peut s'empêcher de répliquer. Trop de douleur sont reliés à cette personne et à ses actes, même si dans ce monde il n'a encore rien fait, mais la rancœur est tenace.

\- Un problème ?

Néanmoins, elle arrive à moduler sa voix sans paraître trop agressive.

\- Pas avec des personnes de ton genre, répond Peter, avec une grimace travaillée.

\- De mon genre, demande-t-elle les dents serrées ayant bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

Elle voit Rabastan se tendre à ses côtés. Hermione ne sait pas comment interpréter son geste. Severus reste stoïque comme elle l'a souvent vu dans son passé, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se méfier de tout le groupe.

\- Des personnes avec des ascendances douteuses, dit Peter, très rusé de ne pas utiliser les termes sang-de-bourbe et elle ne doute pas, au vue de son comportement, qu'il a envie de les prononcer.

Aucun n'a le temps de bouger qu'Hermione lui envoie une gifle magistrale qui résonne dans toute la salle.

Avant que les Serpentards, trop estomaqués, décident de répliquer, Hermione a tourné les talons pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondors, montrant clairement qu'elle n'a pas peur d'eux en leur tournant le dos.

Sirius qui a suivi toute la scène, sans entendre le moindre mot, se tient prêt à la rejoindre en cas de problème, James et Remus sont comme lui sauf que lorsqu'elle met LA gifle, James est sur le point d'applaudir mais Sirius le dissuade lui disant que ça ne plaira pas à la Gryffondor.

Peter après cet remis du choc va pour avancer mais Rabastan pose une main sur son épaule.

\- Allons dîner.

\- Ne nous faisons pas _plus_ remarquer, gronde Severus en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ensemble des élèves qui se sont tournés vers eux en entendant le bruit.

Les deux jeunes hommes entraîne Peter vers leur table.

\- Je remettrais cette sang-de-bourbe à sa place, murmure Peter en frottant son avant-bras ce qui en dit long sur son allégeance au vue de la marque rouge qu'il a sur la joue qui doit être relativement douloureuse.

Severus et Rabastan se regardent mais ne commentent pas. Ils savent tous les deux que Peter est très étroit d'esprit concernant les nés-moldus. Rabastan, qui a cerné la nouvelle, doute que Peter ait le dessus sur elle à moins que Peter laisse sortir toute sa ruse et sa magie noire.

Hermione s'assoie à côté de Sirius comme si rien ne s'est passé à côté. Les trois maraudeurs ont des grands sourires en la regardant. Quelques Gryffondors sont comme les trois autres et sourient, fier de la lionne. Peter, hormis qu'il soit à Serpentard, n'est pas très apprécié.

Le directeur se lève et fait tinter son verre avec sa fourchette, sauvant Hermione d'un interrogatoire.

\- Bien, après ce petit interlude, le directeur fait un clin d'œil à Hermione, la rassurant sur de possible représailles, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps et vous souhaitez un bon appétit !

Une fois assis, le repas apparaît accompagné d'une multitude de bonbons et chocolats.

\- Je suis sûr que cette soirée est la préférée du directeur, dit Hermione nonchalamment.

Les maraudeurs ne peuvent se retenir et rigolent en congratulant Hermione pour avoir remis Peter à sa place, bien que Sirius soit moins expansifs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, demande Sirius, curieux malgré lui, connaissant son caractère et n'étant pas du genre à exploser pour la moindre petite chose.

Hermione hausse les épaules, tout en remplissant son assiette et surtout sans regarder Sirius. Sa présence est un pilier qui l'empêche de craquer, mais en parfaite contradiction, elle a peur que si elle le regarde, elle craque.

\- Il m'a traité de sang-de-bourbe, dit-elle d'un ton plat. D'une façon détournée, mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire.

Toutes les personnes qui ont entendu sont choqués. Certains ont pitié mais la plupart sont aussi choqués qu'Hermione soit si indifférente. Surtout lorsqu'elle commence à manger.

\- Hum, Hermione, l'appelle Remus, le plus diplomate.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne sembles pas plus affecté que cela.

Sirius pense à la cicatrice sur le bras d' Hermione, et regarde sa manche, tout en pensant au contexte en restant inquiet qu'elle ne craque pas en pleine salle. Mais devant sa posture, il pense plus qu'elle est prête à sortir sa baguette et faire payer à Peter ce qu'il a dit. Sirius en revient encore à se demander ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle encaisse si bien, en plus des tortures de Bellatrix.

Hermione redresse la tête et plante son regard dans celui du loup-garou qui frisonne de la tête aux pieds.

\- Nous sommes à Poudlard, répond-t-elle d'une voix égale, mais tout le monde sent qu'elle peut exploser à tout moment, reléguant les colères de Lily pour du menu fretin.

\- Et si nous n'y étions pas, continue Remus, craintif.

Hermione lui fait le sourire le plus sadique qu'il n'est jamais vu.

Personne n'ose bouger, même quelques Serpentards qui ont suivi la scène confirment qu'il ne faut pas se frotter de trop près à la lionne, seul Sirius pose une main sur son épaule, lui montrant son soutien et qu'il sera là pour l'aider.

Sirius croise son regard et l'apaise.

Le dîner se passe tranquillement. Il y avait quelques commérages sur la querelle Gryffondor/Serpentards qui est vite oubliée lorsque de plus en plus d'élèves ont les cheveux qui changent de couleur. Quelques professeurs sont aussi touchés. Certains rigolent, d'autres ne trouvent pas ça drôle comme quelques Serpentards se retrouvant avec les couleurs de Gryffondors, mais on peut voir toutes les couleurs possibles.

Beaucoup de regards se tournent vers les maraudeurs qui continuent comme si de rien n'était, montrant qu'ils sont coupables. Sirius ne peut s'empêcher de rire quand les cheveux de Rogue deviennent orange.

\- Il faut faire une photo, Rogue porte autre chose que du noir, ricane Sirius, sûrement fier de lui.

\- Cela ne lui va pas au tient, grimace Hermione. Par contre Pettigrew et son jaune cocu lui vont à merveille.

Beaucoup de Gryffondor rigolent.

Hermione trouve que c'est une bonne blague sans grandes répercutions, elle arrive même à sourire quand ses cheveux deviennent rose. Avant la guerre, elle se serait sûrement énervée après les jumeaux, mais là, et comme elle l'a dit à Lily, elle relativise et apprend à s'amuser, surtout quand elle voit les Serpentards faire des spéculations sur ce qui est truqué. Hermione ne pense pas qu'ils trouvent, surtout quand les cheveux de Sirius prennent une teinte bleu ciel.

Quand les cheveux de Lily deviennent Blond, elle se tourne vers James, le fusillant du regard. Hermione est sur le point de d'assister à l'une des colères de la rousse. Sa curiosité pourrait être satisfaire, mais devant le regard misérable de James, elle intervient.

\- Cela te va plutôt bien Lily, commente Hermione. Qu'en penses-tu James ?

\- Oui, mais je te préfère en rousse, dit-il avec un sourire timide.

Lily rougit malgré elle et sous l'étonnement, elle le remercie du bout des lèvres avant de retourner à son assiette. James n'a jamais été comme ça avec elle. Toujours expansif mais elle ne l'a jamais trouvé sincère alors que là… Elle pourrait être touchée.

James aussi remercie Hermione.

\- Si je peux rendre service, sourit la jeune femme.

Remus change les idées du cerf en montrant le directeur avec ses cheveux et sa barbe verte. Albus sourit, clairement amusé et retourne à sa discussion avec la directrice adjointe comme si de rien n'était.

A la fin du repas, le directeur se lève.

\- J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié ce repas et le petit bonus, dit-il avec un petit rire. Qui je l'espère ne dura pas, rajoute-t-il plus sérieux. Maintenant, il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller se reposer. Bonne soirée !

\- J'ai mal au ventre, se plaint Remus.

\- Tu as mangé trop de chocolat, constate Hermione.

\- Et toi, pas assez.

\- Mes parents sont dentistes.

Devant le regard perplexe de Remus et James, Hermione leur explique le métier de ses parents.

\- Donc, je n'avais que rarement le droit à des friandises. Et maintenant, je m'en passe.

\- Plutôt toi que moi, frisonne Remus s'imaginant privé de chocolat.

\- Pour Moony, c'est l'inverse, il a été élevé au chocolat, rigole Sirius.

\- Tu parles, c'est parce qu'il était un petit démon alors ces parents lui donnait du chocolat pour qu'ils aient la paix, rajoute James, aussi hilare que Sirius.

Remus, nullement vexé, sourit. Hermione se doute que seuls James et Sirius ont ce privilège. Comme lui a dit Sirius, Remus est moins complexé par son petit problème de fourrure mais cela doit rester délicat pour lui.

\- Quand doit se dissiper la couleur ? Demande Hermione à tous les maraudeurs.

\- Comment pourrions-nous le savoir, demande Remus, innocemment.

\- Oui, comment on le saurait ? Regarde Sirius a été touché, rajoute James.

Hermione hausse un sourcil.

\- Sinon, à quel moment vous arrêtez de me prendre pour une idiote ?

Remus rougit. James détourne le regard, demandant silencieusement de l'aide à Sirius, qui fait non de la tête. Il adore voir ses amis tourmentés par Hermione, mais le coup de coude de James le fait changer d'avis.

\- Oui, Hermione j'ai été touché, dit-il en montrant ses cheveux, sans être très convaincant.

\- Foutaise, vous vouliez détourner l'attention… A moins que vous ne saviez pas quels étaient les aliments infectés par vos potions, réfléchit Hermione.

En voyant les coups d'œil des garçons, Hermione sait qu'elle a visé juste.

\- Je me demande comment vous avez contourné la vigilance des elfes.

\- Comment sais-tu pour les elfes et… Tout simplement, comment ? Demande James perdu.

\- C'est écrit dans l'histoire de Poudlard, leur dit-elle avec son air de Miss je-sais-tout.

\- Et bien, c'est un secret que nous allons garder pour nous, dit Sirius.

Sirius et Hermione s'installent dans la salle commune tandis que James et Remus vont ranger le stock de friandises et chocolats dans leur chambre.

\- Oh fait, d'où vient votre nom, les maraudeurs ? Demande Hermione.

\- On ne sait pas trop, on l'a entendu des autres, mais on ne sait pas, répond Sirius. En tout cas, on a bien aimé, alors on a décidé de s'appeler comme ça.

Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

\- Que sais-tu que je ne sais pas, dit Sirius les yeux plissés.

\- Moi, rien…

\- A d'autres… Ton regard pétille, ça veut dire que soit tu prépares une bêtise, soit tu sais quelque chose, alors parle.

\- Rogue, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Devant le teint de Sirius devenant de plus en plus blanc, Hermione rigole encore plus.

\- OK. Il faut qu'on change de nom, dit Sirius très sérieux. James ! Remus !

Hermione secoue la tête, amusée, sachant que ça n'arrivera jamais.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Bisous**

 **hp-drago**


	11. Premier pas

_Devant le teint de Sirius devenant de plus en plus blanc, Hermione rigole encore plus._

 _\- OK. Il faut qu'on change de nom, dit Sirius très sérieux. James ! Remus !_

 _Hermione secoue la tête, amusée, sachant que ça n'arrivera jamais._

 **OoO**

\- Tu devrais aller lui parler, dit Hermione en s'asseyant en face de son interlocuteur.

La jeune femme sort un parchemin et sa plume, indifférente au regard bouche-bée du Serpentard en face.

\- Je suis sûr que tes amis Gryffondors ont dû te dire que nos deux maisons ne se fréquentaient pas, dit-il désagréable.

\- Oui, on me l'a déjà dit, un nombre incalculable de fois. Et les Serpentards m'ont aussi fait comprendre que j'étais un être insignifiant. Mais vois-tu, Regulus, je me moque de ce que les autres pensent de moi. Je réfléchis par moi-même et ne suis personne, rajoute-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Hermione se l'était imaginé mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il avait quasiment les même yeux troublant que son frère aîné.

Regulus, rougit devant l'aplomb de la Gryffondor et baisse les yeux sur ses devoirs.

\- Mais si ma présence te gêne tant que ça, je peux aller à une autre table, propose Hermione sans faire le moindre geste pour parler.

\- Non, non, tu peux rester, dit-il sans lever les yeux.

\- Merci.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? s'étonne James.

\- Il faudrait peut-être lui dire que nous sommes, commence Remus.

\- Ennemis ? Propose Sirius.

L'adulte en Sirius se demande comment leur expliquer que finalement, les maisons n'ont pas d'importance et qu' Hermione a raison, après Poudlard, les maisons n'ont pas d'importance à part pour quelques idiots. Et apparemment, le petit discours d' Hermione sur les maisons n'a pas encore fait effet sur ses amis. Bizarrement, et à la plus grande surprise de l'ancien prisonnier, Rabastan Lestrange semble avoir un comportement différent de ses souvenirs. Jamais il n'aurait parlé à un Gryffondor à moins d'avoir la baguette sur la tempe. Et de ce que Remus lui a dit, il a parlé à Hermione dans les couloirs, même si Moony ne sait pas de quoi ils ont parlé et Hermione est assez discrète là-dessus et Remus respecte sa vie privée.

\- Oui, dirent les deux amis en cœur, prenant au sérieux cette discussion.

\- L'est-on vraiment ? A part Servillus bien-sûr.

Surtout que Sirius sait ce qu'il fera dans le futur et ça, il n'est pas prêt à pardonner à l'homme qui va mettre une cible sur le dos de son filleul.

\- Mais, elle s'est juste assise en face de mon frère. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, dit-il faussement détendu.

Intérieurement, Sirius se demande ce qu'est en train de faire son amie. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec son frère pour qu' Hermione prenne le temps avec lui et si elle fait le premier pas, c'est que son frère a dû faire quelque chose de bien.

\- On devrait quand même y aller, propose Remus moins confiant.

\- Non, dit Sirius ferme. Allons faire nos recherches.

\- Mais tu veux y aller, se moque James. Moony, je crois que Patmol essaye de cacher sa jalousie.

Sirius bougonne en traînant les pieds, faisant rire ses deux amis. Pourtant pas une seconde, il se plaint d'être « malmené » par ses deux meilleurs amis. C'est une nouvelle chose différente par rapport à sa jeunesse. Avant, il y avait James et lui qui était comme des frères, puis il y a avait Remus et Peter qui aussi de très bon amis, mais dans ce monde, sa relation avec le loup-garou est presque aussi fraternel qu'avec James et Sirius apprécie cela.

Les maraudeurs ne sont pas les seuls à être choqué des deux personnes à la même table mais personne ne va les voir, préférant murmurer entre-eux.

Hermione ne se rend pas compte de l'impact de son geste. Même si la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard existe depuis les fondateurs, c'est devenu malsain depuis plusieurs décennies. Et le fait qu'elle se soit assise sans mauvaise pensée et qu'ils travaillent comme tous les autres en font réfléchir quelques-uns, mais c'est un début. Et s'il y avait quelques sceptiques quant aux intentions de la brune, ils changent d'avis en la voyant proposer son aide au Serpentard qui refuse poliment, ne lui faisant pas confiance.

\- Tu essayes de comprendre pourquoi je suis sympa avec toi ? Sourit Hermione.

\- Vous, les Gryffondors vous ne connaissez pas la subtilité.

\- Et c'est mal ? Demande réellement Hermione.

Décidément, ce dit la jeune femme, entre Rabastan et Regulus, elle va s'imaginer comme une personne fonçant dans le tas et ensuite réfléchir…

\- Je suppose que non mais parfois, il faut savoir se montrer plus subtil, dit-il en repensant à son frère se faisant frapper par sa mère. Chacun à ses qualités et ses défauts, j'imagine.

\- Vrai. Alors, quelles sont tes théories ? Mais n'oublies pas que je suis à Gryffondor et que mes intentions ne sont pas aussi rusées que les Serpentards, dit-elle avec humour.

Hermione arrive même à tirer un sourire à Regulus. Les maraudeurs, qui ne sont pas loin, sont, comme quelques élèves, étonnés de voir une émotion positive sur le visage austère de Regulus.

\- En fait, je suis sûr qu'elle fait un truc à tous les Black, sourit Remus.

\- Juste aux Black ? T'as vu sa liste de prétendants ? Se moque James, bien conscient d'appuyer là ou Sirius va réagir.

\- Quoi ? Qui ? Grogne Sirius, le regard noir.

Ses deux amis se moquent de lui. Mais à bien y réfléchir, Hermione est devenue une belle jeune femme et si lui l'a remarqué, pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas des autres ? Mais Sirius sait qu'aucun n'est digne de la jeune femme et lui compris. Ils sont trop abîmés pour que cela puisse marcher, sans oublier leur différence d'âge.

\- Alors, jaloux ? Se moque Remus.

\- Je pourrai croire que tes amis les _maraudeurs_ et toi avez décidé de vous moquez de moi.

Hermione secoue la tête, toujours en gardant son léger sourire, contrastant avec la grimace de Regulus. Il n'est pas facile pour Hermione de savoir quel comportement adopter de peur de froisser la sensibilité de - elle espère – un futur ami. Hermione veut vraiment que Regulus est une autre vie et Severus aussi. L'un comme l'autre n'ont pas eu de chance dans leur jeunesse et ont fait les mauvais choix. Hermione veut changer ça et elle sait que pour Regulus, elle pourra avoir le soutien de Sirius -quand elle lui en aura parlé-, tandis que pour Severus elle est sûr qu'elle devra se débrouiller seule. Hermione voit la haine entre le Serpentard et les maraudeurs, mais ne comprend pas d'où ça vient, et Sirius n'est pas très loquace de ce côté-là.

\- Mes intentions ne sont pas complexes, et encore moins mauvaises. Et oui, ils sont mes amis, mais je te l'ai dit, personne ne me dit quoi faire et surtout pas me moquer de quelqu'un.

Hermione se rappelle elle-aussi subir les moqueries de ses camarades juste parce qu'elle est différente. Plus personne ne dévalorisera quelqu'un devant elle sans en subir les conséquences.

De son côté, Regulus réfléchit.

\- Est-ce que c'est mon frère qui t'envoie ? Demande-t-il, malgré lui, avec espoir.

Hermione voudrait que ça soit le cas, que les deux frères soient de nouveau proches, mais à son avis, sans son intervention, l'un comme l'autre ne ferait pas le premier pas. Peut-être qu'elle pourra les réconcilier.

\- Les Gryffondors ont décidé de faire une mauvaise blague qui ne fait rire qu'eux ?

Hermione retient une grimace tout en ayant envie de lui mettre une petite claque pour sa bêtise, mais elle sait que sa mère s'en charge très bien. Et ça reste une bonne question connaissant de plus en plus les maraudeurs.

\- Nan !

Il retourne dans ses pensées. Hermione décide de l'aider.

\- Est-ce que tu peux imaginer qu'une personne ait envie de devenir ton amie ?

\- Non…. Pourquoi ? Je te fais pitié ?

\- Et c'est moi qui fonce tête baissée, rigole-t-elle. Non. Ce n'est pas pour cette raison…

Voyant que le cadet des Black est aussi patient que son aîné, Hermione continue.

\- Je voulais voir si tu étais aussi sympa que ton frère et je ne suis pas déçue.

La Gryffondor se lève, prend ses affaires et se dirige vers la sortie de la bibliothèque de bonne humeur, contente de sa discussion avec Regulus. Elle se dit que si elle arrive à faire des petites choses pour certaines personnes, son « voyage » n'aura pas été vain.

Quant à Regulus, il se demande ce qui vient de se passer et à quel moment il put être sympa avec elle ?

Les Serpentards n'avaient pas d'avis tranché concernant la nouvelle (à part Peter) et Rabastan est resté neutre dans ses propos lorsqu'il l'a raccompagné à l'infirmerie. Même si elle fréquente les maraudeurs, elle ne semble pas être comme eux et Regulus le confirme, bien qu'il doute de sa santé mentale.

Hermione a à peine fait quelques mètres qu'elle est rejointe par ses amis qui la harcèle de questions.

\- Et vous, que faisiez-vous dans la bibliothèque ?

\- Nos devoirs, comme toi ma douce Hermione, répond Remus avec son sourire angélique que la jeune femme apprend à craindre.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais te croire ? J'ai connu des jumeaux qui étaient aussi malicieux que vous… Si ce n'est meilleurs…

James et Remus sont choqués qu'ils soient relégués à la seconde place, mais espère rencontrer ces fameux jumeaux.

\- As-tu été victime de leur farce ? Demande Sirius en pensant aux terribles jumeaux et à leurs inventions qui aurait fait rougir les maraudeurs.

\- Oui une fois, rigole Hermione, mais ils n'ont pas recommencé.

Même si Hermione ne s'en rend pas compte, elle donne un avertissement aux maraudeurs de ne pas s'en prendre à elle.

\- Pourquoi, demande James, curieux.

\- Ils fabriquaient des produits impressionnants, je le reconnais, seulement un jour, j'ai trouvé leur cachette. J'aurai pu aller les dénoncer mais j'ai trouvé plus drôle de leur faire manger leur produits.

\- T'en ont-ils voulu, demande avidement James.

\- Non, ça les a fait rire. Depuis, je n'ai plus été leur cible, sourit Hermione nostalgique.

James a envie de dire qu'il souhaite les rencontrer mais le regard menaçant de Sirius le dissuade. Hermione ne leur parle pas beaucoup de son passé mais Sirius a été plus loquace en disant qu'elle perdu beaucoup de ses proches même si lui non plus ne sait pas grand-chose.

Et même si James est parfois un crétin, il ne souhaite pas faire souffrir sa nouvelle amie.

 **OoO**

\- Dis-moi Sirius, as-tu un moyen d'aller sur le chemin de traverse rapidement ?

\- Comme faire un aller-retour dans la journée ?

Les yeux de Patmol brillent d'excitation se demandant ce que prépare la jeune femme.

\- Oui, c'est ça, sourit la Gryffondor.

\- Et que veut faire Miss Granger à Londres ? Demande Sirius en se rapprochant d' Hermione.

\- Je veux faire un cadeau.

Elle aussi se rapproche, conspiratrice.

\- Et à qui ?

Leur nez se frôlent.

\- A Rusard.

Hermione rigole en voyant la tête de son ami. A cet instant Sirius ne sait pas s'il aime le côté espiègle d'Hermione ou pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux lui offrir, demande-t-il réellement perdu.

\- Tu verras, sourit la jeune femme, joueuse.

Sirius la regarde étonné. Il apprécie de plus en plus la jeune femme, tout en se demandant pour quelle obscure raison, elle veut faire un cadeau à ce mal embouché de Rusard et aussi, quoi ?

\- Dis-moi Cornedrue, tu ne trouves pas qu'Hermione ferait un bon quatrième maraudeur ? Discutent James et Remus, non loin du duo.

\- Entièrement d'accord avec toi, Moony.

\- Oh non, je nous trouve bien à trois, dit Sirius sérieux. Et imaginez que cette quatrième place soit maudite ? Dit Sirius, les rejoignant alors qu' Hermione part dans le parc chercher quelques ingrédients.

Il pense tout de suite au rat qui les a trahis, même s' il sait qu' Hermione ne fera jamais ce que Peter a fait.

 **OoO**

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui James, répond la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'entraîne sur sa métamorphose.

Métamorphose que James a réussi du premier coup. Hermione l'a suivi de près, mais préfère la refaire pour être sûre et en informulé pour ne pas perdre ses réflexes de guerre. Et ça donne des points à sa maison, ce qui est un plus.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'a Sirius ?

Hermione arrête son mouvement de baguette en plein sort faisant une métamorphose assez particulière faisant sourire James. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Sirius qui est plus perdu dans ses pensées que concentré sur son travail.

\- Non.

Hermione se sent coupable de ne pas savoir et surtout de ne pas s'en être rendu compte, elle aussi perdu dans ses futures actions pour empêcher Tom de régner sur le monde.

\- Ne t'en veut pas, Sirius cache facilement ses sentiments.

\- Je sais, mais… Il a été là pour moi quand je n'allais pas bien, murmure-t-elle.

\- Sirius ne voit pas les choses ainsi, et tu le sais, dit-t-il en tapant son épaule contre la sienne, les faisant sourire tous les deux.

James lui sourit, heureux que son meilleur ami est trouvé une amie qui se soucie réellement de lui. Et il espère que ses deux-là vont se déclarer ou du moins que Sirius fasse le premier pas, ne pensant pas qu'Hermione le fera, bien que son regard en montre plus qu'elle le souhaite. Même si pour le moment, ils ne semblent pas s'en préoccuper. Peut-être que Remus et lui pourrait s'en mêler…

\- J'irai lui parler, dit Hermione, inconsciente des pensées du père de son meilleur ami.

\- Merci Merlin…

Hermione pouffe de rire.

A l'autre bout de la salle, une rousse les fusille du regard.

\- Fais attention Lily, on pourrait croire que tu es jalouse, dit Alice.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir, répond son amie nullement convaincue.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de trouver le grand amour si jeune, dit-elle en désignant la bague de fiançailles que Franck lui a offert à la fin de ses études.

Alice sourit en regardant sa bague. Même si Lily est sa meilleure amie, elle la trouve têtue et ne comprend pas certains aspects du monde sorcier, comme le fait de savoir que Franck Londubat est fait pour elle, elle le sent au plus profond de sa magie.

Certains diraient que c'est des commérages de femmes au foyer en manque d'amour, mais pour ceux qui y croient et qui y font attention, les choses sont différentes. Mais son amie née-moldue a la tête dure, pourtant James serait bien pour elle, ils se compléteront de la bonne manière. Mais Alice n'aime pas interférer dans la vie sentimentale des autres, donc elle va laisser faire les choses, tout en espérant intérieurement que les maraudeurs fassent quelque chose. Parce que l'héritier Potter ne sera pas sur le marché encore longtemps, surtout que c'est leur dernière année…

Le professeur McGonagall leur annonce la fin du cour, sortant Alice de ses pensées.

\- Hermione et James ferait un joli couple, tu ne trouves pas ?

Alice sait parfaitement où appuyer pour rendre jalouse son amie, ce qu'elle trouve drôle.

Lily regarde James et Hermione qui se dirigent vers la sortie et essaye de cacher une grimace. Et comme à chaque fois qu'un sujet fâche la Gryffondor, elle en change radicalement.

\- J'ignorai que ce genre de chose était importante pour les Serdaigles, dit Lily d'un ton sec, égalant celui du professeur McGonagall.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **hp-drago**


	12. Petit problème

_Lily regarde James et Hermione qui se dirigent vers la sortie et essaye de cacher une grimace. Et comme à chaque fois qu'un sujet fâche la Gryffondor, elle en change radicalement._

 _\- J'ignorai que ce genre de chose était importante pour les Serdaigles, dit Lily d'un ton sec, égalant celui du professeur McGonagall._

 **OoO**

\- J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à mon premier jour d'arrivée, dit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius en face du lac.

Sirius reste silencieux, le regard fixé vers l'horizon.

Quelque part, il est soulagé que quelqu'un l'ait trouvé, bien que cela soit facile avec la carte, et d'un autre, il est heureux d'être seul pour ressasser ses mauvaises pensées. Il a passé tellement d'année à Azkaban à être être seul que ce n'est pas forcément facile d'aller en parler aux autres. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas vu de guérisseur mental à sa sortie n'aide pas.

Hermione reste à côté de lui, attendant qu'il lui parle s'il le souhaite. Elle ne le poussera pas vu qu'elle souhaite garder ses souvenirs pour elle.

Après ce qui semble un temps interminable pour la jeune femme, Sirius ouvre la bouche.

\- Il y a une partie de moi, la partie adolescente qui t'en veut et la partie adulte, qui est un tout petit peu plus rationnel, comprend tes intentions, mais ça me rend fou.

Hermione est trop perturbée par les mots de son ami pour bouger tandis que celui-ci se lève et fait les cent pas, rappelant trop bien son comportement lorsqu'il est sorti d'Azkaban.

\- Et on sait tous que l'adulte que je suis, n'est pas rationnel, ricane-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas toute sa santé mentale.

Hermione commence à avoir peur, ne sachant pas comment le gérer et comment l'aider. Elle ne connaît pas vraiment l'ancien Sirius. Ils avaient des relations cordiales, mais c'était Harry le plus proche de lui et même avec son filleul, Hermione doute qu'ils étaient si proches. De ce qu'elle voyait, l'homme était assez renfermé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune femme sait qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal physiquement mais que ses mots peuvent, eux, être blessant. Et vu son attitude, qui est sur le point d'exploser, Hermione va devoir garder son sang-froid afin de calmer les choses. Intérieurement, elle remercie Ron et ses joutes verbales…

\- Comment peux-tu être là et ne rien faire ?! Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de sortir de cette école et d'aller tuer ce bâtard de Voldemort !

\- Tu as raison, va te faire tuer, ça nous avancera, ne peut s'empêcher de dire Hermione.

A bien y réfléchir, Hermione n'a jamais été tendre avec Ron et répondait au quart de tour.

Sirius la fusille du regard, mais n'en a pas fini. Cela fait de trop nombreux jours qu'il a ça sur le cœur, il faut que ça sorte.

\- Peut-être mais au moins j'aurai fait quelque chose ! Je ne reste pas là à vivre ma petite vie tranquille, en profitant de ma seconde chance comme si de rien n'était !

En un bon, Hermione est sur ses pieds et gifle Sirius.

\- Tu es peut-être en colère Sirius Black mais, fait très, très attention à ce que tu dis, dit-elle les dents serrées. Tu ne sais rien.

Quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues, mais n'y l'un n'y l'autre n'y prêtent attention, bien trop ancré dans leur propre colère, bien que Sirius soit un peu redescendu dû à la gifle.

\- Forcement que je ne sais rien, tu ne me dis rien ! Ce n'est pas par ton inaction que les choses vont aller mieux.

\- Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Mais même si je suis à Gryffondor, je ne peux pas me permettre de foncer tête baissée et de faire la moindre petite erreur. Sinon les choses vont recommencer.

Sirius essaye de déchiffrer ce qu'elle ne dit pas, mais, ses secrets sont trop grands.

C'est au tour d' Hermione de faire les cent pas, elle aussi trop sous-tension pour rester statique.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile ? Tu crois que Voldemort est un simple d'esprit et qu'il n'a pas plan sur plan pour s'en sortir. Par Merlin, Sirius, ce type est plus vieux que nous deux réunis, il ne joue pas dans la même catégorie que nous et n'a pas les même règles. Il n'a aucune limite ! Harry, Ron et moi avons passé sept ans a essayé de rester en vie et de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour qu'au final, il ait toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous ! Si Voldemort avait des sentiments, il serait heureux, mais ce n'est pas le cas… Il n'a fait que jouer avec nous ! Se moquant à chacune de nos tentatives.

Hermione essaye de lui faire comprendre que Tom est encore plus dangereux qu'il ne peut l'imaginer et bien qu'elle ne dise pas, elle est morte de peur à l'idée de se confronter à Tom, de retourner à la guerre alors qu'elle n'a pas cicatrisé de la première. Et oui, elle profite de sa seconde chance parce qu'elle sait, à un moment donné, elle devra sortir la baguette et agir.

Sirius comprend de plus en plus mais il n'est pas prêt de lâcher. Alors il dit d'une voix triste :

\- Je veux sauver mes amis.

\- Parce que tu crois que je ne le veux pas ? Répond-t-elle étonnée, avant de continuer, la voix brisée. Tu crois que je ne veux pas que mon meilleur ami ait une vie heureuse avec ses parents ? Tu crois que je ne veux pas que tous mes proches restent vie, qu'ils ne soient pas tous tombés durant la guerre ? Tu crois que je ne veux pas que tu ais une vie meilleure ?

Les larmes coulent sur les joues d'Hermione, des images de ses amis morts au combat défilent derrière ses yeux, mais c'est son regard hanté qui bouleverse Sirius.

\- Tu veux que j'ai une vie meilleure, dit Sirius d'un ton qui fait sourire Hermione.

Il s'approche doucement d'elle, pour ne pas la brusquer, leur dispute est maintenant loin derrière eux.

\- Bien sûr, idiot.

Sirius comble la distance et la prend dans ses bras. Il se concentre sur le corps tremblant de la jeune femme mais n'oublie pas que la révélation choc de la jeune femme. Ils sont tous morts. A ce moment, il comprend sa réticence à en parler. Il s'en veut d'avoir appris la vérité de cette façon, bien que peut importante les mots qu'elle aurait employé le choc aurait toujours été le même.

\- Promets-moi, qu'on fera tout pour les sauver. Tous, murmure Sirius.

\- On fera tout notre possible, répond-t-elle sur le même ton.

Ils restent quelques instants dans les bras de l'autre, remettant chacun ses pensées en ordre. Puis Sirius redevient Sirius. Bien qu'il apprécie leur étreinte, il se recule de son amie avant que son corps d'adolescent ne prenne le contrôle.

Hermione, à l'instar de Sirius, apprécie leur étreinte, tout en étant soulagée de leur séparation, n'étant pas la plus à l'aise avec ce genre de contact. Les rares câlins qu'elle a fait était avec Harry qu'elle considère comme un frère et malgré son unique baiser avec Ron – qui n'avait rien de romantique, mais très appréciable – n'ont pas partagé de moment comme celui-là.

\- Allons-y, avant que Cornedrue ne s'imagine des choses.

Hermione rougit, faisant s'esclaffer Sirius.

\- Sinon, comment avance la potion ? Dit Sirius redevenu l'homme souriant.

La Gryffondor n'est pas dupe et sait que sous son apparence sereine, la tempête continue de faire rage. Hermione se promet d'être plus attentive aux émotions de son ami.

 **OoO**

\- Dis Hermione. Qu'as-tu prévu pour les vacances de fin d'année ?

Sirius et Remus se demandent ce que leur ami prépare, sachant que toute l'école doit savoir qu'Hermione n'a pas famille dans le pays et que voyager n'est pas très sûr en ce moment, même si le Ministère fait tout pour camoufler les problèmes.

\- Je reste à Poudlard, répond-t-elle méfiante.

Hermione se demande ce que le maraudeur trafique, il sait qu'elle n'a pas de projet. D'ailleurs, Hermione appréhende ces deux semaines. Remus et Sirius partent pour les vacances. Sirius était prêt à rester mais Hermione l'a dissuadé et lui a presque ordonner de partir.

Puis elle n'a pas forcément envie qu'on l'a voit déprimer. Elle adore cette période, surtout lorsqu'elle la passait avec ses parents et elle a l'impression que cela remonte à des siècles. Avec le recul, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû passer plus de temps avec eux même si elle a apprécié ses moments avec la famille Weasley.

James, quant à lui, part dans ses pensées, sous le regard curieux des trois autres et celui furieux d'une rousse assise un peu plus loin. Malgré son air insouciant et rieur, James est très attentif à ses amis et il n'aime pas l'idée que sa nouvelle amie soit seule pour les fêtes. Il va trouver une solution et qu'importe que cela plaise.

Oo0

\- Et zut ! Gronde Hermione au moment où Sirius entre dans le laboratoire.

\- Si je te demande si tout va bien, tu vas être furieuse ? Rigole Sirius.

Hermione le fusille du regard et se retient de lui envoyer le liquide infâme qui se trouve dans son chaudron. Même si son air est menaçant, et il faut l'avouer un peu flippant, Sirius continue de sourire.

\- Tu sais qu'un jour, Malfoy m'a tellement énervée avec son sourire suffisant que je le lui ai mis un coup de poing dans le nez.

Cette fois, Sirius redevient sérieux… Durant quelques secondes avant de partir dans un rire tonitruant. Hermione hausse un sourcil, avant de sourire. Ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à dire.

\- SI le rejeton est aussi coincé que le père, ça devait être super !

\- Oui, Ron et Harry m'ont félicitée et ça a fait le tour de la maison en quelques heures, dit-elle nostalgique. Tu connais Lucius ?

\- Il était à Poudlard en septième année lorsque j'y suis arrivé. Un crétin de préfet en chef, et Narcissa était en sixième année. Il se pavanait comme si Poudlard était à lui.

\- Oh… Un peu comme les maraudeurs le font, non ?

Sirius rougit légèrement.

\- Peut-être mais Remus ne retire pas de point juste parce que l'on est à Gryffondor.

\- Non, à la place vous préférez malmener Severus. Crois-tu que ça soit mieux ?

\- Tu ne vas pas défendre ce con, Harry m'a dit ce qu'il vous a fait enduré.

\- Et tu ne crois pas que c'est en partie de votre faute qu'il soit devenu une personne acariâtre ?

\- Non, répond Sirius, buté qui ne peut entendre de choses positives sur ce sujet.

\- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas de votre faute… En partie, rajoute Hermione en voyant le regard jubilatoire de son ami. Je pense que l'alcoolisme et les coups de son père n'ont pas aidé.

Sirius reste sans voix devant cette information. Hermione lui laisse quelques temps pour digérer cette information et range le désordre qu'elle a mis en se disant que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle ait abordé le sujet du Serpentard.

\- Tu sais que je vais tout faire pour le sauver, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- C'est un mangemort !

\- Il a sauvé la vie d'Harry plus de fois que l'on ne sait et que ça te plaise ou non, il a donné sa vie durant la bataille finale, pour retarder Voldemort.

Même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il ne souhaite pas sa mort et encore moins subir la colère d'Hermione.

\- Comment ?

\- Nagini, le serpent psychopathe de Voldemort.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, nous le sauverons, mais pas Peter, dit-il d'un ton plus léger pour ne pas passer pour un homme voulant trop faire couler le sang. Il passe sa main sur sa nuque, signe de gêne.

\- Ça me va, sourit Hermione, qui n'a pas loupé son geste.

Hermione retourne à ses ingrédients et soupire. Sirius s'avance à côté d'elle.

\- Ce truc pue, commente-t-il en voyant la potion.

D'un geste de baguette, Hermione fait disparaître sa potion loupée.

\- Je vais devoir demander conseil… dit-elle d'une voix prudente.

\- Non ! Pas lui.

\- Sirius, murmure Hermione.

\- Non, non, non. Le sauver, OK, si ça te fait plaisir, mais lui parler ? Non !

Hermione, poussée par un courage Gryffondorien, pose ses deux mains sur les joues de Sirius et plante son regard dans le sien.

\- Même pas pour Remus ?

Sirius sait qu'à ce moment, il est piégé. Doucement il enroule ses doigts autour des poignets de la jeune femme – pour ne pas qu'il les pose ailleurs, foutu corps d'adolescent – et pose son front contre le sien.

\- D'accord, mais en public.

Hermione se recule les joues rouges, appréciant la proximité du corps parfaitement proportionné de son ami.

Les deux amis quittent le laboratoire pour rejoindre la grande salle et suivent un groupe de filles qui la fusillent du regard.

\- Ton fan-club ne m'aime pas, dit Hermione d'une voix égale.

\- Tu n'as pas peur.

\- J'ai mis à terre des mangemorts plus coriaces que ça, murmure Hermione pour ne pas être entendue.

\- Dis-moi que tu as fait manger la poussière à Malfoy.

\- Non, il s'est planqué derrière sa femme et son fils.

Sirius rigole faisant se retourner les filles devant eux. Certaines soupirent, d'autres en veulent à Hermione.

\- Un problème, demande Hermione. Non parce que s'il y en a un, je suis sûr que nous pouvons le régler rapidement, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette d'un tour de main.

D'un bloc, elles détournent le regard et marchent plus vite.

\- Tu sais que tu peux être flippante ?

\- Est-ce un compliment ?

\- Oh oui.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors ?**

 **hp-drago**


	13. Deuxième nouvelle rencontre

_D'un bloc, elles détournent le regard et marchent plus vite._

 _\- Tu sais que tu peux être flippante ?_

 _-_ _Est-ce_ _un compliment ?_

 _\- Oh oui._

 **OoO**

\- Allez, Hermione, tu peux le faire.

Elle souffle, se tourne vers le Serpentard mais n'avance pas.

Un peu plus loin dans la bibliothèque, Rabastan observe la Gryffondor, se demandant ce qu'elle trafique. Il pensait qu'elle et Black étaient plus ou moins proches. Il était loin de se douter qu'elle pouvait s'intéresser à Severus Rogue. Bien qu'il ne pensait pas que Rogue soit son type d'homme. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sont ses prétendants qui vont être déçus. Bien qu'elle ne semble pas le remarquer. Elle est cordiale avec tous les élèves, sauf Peter, mais lui, c'est un crétin.

\- Cette fille est folle, ricane Peter.

Grace à son éducation, Rabastan ne sursaute pas au son de la voix de son camarade de maison qui l'a rejoint. Ce type est une vrai fouine, même si Rabastan trouve qu'il ressemble plus à un rat...

\- Tu t'es perdu Peter ? Il est rare de te voir dans cette partie du château, demande Rabastan d'un ton neutre.

\- Elle et Rogue, ils sont aussi moches l'un que l'autre, mais la sang-de-bourbe va se faire jeter, ricane-t-il.

Rabastan se demande quand est-ce que Peter s'est vu dans un miroir pour la dernière fois. Il n'est pas laid, mais il n'est pas beau non plus. Mais Severus a pour lui le fait d'être brillant.

\- Saviez-vous que Granger prépare une potion de son invention, Slughorn s'en est vanté à sa soirée, explique Regulus qui les a entendu et ce n'est pas difficile vu que les deux autres se trouvent non loin de sa table de travail.

Même si Regulus est une année en dessous d'eux, il lui arrive occasionnellement de parler avec les septième années.

Décidément, ces Serpentards ont les oreilles qui trainent. Certains diraient qu'ils veulent les potins, d'autres diraient le proverbe « la connaissance, c'est le pouvoir ».

\- Peut-être qu'elle veut juste demander de l'aide à Rogue, rajoute le sixième année.

Hermione, inconsciente de la discussion qui se déroule plus loin, s'avance machinalement vers le Serpentard acariâtre.

\- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu es là pour te moquer de mes cheveux ou de mon nez ? Crache Severus.

Hermione secoue la tête et se rend compte de l'endroit où elle se trouve. Rapidement elle reprend ses esprits.

\- Tu as vu mes cheveux ? Ça serait mal venu de ma part tu ne crois pas ? Quant à ton nez…

Elle en profite pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

Hermione a envie de dire qu' elle sait que les maraudeurs l'ont poussé dans les escaliers et que son nez n'a pas été réparable. Cela plus les coups de son père. Et connaissant sa susceptibilité, elle garde ses pensées pour elle, ce qui est normal. Personne ne veut que sa vie privée soit étalée au grand jour et elle est sûr que ça mettrait fin à la conversation avant qu'elle n'est commencé.

Et Severus se poserait trop de questions sur ses connaissances et le futur maître des Potions trouverait qui elle est vraiment. Jamais elle ne doutera des compétences de cet homme qui a quand même réussi l'exploit de tromper deux hommes brillants, la mettant hors catégorie dès le départ.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les hommes avec des nez imposants ? Dit-elle au culot. Elle sera gênée plus tard.

Il faut toute sa maîtrise à Severus pour ne pas rougir devant le sous-entendu de la Gryffondor. Lui aussi a été élevé du côté moldu et comprend donc.

Les trois Serpentards un peu plus loin, sont perdus. Peter et Rabastan se disent qu'elle veut un rendez-vous, tandis que Regulus est sceptique.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Rabastan te trouve intéressante, répond Severus pour ne pas perdre la face.

Rabastan de son côté est gêné que Severus lui dise de telle chose. Oui, la Gryffondor est une curiosité, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle interprète mal ses mots.

Mais Hermione n'est pas dupe et a vu les légères rougeurs sur ses joues.

\- Bien, maintenant que l'on sait que je ne suis pas insipide pour les Serpentards, peux-tu me donner ton avis sur une potion ?

Regulus esquisse un sourire, fier d'avoir trouvé la vraie raison, bien, qu'au final ça ne lui apporte pas grand-chose, même si une pensée fugace pour son frère traverse son esprit. Les deux Black ne se parlent plus mais le cadet connaît son frère et sait qu'il est attaché à la nouvelle. Il n'a pas changé de comportement passant de tombeur- sans être un coureur invétéré, éducation sang-pur oblige- à passer son temps avec la même fille.

Hermione essaye elle aussi de ne pas rougir en pensant qu'elle vole l'idée du futur maître des Potions.

\- Tu ne sembles pas avoir besoin d'aide, dit Severus méfiant. Le professeur Slughorn t'a invité à son club et ce n'est pas ouvert à tous.

\- Il y a aucune chance que j'aille à ces soirées, grimace-t-elle. Un frisson lui traverse tout le corps, se souvenant de Cormac. Plus jamais, murmure-t-elle pour elle seule.

Bien sûr, le meilleur élève en Potions surveillent ses rivales. Hermione retient le presque compliment.

\- Oh, c'est pour une potion que j'ai… inventé.

Heureusement que son hésitation passe pour de la timidité, ses joues rouges aidant.

\- Tu… Tu travailles sur une potion de ton invention, s'étonne-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais travaillé à tes propres potions ? Après tout, tu es le favori du prof, non ? Et cela ne doit pas être pour rien. A moins que je me sois trompée ?

Severus reste silencieux quelques secondes. Cette fille est rusée, mais il l'est encore plus.

\- En quoi tu as besoin de _mon_ aide ? Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Slughorn ?

La jeune femme hausse un sourcil, mais devant le silence de Severus, elle doit vite trouver un argument.

\- J'ai vu ton livre de potion, improvise Hermione se souvenant de son livre en sixième année et espère que celui de septième année est pareil et tu fais toujours des potions d'une perfection qui je l'avoue, m'énerve, dit-elle en souriant.

Severus reste sceptique mais commence tout de même à être convaincu que la Gryffondor souhaite réellement son aide.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai, dit-elle plus vivement, tu fais ça comme si c'était facile, comme si tu préparais une potion de première année.

\- Tes potions sont de très bonnes qualités, dit-il à contre cœur.

\- Merci, répond-t-elle sincèrement sachant qu'il ne lâche pas de compliments si facilement. Mais je travaille dur et relit plusieurs fois les instructions… Bon tu m'aides ou pas ? Sinon je fais finir par croire que tu ne seras pas en mesure de m'aider…

Severus sait qu'il est piégé avec le discours et achevé avec sa dernière phrase.

Hermione, en entrant dans la salle allouée par Slughorn, a préparé ses ingrédients ainsi que ceux qu'elle est allée chercher dans le parc, mais en listant sa préparation, elle a eu un doute sur deux ingrédients et après son test loupé, elle demande conseille à celui qui dans le futur devait l'inventer.

Alors, elle lui demande ce qui serait mieux pour incorporer deux de ses ingrédients.

Severus lui donne son avis tout en se demandant ce qu'elle prépare. Peut-être qu'il pourra aller y faire un tour...

 **OoO**

\- Tiens, bougonne Sirius.

James hausse un sourcil et range sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa malle. Sirius se laisse tomber sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que ta future femme a fait, ricane Remus, lui aussi allongé sur lit, se reposant de la pleine lune passée.

Sirius grogne sans relever la tête. Heureusement, sinon ses amis pourraient le charrier sur ses joues rouges. Pourquoi Remus dit de telles choses ? Il ne doit surtout pas relever, sinon, ils vont insister.

\- Rien, bougonne-t-il.

James et Remus se regardent avant de sauter sur le lit de leur ami.

\- OK, Patmol, parle.

\- Elle a parlé avec Servillus.

Les deux maraudeurs grimacent.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce type est…

\- Il peut l'aider.

\- Lui ? Et nous ?

\- Lunard, tu fais fondre un chaudron rien qu'en le regardant et toi Cornedrue, même en y mettant toute ta bonne volonté pour impressionner Lily, tu fais des potions médiocres.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, quoi ?

\- Tu as fini de nous prendre pour des idiots ? Demande Remus.

Sirius esquisse un sourire, appréciant vraiment d'avoir des amis qui le connaissent par cœur.

\- Tu ne m'as pas demandé la cape au hasard, tu savais qu'elle devait le voir, sinon de colère, tu aurais mis le feu à ton lit, comme en cinquième année.

\- J'ai surpris une conversation des Serpentards, même si on aurait dit une bande de Poufsouffles…

Les trois amis rigolent, bien qu'ils n'aient rien contre cette maison, les Serpentards le prendraient très mal. Sirius leur détaille la conversation, les faisant encore plus rire. Mais quelque chose a perturbé Sirius au sujet de son frère, il ne sait pas quoi. Puis quelle idée stupide, Hermione et Servillus ? Ils sont fous ses Serpentards !

 **OoO**

Comme promis, à la sortie de Pré-au-lard, Sirius emmène Hermione sur le chemin de traverse en passant par la cheminette de Madame Rosemerta. Heureusement que la jeune propriétaire se laisse encore soudoyer, parce que dans le futur, ce n'est plus le cas.

\- Au lieu d'un chat, tu ne veux pas lui trouver un vilain crapaud, ou…

\- Non, dit Hermione regardant les animaux.

Au fond d'elle, Hermione espère trouver un chat ressemblant à Miss Teigne mais en voyant tous ces chats réclamant des câlins, Hermione repense à Pattenrond qui a succombé quelques semaines avant la guerre. Son cœur se serre.

En tout cas, elle va surveiller de près la boutique où elle avait trouvé son chat et l'acheter dès qu'elle le verra, comme ça, il ne passera pas plusieurs années dans la boutique.

\- Tu sais que tu peux avoir un animal, dit doucement Sirius, se souvenant qu'Hermione avait un chat et qu'il n'aimait pas le Rat.

Sirius se promet que si jamais il le voit quelque part, il le prendra pour Hermione…

\- Oui, mais je vais attendre un peu. Je ne pourrais pas l'apprécier pleinement.

Sirius a une soudaine envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Afin de ne pas faire de faux pas, il met les mains dans ses poches. Leurs rapprochements sont beaucoup trop fréquents.

Hermione caresse tous les chats sauf un - qui est dans son coin et regarde les autres de travers - essaye de la mordre. Le vendeur qui n'est pas loin, repère le moment où la jeune femme a fait son choix et s'avance.

\- Celle-là.

\- Êtes-vous sûr Miss, elle n'est pas très aimable avec ses congénères et ne supporte que peu de personnes.

\- Elle est parfaite.

Hermione est heureuse d'avoir trouvé Miss Teigne, elle ne l'avait pas reconnue, elle est si petite et mignonne.

\- A-t-elle un nom ?

Le vendeur est quelque peu gêné.

\- Je l'avais appelé Miss Teigne, parce qu'elle n'est pas sympa.

\- On va garder Miss Teigne, qu'en penses-tu Sirius ?

\- Tu es diabolique, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça, dit-il à la fois perdu et amusé.

Après avoir vu la méchanceté des gens, Hermione aime apporter un peu de bonheur aux autres et quoi de mieux qu'un petit cadeau.

Hermione adore voir le jeune Sirius si vivant et passer de bon moment avec lui. Elle oublie sa culpabilité et la mort de ses amis, même si le soir, il lui arrive de les pleurer.

Le vendeur attrape la petite chatte, l'enroule dans une couverture et la donne rapidement à la jeune femme avant de se faire mordre sous le regard moqueur de Sirius. Hermione lui gratte le dessus de la tête. Miss Teigne n'aime pas, mais se laisse faire, comprenant qu'elle quitte cet endroit avec trop d'animaux à son goût.

\- Tu sais que cette sale bête va devenir la pire crainte des élèves et cela sur plusieurs générations ? Dit Sirius alors qu'ils marchent dans la rue, profitant du peu de monde.

\- Je sais, sourit Hermione, de plus en plus fière d'elle.

Sirius est lui aussi amusé mais perd son sourire en voyant deux hommes, Orion Black, son père et Arcturus, son grand-père. Certes, il s'est bien entendu avec son grand-père mais cela fait des années qu'il ne lui a pas parlé. Sirius ne sait pas si dans ce monde, il est toujours l'héritier ou s'il a été déshérité, bien que cela n'est pas vraiment d'importance pour lui, vu qu'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec sa famille de fous. Par contre, ces deux choses-là sont bien différentes dans le monde sorcier surtout si ce n'est pas le chef de famille qui le décide. Si c'est lui, effectivement, il se retrouve sans le sou et perd sa place dans la hiérarchie familiale. Sauf que dans le cas de Sirius, c'est sa mère qui l'a déshérité, donc son grand-père peut réfuter cet ordre. Bien que Sirius ne le souhaite pas. Les Potter sont maintenant sa famille et il est heureux ainsi.

\- Sirius, ça va, tu es tout blanc, s'inquiète Hermione.

Ne répondant pas, Hermione suit le regard de son ami et voit deux hommes, habillés très chic. La jeune femme trouve que Sirius ressemble plus à l'homme âgé.

\- Viens partons, dit Sirius reprenant ses esprits.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **hp-drago**


	14. Lord Black

\- Sirius, ça va, tu es tout blanc, s'inquiète Hermione.

Ne répondant pas, Hermione suit le regard de son ami et voit deux hommes, habillés très chic. La jeune femme trouve que Sirius ressemble plus à l'homme âgé.

\- Viens partons, dit Sirius reprenant ses esprits.

Trop tard, Sirius est appelé par son père. En prenant son temps, il rejoint ses aînés en se tenant droit et le menton relevé, en signe de défi. Depuis son départ de la maison familiale, il n'a eu aucun contact avec les Black, que ce soit dans sa première vie et apparemment dans celle-là aussi, sans parler de sa folle de cousine qui l'a fait passer à travers le voile, mais elle ne fait pas partie de la branche principale.

Hermione se rend compte que quelque chose d'important ou dangereux est sur le point de se passer. Elle vérifie que sa baguette est bien en place, prête à en faire usage. Elle veut éviter les combats mais si cela arrive, elle se battra.

\- Père, Grand-père, dit-il en guise de salut. Sirius aurait voulu appeler son père : Orion, mais l'adulte en lui ne fonce plus tête baissée dans les ennuis. Ou il choisit ses ennuis… Et pour être honnête, c'est plus avec sa mère qu'il a des problèmes, bien que son père ne soit pas un tendre non plus.

Sirius prend grand soin de ne pas présenter Hermione. Il pense fortement qu'Orion a la marque des ténèbres et si ce n'est pas le cas, il approuve ouvertement les idées de Voldemort et son grand-père et bien, il n'en est pas sûr - Arcturus a toujours été un homme mystérieux - mais le jeune homme ne préfère prendre aucun risque. Il n'a pas oublié que son père a cautionné sa quasi mise à mort par sa folle de mère.

\- Soit plus respectueux, crache son père.

\- Il suffit, ordonne Arcturus, montrant qu'il est le chef de famille. Sirius, tu sembles être en forme.

Sirius acquiesce, ne sachant comment se comporter avec son grand-père. Il a été fait héritier à huit ans, mais depuis il est allé à Gryffondor, a défié l'autorité de sa mère et même avant cela, il n'a guère vu son grand-père qu'il appréciait malgré tout, et cela malgré les quelques heures qu'il a passé en sa compagnie pour en savoir plus sur la famille Black. D'ailleurs, d'après les rumeurs, il serait devenu fou et vivrait reclus dans une demeure à l'étranger. Dans le futur, il sait que son grand-père meurt quelques années après son emprisonnement.

Hermione les observe, encore plus attentive que d'habitude lorsqu'elle découvre des nouvelles personnes du passé. Au Square, Hermione avait vu le portrait de la mère de Sirius mais pas son père et encore moins l'ancien Lord Black, ce qui lui semble bizarre. Hermione s'est un peu documentée sur les traditions des Nobles et Anciennes Maisons. De ce qu'elle avait lu, les portraits des anciens Lord étaient accrochés dans les maisons, une tradition et un honneur, selon certains livres.

Voyant qu'il ne répond pas et que le chef de famille hausse un sourcil, montrant clairement qu'il souhaite une réponse, Hermione lui met un discret coup de coude même si elle doit se faire remarquer par ce qui est -selon sa déduction- Lord Black.

\- Vous aussi grand-père, dit Sirius machinalement.

Arcturus semble satisfait, le coin de sa lèvre se lève en imperceptible en début de sourire.

\- Et vous êtes ? Demande Lord Black, se tournant vers la brune. Arcturus a bien vu ce qu'a fait la jeune femme et même si son petit-fils ne l'a pas présenté, il est difficile de ne pas la voir.

\- Hermione Granger, née-moldue, enchantée Lord Black, dit-elle en lui tendant sa main libre, clairement consciente de sa provocation, mais elle saura qui se trouve en face d'elle. Et ce n'est pas un homme en pleine rue qui lui fait peur, qu'il soit Lord ou pas. Elle a survécu au manoir Malfoy et a une guerre.

L'autre main d'Hermione tient fermement Miss teigne qui reste sage. Sirius et Hermione sont étonnés lorsque Arcturus prend la main de la jeune femme et l'embrasse au lieu de la serrer et cela sans hésitation. Sirius pensait que son grand-père ne la toucherait pas en connaissant son statut. Décidément, ce monde lui réserve quelques bonnes surprises.

Arcturus, après avoir été surpris de trouver son petit-fils sur le chemin de traverse, n'en est finalement pas étonné. Même s'il est dans la maison des lions, il reste très rusé. Il a vu, dès son plus jeune âge, qu'il ferait un bon héritier et le pense toujours et il ne voulait pas que sa belle-fille soit un jour au pouvoir de la maison Black, et même si Orion est son fils, c'est sa femme qui tient un peu trop la baguette. Regulus est un bon enfant mais n'a pas les tripes de Sirius pour gérer une noble et ancienne famille. Et même s'il est satisfait du mariage de son fils – après tout, elle lui a donné deux petits enfants respectables-, il est hors de question que Walburga Black devienne Lady. Et cette femme avec un tel pouvoir entre les mains feraient des choses regrettables.

Arcturus a toujours apprécié l'intelligence chez une femme – son épouse Mélania lui a soufflé de très bonnes idées qu'il a adoré mettre en pratique, que ce soit en politique ou en famille- et la jeune femme qui accompagne Sirius, brille par son intelligence et il ne s'est pas trompé lorsqu'elle l'a appelé par son titre officiel.

\- C'est un plaisir Miss Granger, dit-il imperturbable et bien conscient du trouble qu'il déclenche chez les jeunes gens.

\- Gryffondor, je suppose, grimace Orion.

\- Et fière de l'être, pourquoi ? Sourit innocemment Hermione, ayant piqué ces traits angéliques à Remus.

Bien qu'aucun des deux ne le montre, grand-père et petit-fils sont amusés par la témérité d' Hermione. Arcturus trouve cela rafraîchissant de voir les jeunes avoir encore des tripes et de défendre ce en quoi il croit.

Lord Black n'a pas de problème à proprement parlé avec les nés- moldus, ce qui le dérange, c'est qu'ils ne connaissent pas entièrement les coutumes sorcières, ni le fonctionnement de leur monde. Ils arrivent et veulent tout changer et cela, Arcturus n'apprécie pas. Il n'a rien contre le changement, mais en gardant leur identité.

Par contre, Orion aimerait bien remettre cette sang-de-bourbe à sa place. Il a hâte que le Lord, qu'importe que ce soit son père, décède pour prendre sa place, vu que Sirius est hors-course, et montrer à tous ces êtres inférieurs qui sont les vrais sorciers. Et surtout il remettra son fils aîné dans le droit chemin, afin de ne plus être la risée de l'aristocratie, foi d'Orion Black.

\- Votre chat est des plus laids, répond Orion.

\- N'est-ce pas, mais, malgré ma courte vie, j'ai appris que les gens les plus beaux n'était pas forcément les plus fréquentables… dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Sirius est heureux qu'Hermione soit à ses côtés. Malgré le temps qui est passé, c'est toujours douloureux de savoir que l'on est une déception pour sa famille, même si avec le temps on apprend à relativiser et à vivre avec. Sirius sait qu'avec Hermione, il ira mieux rapidement.

Hermione repense tout de suite à Jedusor lorsqu'il était jeune. Il est vrai qu'il était d'une rare beauté et d'un charisme impressionnant. Elle avoue même qu'en voyant les souvenirs d'Harry, elle aurait sûrement été comme les autres étudiantes, sous son charme, bien qu'elle serait restée discrète. Et pourtant, Tom était pourri à l'intérieur. Il y a aussi Lucius Malfoy et bien sûr Orion Black, qui reste bel homme.

Ce que la jeune femme ne sait pas, c'est qu'Arcturus à fait un petit détour par la tête de l'amie de son petit-fils. Cette affaire va être intéressante à suivre.

Voyant que son fils voulait se quereller avec une enfant, il prend les droits sur la conversation.

\- Même si cette rencontre a été fort agréable, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de retourner à Poudlard.

\- Lord Black, dit Hermione en gis d'au revoir.

Encore une fois, Hermione met un coup de coude à Sirius qui semble décontenancé. Il ne pensait pas que la conversation se passerait sans problème.

\- Père, Grand-père. Merci, je crois, dit-il perdu, ne sachant comment réagir, ce qui fait sourire intérieurement Arcturus. Il a toujours aimé perturber les autres, cela qui a souvent servi au mangemagot.

Hermione prend le bras de son ami et les dirige en silence vers le chaudron baveur. La jeune femme le laisse dans ses pensées, ayant bien compris que cette rencontre l'avait bouleversé.

Une fois arrivée à Pré-au-lard, ils rentrent directement au château et comme l'a dit Arcturus, il est tard. Apparemment, ils font partis des derniers élèves à rentrer.

\- Tu devrais rejoindre James et Remus, dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

\- Mais…

Sirius regarde la boule de poil endormie dans les bras d'Hermione. Il voudrait bien voir la tête du nouveau concierge quand Hermione va lui donner Miss Teigne, mais il se sent vidé. Cette rencontre l'a plus bouleversé qu'il voudrait l'avouer.

\- Je vais gérer. Va, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Voyant qu'il va pour répliquer, Hermione le coupe.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à me mettre en colère.

\- Oui, charmante demoiselle.

Sirius s'en va en traînant les pieds mais il fait demi-tour pour embrasser Hermione sur la joue en lui murmurant un merci.

C'est avec les joues encore rouges qu'elle se dirige vers Rusard qui espère qu'il y aura des retardataires pour les punir.

\- Monsieur Rusard, l'appelle Hermione, encore une fois avec son innocent sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Miss Granger, grogne-t-il.

Argus louche sur la couverture qui bouge dans ses bras. Il se méfie des élèves qui aiment lui faire des tours, même si la nouvelle ne lui en a jamais fait.

Miss teigne émerge et sort sa tête en baillant. Rusard malgré lui regarde cette petite chose et la trouve attendrissante.

\- Elle vous plaît, demande doucement Hermione. Parce qu'elle est pour vous, rajoute-t-elle en lui tendant le petit paquet.

Rusard met quelques secondes avant de machinalement tendre les bras. Miss teigne miaule de ce qui semble être de contentement en voyant Argus. Le concierge lui gratte la tête, faisant encore une fois plaisir à l'animal. Ils ont déjà l'air de s'entendre.

Hermione est heureuse, même si, comme l'a dit Sirius, la chatte va être le cauchemar de pleins d'élèves. Tant pis, ils n'auront qu'à respecter le règlement.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Si c'est une farce, elle n'est pas drôle jeune fille.

Hermione s'est attendue à une réaction comme ça et s'apprête à argumenter lorsque le directeur intervient.

\- Oh mais qu'avons-nous là, c'est un bien joli animal, dit-il en tendant la main.

La Gryffondor n'a pas le temps de le prévenir que Miss teigne lui met un coup de patte, lui défendant clairement de la toucher. Albus sourit, pensant que ces deux-là vont bien s'entendre.

\- Je crois que ce chat vous a adopté, Argus, dit aimablement le directeur.

Argus regarde quand même Hermione bizarrement, croyant toujours à une farce de mauvais goût.

\- Je ne crois pas que Miss Granger pense à mal en vous offrant ce chat, devine le directeur.

\- Miss Teigne. Non, je voulais vous offrir un peu de compagnie, je suis sûr qu'elle saura vous épauler lors de vos rondes.

\- Miss teigne, quel nom charmant, sourit Albus.

\- Il ne vient pas de moi, rajoute Hermione pour éviter tout problème, le vendeur l'a nommée ainsi parce qu'elle ne se laisse pas approcher facilement. C'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi, ainsi les élèves ne seront pas tentés de lui faire des câlins et la soudoyer.

Hermione est fière de son improvisation de dernière minute et après réflexion, c'est des bons arguments. Vaguement, elle se demande comment le concierge l'a eu. Elle l'imagine mal aller faire des emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse. A moins qu'elle était un cadeau et bizarrement, elle imagine bien Albus faire ce genre de présent.

A leur côté, Albus sourit tranquillement. Comme tous les nouveaux élèves, le directeur garde un œil sur eux et il doit dire que l'intelligence de Miss Granger est au-delà de ce que Madame Maxime lui avait dit. Bien qu'elle soit assez discrète.

Bien sûr, elle est brillante en cours et les professeurs ne tarissent pas des loges sur elle, mais elle n'étale pas son savoir et parfois, elle fait ou dit des choses, comme si elle _savait_. Albus aurait pu imaginer qu'elle faisait partie du camps de Tom, mais quelque chose lui interdit ce genre de pensées. Elle est gentille avec Argus, essaye de désamorcer des situations comme les querelles entre les maraudeurs et Monsieur Rogue – c'est d'ailleurs dans ses moments qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'elle devait _savoir_ – elle n'est pas la plus appréciée mais elle discute sans problème avec les élèves de toutes les maisons. Bien que Monsieur Pettigrew soit une exception. La question qui revient, c'est comment sait-elle ? Aurait-elle le troisième œil ?

\- Voyons Argus, Miss Granger a raison, elle est parfaite et un cadeau ne se refuse pas.

Rusard grimace mais marmonne quand même un merci. Si le directeur s'y met, il est coincé et il aime bien cette petite boule de poil.

\- Mais de rien, dit-elle souriante. Oh et voici quelques affaires pour elle, le temps de vous organiser.

Hermione sort de sa poche les achats, leur rend leur taille normale et les donne au concierge.

Se doutant qu'elle n'aurait pas droit à un autre merci, elle arrive à faire une légère caresse à Miss Teigne sans se faire mordre, ni griffer, avant de s'excuser et de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour dîner. Et vu le regard du directeur, elle préfère ne pas être seule avec lui. Cet homme est trop brillant pour son propre bien. Et elle pourrait lui donner des informations qu'il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Le résultat pourrait être catastrophique. Albus est un leader, il aime tout contrôler, mais Hermione a vu le résultat et cette fois, elle a les cartes en mains, ce qui, même si c'est risqué, de diriger les choses et compte qu'il y ait le moins de pertes possible.

Une fois entrée dans la grande salle, elle repère vite ses amis. Sirius semble aller un peu mieux mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux. Avant de s'asseoir, elle presse son épaule pour le réconforter, s'attirant quelques regards noirs de ses prétendantes. Hermione ne s'en rend pas compte, plus préoccupée par son ami.

Les autres élèves commencent à s'habituer au nouveau comportement du maraudeur. Au début, ils ont été très étonnés qu'ils passent si rapidement du temps ensemble, Sirius ne tergiverse pas lorsqu'il veut sortir avec une fille, certains se sont dit que Sirius allait vite se lasser de la nouvelle qui ne connaît pas son passé avec les demoiselles. Mais, quoi qu'ils se passent entre eux, les choses semblent durer. Les professeurs sont rassurés de voir que l'aîné des Black se calme avec les filles, et quelques filles sont déçues, quant aux garçons, la plus part s'en moque et certains sont même content que le Gryffondor soit hors-course, leur laissant une chance.

\- Ah douce Hermione, tu tombes bien. Sirius n'a rien voulu nous dire de ce que vous avez fait cet après-midi, demande Remus avec son air innocent.

Au début, Hermione s'était fait avoir mais plus maintenant. Elle ne faisait pas encore parfaitement la différence entre son monde et le nouveau, ni entre le jeune et le vieux Remus. Pour elle, Remus n'est pas espiègle, il est le plus sérieux et surtout, il n'est pas manipulateur. Sirius l'a rassurée en disant que le loup-garou de ce monde était différent de l'autre. Lui aussi a failli se faire avoir.

\- Oublie ça Moony, Elle maîtrise aussi bien que toi cet air, ricane Sirius.

James rigole devant l'air outré de Remus.

\- Hermione a des arguments que tu n'as pas, rigole James, ses yeux baissant légèrement sur ses formes féminines.

Sirius qui a vu ça, lui envoie un morceau de patate dans la tête que le poursuiveur esquive avec facilité. Hermione essaye de ne pas penser que le père de son meilleur ami vient de regarder sa poitrine.

\- Je parlais de ses yeux, Monsieur Jaloux, se moque James.

Sirius le fixe, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre, lui montrant clairement qu'il ne le croit pas. Par contre, pour la la jalousie, peut-être bien et ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il n'aime pas que quelqu'un regarde certaines parties du corps d' Hermione. Et le respect dans tout ça ?

Il faut dire pour sa défense, parce que lui aussi a eu les yeux qui ont dérivé, qu'Hermione a de très belles formes bien qu'il s'efforce de ne pas les regarder plus longtemps que la convenance le permet, - heureusement que l'adulte en lui a plus de contrôle- même si ses hormones d'adolescent affolent une partie de son anatomie.

Sirius a été mortifié la première fois que ça lui est arrivé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé avec son service trois pièces, conséquence d'Azkaban, mais son nouveau corps est en pleine forme et lui rappelle qu' Hermione est une jeune femme à son goût.

\- Orion s'est senti perdu quelques secondes lorsqu'elle lui a fait son air spécial Moony.

James arrête brusquement de rire lui et Remus regardent Sirius, choqués.

\- Imagines-tu quoi que ce soit entre Orion et Hermione, sans t'offenser Hermione, dit Sirius sérieusement

\- Y'a pas de mal, dit Hermione qui mange tranquillement, tandis que les deux autres répriment un frisson de dégoût à cette idée des plus saugrenues.

\- J'ai mis des années avant de parfaire cette technique, soupire Remus avant de piquer dans un morceau de viande saignant.

Tous mangent en silence avant de James se souvienne d'un élément important.

\- Tu as vu Orion ?!

L'héritier Black ne parle pas aussi légèrement de son père si peu de temps après une rencontre, d'où l'étonnement de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

\- Oui, sourit Sirius qui a compté le temps qu'il mettrait à poser la question. Avec Grand-père.

\- Oh… Et ça va ? murmure son meilleur ami, inquiet, sachant les blessures non cicatrisés de son ami.

\- Je vais m'en remettre, et la rencontre ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça, le rassure Sirius en montrant Hermione du menton.

\- Tu t'es servi d'Hermione comme bouclier ? Demande Remus, sceptique. Ce n'est pas dans le comportement de son ami. Même lorsqu'il sortait avec une fille, il s'est toujours comporté en gentleman.

\- Nous nous sommes entraidés, explique Hermione. Et je dois dire que je n'aime pas Orion quant à ton grand-père, il a été agréable, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Hermione ne sait quoi penser de Lord Black. Les seules choses qu'elle savait sur lui, c'est le peu d'Harry lui avait dit et il le tenait de Sirius qui restait discret sur son passé.

\- Il t'aime bien… Je crois… dit Sirius.

\- Hermione…

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors, ce chapitre ?**

 **Que** **pensez-vous** **de cette rencontre ?**

 **A bientôt**

 **hp-drago**


	15. Deux Serpentards piégés

**On m'avait demandé un peu plus de Severus, le voici !**

 **OoO**

 _Hermione ne sait quoi penser de Lord Black. Les seules choses qu'elle savait sur lui, c'est le peu d'Harry lui avait dit et il le tenait de Sirius qui restait discret sur son passé._

 _\- Il t'aime bien… Je crois… dit Sirius._

 _\- Hermione…_

\- Oui Remus, sourit Hermione en lui faisant son sourire angélique.

\- Ok, redoutable, marmonne-t-il pour lui-même. Vas-tu me dire ce que tu prépares ? S'il te plaît…

\- Non.

\- Mais tu as dit que c'était pour moi. Est-ce que cela à voir avec la potion que tu prépares ?

\- Oh, ça va les chevilles, Hermione invente une potion qu'elle travaillait à Beauxbâtons, donc je doute que ça soit pour toi, dit James, ne se rendant pas contre à quel point il lui a sauvé la mise.

\- Tu ne sauras rien, dit-elle amusée.

Remus essaye de l'attendrir, en vain. Hermione n'a jamais été une personne que l'on manipule avec facilité, au contraire lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose elle l'obtient et elle sait garder un secret. Puis au fond elle, elle appréhende un peu la réaction de son ami et les questions qu'il va se poser.

\- Si tu continues, je te prive de chocolat.

Le loup-garou la regarde, choqué.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ?!

\- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour ne pas en être privé, dit-elle d'une voix ferme, comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

\- Oh Hermione, pitié ne le prive pas de chocolat.

-Merci de prendre ma défense Sirius, Remus soupire de soulagement, se disant que s'il est avec lui, Hermione pourra plus facilement céder.

\- Parce qu'il est infernal sinon. Je suis sûr qu'il serait pire que le fils de James avec… Lily.

\- Et ! s'offusquent les deux concernés.

Lily n'est pas assise long du groupe, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle les a entendu, sans les espionner. Après tout, elle se moque de James et de ses amis… Elle les trouve insupportables et immatures. Bien, que pour être honnête, depuis l'arrivée d' Hermione, ils sont moins énervants et font perdre beaucoup moins de point à la maison. Peut-être que cette année, ils pourront gagner la coupe et pas grâce au Quidditch...

Hermione sourit imaginant un petit Harry, courant partout, les cheveux en bataille et surtout gâté par ses parents, faisant tourner en rond ses tontons.

James devient pensif, imaginant avoir un enfant avec sa rousse explosive même si en ce moment c'est délicat entre eux. Il y a quelque chose en lui, qui dit que Lily est la femme de sa vie.

 **OoO**

\- C'est vrai ce qui se dit ?

\- Il va falloir être un peu plus précise, Mary.

Hermione baisse son livre et fixe sa camarade chambre. Après avoir fouillé dans ses souvenirs, elle s'est souvenue que Mary avait fait partie du premier Ordre du Phénix. Par contre, elle n'est pas sûr de son destin et n'a pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà croisé.

\- Que toi et Sirius êtes allés en rendez-vous au Chemin de Traverse, qu'il t'a offert un cadeau ? Magnifique, à ce que l'on dit.

Hermione la regarde les yeux grands ouverts. Elle sait que des histoires circulent mais, savoir qu'elle en fait partie et qu'on lui en parle en face à face, est choquant, surtout pour elle qui s'en moque royalement.

\- Ah oui quand même, Radio Potion Poudlard fonctionne bien à ce que je vois.

\- Tu vois Mary, tu l'as vexée. Et ça ne te regarde pas, dit Lily lisant la gazette de ce matin.

La rousse est habituée aux frivolités de son amie, mais là, elle est d'accord avec Hermione. Les potins ne sont pas ses préoccupations favorites. C'est dans ses moments que son amie Alice lui manque. Souvent Lily se demande pourquoi elle a été répartie chez les Gryffondors.

\- Mais non, elle n'est pas vexée, dit Mary en balayant d'un geste de main les paroles de son amie. Alors, il t'a offert quoi ?

\- A quel moment j'ai dit que tu avais raison ?

\- Mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Demande Hermione, qui d'abord était amusée, l'est beaucoup moins sur l'insistance de sa camarade de chambre. Elle a l'impression d'avoir Lavande et Parvati en face d'elle et Hermione n'oublie la petite crise de jalousie qu'elle avait fait par rapport à Sirius.

\- Bien, si tu veux garder ça pour toi…

Hermione se lève de son lit - elle qui voulait passer un peu de temps au calme dans son dortoir, c'est loupé - et se dirige vers la porte pour aller marcher dans les couloirs, qu'importe le temps glacial, montrant que l'hiver approche.

Elle entend Lily dire à son amie d'être moins intrusive dans la vie des autres. Hermione est d'accord avec elle, cela leur fait un point commun, parce que hormis leur sérieux pour les études, les deux jeunes femme n'ont pas beaucoup de similitudes, ce que la brune trouve dommage parce que si tout se passe comme elle le souhaite, c'est à dire James marié à Lily, et qu'elle compte rester amie avec le brun, elle va la croiser souvent alors autant qu'elles soient amies ou quelque chose du genre.

Malgré les cours en d'air dans le couloir, Hermione s'assoie sur un banc, vu sur le lac et la pluie verglaçante qui tombe fortement. Un autre élève s'assoie à ses côtés. Elle n'est pas surprise. Ses sorts de détections sont efficaces et il n'y a pas porte à proximité pour s'y cacher. Dommage qu'elle ne connaissent pas de sort pour les animagus, et Rita a quitté Poudlard il y a quelques années… Donc quasiment pas de danger de ce côté-là.

\- Dans notre monde, James et Lily étaient déjà en couple, explique Sirius. Je me demande si les choses vont quand même se passer de la même manière. Ils sont distants et James a un regard triste que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Harry viendra au monde, il grandira avec ses deux parents et il sera l'enfant le plus aimé, dit Hermione déterminée en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Compris ?

\- Oui Madame.

La culpabilité de Sirius ressort quelques instants. Lui qui s'en est voulu d'avoir douté de la motivation d' Hermione à sauver l'avenir, il a une nouvelle fois la preuve qu'elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour ses amis.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amie fille, c'est pour cela que Lily et moi ne sommes pas proches. Cela a toujours été plus facile pour moi, de me lier d'amitié avec les garçons qu'avec les filles.

Hermione a une pensée pour Ginny qui est effectivement devenue son amie, mais elle est persuadée que c'est Harry qu'elle voulait approcher, la brune n'a été qu'un plus.

\- Si cela avait été le cas, je pourrais faire quelque chose pour ces deux-là.

Sirius la prend dans ses bras.

\- Euh, Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te réconforte.

\- Ce n'est…

\- Chut. Profite.

Après quelques secondes, Hermione se laisse aller à leur étreinte. Finalement, ne pas être amie avec des filles a dû bon.

\- Je t'interdis de culpabiliser pour cela. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est écrit, James et Lily auront un magnifique garçon et plus tard, ils auront une petite fille.

Hermione se recule et le fixe éberluée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cela était un secret, mais lorsqu'ils ont été trahis, Lily était enceinte, dit Sirius mal à l'aise, se frottant la nuque.

\- Par Merlin…

Cela lui donne une autre bonne raison de sauver le futur et peut-être de pousser Peter dans les escaliers ou par-dessus la rambarde...

\- J'ai appris un truc super aujourd'hui, dit Sirius de nouveau joyeux, parce que c'est dans sa nature et qu'il veut changer les idées noirs de son amie.

\- Oh moi aussi, dit-elle conspiratrice.

\- Tu savais que je t'avais emmené au Chemin de Traverse, qu'on avait déjeuné au chaudron baveur et qu'ensuite nous étions montés dans une chambre.

Hermione rougit, extrêmement gênée que ces informations circulent, surtout qu'elles sont fausses. Et elle ne pensait que les jeunes de cette époque avaient ce genre d'idée. Penser au sexe, oui, mais pas aller jusqu'à partager un lit, surtout à leur âge.

Sirius se doutait que cela la mettrait mal à l'aise, mais à ce point ? A moins que… Non, il ne peut pas lui poser la question, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on demande à une amie, surtout lorsqu'on est un homme.

\- Et bien selon mes informations, nous serions aussi allés au Chemin de Traverse et tu m'aurais fait cadeau, sublime selon certaines personnes.

\- Mon info est plus détournée que la tienne et plus croustillante.

Hermione lui met un coup de coude et murmure un « idiot » en souriant.

\- Mais c'est vrai que j'aurai pu t'offrir un cadeau, surtout que tu nous as sauvé de ma famille.

\- Je ne…

\- Tsss, tu auras un présent.

\- Sirius, garde ton argent.

\- Me prendrais-tu pour un homme sans honneur ?

Il se met debout et commence à faire des grands gestes théâtrales.

\- Oh tragédie ! Oh désespoir ! Je veux la remercier et…

Sirius se stoppe et regarde le directeur en face de lui clairement amusé. Hermione qui rigolait des bêtises de l'héritier se stoppe elle aussi, mais garde son sourire, sachant que le directeur est homme à sourire souvent.

\- Monsieur le directeur.

\- Miss Granger, Monsieur Black.

Le directeur reprend son chemin comme il est venu.

\- Oh fait, très joli sort de détection.

Albus s'en va en fredonnant, heureux que ça ne soit que deux élèves qui veulent passer du temps seuls. Lorsqu'il a été prévenu que des sorts ont été mis en place dans un couloir, il s'y est rendu rapidement, bien conscient des rivalités entre maisons et des conflits qui peuvent éclater entre les élèves. Décidément, cette Miss Granger est surprenante. Ses sorts sont parfaits.

 **OoO**

Severus reste devant la porte, dubitatif, il ne pensait pas que cette salle serait si bien protégée et surtout si sournoisement protégée. Après tout, c'est d'une Gryffondor dont il s'agit. Mais sa curiosité est plus forte. Depuis qu'elle lui a parlé de sa potion, il veut découvrir coûte que coûte ce qu'elle cache.

\- As-tu essayé d'ouvrir la porte, demande le nouveau venu.

Severus grogne et tourne la tête vers son condisciple de Serpentard. Celui-ci ne peut retenir un sourire.

\- Un seul mot Lestrange et je t'arrache la langue.

Rabastan lève les deux mains en signe de défaite, mais à l'instar de Severus, il se dit que la Gryffondor est brillante.

\- Un coup de main ? Demande-t-il une fois toutes ses remarques avalées.

\- Pour la porte ou pour mon visage rouge ?

\- La porte, bien évidemment.

Rabastan grimace pour cacher un sourire, faisant une nouvelle fois gronder Severus qui se doute que son condisciple a envie de se moquer de lui.

\- As-tu demandé poliment à la porte de s'ouvrir ?

Severus s'écarte laissant la place à Rabastan, attendant le spectacle avec intérêt et il n'est pas déçu quand la poignée de porte lui tire la langue en postillonnant.

Avant que Severus n'est pu lui dire de ne pas le faire, Rabastan, vexé, envoie un sort d'explosion à la porte. Non seulement la porte n'a pas la moindre égratignure mais les deux Serpentards se retrouvent plaqué contre le mur opposé et ne peuvent en bouger.

A l'angle du couloir, les Maraudeurs observent à la fois amusé et choqué les deux Serpentards. Ils ont eu la même idée que les verts et argents et pour une fois sont heureux de ne pas être arrivés les premiers.

\- Moony, tu veux toujours savoir ce que prépare Hermione ? Murmure James.

\- Mmm, Non.

\- Et tu as bien raison, murmure une voix féminine dans leur dos.

Les trois amis sursautent et se retournent pour voir Hermione souriante. Elle se penche et regarde Rabastan et Severus dans une position cocasse. La jeune femme a été prévenue que quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans la salle de potion. Finalement la guerre aura eu du bon en lui apprenant à toujours se méfier et d'assurer ses arrières.

\- Cette image va me traumatiser jusqu'à ma mort, dit-elle en s'avançant vers les Vert et Argent.

Sirius comprend ces mots, il est vrai que de voir son ancien/futur prof de potion, le visage rouge, accroché à un mur se débattant comme il peut est assez perturbant, sans parler d'un futur mangemort craint par tous ; mais en même temps les maraudeurs trouvent cela extrêmement drôle.

\- Messieurs, dit Hermione en s'appuyant contre la porte. Un problème ?

Les deux hommes la fusillent du regard. A ce moment, elle entre aperçoit la cruauté en eux et ce qu'ils pourront devenir par la suite. Elle réprime un frisson pour ne pas montrer sa peur à l'ennemi mais sort quand même sa baguette.

Les maraudeurs sont restés pour continuer d'observer le spectacle, s'amusent, sauf Sirius qui a vu le changement de comportement d'Hermione, se tient prêt à intervenir.

Severus ouvre la bouche mais la jeune femme le coupe.

\- N'oublions pas ce que vous avez fait pour vous retrouver dans cette situation, dit Hermione d'un ton froid rappelant à tous ce qu'elle a fait en DCFM.

L'instinct de survie de Rabastan lui dit de faire attention car elle a toutes les baguettes en main et qu'il ne faut pas la sous-estimer.

\- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de nous faire descendre, s'il te plaît, dit-il les dents serrées.

\- Pourquoi, demande Hermione réellement curieuse. C'est vrai, parce que si je le fais et que je vous laisse partir, qui me dit que vous n'allez pas essayer de recommencer ?

Hermione se doutait que Severus essayerait de rentrer dans la pièce, mais Rabastan ? Elle ne pensait avoir autant d'intérêt à ses yeux à moins que ça soit autre chose. Oui ça ne peut être que ça. SI les choses partent dans la première direction de ses pensées, cela remettrait en question énormément de choses et Hermione n'est pas prête d'y faire face. Qu'ils ne soient pas les monstres de son futur est une chose mais qu'il en soit l'opposé n'est pour le moment pas une possibilité et Hermione ne pense pas que l'on peut être aussi différent.

\- Je vais peut-être vous laisser là jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vous trouve ? Ou alors je peux aller prévenir Slughorn, ou Rusard… Oh, encore mieux, le directeur ? J'hésite… Une idée ?

Les Serpentards se regardent, se disant qu'encore une fois, ils sont piégés. Décidément, cette fille est pleine de surprises. Severus regrette presque sa curiosité.

\- Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard, commente Rabastan.

\- Je prends cela comme une compliment.

Tous ceux qui écoutent sont étonnés. Depuis quelques décennies, la maison Serpentard n'a pas très bonne réputation. Hermione doit encore savoir des choses que beaucoup ont oublié.

\- Nous n'essayerons plus d'entrer dans cette pièce, dirent-ils en cœur.

\- Seriez-vous prêt à faire un serment inviolable ?

Les cinq garçons blanchissent.

\- Tu connais beaucoup de choses sombres pour une née-moldue, dit Rabastan le regard calculateur.

\- Oh mais tu n'as pas idée à quel point, dit-elle d'une voix sombre qui fait s'interroger tout le monde.

Devant le silence lourd, Hermione rigole.

\- Respirer. Je ne vous ferai jamais faire ça, trop de conséquences peuvent en découler. Votre parole me suffit. D'un geste de baguette, elle les libère du mur. Les deux hommes se relèvent avec le peu de dignité qu'ils leur restent.

Hermione sort un petit flacon de sa poche et la tend à Severus.

\- Pour ton visage. Frotte et ça partira.

Prudent, il débouche la mixture et la sent. Hermione roule des yeux, retrouvant les habitudes de l'homme qu'elle a connu.

Ne trouvant rien de suspicieux, il applique quelques gouttes et comme l'a dit Hermione, le rouge s'en va. Rassurée, il finit de se nettoyer et tend, contre son gré, le reste de la potion a Hermione. Elle la reprend. Cette potion a juste été créé, Hermione n'est pas sûr qu'elle soit commercialisé, alors elle ne peut pas laisser traîner un échantillon et surtout pas à Severus.

\- Bien. Passez une bonne fin de journée. Et n'oubliez pas que vous m'en devez une, dit-elle avec ce visage angélique.

Les maraudeurs attendent que les Serpentards soient loin avant de rejoindre Hermione. James aurait bien voulu une confrontation avec Severus, mais Sirius l'en a dissuadé.

Plus les semaines sont passées, plus Sirius s'est rendu compte que James et lui étaient vraiment des cons avec Rogue mais aussi avec les personnes qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Et bizarrement Peter n'a pas été plus une cible que les autres. Bien évidemment, il n'aimera jamais le futur maître des Potions, mais il s'est rendu compte que lorsqu'il ne le voyait pas, il s'en portait bien et n'avait pas envie de chercher la confrontation. Par contre, pour Peter, il se peut que le temps calme de Peter à Poudlard soit révolu.

\- Hermione, tu es ma nouvelle idole, dit James les deux bras en l'air.

Remus et Sirius sourient devant les bêtises de leur ami.

\- Merci.

Hermione se retient de partir dans une polémique sur les « blagues » faites aux autres élèves. Lorsqu'Harry lui avait raconté les souvenirs qu'il avait de son père et de Sirius, elle ne les avaient pas trouvé sympathiques, au contraire, ils ressemblaient à la brute du lycée qui aimait terroriser les plus faibles. Mais, depuis qu'elle le connaît, les blagues semblent bonne enfant et celle sur Severus sont quasiment inexistantes. Bien que selon elle le pire est déjà fait, entre montrer les sous-vêtements de Severus en plein parc et le fatal « sang-de-bourbe » à Lily, sans parler de l'idiotie de Sirius d'envoyer Severus rencontrer un loup-garou.

\- Comment ouvres-tu ta porte ? Demande Remus. Pourrais-tu m'apprendre quelques sorts parce que Rogue y a passé du temps.

\- Comme les tableaux, avec un mot de passe.

\- Je peux essayer ?

Hermione se décale. James se met devant la porte et se frotte les deux mains.

\- Gryffondor, dit James.

Comme avec Rabastan, la poignée lui tire la langue.

\- Trop simple, dit Sirius. L'esprit d' Hermione est plus tordu que ça.

Hermione sourit et se tourne vers la porte qui se débloque quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Comment ? Dirent les trois en cœur.

\- Tu n'as pas prononcé un mot, dit Remus dont le cerveau tourne à plein régime, cherchant les sortilèges qu'elle a employé.

La jeune femme se contente de leur sourire avant de claquer la porte, les laissant dans le couloir.

Hermione a eu du mal à trouver les sortilèges pour créer son mot de passe par toucher sur la poignée et sur une partie précise de la porte. Ou si ça ne marche pas, elle doit écrire sur la porte son mot de passe : Serpentard. Ce qu'aucun ne trouvera. Comme Sirius l'a dit, son esprit est tordu. Bien qu'elle est persuadée que Sirius qui la connaît de plus en plus pourrait trouver.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors ? Alors ?**


	16. Et de un !

_**Beta : Draymione Potter-Malfoy**_

 _ **OoO**_

 _La jeune femme se contente de leur sourire avant de claquer la porte, les laissant dans le couloir._

 _Hermione a eu du mal à trouver les sortilèges pour créer son mot de passe par toucher sur la poignée et sur une partie précise de la porte. Ou si ça ne marche pas, elle doit écrire sur la porte son mot de passe : Serpentard. Ce qu'aucun ne trouvera. Comme Sirius l'a dit, son esprit est tortu. Bien qu'elle est persuadée que Sirius qui la connaît de plus en plus, pourrait trouver._

 **OoO**

\- Où m'emmènes-tu en pleine nuit ?

Sirius essaye de ne pas se montrer lubrique mais devant l'air d'Hermione, c'est loupé.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? Précisément, demande Hermione, nullement dupe.

Le jeune homme est gêné et frotte sa nuque. Des images peu chastes d'Hermione apparaissant dans sa tête. Il se rend bien compte que leur amitié évolue vers quelque chose de plus et cela le perturbe. Il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose ou alors si ça va les compliquer. Il ne peut pas perdre Hermione.

Sirius ne sait pas qu'Hermione a le même cheminement de pensées que lui, en peut être légèrement moins osées.

\- Je suis un homme, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, se défend Sirius, toujours en gardant un œil sur la carte du maraudeur.

Sirius n'est pas sûr de rester impassible s'il la regarde.

\- Tu es un adolescent.

\- Oui, et bien c'est pire. Bien que mon expérience d'adulte ne soit pas…

\- Conventionnelle ? Propose Hermione pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise et ne pas, elle non plus, être gênée par la sexualité de Sirius. Bizarrement, l'imaginer avec une femme la dérange plus que cela le devrait.

\- On peut dire ça, grimace Sirius.

Hermione pose sa main sur le bras de son ami pour le réconforter. Aucun d'eux n'aime repenser à ces moments douloureux.

\- Nous ferons tout pour que les erreurs de notre passé ne se refasse pas, affirme la jeune femme. Nous y som...

\- Chut.

En quelques secondes, Sirius colle Hermione contre lui et les recouvre de la cape d'invisibilité. Ils retiennent leur souffle lorsque le concierge passe à quelques mètres d'eux en marmonnant. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas emmené Miss Teigne avec lui, sinon ils auraient été cuits. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne fait attention à Argus bien trop concentrés à se fixer et chacun bien conscient de leur corps se touchant de très près.

A peine la lumière disparue, Sirius se recule un peu brusquement d'Hermione, qui est clairement amusée par sa réaction, ayant bien compris le « petit » problème de son ami. Bien sûr, Hermione est un peu gênée - elle a passé un an avec deux garçons. Et parfois elle les a vu, malgré elle, dans des situations gênantes - mais elle est aussi flattée.

\- On va où ? Demande Sirius sans la regarder.

Sirius, inconscient de l'amusement de son amie, se morigène de son comportement. Malgré les semaines qui sont passées, il ne peut occulter son véritable âge même si son corps d'adolescent s'en moque complètement. D'ailleurs, il n'est même pas sûr de se souvenir comment faire. Et après ses douze ans à Azkaban, les envies n'étaient pas là. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, c'est depuis son arrivée ici et plus précisément en apprenant à connaître Hermione, que ses envies sont revenues.

\- Ici, dit Hermione en admirant le tableau des Trolls en tutu.

\- Je n'ai jamais mis ton intelligence en doute mais, je sais qu'il n'y a rien derrière cette horrible peinture.

\- C'est justement parce que tout le montre trouve cela bizarre qu'il se cache ici des choses extraordinaires.

Hermione fait pivoter Sirius fasse au mur nu.

\- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, dit Sirius perdu.

\- Nan, mais tu vas faire trois aller-retours en pensant que tu veux une salle pour y cacher quelque chose.

\- Te moques-tu de moi ?

\- Peut-être mais tu ne le sauras pas tant que tu n'auras pas essayé.

Septique, Sirius se lance en pensant à la salle.

\- Voilà, c'est fait, dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione. Si jamais c'est une blague, elle est bien trouvée.

Hermione, souriante, pointe du doigt la porte qui est apparue. Sirius regarde celle-ci, bouche-bée.

\- Allez, entrons, mais s'il te plaît, ne touche à rien. Il y a des choses dangereuses là-dedans, frisonne Hermione.

Sirius pousse la porte et reste interloqué devant tout ce bordel.

\- C'est la salle va-et viens. Tu demandes et tu as, explique Hermione. C'est Neville qui l'a trouvé lors de notre cinquième année. Nous voulions une salle qu'Ombrage ne trouverait pas.

\- Pourquoi cette pièce-là ?

\- Voldemort y a caché quelque chose. Nous devons le trouver. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas où. C'est Harry qui l'a trouvé. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est en hauteur, posé sur un buste en pierre.

Sirius sort sa baguette. Ils s'avancent dans la salle.

\- Le plus important est de savoir que la magie n'a aucun effet sur l'objet, dit Hermione faisant monter le suspens.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le diadème de Serdaigle.

\- Le… Diadème de Serdaigle ? Celui perdu depuis des siècles ?

\- Tom l'a trouvé.

\- Qu'est qu'il peut bien faire avec ?

\- Il est fasciné par les fondateurs de Poudlard.

Ils marchent en silence, les yeux à l'affût de Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.

\- Tu as dit que la magie n'avait pas d'effet sur le Diadème. La recherche va être longue, soupire Sirius.

\- Oui, répond Hermione perdue.

\- Mais pas sur les autres objets, dit Sirius triomphant

\- Tu veux détruire des objets rares ?

\- Comme ce magnifique tas de chaises cassées ? Oui, je te l'accorde, c'est une collection rare, se moque gentiment Sirius.

Hermione le bouscule gentiment, et bien décidé de se venger.

\- Et ça ? Crois-tu qu'il faille le détruire ?

Sirius reste bloqué devant le tas de balai. Même s'il n'est pas un joueur de Quidditch assidu, il apprécie de voler.

En tout cas, il apprécie de plus en plus le côté espiègle d'Hermione.

\- Crois-tu que je puisse en sortir un ?

\- Oui, si ça n'appartient pas à la salle. Tu veux jouer au Quidditch sur cette relique ? Même moi, je sais que ça ne vaut rien.

\- Pour jouer, je suis d'accord, mais c'est l'un des premiers balais pour le sport. Il a des siècles. Ça ferait un beau cadeau pour James, explique Sirius.

\- Mets-le de côté, on reviendra le chercher plus tard. Et peut-être qu'on trouvera quelque chose pour Remus, dit Hermione.

Sirius sort précautionneusement le vieux balai et le pose sur une pile de coussins.

Ils cherchent pendant encore quelques temps sans rien trouver, comme si la salle était sans fin. L'un comme l'autre commence à se dire qu'il faudra revenir un autre soir.

\- Tu m'as dit que le diadème de Serdaigle était sur un buste.

\- Oui.

\- Et si on l'appelait ? Je me mets en hauteur sur un balai et voit d'où ça vient ?

\- OK. En espérant qu'il n'y en a pas des centaines.

\- Concentre-toi sur ce que tu sais de ce buste.

Une fois en place, Hermione jette un sort d'écho, comme ça si le diadème tombe, ils auront un point de repère.

Hermione se concentre sur le buste dont finalement, elle ne sait pas grand-chose et envoie son premier accio dans une direction, un buste arrive mais rien d'autre.

\- Fait attention, j'ai entendu vibrer, il doit y en avoir pleins, dit Sirius perché sur son balai.

\- Très rassurant, murmure Hermione.

Après plusieurs essais et une attaque de dix bustes qu'Hermione a réussi à détruire grâce à ses reflex de guerres. Ils commencent à désespérer et à fatiguer.

\- Si tu veux, on peut faire une pause, propose Sirius, voyant que ses sorts sont de moins en moins puissant.

\- Une dernière, on y est presque, dit-elle déterminée. Je peux y arriver.

Et c'est lui qui est têtu ?

Sirius n'est pas convaincu et voit que la brune commence à vaciller, pourtant, il la laisse faire.

Hermione se concentre et jette son ultime accio buste. Cette fois, ils entendent clairement le diadème lorsqu'il tombe au sol. Sirius sur son balai se précipite vers le bruit et reste en vol juste au-dessus.

Revigorée, Hermione le rejoint en courant. Sirius se pose à côté d'elle.

\- Ma famille a plein d'objets de magie noire mais ce truc, c'est le mal.

\- C'est un horcruxe, dit Hermione les dents serrées.

\- Horcruxe… Horcruxe… Aide-moi, dit l'adulte en Sirius.

\- Morceau d'âme mise dans un objet grâce à un meurtre.

Sirius frisonne de la tête aux pieds mais il est aussi choqué de son sang-froid. A ce moment, il se demande ce qui s'est passé et à quel point cela a été terrible pour eux, pour qu'elle soit si calme. Il n'a qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'elle n'aura plus jamais à subir ce genre de chose et qu'elle n'est pas seule.

\- Harry, sa cicatrice, était un horcruxe, d'où son lien avec Voldemort, dit-elle toujours dénuée d'émotion. On l'a appris durant la guerre de Poudlard. Du moins, c'est la conclusion que j'ai faite quand Voldemort a parlé avec Harry avant de le tuer.

Sirius est trop choqué pour bouger. Hermione lui donne trop d'informations et comprend de nouveau, pourquoi elle ne voulait pas lui parler de ses proches.

\- Tom Jedusor en a fait… continue Hermione, sur son ton atone.

\- Tom ? Le coupe Sirius.

\- Tom Elvis Jedusor ou Voldemort, sang-mêlé de son état en a créé six, plus Harry mais c'était probablement accidentel.

\- Il faut le détruire, frisonne toujours Sirius.

\- J'en ai déjà détruit un, dit Hermione, toujours monotone, fixant le diadème.

Hermione sent les effets néfastes de l'horcruxe sur elle. Même si elle les combats de toutes ses forces, tous ses souvenirs de guerre viennent la frapper de plein fouet, lui faisant quasiment perdre pieds. Ce sont les questions de Sirius qui la maintiennent.

\- Comment ?

\- Avec un crochet de Basilic, dans la chambre des secrets.

Hermione s'approche pour le prendre mais Sirius réagit et l'arrête. Hermione sursaute et reprend ses esprits. Lorsqu'elle croise le regard de l'héritier black, elle fond en larmes.

Ils restent quelques minutes dans cette position, le temps qu'Hermione se calme. Décidément, ils se prennent souvent dans leur bras.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Mais tu ne touches pas ce truc. Il t'a fait des choses bizarres, frisonne Sirius.

D'un geste de baguette, elle fait venir à elle un vieux rideau et l'enroule dedans.

\- Nous devons détruire ce truc, grimace Sirius.

\- Non, ce n'est pas notre guerre. Nous sommes trop jeunes et je ne survivrai pas à une autre bataille. Nous allons le donner à Dumbledore, anonymement. De plus, pour le détruire, sans crochet de Basilic, tu peux utiliser un feudeymon. Si tu le souhaites, vas-y, je te regarde faire, mais ce truc se défend...

\- Mais…

Sirius s'arrête dans sa phrase, n'argumentant pas plus, trop fatigué, mais compte quand même en reparler. Hermione semble avoir penser aux détails, donc il laisse faire, pour le moment.

\- Non Sirius, dit-elle ferme. Nous allons tout faire pour que nos amis aient une belle et longue vie mais personne ne doit le savoir.

Quelque part, il comprend sa logique, mais comme elle l'a souvent fait remarquer, le Gryffondor veut aller au combat et garder la vedette.

\- Si ça ne marche pas ? Je ne peux pas perdre mes amis une deuxième fois, dit-il furieux.

\- Alors nous interviendrons, dit-elle sans appel.

A ce moment Sirius se rend compte de la maturité de la jeune femme. Elle parle comme une adulte qui en a trop vu mais aussi comme une leader.

Alors qu'ils repartent vers les dortoirs, Sirius s'interroge. Il hésite à en parler à Hermione, bien conscient que la nuit a été rude pour elle.

\- Bonne nuit Sirius.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je le garde ? Se lance-t-il inquiet.

\- Non, les filles n'iront pas regarder dans mes affaires. Demain nous l'enverrons à qui de droit et je répondrais à tes questions.

\- Bien.

Sirius s'approche pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme et l'embrasse sur le front.

\- Essaie de dormir.

\- Toi aussi, sourit légèrement Hermione.

Hermione entre doucement dans le dortoir et cache son paquet dans son meuble à côté de son lit avant de s'allonger et de profiter de son samedi pour rattraper sa nuit avec une potion sans-rêve. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'une personne les a surpris dans la salle commune.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors ce chapitre ?**

 **Cela fait longtemps que ce passage était écrit, j'espère que cela va vous plaire !**

 **A bientôt**

 **hp-drago**


	17. Moment de détente

_**Beta : Draymione Potter-Malfoy**_

 _ **OoO**_

 _Hermione entre doucement dans le dortoir et cache son paquet dans son meuble à côté de son lit avant de s'allonger et de profiter de son samedi pour rattraper sa nuit avec une potion sans-rêve. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'une personne les a surpris dans la salle commune._

C'est vers onze heure qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Sirius et les maraudeurs l'attendent dans la salle commune. Hermione se blottit dans un fauteuil libre, encore à moitié endormie.

\- Tiens, mange, dit Remus, prévenant en lui tendant un croisant et un morceau de chocolat.

\- Merci, sourit Hermione, heureuse de savoir que Remus aime le chocolat, qu'importe l'époque et le monde ou ils se trouvent. Comment avez-vous eu ça ?

\- Les cuisines. Vous êtes rentrés tard et Sirius manque de discrétion, rigole James.

\- Si tu n'avais pas laissé traîner ton balai en plein milieu, je n'aurai pas fait de bruit, bougonne Sirius.

\- Les enfants ça suffit, se moque Remus. En bons amis que nous sommes, nous avons fait des réserves.

\- Et bien sûr, et passer aux cuisines a été un énorme sacrifice, renchérit Sirius.

\- Évidemment ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir des amis comme nous, répond le loup-garou amusé.

Devant leur dispute/discussion, et tout en finissant son repas, Hermione apprécie ce moment pour ce qu'il est vraiment et pour ses souvenirs avec Harry et Ron. La complicité présente dans ce groupe est quelque chose qu'elle va chérir et prier Merlin qu'ils aient tous les trois un meilleur avenir. Elle a perdu des amis mais en a trouvé d'autres. Puis si tout se passe bien, elle les reverra peut-être un jour, qui sait ?

Lily, un peu plus loin dans la salle commune observe le groupe des Maraudeurs et contrairement à ce que Mary pourrait imaginer, ce n'est pas James qui est au centre des préoccupations de la rousse. C'est sa nouvelle camarade de chambre. Elle les a surpris, avec Sirius après leur sortie nocturne. Elle qui ne voulait pas écouter ni croire aux bruits de couloir, ne pensant pas qu'Hermione était le genre de personne à enfreindre le règlement, pourtant elle en a eu la preuve devant les yeux. Et ce qu'ils faisaient paraissait plein de mystères. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas eu sa baguette avec elle, sinon elle aurait pu écouter leur conversation… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle va la tenir à l'œil, il est hors de question que la réputation de Gryffondor soit une nouvelle fois ternie.

Lily aurait pu croire au discours d'Hermione, mais peut-être disait-elle cela pour justifier ses désobéissances ? Pourtant quelque chose au fond d'elle lui dit qu'Hermione n'est pas ce genre de personne. Pour sa défense, il faut dire que la brune n'est pas une personne facile à aborder. Soit elle est avec les Maraudeurs et lorsqu'elle est seule, elle dégage une telle confiance en soi que s'en est intimidant.

Après un détour par les dortoirs, Sirius et Hermione, qui a dissimulé son précieux paquet aux yeux de tous, accompagnent James et Remus pour le déjeuner mais continuent leur chemin prétextant avoir une chose importante à faire.

Les deux amis sont curieux et se demandent ce qu'ils fabriquent. D'abord, la cape d'invisibilité pour leur sortie tardive, puis ça, mais Sirius leur a demandé le plus sérieusement possible de ne pas chercher, alors même si ça leur coûte, ils écoutent leur ami. Ils en sont venus à la conclusion que ça avait un rapport avec toutes ces attaques dans le pays et qu'il leurs en parlerait en temps voulu. James et Remus savent qu'Hermione, dans son ancienne école avait monter une sorte d'association de résistance. Peut-être continue-t-elle ici ?

James leur fait promettre de ne pas disparaître des heures, il faut absolument qu'ils voient le match de Quidditch. Hermione grimace mais acquiesce. Passer des heures dans le froid ne donne pas envie, heureusement que James est doué et que ça va être sympa à voir. Les professeurs ont toujours dit à Harry qu'il était aussi doué que son père. Hermione pourra en avoir la confirmation.

C'est en silence qu'ils se dirigent vers la volière, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu veux juste attacher ce truc à un hibou avec un mot, s'étonne Sirius. Tu as fait des plans plus élaborés, dit-il en faisant référence à son sauvetage.

\- Comme notre rencontre avec le Remus poilu dans la forêt interdite ? Oui, l'une de mes meilleures planifications, dit-elle avec une légère pointe d'amusement.

Sirius grimace à ce souvenirs qu'Harry lui avait raconté.

\- De toute façon quand je travaille mes plans, on ne le respecte jamais. Il y a toujours un imprévu, sourit Hermione en repensant à ses amis. Après, si tu connais le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore, je suis preneuse, demande-t-elle un sourire plus haut que l'autre.

La grimace de Sirius lui donne sa réponse.

\- Ça va bien se passer, dit Hermione en regardant l'oiseau s'envoler vers sa destination.

Les deux amis retournent dans la grande salle et rejoignent le plus discrètement possible leurs amis.

A la fin du repas et avant le début du match qu'il ne veut pas louper, Albus retourne dans son bureau – afin de régler quelques affaires rapides - pour voir Fumsec regarder de travers un hibou appartenant à l'école à côté d'un parquet d'une forme bizarre.

\- Bonjour joli hibou, dit Albus joyeux. Que m'apportes-tu ?

L'oiseau qui devait attendre la venue du directeur, s'envole une fois vue. Albus s'approche du paquet qui dégage de mauvaises ondes. Il perd son sourire et sort sa baguette. Le directeur a de nombreux ennemis qui serait ravie de le voir mort.

\- Toi aussi tu trouves cela bizarre ? Demande-t-il à Fumsec.

Albus envoie une batterie de sorts pour voir si le colis est piégé. Tous les tests reviennent négatif, mais pour plus de sûreté, d'un geste de baguette, il enlève le tissu qui laisse apparaître le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. S'il n'avait pas autant de sang-froid, il se serait laissé tomber sur sa chaise, sous le choc. Néanmoins, il s'appuie quand même sur son bureau sans quitter le bijou des yeux.

Albus regarde bien le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle.

Lorsqu'il va pour le toucher, Fumsec intervient et montre le morceau de parchemin que le directeur n'avait pas vu.

\- Oui, c'est le diadème de Serdaigle. Voldemort l'a retrouvé et l'a salit avec un horcruxe. Vous devez le détruire TRÈS rapidement.

Albus est sceptique en lisant le mot anonyme et même s'il est choqué que Tom se soit pervertit à ce point, ce qui après quelques réflexions, ne l'étonne pas plus que cela, il cherche à savoir qui a réussi l'exploit de retrouver cette merveille et si cette personne est digne de confiance. Malheureusement, tous ses sorts de traçages tournent en rond. Seul le tissu montre qu'il vient de Poudlard mais ça, il le savait déjà, ça ressemble à des anciens rideaux de salle de classe. Quelques théories lui traversent l'esprit, mais finalement, ne pas savoir l'amuse et si cette personne l'aide à vaincre Tom, alors il respectera l'anonymat de ce sorcier, bien qu'il soit curieux de savoir qui sait et _comment_ il le sait. Peut-être un mangemort qui change de camps ?

Maintenant son problème, est de savoir comment détruire l'horcruxe et si Tom a été fou pour en faire d'autres.

 **OoO**

\- Tu ne stresses pas ? Demande Hermione réellement curieuse, repensant une nouvelle fois à Harry et Ron avant un match.

\- Non, je devrais ? Répond sérieusement James.

\- Non, non. Mais jouer devant tous ces gens et j'ai vu que ton équipe attendait beaucoup de toi.

\- Là, tu vas l'aider, rigole Remus.

Hermione grimace, le loup-garou a raison, ce n'était peut-être pas les bons mots.

\- T'inquiète Hermione, Cornedrue volait mieux qu'il ne marchait, la rassure Sirius.

\- Ah, parce que ça a changé, se moque Remus.

James lui met un coup de coude joueur tandis que les amis rigolent.

\- Je suis un dieu, c'est comme ça.

\- Oui, on va t'appeler modestie. Comment connais-tu les Dieux ? C'est un concept moldu, demande Hermione.

Les joues de James se colorent et malgré lui, son regard dérive vers Lily.

\- OK, j'ai compris, sourit Hermione avec gentillesse. C'est un beau geste de vouloir en connaître plus sur ses origines.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Patmol, murmure, pas discrètement Remus, mais vu son sourire conspirateur, c'était l'effet recherché.

Sirius et Hermione sont tous les deux gênés. Ils savent que les chosent changent entre eux, et une petite gêne s'est installé entre eux. Et pour une fois, Sirius souhaiterait rester discret sur sa relation avec Hermione, ce qui semble impossible vu que leur histoire est au centre des potins.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous allez vite gagner.

\- Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch, rigole James.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Hermione sérieuse. Et encore moins lorsqu'il fait à peine trois degrés et un vent du Nord.

Devant la tête dépitée de James, qui lui rappelle Ron, Hermione le rassure.

\- Tu peux y voir une preuve de mon amitié pour toi.

James retrouve rapidement le sourire.

Les quatre amis, ainsi que le reste de l'école se dirige vers le stade. A moitié du chemin, il se met à tomber quelques gouttes de pluies.

\- Hermione est peut-être ton amie, mais je vais peut-être reconsidérer la mienne, bougonne Remus.

\- Voyons Moony, ta vie serait terriblement ennuyeuse sans moi.

\- Ou calme et sans histoire, sourit Hermione.

Hermione sort sa baguette et s'en sert comme parapluie transparent.

Ils finissent le chemin rapidement. James se dirige vers les vestiaires, mais Hermione l'arrête et jette le sort Impervius sur les lunettes de James comme elle l'a fait à Harry quelques années plus tôt.

\- Vous gagnerez plus vite comme ça, sourit Hermione.

\- Est-ce que ses connaissances ont des limites, demande Remus réellement impressionné.

\- Hermione a vécu beaucoup d'aventures et elle aime lire, dit Sirius nonchalant pour ne pas montrer sa fierté et éviter que Remus le questionne sur le passé de la brune.

Hermione s'assoie, tandis que Remus et Sirius déplient une banderole au-dessus de la tribune des rouges et ors, montrant leur soutien à leur maison et décourageant leurs adversaires. On peut y lire tout simplement Go Gryffondor avec la tête de lion. Mais Hermione voit dans un coin et en petit de marqué Serpentard et le serpent.

La jeune femme interroge Sirius du regard.

\- Tu vas vite comprendre, dit-il avec son air de maraudeur en se frottant les mains.

Les deux garçons sortent leur baguette mais préfèrent s'abriter sous le parapluie d'Hermione. Elle ne dit rien, leur proximité les tient au chaud.

Quelques secondes après le début du match, Gryffondor marque. Sirius se tourne vers la banderole et tape de sa baguette sur le lion qui se met à rugir fortement, faisant presque trembler le banc. La foule, d'abord étonnée, se retourne vers la source du bruit avant d'acclamer encore plus fort les rouges et ors. Au but suivant, c'est Remus active le lion, faisant presque sourire Minerva, qui doit être fière de ses protégés. Hermione sait que sa directrice de maison a un esprit de compétition très poussée. Hermione l'imagine bien en batteuse pour son équipe, hargneuse comme elle peut l'être. Hermione se promet de faire quelques recherches là-dessus...

Lorsque c'est au tour de Serpentard de marquer dix points, Sirius et Remus se retournent comme des flèches pour être le premier à appuyer sur le serpent. Remus gagne de quelques centimètres pour qu'un « Bouuuuu » retentissent faisant rire les élèves. Puéril, selon Hermione, mais percutant.

Devant le regard déçu de Sirius, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Si j'avais su, je l'aurai laissé gagner, taquine Remus.

Sirius gronde, n'aimant pas l'idée qu'Hermione pose ses lèvres ailleurs que sur sa peau. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'Hermione est très gênée, mais Remus oui, et il compte bien taquiner ses amis. Il est temps que ces deux-là passent aux choses sérieuses.

La banderole continue de marcher tout le temps du match, Hermione active même une fois lorsque son équipe marque prenant ses amis de vitesse.

Lorsque l'attrapeur de Gryffondor attrape enfin le Vif d'Or, Sirius et Remus font rugir le lion plusieurs fois de suite, galvanisant une nouvelle fois la foule.

\- Je crois que le Quidditch pourrait devenir sympa, dit Hermione. Et votre banderole est super. Vous être vraiment doué pour inventer des trucs.

\- Eh les mecs, il faut vraiment accrocher ce truc dans notre salle commune, dit un élève qu'Hermione a croisé quelques fois.

\- Tu plaisantes, il faut le mettre chez les Serpentard, répond son ami avant de partir.

\- Moony, tu penses à ce que je pense.

\- Complètement Patmol.

\- Croyez-vous que ça soit une bonne idée ? La rivalité entre nos maisons est assez importante sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter. Non ?

Hermione se tourne vers Sirius, cherchant la partie adulte en lui. L'héritier Black voudrait lui dire qu'il s'en moque, que les Serpentard sont tous des mages noirs, mais il ne peut pas.

\- Tu as raison, dit l'adulte en lui. Mais, on la met dans la salle commune.

Hermione pouffe de rire.

\- Si tu veux, sourit-elle.

Remus rejoint James, tandis que Sirius et Hermione attendent dehors, en silence, qui devient vite pesant.

\- Désolée si je joue les rabat-joie. Ron me l'a souvent reproché.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu as raison. On ne se rend pas compte de l'impact de nos gestes. Heureusement que tu es là pour nous le rappeler et ça fera une excuse de moins aux mangemorts pour nous tuer.

\- Alors comme ça on se fait des bisous dans mon dos ? Petits coquins ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas la première fois, dit James conspirateur.

James et Remus, très fier de lui d'avoir tout raconter, retournent vers le château, laissant Sirius et Hermione éberlués.

\- Ils vont me tuer un jour, soupire Sirius.

\- Tu aimes trop vos joutes verbales pour ça.

Ils les suivent, quelques mètres derrière eux.

\- Tu sembles perturbée.

\- Je le suis, jamais je n'avais imaginé Remus si… Patmol et Cornedrue.

Sirius part dans un rire sonore, recevant un coup de la part d'Hermione.

\- Et c'est mal ?

\- Non, je suis heureuse pour lui. Il semble bien dans sa peau.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **hp-drago**


	18. Petite colère

**Beta : Draymione Potter-Malfoy**

 **OoO**

 _\- Tu sembles perturbée._

 _\- Je le suis, jamais je n'avais imaginé Remus si… Patmol et Cornedrue._

 _Sirius part dans un rire sonore, recevant un coup de la part d'Hermione._

 _\- Et c'est mal ?_

 _\- Non, je suis heureuse pour lui. Il semble bien dans sa peau._

 **OoO**

\- James ? Que fais-tu ? Où m'emmènes-tu ?

\- Tu verras !

James raffermit sa prise sur sa main et l'entraîne hors de la salle commune, où la fête bat son plein, dans un endroit tranquille.

\- Tu sais que l'on va encore être au centre des ragots…

\- Encore ? Parle pour toi, Miss je vais me balader au chemin de traverse pour aller choisir une bague de fiançailles…

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Ils sont fous ces élèves... Et Lily ? Tu te moques de ce qu'elle pense ?

James marque un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre son chemin.

\- Lily a… Fait son choix.

Hermione fronce les sourcils devant sa phrase énigmatique. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas tous les détails de leur romance, elle savait que James n'avait pas baisser les bras devant l'entêtement de la rousse, alors que là, il semble s'être fait une raison et qui ne plaît pas à Hermione. La partie fouineuse qui l'a entraîné dans tant d'aventures veut intervenir et faire que les choses aillent dans son sens, mais l'autre partie, amie avec le maraudeur, veut laisser faire le destin.

\- Et toi ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle te plaisait. Ce n'est plus le cas ?

\- Si, dit-il déterminé.

\- Mais…

James s'arrête et regarde Hermione. Il n'a jamais été aussi sérieux.

\- Je sais ce qu'est Lily pour moi, mais elle ne semble pas s'en rendre compte alors je dois vivre ma vie, tu comprends ?

\- Parfaitement. La vie est courte, tu dois profiter de chaque moment.

James est soulagé qu'elle comprenne si bien. Il pense à ses amis qu'elle a perdu. Afin qu'Hermione ne parte pas dans de mauvaises pensées, il se lance.

\- Tu passes les vacances au manoir Potter ! Dit-il tout souriant.

Hermione écarquille les yeux, choquée. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'elle rencontrerait les parents de James, d'ailleurs, elle n'a pas pensé non plus qu'elle rencontrerait le père de Sirius. Et espérons qu'elle ne rencontre jamais sa mère. Le tableau lui fait faire des cauchemars, alors en vrai… Non définitivement pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, il est hors de question que tu passes quinze jours seule dans cet immense château, à errer comme une âme en peine parce que je te manquerais trop. Donc, tu viens. Fin de la discussion.

\- Mais… Et tes parents ? Ça ne va pas les déranger ?

\- Non, déjà demandé. Tu n'as aucune excuse, sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

\- Merci James, je n'oublierai pas.

James passe un bras au-dessus de ses épaules tout en les dirigeant vers la salle commune.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir emmener à l'écart ?

\- Je voulais éviter que notre conversation soit entendue, pour les rumeurs.

\- Et m'emmener devant tout le monde dans un coin sombre, c'est mieux, rigole Hermione.

James se rend compte qu'il aurait dû être plus discret, avant de hausser les épaules. Avant, cela l'aurait dérangé, sa réputation de mec cool était importante, mais cette année, il a changé et évolué. Qu'importe ce que les autres pensent.

\- Non mais, elle ne manque pas de culot, dit une fille de Serdaigle accompagnée de son amie.

\- Tu as raison, tromper Sirius avec son meilleur ami…

\- Je crois que tu vas encore être au centre des potins, rigole James.

\- Toi aussi je te signale, dit-elle en le frappant.

Rapidement, les deux amis se mêlent à la fête ou la bannière des maraudeurs est accrochée et chacun peut la déclencher et inutile de dire qu'elle fonctionne souvent... Hermione soupire se disant que peut-être elle aurait dû les laisser l'accrocher dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Là où James retourne à la fête sans problème, Hermione se fait plus pensive et se met encore plus en retrait.

Sirius, qui surveille régulièrement Hermione, voit tout de suite son changement de comportement et c'est naturellement qu'il va s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Pourquoi es-tu crispée ? Qu'est-ce que t'a dit James ?

Sirius attend une réponse qui ne vient pas.

\- Dois-je aller défier en duel l'héritier Potter pour sauver ton honneur ? Dit-il théâtralement.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandissent.

\- Tu es fou, dit-elle après quelques secondes.

\- Doutes-tu que je ne le ferais pas ?

\- Parce que ce genre de pratique se fait ?

\- Oui cela peut arriver, dit-il nonchalamment. Même s'il aurait souhaité les oublier, ses cours sur les traditions sang-pur sont bien ancrer dans sa mémoire.

\- Les coutumes sorcières sont encore trop mystérieuses pour moi, soupire Hermione.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Les deux se sourient et finissent la soirée plus sereinement.

 **OoO**

\- Miss Granger ?

\- Oui Professeur McGonagall ? Demande Hermione s'avançant vers le bureau.

Hermione pense savoir pourquoi le professeur de métamorphose veut la voir et elle est prête à prendre tout le blâme. Après tout, ça ne sera que son premier problème. Espérons juste que Minerva l'apprécie.

La directrice de Gryffondor voit les maraudeurs qui prennent leur temps pour ranger leurs affaires, en jetant des regards vers Hermione. Même si elle ne le montre pas, Minerva est heureuse de voir la solidarité de ses lions et particulièrement de ses trois-là qui, même s'ils sont appréciés, ne sont pas vraiment amis avec le reste des autres élèves.

\- Allons dans mon bureau. Messieurs, je vous rendrais miss Granger pour le dîner.

Hermione suit rapidement son professeur.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Le cœur d'Hermione bat de plus en plus vite. Elle se dit qu'à ce moment, elle préférait se battre contre quelques mangemorts, parce que voir le professeur McGonagall encore plus sérieuse que d'habitude est vraiment quelque chose qui fait peur. Ce qui la rassure en revanche, c'est que malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu, certaines choses lui sont restées.

\- Un biscuit ?

Hermione hausse un sourcil et esquisse un sourire, lui rappelant le directeur avec ses bonbons au citron et vu la grimace de Minerva McGonagall, elle aussi y a pensé.

Et comme avec le directeur, Hermione décline, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se trouver dedans...

\- Non merci.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

\- Est-ce une question piège ? Demande Hermione sur la défensive.

Minerva hausse un sourcil, se disant que ses collègues ont raison, cette jeune femme est vraiment spéciale et parfois bizarre, même si elle fait tout pour le cacher mais parfois ses réflexes reviennent.

\- Non… En tant que directrice de votre maison, je voulais savoir comment vous vous sentiez à Poudlard. Même si vos notes sont exemplaires, ce qui est une bonne chose j'ai remarqué que parfois vous êtes… Vous ne vous sentez pas bien.

Hermione baisse les yeux pour ne pas montrer sa peine. Elle qui pensait être discrète.

\- Il m'arrive parfois d'être nostalgique, mes amis me manquent.

Ce qui en soit n'est pas un mensonge.

Le directeur a expliqué aux enseignants les problèmes à Beauxbâtons et les pertes de quelques élèves. Certains devaient être ses amis.

\- Il me semble que les maraudeurs vous sont proches.

\- Oui, ils le sont. C'est rafraîchissant de passer du temps avec eux, dit Hermione, retrouvant le sourire.

Minerva hoche la tête. La bonne humeur de ses jeunes est une bonne chose.

\- Bien, quoi qu'il en soit, si jamais vous avez besoin de parler ou de quelque chose, je suis là.

\- Je vous remercie professeur. Je m'en souviendrai. Si c'est tout ?

\- Oui, à moins que vous souhaitiez me dire quelque chose comme l'altercation avec Monsieur Pettigrew ?

Hermione fixe avec défiance son professeur. Minerva y voit une Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Peter est un petit con prétentieux.

Minerva retient de peu un sourire. Mais, elle confirme que Miss Granger est une jeune femme différente parce qu'aucun de ses élèves n'a jamais osé dire une telle chose devant elle.

\- Est-ce que vous avouez un quelconque délit ?

\- Je ne fais que dire un fait avéré.

\- Et vous pensez que c'est une raison pour provoquer en duel un autre élève ?

\- Non, j'en conviens.

\- Étant donné que ce ne sont que des spéculations et que je n'ai aucune preuve, je ne peux vous punir, néanmoins, j'espère que vous ne comptez pas régler tous vos problèmes de cette manière, la réprimande-t-elle.

\- Je conviens qu'à l'école il n'est pas correct de régler les problèmes de cette façon mais dehors, c'est la guerre et parfois, il faut faire ce qu'il faut, sinon nous allons perdre et cela n'est pas envisageable professeur, dit Hermione d'un ton ferme. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller dîner.

Minerva frisonne au discours de son élève. Le ton froid de la Gryffondor l'a perturbée. Hermione peut paraître fragile, mais elle peut aussi montrer une force intérieure qui la fera aller loin.

Plus les jours avancent, plus de choses se recoupent. Les rapports de Benji sur ses cours de DCFM et ce qui vient de se passer font de Miss Granger une élève à surveiller plus que les autres.

Hermione fait un détour pour se calmer avant de rejoindre de ses amis. Elle a peut-être dépassé les bornes mais ces mots pacifiques l'ont mis hors d'elle. Hermione a vu beaucoup de corps sans vie et elle savait que comme tous les autres que les professeurs de Poudlard étaient tous morts. Hermione sait que si l'Ordre et le ministère n'avait pas fait que de vaine tentative pour se défendre, l'issu de la guerre aurait pu être différente. Parfois, il faut prendre sa baguette et ne pas hésiter à blesser les autres afin qu'ils ne nuisent plus. Bien sûr, elle ne dit pas qu'il faut les tuer de sang-froid, mais les blesser, oui sans hésitation.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione se rend compte que le directeur n'est pas la solution ultime. Il est la figure de la « lumière », il aurait dû faire plus et attaquer au lieu de juste se défendre. Albus Dumbledore a des connaissances très poussées et cela dans beaucoup de domaine, il aurait dû servir de ses connaissances pour faire quelque chose. C'est la guerre, et lorsqu'on veut gagner, on fait tout pour et on ne se repose pas un jeune homme juste à cause d'une prophétie. Qu'importe ce que Dumbledore pouvait dire sur les prophéties, il s'y est fié comme tous les autres et quand bien même cela n'aurait pas été le cas il aurait dû faire plus pour Harry, lui donner les armes nécessaires pour se battre contre un sorcier aguerrit qui ne recule devant rien pour arriver à ses buts.

Même si Voldemort est un être abject, il faut lui reconnaître que lorsqu'il veut quelque chose, il fait tout pour l'obtenir. Le fait dont il l'obtient est un autre débat, mais les faits sont là, dans le futur, il gagne et règne. Dumbledore est un sorcier puissant, mais Hermione pense que le directeur a eu certaines choses trop facilement et qu'il attend que ça lui tombe dessus.

Hermione se promet de ne jamais devenir comme ça et de se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

\- A ton avis, c'est contre qui sa colère, murmure James.

\- Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes, s'étonne Remus.

\- C'est toi le plus intelligent de notre groupe.

Sirius s'amuse du raisonnement de ses amis, cela lui évite de retomber dans le passé et d'avoir le même regard qu'Hermione. La guerre fait énormément de dégâts. Sirius n'a pas le temps de dire à Remus de ne pas la toucher qu'il se retrouve avec sa baguette dans le cou et une Hermione volcanique proche du loup-garou qui ne fait pas le fier.

Rapidement Hermione se recule et s'excuse.

\- Si les entretiens avec McGonagall te stressent autant, tu devrais les éviter, dit Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Hermione s'excuse une nouvelle fois auprès de Remus et grimace un sourire à Sirius.

Remus et James ne comprennent pas ce qu'à Hermione et demande par un regard à Sirius ce qu'il en est. Patmol répond par un signe de tête négatif.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses mais ce n'est pas en t'affamant que les choses iront mieux.

Hermione tourne la tête pour le fixer en silence.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses Miss Granger, mais ce n'est pas comparable. Et puis, sans toi, on sait que je ferai de grosses bêtises.

Hermione gronde et mange un peu, uniquement pour lui faire plaisir parce qu'elle n'a vraiment pas faim.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**


	19. Mise au point

**Beta : Isabella-57. Merci à toi pour ton super travail et rapide en plus ;)**

 **Désolée pour la semaine de retard, j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur...**

 **OoO**

 _Hermione tourne la tête pour le fixer en silence._

 _\- Je sais à quoi tu penses Miss Granger, mais ce n'est pas comparable. Et puis, sans toi, on sait que je ferai de grosses bêtises._

 _Hermione gronde et mange un peu, uniquement pour lui faire plaisir parce qu'elle n'a vraiment pas faim._

À la fin du repas Hermione commence à se détacher du groupe mais les maraudeurs décident de la suivre.

\- Où vas-tu ? demande James

\- Besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Toujours pas calmée, rajoute Remus.

\- Non.

\- Pourtant McGonagall ne t'a pas punie.

\- Non faute de preuve. Et ce n'est sûrement pas ce sale rat qui va aller se plaindre… C'est juste ce qu'elle m'a dit après.

\- Et ? Insiste James. En parler ne te fera pas de mal.

Devant l'air réticent d'Hermione, James continue.

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler à Remus ou moi, je sui sûr que Sirius sera une bonne écoute.

\- Comment fais-tu pour être lubrique et sérieux à la fois ? s'interroge Remus fasciné.

Le groupe continue de marcher malgré le froid, ce qui fait du bien à la jeune femme, James ne s'attend pas à une réponse mais Hermione finit par répondre.

\- Elle m'a dit que les duels n'étaient pas une façon de régler ses problèmes.

\- Oh, oh, dit Sirius.

Hermione grimace. Sirius répond a l'interrogation de ses amis.

\- Seulement c'est la guerre dehors.

\- Oui, et je l'ai rappelé à notre professeur et lui ai fait comprendre que donner un bouquet de fleurs aux ennemis ne nous fera pas gagner la guerre, dit-elle d'un ton polaire.

\- Hermione, tu es notre déesse Gryffondorienne. Osez remettre à sa place un professeur et s'en sortir indemne, c'est du grand art !

\- Que ça ne vous donne pas des idées, sinon, dit elle en agitant sa baguette.

James et Remus lèvent les mains avant de s'éloigner. James fait un clin d'œil à Sirius avant de partir en courant évitant un sort de son ami.

\- Allons près du lac, dit Sirius, c'est un endroit relaxant et tu en as besoin.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Oui et ta magie fait des siennes.

\- Génial, maintenant je fais de la magie accidentelle. Journée de merde, dit-elle en se frottant le visage.

\- Il y a des jours comme ça. Aller assis.

Hermione obéit, curieuse. Sirius s'installe en face d'elle.

\- Ferme les yeux et pense à des choses agréables et relaxantes.

Hermione regarde Sirius comme s'il a avait deux têtes.

\- Toi, tu ne connais rien sur les Animagus.

\- Non, dit-elle les joues rouges, ce sujet ne m'a jamais intéressé.

\- Eh bien, l'une des parties les plus difficiles est de méditer.

\- Et ? Demande Hermione, voyant qu'il ne dit pas tout.

\- Lorsque je suis sorti d'Azkaban, ma magie faisait des siennes, j'ai dû me recentrer sur moi même.

Hermione lui fait un sourire compatissant et suit les ordres de son ami. Au début cela marche, elle repense à sa lettre de Poudlard, sa traversée du lac, son amitié avec Harry, elles évitent leurs aventures jusqu'à l'année en cavale.

Brusquement elle ouvre les yeux et regarde Sirius qui a les yeux clos.

\- Sirius ?

\- Oui ? Dit-il sans bouger.

\- Ça te dit de braquer Gringotts ?

Sirius ouvre les yeux et regarde son amie comme si elle avait deux têtes.

\- Es-tu malade ? Personne ne peut braquer Gringotts et en ressortir vivant.

\- Déjà fait, dit elle avec un doux sourire. Harry, Ron et moi nous sommes échappés à dos de dragon en détruisant la salle d'accueil et le plafond aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. On a fait sensation sur le chemin de traverse.

Sirius ne sait pas si c'est une blague, s'il doit être fier de son filleul ou terrorisé des aventures qu'ils ont vécu et comment ils en sont arrivés là.

\- Nous avions une bonne raison, se défend Hermione devant la tête de Sirius.

\- Dans quel coffre vous êtes-vous introduit ? Demande-t-il de plus en plus curieux, même s'il sent que cela concerne Voldemort.

\- Lestrange. Il y a la coupe de Poufsouffle. Tom en a fait un Horcruxe.

\- Es-tu sûre qu'elle y est ?

\- Non, je sais quelle y est dans le futur mais je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps.

\- Ton plan est risqué, dit Sirius, sérieux.

\- Je sais. Mais il faut bien se lancer si l'on veut des résultats, soupire Hermione. J'y ai réfléchi, je me suis retournée le cerveau pour savoir quelle était la suite de notre plan.

Sirius pense à un plan pour pénétrer dans Gringotts et dans le coffre sans se faire tuer et sans se faire repérer, et surtout sans détruire la moitié de la banque, mais il se demande une chose.

\- Combien Tom en a-t-il fait ? Je veux dire, à cette époque ?

\- Cinq, en espérant que le sixième ne soit pas fait.

\- Sept est pourtant un meilleur chiffre d'un point de vue magique.

Hermione hausse les épaules n'ayant pas de réponse. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'ils ont perdu la guerre, il leur manquait le septième Horcruxe ? Hermione est perdue et ne sait pas si elle veut se replonger dans ses souvenirs pour trouver là ou ils ont échoué. Elle sait qu' Harry en était un mais selon elle, Tom ne s'en est pas rendu compte avant l'affrontement final. D'ailleurs eux non plus ne le savaient pas. En aurait-il fait un autre ?

\- Nous avons le diadème. Tu penses qu'Albus l'a détruit ?

\- Je l'espère, nous n'avons pas le choix. Je ne connais pas d'autres sorciers puissants qui sauraient quoi faire.

Hermione se promet de trouver une solution et Sirius va la conforter dans ses idées.

\- Tu sais, dit Sirius après un moment de silence, je ne pense pas qu'Albus soit infaillible. Il a fait des choses qui ne me plaisent pas. Comme livrer Harry aux Dursley en pleine nuit, sans parler de la maltraitance qu'il a subi… Je… Je n'ai pas non plus eu de procès… Nous étions en guerre et Dumbledore avec son statut de président sorcier, aurait dû vérifier ça, surtout que je faisais parti de L'Ordre… Pour ça, je lui en veux…

Hermione, touchée par la détresse de Sirius, le prend dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, murmure Hermione. Nous ferons tout pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre de confiance.

Sirius reste encore quelques temps dans les bras réconfortants d' Hermione avant de se reculer. Et de ramasser le reste de sa fierté.

\- Sais-tu ce que sont les autres Horcruxes ?

\- Le journal que Harry a détruit en deuxième année.

Sirius acquiesce, se souvenant de l'histoire.

\- La bague de l'ancêtre de Tom que Dumbledore est allé cherché dans la maison des Gaunt. Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve.

\- Je suis sûr que nous pourrons obtenir cette information, dit Sirius sombrement.

\- À qui penses-tu ?

\- À Lord Black ou plus simplement mon grand-père.

\- Non, dit-elle fermement. Nous trouverons autrement.

Quelque part Sirius est reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à s'approcher de sa famille, pourtant quelque chose lui dit qu'ils n'auront pas le choix.

\- Nous verrons, mais Tom a dû cacher sa maison par de nombreux sorts.

\- Nous chercherons ailleurs, dit Hermione fermement sachant la situation compliquée entre lui et sa famille.

\- Et le dernier ?

\- Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, murmure Hermione.

\- Quel horrible mangemort l'avait, grogne Sirius.

\- Je ne crois pas que Tom l'ait confié à qui que se soit, mais je sais qui l'a récupéré et l'a caché loin de Tom.

\- Hermione, s'inquiète Sirius.

D'instinct, il lui prend la main. La jeune femme lui écrase les doigts.

\- C'est ton frère.

Sirius se recule sous le choc.

\- Regulus ?

Hermione acquiesce.

\- C'est impossible, dit Sirius d'une voix blanche. Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, il avait laissé une lettre disant qu'il regrettait et qu'il avait voulu se racheter.

Sirius ne dit rien durant plusieurs longues minutes analysant tout ce qu'Hermione lui a dit et à bien y réfléchir, ce qu'elle a fait avec Regulus et les messages subtils. Sirius ne pensait pas que son petit frère avait ça en lui et une autre partie de lui est très fier de ce qu'il a réalisé.

\- C'est pour ça que tu lui as parlé et que tu semblais triste la première fois que tu l'as vu, dit Sirius inquisiteur.

La gorge nouée, elle ne peut parler.

\- Es-tu sûre qu'il le mérite ?

Devant le regard furieux de la jeune femme, il comprend que oui. Les rancunes sont tenaces, pourtant, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ils étaient très proches.

\- Fais un pas vers lui, le supplie presque Hermione.

\- Je ferai un effort… Sais-tu… Pour son corps ?

\- Non, mais Tom a dû le découvrir. Même si tu es en froid avec ton frère, personne ne mérite de mourir dans de telles conditions.

\- Bien, nous avons un début de plan.

Ils retournent vers le château.

\- Et Regulus n'a pas encore récupéré le médaillon ?

Hermione fronce les sourcils.

\- As tu déjà vu dans ta maison, un médaillon argent et ambre sur le dessus avec un serpent dessus ?

\- Possible ?

\- Et tu n'as pas accès au Square ?

\- Je ne pense pas, mais Grand père oui.

\- Zut.

\- Tu penses que Voldemort n'a pas encore le médaillon ?

\- Cela peut-être une possibilité. On ne sait pas quand il l'a créé. Peut-être que quelqu'un de ta famille lui a donné, peut-être est-ce Regulus. Il ne faut pas oublier que Tom est pauvre, il n'a pas de fortune familiale, ni d'objets ancien, hormis la bague et il est obsédé par les fondateurs.

\- Savoir où se trouve le médaillon serait un point de départ et ça serait encore mieux s'il était toujours au Square… Comment peut-on le savoir ?

Hermione hausse les épaules, n'ayant pas de réponse.

\- On trouvera, sourit elle. Avec nos deux cerveaux, on devrait y arriver.

\- Surtout avec ton cerveau, le mien est programmé pour faire des blagues.

\- Fred et Georges ont fait de bonnes blagues aux mangemorts et crois-moi, ils ont été sacrément surpris.

Lorsqu'ils entrent dans le château, ils se dirigent naturellement vers la cuisine pour un chocolat pour Hermione et un café pour Sirius, habitude de leur passé.

\- Je crois que tu as raison pour Dumbledore, il n'est pas infaillible comme j'ai pu le croire, dit-elle après avoir bu quelques gorgées de sa boisson.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Je le suis pour toi, il est toujours difficile de se rendre compte qu'une personne en qui l'on a confiance et que l'on admire n'est pas ce qu'elle est.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre...**


	20. Suspicion

**Beta DrayMione Potter-Malfoy**

 **OoO**

\- Je crois que tu as raison pour Dumbledore, il n'est pas infaillible comme j'ai pu le croire, dit-elle après avoir bu quelques gorgées de sa boisson.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Je le suis pour toi, il est toujours difficile de se rendre compte qu'une personne en qui l'on a confiance et que l'on admire n'est pas ce qu'elle est.

OoO

\- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de nous faire venir Minerva, grogne Herbert Beery, professeur de botanique.

Minerva se retient un commentaire acerbe, les tensions entre ces deux-là sont déjà assez palpables , nul besoin d'en rajouter. En tout cas, la professeur de métamorphose a hâte qu'Herbert prenne sa retraite et espère que son remplaçant sera plus amical.

\- Voyons, voyons, dit le directeur toujours jovial. Je suis sûr que Minerva a une bonne raison de nous faire venir.

Devant son employeur, le professeur Beery n'ose rien dire et s'assoie autour de la table avec les autres.

\- Exactement, commence Minerva quand tout le monde est assis. C'est à propos de Miss Granger…

Benji Fenwick se redresse, intéressé. Il a remarqué que cette élève est très brillante, mais que parfois, elle semble s'ennuyer, comme si elle connaissait les sorts qu'il leur apprend et durant les exercices, soit elle y arrive trop facilement, soit son regard change et devient plus dure. A ce moment, il a peur que l'incident de début d'année revienne, mais cette enfant est brillante et réfléchie. Elle apprend et se retient. Il a aussi remarqué que les maraudeurs étaient moins provocateur et plus concentré, surtout Sirius.

\- Miss Granger est une excellente élève, je ne vois pas de problème avec elle, répond Bathsheba Baling, professeur de runes.

\- Les résultats de Miss Granger ne sont pas le problème.

Minerva leur explique dans les grandes lignes sa discussion avec son élève.

\- Je pense aussi qu'elle est responsable de l'état de Monsieur Pettigrew, dit-elle plus gravement.

\- Miss Granger se défend, je ne vois pas où est le problème, réplique Benji.

\- Etes-vous en train de dire que mes Serpentard attaquent d'autres élèves, répond Horace sur la défensive et pour le principe, parce que tous savent qu'Horace a alloué un laboratoire à la Gryffondor.

Mais aucun n'est dupe, tout le monde sait que le directeur des Serpentard s'en moque.

Benji hausse un sourcil en fixant Horace qui détourne le regard.

\- Tous les Serpentard, non. Mais nous savons que certains sont plus enclin à sortir leur baguette. Mais là n'est pas le sujet, n'est-ce pas Minerva ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Et où se trouve le problème, demande le directeur qui lui aussi se pose des questions sur sa nouvelle élève.

\- Je suis inquiète sur sa façon de voir les choses. Parfois, Miss Granger semble vouloir…

\- Combattre, propose Benji.

\- Oui.

\- Elle est une excellente duelliste, répond le professeur de DCFM.

\- C'est une enfant, répond Minerva. Les élèves n'ont pas à combattre.

Albus commence à avoir une idée là-dessus. Le ministère ne semble pas vouloir faire quelque chose et encore moins entraîner ses Aurors. Il a son Ordre du Phénix mais peu de personnes en faisaient partie. Bien sûr, il est hors de question qu'il recrute des élèves, mais ceux juste sortis ? Oui, pourquoi pas. Ces jeunes gens sont plein de vie et de bonne volonté.

\- Je pense que vu le passif de Miss Granger, elle a quitté l'enfance depuis longtemps et avec ce que vous nous avez dit, il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir un avenir meilleur.

\- Oui mais…

\- Mais ses méthodes ne vous conviennent pas, grimace Benji qui devient de moins en moins sympathique, rappelant qu'il n'a pas eu son poste pour son sourire... Ce qui étonne tous les autres professeurs, lui qui est d'une nature joviale. Une guerre se prépare, je pense qu'il faut respecter certains principes mais en face, ils ne le feront pas, alors il faut se montrer plus dur que nous le ferons en temps normal. Et personnellement, je ne suis pas contre de botter les fesses de ceux qui se font appeler mangemorts… Je pense que cette réunion est inutile, nous savons tous que Miss Granger est une sorcière brillante et nous nous inquiéterons lorsqu'elle passera le point de non-retour… Et je ne pense pas que cela arrivera…

Benji se lève et quitte la pièce, suivi rapidement par tous les autres. Seul le directeur reste.

\- Albus, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le directeur met quelques secondes à répondre, s'étant perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Surveillez-là de près.

\- Et ? Dit-elle mécontente.

\- Je lui parlerai.

\- Bien, faites-le rapidement, dit Minerva sèchement avant de quitter la pièce.

La directrice des Gryffondor se promet de garder son élève à l'œil et de ne rien laisser passer.

OoO

Le week-end avant les vacances, une sortie à Pré-au-lard est faite. A l'époque d'Hermione, il y en avait beaucoup moins. C'est comme ça que Sirius, Remus et Hermione se retrouvent dans les rues recouvertes de plusieurs centimètres de neige et un vent du Nord qui, malgré les sorts de réchauffement, leur montrent que l'hiver est bien là. Tout cela pour finir leurs achats de Noël et surtout pour qu'Hermione trouve une cadeau de remerciements aux parents de James. Son ami lui a dit que cela n'était pas nécessaire, mais Hermione sait que c'est une chose correcte à faire.

\- Sirius, aide-moi, se plaint la jeune femme après une grosse heure à entrer et sortir de plusieurs boutiques. Qu'importe l'époque, Hermione n'aime pas faire les boutiques.

Encore une fois et après avoir tourné dans des rues qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Hermione se rend vraiment compte des ravages de la première guerre et du nombre impressionnant de morts qu'un seul homme a déclenché. Pré-au-lard fait quasiment plus de trois fois la taille de son époque.

\- Non, dit-il espiègle. Il aime bien qu'Hermione ait besoin de lui.

\- Mais tu les connais.

\- Oui et ça leur fera plaisir si c'est ton propre cadeau.

\- Remus, aide-moi.

\- Mmm, dit-il la bouche pleine de chocolat. Je suis nul pour offrir des trucs, alors attends-toi au pire pour ton cadeau de Noël.

Devant la tête déprimée d'Hermione, Sirius pose son bras sur ses épaules. Ayant pitié, il l'entraîne dans une petite boutique au fond d'une ruelle, peu connue sur Pré-au-lard.

\- Ici, tu devrais trouver.

Hermione entre dans la petite boutique complètement magique et cosy. Elle va vite devenir sa boutique favorite. Ses yeux se posent partout, ses mains glissent sur tout un tas d'objets. Dans le futur, cette partie du village ne sera plus ce qui l'attriste tout en lui donnant encore plus envie de se battre.

\- Je crois qu'on va perdre Hermione, commente Remus.

\- Mmm, répond Sirius qui ne quitte pas la jeune femme des yeux.

Remus ricane. Il a rapidement compris qu'un jour ses deux-là seront plus qu'ami, mais en attendant il trouve très divertissant de les voir se tourner autour.

\- Tu es mordu, Patmol.

\- Je vais te dire Moony, je crois que j'aime ça.

C'est la première fois qu'il avoue à voix haute qu'il pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour Hermione qui finit par trouver quelque chose pour les parents de James, rien d'original, mais au moins, elle n'arrivera pas les mains vides. Puis même si l'autre a un peu d'argent, elle ne veut pas en emprunter à ses amis.

Après avoir payé, ils décident de rentrer et rejoindre James qui ne les a pas accompagné, étant consigné à l'infirmerie après qu'une de leur blague ait mal tournée.

 **OoO**

\- Pourquoi cette inquiétude ? Murmure Sirius alors qu'ils sont installés dans le train.

\- Si je te dis que je m'inquiète de la rencontre avec les parents de James, tu me crois ?

\- Non.

Hermione se frotte le visage. Sirius s'inquiète, il est rare de la voir si désemparée.

\- J'ai peut-être fait une bêtise.

\- Tu ne fais jamais de bêtises, dit Sirius sûr de lui.

Hermione grimace.

\- Il faut un début à tout.

\- Tu m'inquiètes, qu'as-tu fais ? Si c'est rendre Peter définitivement hors circuit, ça me va.

La jeune femme hésite entre le fusiller du regard ou sourire pour essayer d'alléger la situation. C'est ce qu'elle apprécie avec lui, ils forment un bon équilibre entre son sérieux et lui sa facilité à détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Et si j'ai dit à un futur mangemorts psychopathe de ne pas prendre la marque ?

\- Tu as quoi ?! Crie Sirius attirant l'attention de leurs amis.

\- Un problème, s'inquiète Remus en voyant Hermione rentrer la tête dans les épaules.

Personne ne répond rendant le silence gênant.

\- Je vais aux toilettes, murmure Hermione.

Après s'être assuré qu'Hermione n'entende pas, James questionne son ami.

\- Je voudrais vous en parler, mais c'est quelque chose qui se passe entre Hermione et moi.

Cela fait quelques temps que Sirius est tiraillé entre ses amis et la mission qu'ils se sont donnés avec Hermione. Il n'aime pas leur cacher des choses. Ils sont comme ses frères. Mais là, il ne se voit pas leur dire qu'Hermione vient du futur et que même si son corps est jeune, lui l'est moins. L'adulte en lui comprend que toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire ou qu'il faut choisir le bon moment et là, ce n'est pas le cas.

Remus voit que James veut questionner son ami, prend la parole avant qu'il ne le fasse.

\- OK. Pour le moment, on va s'en contenter.

\- Merci Moony, soupire Sirius de soulagement.

\- Mais, qu'importe ce qu'elle a fait, va t'excuser, même si ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Tu as une vision de la femme particulière, constate James.

\- Papa fait ça avec maman et ils ont une vie heureuse, sourit le loup-garou. Et je suis pour ce mode de vie.

A l'entente de ses mots, Sirius a un pincement au cœur. Il espère que la venue d'Hermione pourra lui offrir la vie dont il rêve.

\- Maintenant vas-y.

Sirius part à la recherche d'Hermione qui n'est pas très loin, à regarder le paysage défiler.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Sirius suivant le conseil de son ami.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, répond Hermione sans le regarder. J'ai fait une bêtise, je dois l'assumer.

Voyant qu'elle s'en veut suffisamment comme ça et qu'il n'aime pas, il lui propose de raconter sa conversation.

OoO

Hermione profite de finir son livre au calme lorsqu'un Serpentard s'assoie à ses côtés comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

\- Je n'aime pas te devoir quelque chose, alors que veux-tu, gronde le Serpentard.

Hermione le fixe se demandant si elle peut lui demander une telle chose et si ça ne va pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais avant que son cerveau et sa bouche se soient mis d'accord, elle parle.

\- Ne prend pas La Marque.

Rabastan ouvre grand les yeux. A-t-il bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Hermione ferme son livre et le frappe à l'épaule, comme elle l'a souvent fait avec Harry.

\- Oh tu ne vois pas ? C'est simple, c'est une tête de mort qui crache un serpent, sur ton avant-bras gauche, d'un vert douteux et qui montre que tu es le larbin d'un fou… Non, tu ne vois toujours pas ?

Rabastan perd le peu de couleur qu'il avait sur le visage.

\- Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas vomir ? Parce que si tu dois le faire tourne la tête de l'autre côté.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ?

Hermione hausse les épaules. Avant de se dire que si elle ne trouve pas une réponse, il va se passer encore plus de questions.

\- Cela a-t-il de l'importance ? Et puis je ne suis pas la seule à le savoir, ce n'est pas comme s'ils essayaient de se cacher.

Sa théorie soit un peu bancale, ils ne cachent pas leur cape, ni leur masque mais montrer leur marque est une autre chose…

Rabastan la fixe, se posant lui aussi la question de savoir ce qu'elle sait.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que mon frère et sa femme t'ont attaqué que j'en ferai autant, répond-t-il sur la défensive.

Heureusement que Rabastan ne la regarde pas, sinon il aurait vu la surprise sur son visage. Alors c'est eux qui ont attaqué « l'autre » Hermione. Elle se doutait que les mangemorts y étaient pour quelque chose. Le fait de savoir que Bellatrix est déjà une folle furieuse ne l'étonne pas.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu auras le choix ? Et peut-être même que dans quelques années tu y prendras plaisir. Personne ne sait de quoi est fait le futur.

\- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse ? Toi et moi on ne se connaît pas.

\- C'est vrai. Tu n'as qu'à voir ça comme un signe de gentillesse de ma part puis je pense que personne ne mérite d'être esclave de qui que ce soit.

Hermione lui fait un sourire triste pensant à tous ceux tomber sous les ordres de Voldemort. La jeune femme se lève, lui jette un dernier regard et s'en va.

\- Je te connais plus que tu ne le penses, murmure-t-elle pour elle-même.

OoO

A suivre….


	21. Vacances

**Beta DrayMione Potter-Malfoy**

 **OoO**

 _Hermione lui fait un sourire triste pensant à tous ceux tomber sous les ordres de Voldemort. La jeune femme se lève, lui jette un dernier regard et s'en va._

 _\- Je te connais plus que tu ne le penses, murmure-t-elle pour elle-même._

 **OoO**

\- C'est… courageux de ta part de lui avoir parlé de ça, dit Sirius après un moment à assimiler ce qu'Hermione lui a raconté.

\- Courageux ? J'ai un doute. Espérons qu'il ne va pas tout raconter à sa famille.

\- Penses-tu qu'il le fera, demande l'adulte en Sirius. Même si nous avons passé sept ans ensemble.

Sirius ajouterait bien la rivalité entre leurs maisons mais il ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée surtout que les Maraudeurs en sont principalement les responsables, du moins pour cette génération.

\- Je pense que tu le connais mieux que moi. A-t-il eu un comportement qui te fait penser qu'il va parler à son taré de frère ?

Hermione se frotte le visage, de nouveau perdue. Tous ses souvenirs s'embrouillent, elle ne sait plus quoi penser de Rabastan. Forcément, elle se souvient de lui au département des mystères, mais il y a aussi l'adolescent qu'il est en ce moment. Est-ce qu'il a toujours eu cette cruauté en lui, où est-il devenu un monstre sans cœur au contact des autres mangemorts ? Elle ne sait pas s'il l'a pris de lui-même ou s'il a été forcé.

Sirius qui se rend compte qu'Hermione perd pied, la prend dans ses bras.

\- Respire. Puis, je suis sûr que tu as survécu à bien pire… Ron et Harry ne devait pas être des cadeaux, dit-il un sourire dans la voix.

Et cela marche Hermione rigole doucement. Le Gryffondor l'entraîne vers leur compartiment.

\- Allons rejoindre les autres avant que Remus ne mange tout le chocolat.

\- Tu penses qu'il va en parler ? Demande Hermione.

\- Je voudrai t'affirmer que oui, mais dans mon passé, on sait comment il a fini. Les choses semblent relativement similaires.

Hermione le frappe à l'épaule. Sirius se demande combien de fois elle a frappé les garçons.

\- Tu es sensé me réconforter et me dire que tout va bien se passer.

\- Si je te disais cela, tu me frapperais plus fort, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir de quoi vous parler, grimace Remus avant d'enfourner un morceau de chocolat dans sa bouche.

\- Moi je veux bien savoir, dit James, plus lubrique.

Ses trois amis lèvent les yeux au ciel. Avant de s'asseoir, Hermione prend une friandise dans le tas du loup-garou qui la laisse faire sans rien dire.

\- Alors, moi je n'ai pas le droit d'en avoir, mais elle oui, s'offusque théâtralement James. Moi, ton ami depuis des années, tu me refuses une douceur ? James approche sa main, mais Remus ne le laisse pas faire et le frappe. Ami ingrat !

\- Hermione est plus flippante que toi, répond Moony calme.

\- Eh, dit-elle la bouche pleine. Je suis un ange !

\- Ou pas, rajoute Cornedrue.

Hermione lui tire la langue, de nouveau plus légère. La fin du trajet se passe tout aussi légèrement, même si le stress de la jeune femme monte un peu. Elle va rencontrer des nouveaux personnages du passés qui auraient pu être proche de son meilleur ami.

James est excité de retrouver ses parents, et vu les grimaces des aînés, James les serre un peu trop fort dans ses bras. Hermione ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi proche de ses parents, il ressemble plus à un enfant trop gâté et quelque peu ingrat.

Remus dit aussi bonjour à ses parents, Hermione et Sirius attendent en retrait.

\- Qu'importe ce qui se passera, tu lui as donné une autre façon de voir les choses, c'est à lui de voir ce qu'il veut.

Hermione tourne la tête vers lui, un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres. Un peu plus loin, elle voit Lily qui observe James avec ses parents. Sur le visage de la rousse, on peut voir l'étonnement. Peut-être qu'elle aussi va réfléchir. Hermione lui fait un signe de la main, il est temps que ces deux-là passent aux choses sérieuses. Hermione se dit que se rapprocher de la rousse pourrait aider, sauf qu'elle n'est pas le genre de personnes à parler à quelqu'un par intérêt, il va juste falloir qu'elle soit moins… Elle et s'ouvre un peu plus aux autres. A bien y réfléchir, les maraudeurs sont très soudés mais à côté de ça, ils ont peu d'amis et vu qu'Hermione passe quasiment tout son temps avec eux, elle s'est fait peu d'amis, et finalement, ça lui convient assez... Il va falloir qu'elle aussi se bouge.

Lily rougit et passe le mur quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Vous devez être Miss Granger, dit Fléamont Potter sortant Hermione de ses pensées.

\- Lord Potter, Lady Potter, merci de m'accueillir chez vous pour les vacances.

\- C'est un plaisir, répond Euphémia Potter. Quand James nous a dit que votre famille était en France, il était impensable que vous passiez les fêtes de fin d'années seule.

Hermione n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'imaginer les grands-parents d'Harry, mais elle sait qu'ils auraient adoré leur petit fils. Ils semblent être des personnes douces et aimantes. Pourtant, Hermione a souvenirs qu'un certain Charlus Potter avait un siège au Magenmagot. Elle pensait que les Lords devaient siéger. Il faudra demander à Sirius.

Après cela Hermione est présentée aux parents de Remus, qu'elle salue tout aussi chaleureusement.

\- Espérence, Lyall, nous nous voyons au bal, dit Euphémia un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nous y serons, répond la mère de Remus.

Les deux familles se quittent, Hermione n'a pas le temps de paniquer, qu'elle est aspirée par le portoloin qui les mène au manoir Potter. Elle oublie son dilemme devant la demeure Potter.

\- Mon dieu, James, tu as dû avoir une enfance difficile, dit Hermione à la fois amusée et choqué de la grandeur du manoir.

C'est peut-être un peu moins grand que le manoir Malfoy, mais dans un style complètement différent qui donne un effet de grandeur. Ils passent le portail et remonte l'allée ou, un elfe les attend sur le pas de la porte.

\- Ce n'est qu'une maison, tant qu'il y a un toit, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, elle aurait pensé à une petite blague, du genre : « Oh je me perdais souvent et je devais attendre des heures que l'on me retrouve. »

\- Qu'importe la taille, tant qu'il y a de l'amour, rajoute Sirius.

\- C'est vrai que le Square est carrément flippant.

\- Tu connais le Square, s'étonne James.

\- Eum, oui. De ce que Sirius m'en a dit, se rattrape Hermione.

\- Et encore, je suis sûr que c'est bien pire.

Quelques souvenirs remontent à l'esprit de Sirius, il sourit.

\- J'y ai eu quelques bons moments, dit-il en fixant Hermione.

Il repense à ses moments avec Harry, avec Remus et même quelques moments avec la jeune Hermione aimant montrer ses connaissances. Sans oublier son petit frère, qu'il essayait de faire rire pour atténuer la folie de sa mère.

\- Ok. Encore ce truc bizarre entre vous. J'abandonne. Maman, on mange quand ? J'ai faim, demande James après qu'ils soient entrés dans le hall.

\- Dites-moi Miss Granger…

\- Hermione, s'il vous plaît.

Euphémia acquiesce, toujours souriante. La jeune femme se demande s'il lui arrive de ne pas avoir cette expression, bien que ça soit un bonheur de voir une personne heureuse.

\- Est-ce que mon James est aussi comme ça à Poudlard. Il ne me parle pas de genre de choses. Et Sirius est trop poli et gentil pour dénoncer son ami.

James et Sirius alarmés, regardent Hermione qui fait un sourire sadique, n'ayant pas oublié les détours au cuisine.

\- Oh oui, entre lui et Remus, ils sont infernaux.

\- Nous sommes en pleine croissance, boude James alors que ses parents se retiennent de rire.

\- Désolé Cornedrue, mais je crois que tu as fini de grandir, rajoute Sirius...

\- Si vous alliez ranger vos affaires et montrer sa chambre à Hermione. Nous dînerons après, commente Fléamont.

James et Sirius montrent le chemin à leur amie. Le couple Potter les regarde s'éloigner.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, je verrai les garçons intégrer à leur groupe une autre personne et encore moins une jeune femme, commente Fléamont. Nos fils ne sont pas doués avec les demoiselles.

\- Je trouve que Sirius ne s'en sort pas trop mal.

\- Encore une fois ma douce, tu sais des choses que j'ignore.

\- Il faut bien que je me rende utile, rigole Euphémia. En tout cas, cette jeune femme est des plus charmante.

\- Es-tu en train d'organiser un mariage ?

\- Non, j'ai toujours eu horreur de ses arrangements, mais si ces enfants décident de s'unir, je serai ravie de leur donner un coup de main. Il en va de même lorsque James aura fait céder Miss Evans…

Après un baiser, le couple se sépare pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Dans son bureau, Fléamont est amusé de l'alarme qui s'allume pour la deuxième fois. Il se demande combien de fois ils vont essayer avant de comprendre...

Un étage plus haut, James montre la pièce que va occuper Hermione.

\- Les dames d'abord, dit James galamment.

\- Merci mon cher, dit Hermione après une courbette désuète.

Les deux garçons vont pour entrer mais sont bloqués à la porte. Tandis qu'Hermione découvre sa somptueuse chambre, les maraudeurs se regardent et essayent une nouvelle fois d'entrer, en vain.

\- Maîtres James et Sirius ne sont pas autorisés à entrer dans la chambre de Miss Granger, couine un elfe de maison. Les jeunes hommes ne doivent pas entrer dans la chambre d'une demoiselle, ce n'est pas correct.

\- Mais nous sommes ses amis, il est de mon devoir de lui faire visiter les lieux.

Gryffi plisse les yeux.

\- Est-ce que Maître Potter aurait des intentions envers Miss Granger, est-ce que Maître James est un homme de peu de foi, rajoute l'elfe.

\- Non, non, dit James les deux mains en l'air, capitulant. Hermione, nos chambres sont en face. Tu as le temps de te rafraîchir avant le dîner.

\- Merci, dit Hermione moqueuse. Et ensuite tu me parleras de ce bal… dit-elle beaucoup plus sérieuse.

James perd de ses couleurs et fuit sans un mot dans sa chambre.

\- Sirius ?

\- Qu'as-tu contre les bals, il me semble que tu as fait sensation lors de ta quatrième année.

\- Oui j'avais passé un très bon moment avec Viktor, puis Ron a été désagréable et j'ai fini la soirée en pleurs dans mon lit.

\- Mais ton cavalier, lui n'a pas été désagréable, insiste Sirius pour montrer qu'elle a quand même passé une bonne soirée, tout en essayant d'étouffer cette pointe de jalousie.

Hermione se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas, mais n'insiste pas, il lui en parlera en temps voulu et calme ainsi les idées farfelus qui passent dans sa tête.

\- Non, mais j'avais une robe.

\- Je ne te savais pas si superficielle.

\- Oh, donc je peux y aller en sous-vêtements ?

\- Sûrement pas, gronde Patmol. Tu auras une robe, et la plus belle de la soirée.

Après un clin d'œil joueur, il rejoint sa chambre.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius si attaché à une jeune femme.

Hermione rougit.

\- La chambre est magnifique, merci.

Euphémia balaye sa réplique d'un geste de la main.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que mon fils ne vous a pas prévenu pour le bal ?

\- Non, rougit Hermione.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ma couturière te fera une robe. Et avant que tu ne refuses, tu es notre invitée, il est presque de tradition d'avoir la plus belle robe de la soirée. Ces mégères sang-pur vont s'en étouffer.

Hermione sourit, ne doutant pas une minute qu'Euphemia est aussi une sang-pur, mais la brune ne fait pas l'erreur de croire que tous les sang pur sont les même, il suffit de repenser aux Weasley.

\- Y aura-t-il beaucoup de monde ?

\- Les familles sang-pur et les sorciers ayant des postes influents. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Sirius saura veiller sur toi…

Elle aussi laisse Hermione faire un petit tour à la salle de bain et changer de vêtements avant de rejoindre ses amis et pour ne pas perdre la main, frappe James.

\- Ça c'est pour le bal !

\- Et si je te dis que j'ai une immense bibliothèque avec des livres rares.

Hermione fronce les sourcils pour ne pas capituler rapidement mais c'est difficile devant le sourire de son ami et sa ressemblance avec Harry.

Au dîner, Hermione offre son cadeau aux parents de James, qui l'apprécient immédiatement. C'est un bouquet de fleurs permanentes qui changent de couleurs en fonction des émotions de la personne qui les touche. La particularité c'est que si une fleur est séparé du bouquet, elle prend aussi la couleur des autres fleurs.

 **OoO**

Hermione marche au niveau des parents de James, ses deux amis derrières eux, traînant les pieds, pas complètement réveillés, faisant sourire Fléamont.

\- A Poudlard, c'est pareil, ils ne sont pas souvent opérationnel la première heure de cours, dit Hermione, malgré elle, sur un ton de première de la classe.

\- Ah, cela explique leurs mauvaises notes, dit Lord Black en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

\- Oui, c'est exactement pour ça, dit James soudainement réveillé.

Fléamont et Hermione sourient de connivence.

\- Si nous voulons éviter de passer des heures à Gringotts, il fallait arriver tôt, et vous savez ce que je dis, commente Fléamont en chef de famille.

\- Pour faire des grandes choses, il faut se lever tôt, dirent les trois hommes en même temps.

\- Ah les hommes, sourit Euphémia.

\- Cela reprend le proverbe moldu qui dit que l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt.

\- C'est aussi une bonne citation, dit Fléamont pensif.

Ils entrent tous dans Gringotts où effectivement, il y a peu de monde. Les Potter se dirigent vers un gobelin qui n'a pas de client.

Malgré elle, les souvenirs de son évasion avec Harry et Ron remontent à la surface, elle imagine très bien l'étonnement des gobelins lors de la destruction du sol, elle lève les yeux vers le plafond et revoit très clairement le dragon déployant ses ailes et brisant la voûte vitrée pour prendre son envol. Elle est heureuse de savoir qu'il était enfin en liberté et n'apprécie pas la maltraitance qu'il a subi. Il faudra qu'elle fasse quelque chose ou alors elle ira le libérer elle-même.

\- Alors, ça s'est vraiment passé, murmure Sirius. Tu as osé casser un tel chef d'œuvre, délinquante.

Hermione roule des yeux, amusée. Sirius est le seul homme qui la fait se sentir différente.

\- Je suis sûr que la magie a tout réparé à l'identique.

\- Mais ?

\- Toi aussi tu vas te moquer de moi, comme pour la S.A.L.E.

\- Tu m'avais parlé d'un dragon… Tu veux le sauver ? C'est pour ça que tu veux recommencer cet exploit ? Pas pour l'autre motif… Petite serpentarde !

\- Idiot.

\- Et Miss Granger souhaite-t-elle faire un retrait ?

Hermione est étonnée que le gobelin lui adresse la parole et reste muette. Sirius lui met un coup de coude.

\- Eum volontiers, dit-elle mécaniquement.

\- Je vais accompagner Hermione à son compte puis nous irons au mien tandis que vous allez au votre ? Demande-t-il aux Potter. Cela sera plus rapide ?

\- Oui, bonne idée Sirius, dit Euphémia.

Les Potter partent les premiers. Sirius et Hermione prennent le wagon suivant. Hormis le fait de ne pas aimer le voyage qui heureusement est très rapide, elle s'inquiète pour l'ouverture de sa porte. Elle n'a aucune clé.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**


	22. Découverte

_Beta :_ _draymione potter-malefoy_

 _OoO_

 _Les Potter partent les premiers. Sirius et Hermione prennent le wagon suivant. Hormis le fait de ne pas aimer le voyage qui heureusement est très rapide, elle s'inquiète pour l'ouverture de sa porte. Elle n'a aucune clé._

\- Nous y sommes, dit le Gobelin.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pas dire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu alerter les Gobelins – Hermione a l'inverse de beaucoup de sorciers, ne sous-estime pas les banquiers - celui qui les accompagne sort une petite clé en or.

Sirius est étonné d'une telle pratique. Les Gobelins ne sont pas censés garder les clés des coffres.

\- Vu l'état actuel du monde sorcier et des difficultés de communications entre les pays, nous avons jugé préférable de garder la clé de Miss Granger afin de plus de sûreté et de lui donner en mains propres, répond le gobelin comme s'il avait pu lire dans les pensées.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas, mais le gobelin préfère dire les choses clairement, afin de ne pas avoir de problèmes avec les sorciers et surtout avec le jeune Black qui, étant un sang pur, connaît parfaitement le monde dans lequel il vit. De plus, le gobelin ne voudrait pas se mettre à dos l'une des familles les plus puissantes. Non pas que les gobelins se soucient de ce qu'ils pensent mais cela pourrait lui valoir une rétrogradation et cela n'est pas envisageable. Il aime sa place et son or.

\- Des mesures appropriées en effet, concède Sirius.

Le gobelin ouvre la porte du petit coffre qui est peu rempli mais suffisamment pour lui permettre de finir l'année à Poudlard. Elle prend assez pour faire des achats de noël. Et comme l'a dit le gobelin, il lui donne sa clé après la fermeture.

Ils se dirigent beaucoup plus en profondeur vers le coffre de Sirius qui est beaucoup plus grand et plus fourni que celui d'Hermione.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais un coffre.

\- Ce n'est pas le mien. C'est celui de mon oncle Alphard. Il me l'a légué à sa mort s'assurant que je ne manquerais de rien après mon départ de la maison familiale. Lui aussi a été viré de la famille.

Hermione sourit en lui serrant brièvement le bras, ayant compris que Sirius avait beaucoup apprécié son oncle. Sirius hoche la tête rapidement. La jeune femme se rend compte que le comportement de Sirius est différent dans un lieu public, Poudlard ne comptant pas, il est plus réservé et discret dans ses émotions, sûrement dû son éducation.

Lorsqu'ils remontent, les Potter les attendent dans le hall.

\- Si vous avez tout, nous pouvons y aller, la journée va être longue, dit Euphémia avec un sourire.

Ils s'engouffrent dans la foule pour finir leurs achats de fin d'année.

OoO

Après avoir fait quelques magasins, ils arrivent devant ce qui sera plus tard la boutique des jumeaux.

Hermione pâlit et malgré elle, les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Sirius qui est attentif à son amie, s'inquiète. Naturellement, il pose son bras sur ses épaule et la rapproche de lui.

\- Si ce restaurant ne vous convient pas Hermione, nous pouvons allez ailleurs, dit Euphémia qui en bonne mère surveille les enfants.

Elle aurait adoré avoir une famille nombreuse. Sirius a été une bénédiction pour ses envies – même si elle a été triste pour son passé compliqué – et Lady Potter sent que cette jeune femme a besoin de l'affection d'un adulte.

\- Non, non, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, en essuyant une larme qui a coulé. C'est parfait.

Le couple Potter ne dit rien, mais après un regard se promettent de surveiller cette jeune femme de près. Fléamont n'a pas oublié la lettre qu'il a reçu d'Albus concernant Hermione. Rien de dramatique, ni péjoratif, il fallait juste faire attention à elle. Suivant les actualités, il a été au courant de l'arrivée mouvementée de la jeune femme et ses contacts en France lui ont rapporté que les fanatiques en cape noire avaient sévi.

Une fois installés à leur table et les boissons commandées, Hermione s'excuse pour aller aux toilettes.

\- C'est, commence James.

\- Je sais où c'est, dit Hermione sans réfléchir.

Les Potter et Sirius la regarde s'éloigner.

\- J'ignorais qu'Hermione était déjà venu ici, commente James.

Sirius hausse les épaules, pour une fois, il n'en sait pas plus que lui. Il a compris que cet endroit était familier et apparemment plein de bons souvenirs – s'ils avaient été mauvais Hermione aurait fait sa tête de sorcière furieuse – mais il ne sait pas ce que ça lui rappelle.

Après s'être ressaisie et rafraîchie, elle rejoint sa table. Personne n'ose poser la moindre question, même si James met un coup de coude à Sirius pour qu'il se lance. Patmol secoue la tête et fait un signe vers son meilleur ami. Lui aussi fait non de la tête. Fléamont et Euphémia sourient de leur manège.

En temps normal Hermione s'en serait rendue compte et aurait réagi mais là, toujours dans ses souvenirs, et ses yeux voyagent sur les murs qui, même s'ils sont décorés avec goûts, ne sont pas les murs colorés, remplit d'étagères contenant tout un tas de farces et attrapes.

La jeune femme sort de ses pensées lorsque Euphémia lui pose des questions anodines.

OoO

\- Qui est Charlus Potter, demande Hermione à Sirius alors qu'ils sont dans un des salons du manoir, assis dans un canapé, épuisés de leur journée shopping.

Hermione se dit que son année de cavale était moins épuisante que cette journée.

\- C'est mon oncle, ou le petit frère de mon père, répond James qui devait être occupé avec ses taches d'héritiers. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh.

Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver une bonne raison afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. James ne devait pas entendre ça.

\- Je lisais un livre sur la politique et j'y ai vu son nom. Je pensais que les Lords siégeaient au Magenmagot et ton père...

\- Non.

James relâche la pression de ses épaules, et vient s'asseoir en face de ses amis. Si son amie avait été sang-pur, il aurait pu mal prendre cette réflexion, mais il sait qu'Hermione n'a pas de mauvaises pensées.

-Tu sais tellement de choses que j'oublie parfois que tu n'es pas née dans notre monde.

Hermione attend sagement que son ami continue. Sirius sourit, heureux de retrouver le côté studieux de son amie. Et bizarrement, il trouve cela attendrissant alors qu'avant, ce n'était pas une qualité qu'il appréciait chez les filles.

\- Comme tu le sais, les Lords sont les chefs de famille et prennent les décisions importantes pour leur famille mais aussi pour notre monde, commence James.

\- N'oublie pas Hermione, que le Lord désigné est l'aîné des enfants de la lignée principale, rajoute Sirius.

\- Et parfois, certains hommes avisés ne se sentent pas de prendre ce genre de décisions et laissent leur place à leur frère.

\- Comme l'a fait ton père, conclut Hermione.

\- Oui.

\- J'imagine que cela n'arrive pas souvent.

\- Non, tu as raison.

Hermione est un peu perdue et ne sait que trop penser.

\- Pense que la magie fait souvent bien les choses, dit Sirius, la voyant perdue.

A ce moment, il se rend compte qu'il la connaît de mieux en mieux. Chose qu'il a apprécié mais qui lui fait en même temps peur. Jamais il n'a été attaché à une femme de cette manière.

\- Mais parfois, il y a des loupés.

\- Es-tu en train de dire que je suis un loupé ? Demande Fléamont en entrant dans la pièce.

Lord Potter après s'être servi un verre, vient s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit James, légèrement penaud.

Hermione sait d'où vient le côté espiègle du maraudeur. Elle ne serait pas étonnée que Fléamont ait soufflé quelques blagues à son fils sans que sa femme soit au courant. Bien qu'elle ne semble pas louper grand-chose.

\- La politique ne m'a jamais intéressé, même durant les cours de mon père, je n'arrivais pas, mais j'étais l'aîné, je devais me préparer à mon avenir et celui de la famille, et qu'importe le fait que je préférais faire des potions et des mélanges qui ont fait exploser plusieurs fois mon chaudron ou brûler mes cheveux et Merlin sait que les cheveux des Potter sont précieux.

Tout le monde rigole sur toutes les générations les cheveux indomptables des Potter n'ont pas fait beaucoup d'heureux.

\- Et un jour, mon petit frère, Charlus, est venu me soutenir et lui avait, a toujours, la fibre de la politique. Notre père n'a pas accepté de suite cette idée, mais il laissait Charlus assister à mes cours. C'était toujours lui qui donnait les « bonnes réponses » puis père a craqué et a envisagé de laisser son siège à son cadet. Par contre, il était inenvisageable que le cadet devienne Lord. La vie est ainsi faite. Bien sûr, une fois Lord, si je voulais le siège, personne n'aurait pu m'empêcher de l'avoir.

\- Mais vous n'en vouliez toujours pas, malgré la magie, comprend Hermione.

\- Enfant intelligente. Effectivement. Et je ne regrette pas cette décision, mon frère prend les bonnes décisions pour la famille et sait obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Hermione comprend certaines choses et pourquoi les tentatives d'assassinats dans les familles sont fréquentes. Être Lord signifie avoir du pouvoir.

\- A ce que James a dit, vous préparez une potion de votre invention.

Hermione rougit, n'oubliant pas de l'homme en face d'elle a inventé la potion Lissenplit, qui lui a bien servit pour le bal de quatrième année, alors qu'elle n'a fait que voler la potion Tue-loup.

\- Je n'en ai pas tout le mérite, mon ancien professeur de Potions y est pour beaucoup.

\- Hermione est modeste, sourit Sirius. Puis il est toujours impensable qu'il accorde du mérite à Rogue.

\- Oui et elle ne nous a pas dit ce que c'était, boude James.

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas d'aller ouvrir la porte ? Se moque Hermione.

\- Non merci, frisonne James.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, lorsque j'invente quelque chose, je n'aime pas le montrer avant que ça soit finit

Hermione tire puérilement la langue à James.

\- Et si vous me parliez de cette porte truquée.

OoO

Arrive enfin Noël, James est aussi excité qu'un enfant. Ils vont le passer en petit comité, avec Charlus et sa femme Doréa.

\- James, calme-toi, sinon pas de cadeaux, le réprimande sa mère.

Hermione et Sirius sourient amusés et un peu moqueur. Le cadet Potter arrive avec sa femme, stressant un peu Sirius.

\- Tu ne t'entends pas avec ?

\- Elle est née Black et en bon terme avec la famille, j'ai l'impression d'être surveillé.

\- Est-ce que ce sentiment est récent ou plus ancien ? Demande Hermione de façon codé.

\- Récent, répond-t-il après quelques minutes de silence, tu penses que ça peut venir de _là_?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais tu as mûri et vois les choses différemment.

\- Ou suspicieusement.

\- Toi seul peut répondre à cette question… Être suspicieux n'est pas une mauvaise chose, cela te garde en vie.

\- Et nous ferons tout pour rester en vie, qu'importe les épreuves futures.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Les Potter, bien que discrets, ont entendu leur conversation.

\- Sont-ils toujours ainsi, demande Fléamont.

\- Énigmatiques ? Oui. Ils ont souvent des conversations que ni Remus, ni moi ne comprenons.

Les parents de James se rendent compte que leur fils a changé. Il y a quelques mois, il aurait boudé que son ami lui fasse des cachotteries, surtout avec une personne extérieure à leur groupe.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi tout ce sérieux, demande Charlus Potter, légèrement souriant.

Après les présentations, ils passent rapidement à table. Même lorsqu'Hermione est passé au crible par Charlus - elle voit l'homme politique en lui et il doit être redoutable lorsqu'il défend son idée – mais Hermione ne se laisse pas faire et réplique même, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Doréa pour savoir si les soupçons de Sirius sont fondés.

\- Vous êtes différentes des autres jeunes femmes, commente Charlus.

\- Je prends cela comme un compliment.

\- Vous êtes née-moldue, dit Doréa d'un ton froid et sec.

OoO

A suivre…


	23. Noel sympatique

_Beta : draymione potter-malefoy_

 _OoO_

 _\- Vous êtes différentes des autres jeunes femmes, commente Charlus._

 _\- Je prends cela comme un compliment._

 _\- Vous êtes née-moldue, dit Doréa d'un ton froid et sec._

Le silence se fait à table. Hermione repose sa fourchette avant qu'elle ne l'envoie dans la tête de Doréa, et cela _uniquement_ par reflex. Faire la guerre laisse des traces, et même si Hermione aime croire que cela est derrière elle, il y a, il y aura des traces de ce passage violent, surtout à un si jeune âge.

Fléamont va pour intervenir mais la jeune femme, après avoir rassemblé ses pensées, ouvre la bouche. Elle pourrait s'offusquer de son ton et partir dans un débat sur les nés-moldus, mais cela ne changerait rien. Alors elle préfère les mettre K.O dès le départ.

\- Lors de notre rencontre, Lord Black est arrivé à la même conclusion et il me semble que cela ne l'a pas dérangé, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? Dit-elle avec un doux sourire, montrant que Doréa ne l'a pas atteinte.

Et en se tournant vers Sirius, elle sait que cela est un appui supplémentaire. Son ami ne veut pas le reconnaître, mais il n'est pas complètement un paria pour sa famille et surtout pas pour le chef de famille, ce qui au final est le plus important. Hermione est persuadée que tous les Black connaissent l'avis d'Arcturus sur son petit-fils même si aucun n'ose en parler et qu'ils ne connaissent pas les desseins du chef de famille.

\- Exact, rajoute Sirius avec son air rebelle, tu lui as fait bonne impression d'ailleurs, dit-il en fixant l'autre Black, aimant toujours provoquer.

Doréa prend son air pincé et va pour se rattraper en disant qu'ils ont mal interprété ses mots, mais le mal et déjà fait.

\- Et vous, Lady Potter, cela vous dérange-t-il ? Je ne voudrai pas causer de problèmes à qui que ce soit, dit Hermione avec son air innocent piqué à Remus.

Charlus observe Hermione, se disant qu'elle sait répondre aux attaques. Si lui n'a pas de problème avec les nés-moldus, sa femme est un peu plus récalcitrante, bien qu'elle ne soit pas pro sang-pur. Ce qui aurait promis un mariage des plus compliqués.

Lui et Arcturus se côtoient souvent, et comprend l'intérêt qu'il peut porter à l'amie de son neveu.

\- Mais non Hermione, tout le monde est heureux que vous soyez là, répond Fléamont de sa voix de Lord.

\- Merci Lord Potter, dit Hermione révérencieusement.

Les deux frères se disent que la jeune femme aurait pu avoir une place chez les Serpentards.

Devant cet échec - et pourtant Doréa, même si elle n'aime pas spécialement les nés-moldus n'a pas de problèmes avec eux tant qu'ils embrassent pleinement le monde sorcier. Pour elle, on ne peut pas faire partie des deux mondes. Elle est une sorcière, elle vit dans le monde sorcier. Point. Doréa a surtout été étonnée, au vu du comportement de la brune, qu'elle était d'ascendance Moldue. Et Black oblige, cela est ressorti dans le ton de sa voix – la femme de Charlus ne prononce que peu de mot jusqu'à la fin du repas mais en profite pour observer mon cousin et la jeune femme. Cette dernière semble être passée à autre chose, ce qui prouve que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle encaisse ce genre de réflexion. Par contre, elle va se méfier de son cousin qui lui, ne semble pas oublier. Doréa sourit malgré elle. Sirius peut crier à qui veut l'entendre qu'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec les Black mais il est UN Black. Il a ce regard qu'ont les membres de la famille quand quelque chose ne va pas dans leur sens et généralement celui qui est visé n'en sort pas la baguette intact.

OoO

Après le repas, chacun est monté dans sa chambre pour se rafraîchir avant de continuer la soirée.

\- Sirius ?

Sirius se retourne vers son amie qui ne semble pas aller bien.

\- Un problème ? Si c'est ce qu'a dit ma cousine, je vais lui…

\- Non, non, sourit doucement Hermione. Mais merci.

Elle s'approche de lui et l'embrasse sur la joue.

\- C'est agréable de savoir que quelqu'un protège mes arrières.

Sirius se demande si Harry et Ron ont tenu ce rôle. Dans ses souvenirs oui, Harry tenait beaucoup à Hermione. Mais il était aussi impulsif et c'est Hermione qui devait souvent les protéger. Quant à Ron, il ne le connaissait pas assez mais il était toujours à côté d'Harry donc… Il n'ose questionner Hermione, de peur de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

Inconsciemment il se frotte la nuque et en se rend pas compte de l'effet de son geste.

Hermione, qui n'a rien loupé, se racle la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

\- Bref, je sais que nous allons ouvrir nos cadeaux dans le salon mais je voudrais te donner le tien en privé.

La curiosité de Sirius est à son maximum. Il se doute qu'Hermione ne va pas lui offrir un truc coquin comme il a pu en voir dans les boutiques moldues. Et même si l'idée pourrait être sympa, ils n'en sont pas là dans leur relation. Du coup, il se demande bien ce qu'elle peut lui offrir.

Ils se dirigent dans un des petits salons. Hermione, amusée de l'impatience de son ami lui tend son cadeau, avant de le rapprocher d'elle.

\- Eum, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée… Tu ne vas pas aimer…

\- Si si, je te promets d'aimer, dit-il trépignant d'impatience.

Hermione pouffe de rire avant de lui tendre son paquet, qu'il prend rapidement et sans faire attention.

\- C'est fragile, précise-t-elle.

Heureusement qu'elle a mis un sort anti-casse. Sirius déballe son cadeau pour y découvrir plusieurs fioles avec un liquide quasi transparent. Sirius met quelques minutes avant de comprendre.

\- Est-ce que se sont tes souvenirs ?

\- Oui, quelques-uns. J'ai pensé que ça…

Hermione ne peut finir sa phrase que Sirius la prend dans ses bras et la sert fort, lui coupant la respiration.

\- Merci. Merci.

Se rendant compte de leur position, il se recule, gêné. De nouveau, il se frotte la nuque.

\- Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de faire ça, dit Hermione, se rendant compte qu'elle vient de donner un moyen à Sirius de la torturer.

\- Pourquoi, dit-il espiègle, se rapprochant d'elle.

Hermione lui tient tête et se retient de le toucher en se rapprochant à son tour. Ils sont déjà assez près comme cela.

\- Veux-tu réellement que l'on fasse ça ?

Sirius adorait rentrer dans ce genre de jeu avec elle, la tourmenter pourrait aboutir à des choses intéressantes… Mais il est un homme qui a quelques années de plus et même s'il oublie parfois ce fait, ses deux décennies en plus lui reviennent à la figure comme maintenant. Hermione est une belle jeune femme et il n'arrive pas à se décider si son attirance pour elle est une chose correcte ou pas.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je le veux, dit-il la faisant rougir, mais elle ne baisse pas les yeux, sinon, il aurait gagné avant même de commencer.

\- Mais tu es trop poule mouillée pour jouer, je comprends, dit Hermione pleine d'audace, se reculant.

Sirius choqué, se dit que jeu ou pas, elle vient de marquer le premier point. Comme à son habitude, il ne le montre pas et change de sujet. Dommage Hermione n'est pas dupe.

\- Maintenant, il va falloir trouver une pensine.

\- Il y en a une dans le bureau de Dumbledore…

\- Cool, j'ai toujours rêvé d'entrer par effraction dans le bureau du directeur, dit James qui les rejoint. On vous attend dans le salon.

Ils partent tous les trois rejoindre leurs aînés.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il y a une pensine là-bas, demande James.

\- Je l'ai vu, dit Hermione nonchalamment… Puis il me semble logique qu'un homme tel que le directeur en ait une. Non ?

\- Ah vous êtes là, j'ai craint que vous vous soyez perdue Hermione, dit Euphémia souriante.

Hermione rougit et ne dit rien. Les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, cela aurait amené trop de questions auxquelles elle ne veut pas répondre.

S'ensuit la vague de distribution des cadeaux. Hermione offre aux parents de James, un pêle-mêle de photos de leur fils comme ils ne l'ont jamais vu. Le couple trouve cela fort appréciable et la remercie chaleureusement. Quant à James, il est bizarrement moins content mais reste amusé. Et toute trace de bouderie envers Hermione disparaît quand il déballe son antique balai qui vient de la salle sur demande. Le brun prend Hermione dans ses bras et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée finit à moitié étouffée.

\- Eh, c'est notre cadeau à tous les deux, boude Sirius.

\- Soit pas jaloux mon sac à puce, rigole James avant de lui faire une tape dans le dos.

James, sous ses airs d'enfant trop gâté et insouciant à bien compris ce qui se trame entre ses deux-là. Lorsque Remus viendra dans quelques jours, il aura droit à des chocolats moldus et un livre rare et ancien de DCFM qui vient lui aussi de la salle sur demande. Sirius et James, s'offrent mutuellement des objets pour faire des farces. Remus aura droit à la même chose, c'est leur rituel.

Hermione reçoit de la famille Potter, des objets magiques dont elle ne sait pas à quoi ils servent. James lui explique qu'elle devra faire des recherches pour le découvrir. Idée qu'elle adore. Sirius s'est quant à lui sacrément creusé la tête pour lui trouver un cadeau. Au début, il avait pensé à un livre, sinon trouvé quelque chose d'utile pour leur futur combat contre Voldemort, mais il ne voudrait pas qu'elle pense qu'il la voit comme un moyen de gagner ce combat. Puis il a pensé aux bijoux. Le problème c'est qu'un bijou n'est pas approprié, les gens pourraient s'imaginer qu'ils sont liés autrement que par leur amitié. Leur relation évoluera sûrement vers autre chose mais pour le moment, ils ont d'autres choses en tête. Puis il s'est dit que finalement un bracelet n'était pas sujet à mauvaises interprétations. De plus, son oncle Alphard en avait un qui était comme fait pour Hermione, discret mais resplendissant. Bijou qu'elle apprécie immédiatement.

Sirius offre aussi un cadeau à Doréa et Charlus. Une fois le cadeau déballé et apprécié, un souvenir précieux de la famille Black que son oncle avait emporté une fois renié. Il précise qu'Hermione l'a aidé à se décider afin de se rappeler au bon souvenir de sa cousine.

Alors que tout le monde va pour se dire bonne nuit, Fléamont voit un petit paquet qui n'a pas été ouvert. Sur la carte, il y lit le nom d'Hermione mais pas de signature. Tout le monde semble perdu, Hermione encore plus, elle n'attendait pas d'autres cadeaux.

Après plusieurs tests, elle déballe doucement le colis et y découvre une paire de boucle d'oreilles en diamant en forme d'étoile avec un chien accroché à celle-ci.

Hermione est époustouflée par leur beauté et ne se rend pas compte, ni les Potter, du regard des deux Black.

\- Je ne sais pas qui t'a envoyé cela mais tu as un admirateur, commente James.

Hermione retourne le papier dans tous les sens mais aucun mot. Elle essaye plusieurs sorts mais toujours rien.

\- Il serait prudent que tu ne portes pas ce bijou tant que tu ne sais pas de qui il vient, commente Fléamont. Nous chercherons demain, il est tard.

Chacun monte dans sa chambre, Sirius se demandant pourquoi c'est Hermione qui a reçu ces boucles d'oreilles. C'est à la fois une bonne chose et une mauvaise. Il se promet d'envoyer une lettre à la personne concerné pour essayer de connaître ses intentions.

James leur dit rapidement bonne nuit, les laissant tous les deux dans le couloir. Hermione met un sort de silence autour d'eux. Elle adore James mais il ne doit pas entendre certaines choses.

\- Tu sembles soucieux.

Hermione fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

\- Non, tu n'es pas jaloux… Tu sais qui me les a envoyé.

\- Brillante Hermione, dit Sirius avec un sourire tendre, rappelant l'adulte qu'il est. La question est de savoir pourquoi te faire un tel présent.

Hermione fronce les sourcils.

\- Cela va au-delà de sa valeur marchande, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien au-delà… C'est quelque chose qui…

Sirius est contrarié et se demande ce qui se trame.

\- Est-ce dangereux ?

OoO

A suivre

Alors ?


	24. Le bal

**Beta DrayMione Potter-Malfoy**

 **0o0**

 _\- Cela va au-delà de sa valeur marchande, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Bien au-delà… C'est quelque chose qui…_

 _Sirius est contrarié et se demande ce qui se trame._

 _\- Est-ce dangereux ?_

\- Je ne pense pas, dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion, mais il doit y avoir un message caché.

Hermione va pour lui donner son présent mais Sirius l'arrête.

\- Non, le cadeau est pour toi. A mon avis, seule toi peut le découvrir.

\- Dommage, toi et les maraudeurs êtes beaucoup plus doués pour trouver ce genre de chose.

\- Comme l'a dit Fléamont, il est tard, nous verrons cela demain… Mais Hermione, ne te prend pas trop la tête.

Le lendemain, Sirius envoie sa lettre. Il a essayé d'y mettre les formes mais lui et la diplomatie ne font pas bon ménage. De plus, il n'est pas sûr d'obtenir une réponse.

Durant la matinée, il rejoint Hermione au salon qui se tient devant l'emballage des boucles.

\- J'ai essayé tous les sorts de détection que je connais et rien ne marche.

\- Cela est quelque chose de plus sournois, si tu veux mon avis.

Sirius reste pensif quelques minutes, essayant de se souvenir d'un détail de son passé qui pourrait l'aider. Un des tours de la famille, un moyen d'ouvrir une cachette. Et Merlin sait que le Square regorge de planques qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre n'a su trouver. ET pourtant Molly a nettoyé cette maison dans les moindres recoins.

\- A mon avis, le déblocage est lié à toi.

\- Ma magie ? Ma voix ?

\- Possible, accompagné de mots clés.

\- Ok, ça ne m'avance pas… Mais ça me fait penser à ce que tu serais capable d'inventer.

Devant la grimace de son ami, Hermione sait qu'elle a visé juste, mais est aussi perturbée, n'imaginant pas les Black être aussi farceurs que son ami, mais malins oui. Indéniablement.

\- Je n'ai pas pu trouver le sommeil, confesse Hermione.

Sirius sourit et se fait frapper gentiment par son amie, nullement étonné de sa confession. Hermione est une personne acharnée et déteste ne pas détenir la réponse.

\- Ne te moque pas, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, quelque chose me perturbait dans ces boucles, comme si ça me disait quelque chose mais que je ne savais quoi. J'ai donc fait quelques recherches…

Hermione fixe Sirius, son côté adulte est rédominant et reste sage et concentré. Ce qui, à bien réfléchir n'arrive pas souvent qu'importe son âge. Mais Hermione aime ce côté de Sirius. Il est lui-même en toute circonstance et se moque du regard des autres. Intérieurement, la jeune femme l'envie beaucoup pour cela. Il est vrai qu'elle se moque de l'avis des autres mais il lui arrive d'être touché par leur opinion.

\- J'ai donc fait des recherches sur ta famille.

Hermione sort de sa poche un morceau de parchemin et le tend à son ami qui y voit le blason familial.

\- C'est un objet qui appartient à ta famille. L'étoile et le chien sont trop ressemblant… Je n' ai rien trouvé de plus. Il faudrait que j'ai accès à la bibliothèque au Square pour en savoir plus.

\- Ou alors tu pourrais me demander, dit-il sombrement.

\- Indéniablement. Mais le but n'est pas de te torturer avec ton passé familial.

Elle lui prend la main, réconfortante.

\- Je sais que tu veux éviter les Black au maximum.

Malgré elle, Hermione, jette un coup d'œil à l'emblème. Sirius soupire et se frotte le visage de sa main libre. Qu'importe l'époque ou le monde dans lequel il se trouve, il semble qu'il ne peut pas échapper à sa famille de fou. Peut-être qu'au lieu de la fuir, il ferait mieux de l'affronter...

\- J'ai l'impression que, plus j'essaie de m'éloigner de ma famille, plus elle se rapproche de moi.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas dans ton destin de l'être.

Cette fois, il se frotte la nuque. Hermione a raison, il se voile la face et ses amis l'ont soutenu.

\- Le chien ?

\- Le chien… Sirius, l'emblème de ta famille est un chien, ton animagus est un chien. Si tu cherchais dans tes ancêtres, je suis sûre que tu ne serais pas le premier… J'ai appris qu'avec la magie, il y a peu de hasard. Et que les lignées comme la tienne sont anciennes et puissantes. Il ne doit pas être si facile de s'en détourner, du moins, de son plein gré.

Sirius s'affale dans le canapé, n'ayant jamais envisagé cette possibilité. Mais il y a autre chose.

\- Ta venue a aussi changé les choses.

\- En bien, j'espère.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il en frottant inconsciemment son pouce sur la main d'Hermione. Tu ne te rends pas compte du bien que tu fais autour de toi.

Hermione rougit sous le compliment.

OoO

La veille du bal, Remus rejoint ses amis au manoir Potter pour s'échanger leur cadeau de Noël.

\- Tada ! dit James en montrant son balai. Tu as vu comme il est beau.

\- Hermione voulait lui offrir une chaise, mais j'ai pensé que notre Cornedrue préférait un balai, plaisante Sirius en se faisant frapper par son amie. Et j'ai raison, s'offusque-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres, faisant rouler des yeux Hermione, mais son sourire gâche le côté sérieux. Tu sais Moony, que James dort avec son cadeau.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, il va falloir lui trouver une fiancée et vite avant qu'il ne fasse des choses défendu avec son balai.

Hermione roule des yeux, amusée, avant de tendre un paquet pour Remus, mais si le loup-garou peut aider à le mettre en couple avec Lily, elle prendra son aide. Hermione ne se doute pas que Remus et James ont la même idée pour mettre leurs amis en couple.

Comme un enfant, il déballe celui-ci rapidement et reste sans voix. La jeune femme commence à s'inquiéter. Sirius pose un bras, réconfortant, sur ses épaules.

\- Dans le langage de Moony, ça veut dire qu'il aime et te dit merci, explique Sirius.

Remus, à l'entente de son surnom, relève les yeux et d'un bond, prend Hermione dans ses bras en bousculant Sirius qui en rigole.

\- Merci, merci, merci.

\- Fais attention Patmol, dans quelques secondes, il va lui voler un baiser.

Sirius grogne comme un chien, faisant rire James qui a tapé pile poil où il voulait. Hermione et Remus rougissent de concert, le loup-garou s'excuse et reprend sa place en admirant de nouveau le livre.

OoO

Après s'être bagarrée avec son maquillage, Hermione se coiffe. En prenant le pic à cheveux qu'elle tenait entre ses dents, pour plus de facilité, elle se pique le doigt, mais n'y fait pas attention, trop concentrée sur sa coiffure, qu'importe la petite goutte de sang qui s'est échappée.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, la jeune femme est satisfaite et pars mettre sa superbe robe grise, qui rappelle étrangement la couleur des yeux de Sirius, avec des touches dorées *

Pour finir sa préparation, elle met le collier que Euphémia lui prêtait, son bracelet qu'elle ne quitte jamais et après plusieurs réflexions, les boucles d'oreilles, qu'elle trouve superbes. Seulement, en mettant ses dernières, elle se rend compte que des mots sont écrits sur l'emballage.

« Je ne doute pas un seul instant que vous en serez digne. »

Ce n'était pas un mot qu'il fallait, c'était tout simplement son sang. Malgré elle, un frisson la parcourt. Pourquoi utiliser du sang ? C'est assez glauque. Mais au final, cela ressemble assez à la famille de Sirius, même si elle ne sait toujours pas qui lui a envoyé et Sirius n'a pas eu de réponse.

Après s'être assurée que tout est en place, surtout son glamour pour sa cicatrice sur son avant-bras, Hermione se dirige vers le hall de réception où le bal le plus attendu de l'année va avoir lieu.

\- Woua, Hermione, tu es splendide, commente Remus qui la rejoint en chemin. Nous allons devoir te surveiller de près pour que tu ne te fasse pas aborder par n'importe qui.

Hermione ne relève pas le ton presque dédaigneux de son ami concernant le « n'importe qui » c'est à dire les Serpentards. Elle veut passer une bonne soirée et se lancer dans une querelle qu'ils ont déjà eu n'est pas la meilleure idée qu'il soit.

\- Mais je ne doute pas que Sirius remplisse ce rôle à la perfection, dit-il plus joyeux.

\- Et si moi, je veux danser avec n'importe qui ? Dit-elle amusée.

\- Et bien, nous surveillerons de près où il met ses mains, dit James en se montrant peu aimable. Oh fait, tu es magnifique.

\- Merci James, dit-elle en faisant une petite courbette.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Sirius, qui pour une fois, est muet. James lui met un coup de coude pas discret. Sirius finit par reprendre ses esprits et secoue la tête. Harry lui avait montré des photos du bal lors de leur quatrième année. Il avait trouvé qu'Hermione était charmante, autant qu'un homme de dix-huit ans son aîné puisse apprécier la beauté d'une jeune femme, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ferait une très belle femme par le futur. Mais là, elle est renversante et s'il ne l'appréciait pas déjà, il changerait d'avis.

\- Ah Hermione, Remus, vous êtes là, et parfait tous les deux, sourit Euphémia.

Hermione sourit au couple Potter qui vient de les rejoindre.

\- Miss Hermione, vous allez bousculer les convenances, et vous êtes resplendissantes, la preuve en est que Sirius en a perdu la voix.

Tout le monde sourit. Sirius lui, est bloqué sur Hermione, et remercie Merlin pour ses robes de sorciers, mais pas pour son corps d'adolescent en manque.

\- Merci Lord Potter.

\- Bien, les premiers invités vont arriver.

Les Potter accueillent leurs invités, qui arrivent en une demi-heure, tandis que Remus, ses parents, Hermione et quelques membres de la famille Potter sont dans la salle, dont Charlus et Doréa, qu'Hermione va saluer.

Le bal commence rapidement, James et Sirius rejoignent Remus et Hermione, les premiers danseurs se lancent sur la piste. Sirius tend sa main à Hermione qui l'accepte volontiers, appréciant la danse.

Durant leurs premiers pas, Sirius ne la regarde pas, ce qui vexe sa cavalière.

\- Tu sais que si tu ne veux pas danser avec moi, tu n'y es pas obligé, dit Hermione un peu sèchement.

Sirius sursaute et fixe Hermione. Si n'avait pas sa main sur la taille d'Hermione, il se frotterait la nuque de gêne.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça, dit-il en la regardant à peine.

Hermione se sent bouillir et se retient de faire esclandre.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

Au ton de sa voix, Sirius se dit qu'il est dans une situation délicate mais il ne peut pas lui dire la vérité.

\- Parce que tu es trop jolie pour mon propre bien.

Hermione hausse un sourcil, comprenant au bout de quelques secondes, cette situation étant déjà arrivée. Elle pouffe de rire en se cachant contre le torse de Sirius.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-il, à son tour, les dents serrées. Foutu corps d'adolescent.

Hermione rigole un peu plus fort.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Si quand même.

\- Je ne voudrai pas que tu ne prennes pour un pervers.

Hermione se recule plus sérieuse et stoppe leur danse en posant ses deux mais sur les joues de son partenaire.

\- Tu es beaucoup de choses mais sûrement pas ça, dit-elle de façon codée pour que les autres ne comprennent pas.

Ils reprennent leur danse. Sirius est plus serein mais ose à peine poser les yeux sur Hermione, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui marche accidentellement sur le pied.

\- Voilà qui est mieux.

Au final, ils passent un bon moment, puis James vient réclamer une danse ayant marre de faire tapisserie ou de se faire draguer par quelques jeunes filles. Il fait valser Hermione dans la toute la pièce les faisant rire tous les deux, sous les regards outrés de plusieurs sang-purs. Dans sa valse folle, Hermione croit reconnaître quelques mangemorts, comme Lucius facilement identifiable. Puis Remus la fait danser plus maladroitement avant de retourner dans les bras de Sirius.

\- Tu sembles soucieuse.

\- Est-ce que les Potter savent qu'ils ont invité des mangemorts psychopathes ?

\- Ah, Tu as vu ma folle de cousine.

Hermione se raidit dans ses bras.

\- Elle ne te fera rien.

\- En public tu veux dire ?

Sirius grimace, il n'a pas recroisé sa cousine depuis son retour.

\- Tu sais que c'est elle qui a attaqué l'autre moi ?

\- Je vais la tuer.

\- Et tu finiras à Azkaban, encore. Et ça je ne le permettrai pas. On l'arrêtera mais d'une façon réfléchie… Compris ?

Sirius ne répond rien.

\- Compris, insiste Hermione en lui serrant les doigts fortement.

\- Oui, madame. Compris.

Hermione lui fait son plus beau sourire.

\- Allons nous rafraîchir.

En allant au bar, Sirius s'arrête et fixe Lord et Lady Black.

\- Tu ne pourras pas les éviter toute la soirée.

\- Je peux essayer.

Hermione roule des yeux et reprend sa marche, entraînant son ami dans son sillage. Lorsque qu'ils arrivent devant leurs aînés, Sirius a constitué son masque.

\- Lord Black, Lady, dit Hermione. Heureuse de vous revoir.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**


	25. Retour à Poudlard

Beta DrayMione Potter-Malfoy

OoO

Désolée de mon retard, j'ai des problèmes de santé qui font que parfois il est difficile d'écrire.

 _OoO_

 _Hermione roule des yeux et reprend sa marche, entraînant son ami dans son sciage. Lorsque qu'ils arrivent devant leurs aînés, Sirius a constitué son masque._

 _\- Lord Black, Lady, dit Hermione. Heureuse de vous revoir, dit_ _-_ _elle le plus sincère possible._

\- Miss Granger, c'est un plaisir. Sirius.

\- Grand-père, grand-mère.

Hermione, Arcturus et Mélania regardent Sirius, étonnés. Hermione devient soupçonneuse. Lorsque Sirius est aussi gentil c'est pour obtenir quelque chose. Mais il se comporte normalement et donne un verre à Hermione, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle.

Sirius et son grand-père échangent des banalités. Mélania observe Hermione et comprend les choix de son époux.

\- Vous êtes très élégante Miss Granger.

\- Oh merci, rougit Hermione, mais je crains de faire pale figure devant vous.

Et cette fois, Hermione le pense vraiment. Elle préfère largement ses tenues décontractées. Bien que ce soit agréable d'être apprêtée, c'est surtout tout ce cérémonial. Hermione sent dans son dos qu'elle est observée et qu'ils attendent tous des munitions pour la critiquer.

\- Sirius, Permets-tu que je t'emprunte ta cavalière ?

\- C'est à elle qu'il faut demander.

\- Avec plaisir, répond Hermione.

Se mettre à dos Lord Black n'est pas une bonne chose et il doit savoir qui lui a envoyé ses boucles d'oreilles. Et honnêtement, pour le moment, il n'a rien fait de répréhensible la concernant.

\- Vos bijoux sont fort jolis. Des bijoux Potter ?

Hermione fronce les sourcils et plisse la bouche. Il y a tellement de non-dits dans cette phrase qu'Hermione ne sait pas comment réagir mais elle est sûre d'avoir vu un coin de sa bouche se relever en regardant les boucles d'oreilles.

\- J'hésite entre vous marcher sur le pied ou vous plantez ma baguette dans le nez, comme la née-moldue que je suis et croyez-moi ça marche… Pas besoin de magie...

Malgré lui, Arcturus esquisse un sourire. Cette jeune femme est vraiment surprenante et rafraîchissante et selon lui, convient parfaitement à Sirius. Il lui faut une femme qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et avec l'avenir qu'il leur réserve, il est important qu'elle ait du caractère surtout avec ses origines.

\- J'ignorai que dans l'emblème des Potter, il y avait un chien, comme l'animagus de Sirius.

\- Ah, mais les anciennes familles cachent des secrets.

Hermione plante son regard dans le sien.

\- Comme la mère de Sirius que vous avez confinée au Square Grimmaurd ?

Si elle n'était pas si proche et si Arcturus n'avait pas sa main sur sa taille, elle aurait à peine remarqué sa crispation.

Arcturus fait une nouvelle fois un tour dans la tête de sa cavalière, mais n'y voit que des souvenirs récents. Il ne peut creuser plus loin, la fin de la danse l'oblige à relâcher sa cavalière.

\- Merci pour cette danse, dit Hermione en faisant une brève courbette.

Ils ont à peine fait quelques pas, que Sirius la rejoint, Hermione lui prend son verre et le vide d'un trait avant de soupirer.

\- Toi tu as fait une bêtise.

\- C'est ton grand-père qui m'a envoyé les boucles d'oreilles ?

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

\- C'était les bijoux de ma grand-mère, mais ne m'en demande pas plus, je ne saurais pas quoi te dire.

Hermione voit que son ami est troublé alors elle rejoint les maraudeurs qui lui remonteront le moral.

\- Allez Sirius, souris, la vie est belle, non ?

\- Tu trouves que la vie est belle ?

\- On est pas encore en guerre, pas de psychopathe sur le point d'attaquer, nous sommes avec nos ami, que veux-tu de plus ?

Ils savent tous les deux ce qu'ils veulent, mais devant le regard pétillant d'Hermione, il se laisse séduire par l'idée, et profite du moment.

Un peu plus loin dans la salle, des mangemorts en puissance profitent eux aussi du bal.

\- Cette sale sang-de-bourbe se pavane comme si elle était chez elle, il serait temps de la remettre à sa place… cela nous fera remonter dans l'estime de notre maître, grogne Rodolphus.

\- Non, réplique Bellatrix qui tremble de rage. On ne la touche pas.

Mais l'intonation de sa voix montre qu'elle adorait finir le travail qu'elle a commencé sur cette sang-de-bourbe. Et durant son voyage, même si la peste s'est bien défendue, Bellatrix l'avait mis à terre plusieurs fois.

Les deux frères Lestrange tournent la tête vers elle, l'un fou de joie, sa femme lui promet du sang, et l'autre suspicieux. Lorsqu'elle est comme ça, les choses tournent mal. Bellatrix est peut-être folle mais pas stupide. Elle a vu l'attention que portait Lord Black à cette sous espèce. Et même si elle s'appelle Lestrange, elle reste une Black et Arcturus est son chef de famille. Il est normal qu'elle surveille ce qu'il fait et avec _qui_.

\- Rabastan… Il me semble que tu la connais ? Demande Bellatrix de sa voix de petite fille.

\- Nous avons échangé quelques mots.

Il ne peut nier, sa belle-sœur a des oreilles à Poudlard. Mais il minimise leur relation afin d'éviter les problèmes avec son frère.

\- Elle est proche de mon cousin.

\- Tu sais que oui, soupire Rabastan.

\- Fais attention au ton, grogne Rodolphus pour affirmer son autorité de chef de famille.

Rabastan, pour calmer son « chef » de famille, baisse le menton.

Famille est un bien grand mot. Sur la lignée principale, ils ne sont plus que deux, les autres sont tous morts à cause de la folie de Voldemort, le reste de la famille fait partie des branches secondaires qui ont eu la chance de ne pas vivre en Angleterre ou de ne pas avoir attiré l'attention du mage noir.

Rabastan commence à comprendre les paroles énigmatiques d'Hermione sur son avenir. Se rebeller comme le ferait les Gryffondors ? Impossible, mais de façon plus Serpentard, cela pourrait être envisageable. Bien sûr uniquement si sa solution marche à cent pour cent.

\- Va danser avec la sang de bourbe et renseigne-toi.

\- Maintenant, rajoute Rodolphus voyant que son cadet ne bouge pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

Rabastan n'a pas plus envie que ça d'y aller, même si la compagnie de Granger n'est pas complètement désagréable, mais les châtiments que son frère promet sont bien trop efficaces. Certes il n'a jamais eu à les subir mais les moldus capturés, oui.

Bien sûr, il faut qu'elle soit entourée de ses crétins et comme toujours de Black.

\- Messieurs, dit-il par politesse. Miss Granger vous êtes ravissante, puis-je vous proposer une danse, dit-il en tendant un main.

Rabastan retient un sourire en voyant les trois maraudeurs gonfler le torse comme un lion qui essaye d'impressionner.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit Hermione. Respirez les garçons, je suis à même de me défendre seule, dit-elle en fixant Sirius.

Voyant qu'il va répliquer, elle rajoute.

\- Nous sommes à quelques mètres et oui nul ne doute de vos extraordinaires capacité de duel…

Sirius comprend qu'il ne faut pas l'embêter plus, sinon elle risque d'être moins sympa. Mais il voit l'évolution de son amie. Il y a quelques mois, elle aurait froncé les sourcils et serait partie le menton relevé il aurait fallu quelques bonnes paroles pour la calmer.

De nouveau Rabastan retient un sourire. Il attend d'avoir commencé leur danse avant de se lancer.

\- C'est dangereux pour moi d'être en ta compagnie.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu souris ?

\- Tu es observatrice.

\- J'ai appris à l'être, dit-elle trop sérieuse, les souvenirs de guerre remontant.

\- Tes amis vont être encore plus vantards.

\- Le sont-ils à ce point ? Imbuvables ?

Le Serpentard hausse les épaules, ne voulant pas admettre une chose positive sur les ennemis de sa maison.

Ils profitent de la fin de la chanson et lorsqu' Hermione va pour partir, il la retient.

\- La réponse à ta question est, je ne sais pas.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

\- Non, effectivement, dit-elle malicieuse.

\- Si tu étais de Sang-pur, tu aurais eu ta place à Serpentard.

Hermione secoue la tête négativement.

\- Si j'étais née dans ton monde, je serai allée à Serdaigle. Mais avec des « si » on referait le monde… Comment va ta cinglé de belle-sœur ? Toujours aussi sociopathe ?

\- Si un socio-machin est une personne sans conscience qui aime torturer les gens, alors j'imagine que tout va bien dans son monde. D'ailleurs, elle vient prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- Dois-je sortir ma baguette, demande Hermione sur la défensive.

\- Pas ce soir. Mais fait attention, tu l'intrigues et lorsque l'on est…

\- Je sais, dit-elle d'un ton sec, en frissonnant.

Rabastan ne relève pas, mais sait qu'il y a un nouveau mystère concernant la Gryffondor. Hermione prend plusieurs inspirations et se retient de se frotter le bras.

\- Que veut-elle savoir ? Pas de pirouette verbale, s'il te plaît. Viens-en au fait.

Cet fois, le Serpentard sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, mais encore une fois, cela ne le regarde pas et il n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Sauver ses fesses est une chose, s'intéresser aux gens, une autre.

\- Pourquoi dansais-tu avec Lord Black ?

\- Parce qu'il me l'a proposé ?

\- Je croyais pas de chemin détourné.

\- J'avais une question à lui poser et non je n'ai pas la réponse, pourquoi me l'aurait-il donné ? Je ne suis que… Moi.

\- Tu l'avais déjà croisé ?

\- Oui, une fois, sur le chemin de traverse avec Sirius… Si c'est tout, je vais rejoindre mes amis.

Rabastan jette un coup à Black qui est sur le point de les rejoindre. Il se retient de lui faire un sourire arrogant.

\- Vas-y, je ne voudrais pas abîmer le tombeur de Poudlard.

Hermione pouffe de rire. Une chance qu'elle soit de dos et que Bellatrix ne l'ait pas vu.

\- Tu ferais baisser son égo… Enfin si tu gagnais…

Hermione le laisse là, ayant gagné très fièrement son duel verbal.

La fin du bal se passe sans incident, sauf si l'on compte Remus qui a marché une ou deux fois sur les pieds d'Hermione.

OoO

\- Je vais travailler, à plus tard.

\- Quoi ? Mais ça fait deux jours que les cours ont repris, s'offusque James, on a pas tant de devoirs.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas ta mémoire, Cornedrue, commente Remus.

\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps dans ton laboratoire, rajoute Sirius, qui a surveillé sur la carte ou elle allait.

\- Oui, sourit Hermione. Si tout va bien, ça devrait être fini dans quelques jours.

A vrai dire la potion est finit depuis plusieurs semaines mais Hermione voulait voir si la potion changeait ou restait dans sa forme définitive. Si elle change, c'est que les ingrédients peuvent faire une réaction. Cela arrive parfois. Toutes les nouvelles potions ont une phase t'attente.

Devant l'insistance de Slughorn à proposer son aide, Hermione s'est résout à lui demander conseil et finalement ne le regrette pas. Il lui a été de précieux conseil. Et même s'il n'est pas l'un de ses personnages préférés, il reste un excellent potioniste et un bon prof, tant qu'il ne parle pas de son club…

OoO

\- Pourquoi tant de stress ? Tu ne commences pas t'inquiéter pour les examens ?

\- Non, non, mais je me rends compte que je n'ai pas vraiment travaillé.

\- Tu es l'une des meilleures élèves, commente Remus qui ne comprend pas le comportement de son amie.

\- Ok. Je vois, si vous voulez nous excuser, dit Sirius en prenant le poignet d'Hermione et de l'emmener dans un des rayons de la bibliothèque.

\- Ils sont déprimants, soupire James qui malgré lui, son regard dérive vers Lily.

\- Je trouve qu'ils forment un beau couple.

\- Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble, c'est du gâchis.

\- Laisse leur du temps… Mais toi et Lily, je ne pensais pas que tu renoncerais si facilement. Tu as cette fille dans la peau depuis notre première année.

\- Elle m'a très clairement fait comprendre certaines choses, soupire James défaitiste.

Il repense à sa dernière approche et les mots durs qu'elle lui a dit lors de la fin de la sixième année. Néanmoins, il n'est pas dans la nature du maraudeur de s'apitoyer sur son sort, alors il retrouve le sourire.

\- Il faut qu'on les aide, conspire t'il.

Le maraudeur en Remus se réveille et ils partent dans des plans farfelus.

De son côté, Sirius relâche Hermione qui commence à faire les cent pas.

\- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, qu'importe les problèmes.

Aucune réaction de la part d'Hermione.

\- Je vais aller tuer Rabastan, après tout c'est un futur mangemort…

OoO

A suivre...


	26. La lettre

Beta : DrayMione Potter-Malfoy

Chapitre posté en retard mais avec correction de ma Beta !

OoO

\- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, qu'importe les problèmes.

Aucune réaction de la part d'Hermione.

 _\- Je vais aller tuer Rabastan, après tout c'est un futur mangemort…_

Toujours rien. Il se met devant elle, et durant une poignée de secondes, il a l'idée de l'embrasser pour la sortir de ses pensées mais il y a un fort pourcentage de chance qu'il se prenne un claque et s'il doit y avoir un baiser, il voudrait que ça se passe autrement. Il se contente de l'arrêter en posant ses mains sur ses bras. Une fois arrêtée, il lui prend les mains.

\- Hermione, parle-moi, dit-il d'une voix douce.

En voyant de la culpabilité dans ses yeux, il se dit que les choses sont graves.

\- Nous sommes en Janvier.

\- Oui, Mardi, pour être précis, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et ça marche quelques secondes.

\- Sirius… Il reste six mois avant de quitter Poudlard.

Il ne voit pas où elle veut en venir.

\- J'ai l'impression de n'avoir _rien_ fait. J'ai profité du cocon de Poudlard et je me suis laissée aller à ma petite vie bien tranquille... Comme si tout allait se résoudre seul.

Ne trouvant pas les mots, Sirius la prend dans ses bras. Il ne pense pas qu'elle n'a rien fait. Ils ont quand même trouvé le Diadème, mais Hermione ne veut pas entendre ça.

Après quelques minutes à profiter de l'étreinte, la jeune femme se recule.

\- Il y a tant à faire et...

\- Mets-moi au travail. Dis-moi, je ferai. Tu sais où sont les abominations, allons les chercher.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Te plaindre n'aidera pas, dit Sirius cette fois plus durement.

Sirius n'aime pas la voir si plaintive, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle est une combattante et sûrement la seule à cette époque à en savoir autant sur Voldemort. Sirius pense que dans son passé, c'est Harry qui les entraînait dans leurs aventures, mais là, il n'est pas là, et s'il faut qu'il prenne la place de son filleul et bien il le fera. Et pour être honnête avec lui-même, un peu d'action ne lui fera pas de mal.

\- Tu as raison, se reprend-t-elle. Va parler à ton frère et arrange les choses.

Ok. Ce n'était pas vraiment les mots qu'il voulait entendre mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

\- Ou alors nous pourrions trouver de l'aide.

\- Tu as des problèmes avec Dumbledore, ce que je comprends… Mais Sirius, connais-tu d'autres personnes qui pourront nous aider ?

Malgré lui, Sirius regarde par-dessus son épaule, pensant à ses amis. C'est le moment de lui en parler. Durant les vacances, James et Remus lui ont parlé, ayant bien compris qu'il se passait quelque chose _d'autre_ entre eux. Sirius n'a rien pu leur dire, il lui faut l'accord d'Hermione. Ses amis ont compris mais ont été déçus qu'il y ait un secret.

\- Écoute Hermione, ça me gêne de leur mentir. Ils sont mes amis et nous avons toujours été proches, à rien nous cacher, dit-il en se frottant la nuque.

Sirius pourrait appuyer là-dessus, Hermione comprend les valeurs de l'amitié, surtout une aussi forte que celle des maraudeurs, vu qu'elle avait la même avec Harry et Ron, qui comble de l'ironie sont morts. Décidément, ils ont vraiment beaucoup de points communs… Sauf, que lui a ses amis présents, même si c'est un monde parallèle. Mais il ne peut lui faire part de cette pensées, sachant que leur mort est toujours aussi douloureuse pour elle.

Il voit qu'Hermione est sur le point de craquer.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent nous aider… On est pas obligé de _tout_ leur dire mais James sera un futur Auror compétant et Remus a des capacités que nous n'avons pas. S'il te plaît, réfléchis-y.

Sirius laisse Hermione réfléchir – insister ne mènera nulle part -, et rejoint ses amis. Il leur avait promis qu'il essayerait de faire bouger les choses. Il garde en tête la demande d'Hermione. Aller parler à son frère. En est-il capable ? Il y a tellement de non-dits entre eux.

Aucun des garçons ne voit Rabastan tourner dans un rayon particulier.

\- Granger, tu es là.

Hermione sursaute, perdue dans ses tourments et ses plans pour rattraper le temps perdu. Sirius a raison, il leur faut de l'aide d'homme puissant. Dumbledore a fait des grosses erreurs avec Sirius mais elle est persuadée qu'il est le seul capable d'accomplir certaines choses. Sauf que cette fois, ils ne miseront pas tout sur lui. Et comme l'a dit Sirius, ils ont un avantage.

Voyant que la Gryffondor ne répond pas, Rabastan se gratte la gorge.

\- Oui Rabastan ?

\- Pourquoi m'avoir donné ses informations, et les vrais ? Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais.

Toutes les informations données ne sont pas vraies, elle a eu sa réponse, mais indirectement.

\- Je connais la folie de ta belle-sœur et je sais que ton frère n'est pas…

\- Quelqu'un de clément ?

\- Oui, clément, c'est le mot que je cherchais.

\- Menteuse.

Hermione lui fait son plus beau sourire, se disant que Rabastan n'est peut-être pas perdu. Une partie d'elle l'espère parce qu'elle apprécie la personnalité du Serpentard.

\- Je voulais t'épargner des ennuis, ai-je eu tort ?

\- Non… Merci, je crois, murmure-t-il.

Le Serpentard tourne les talons et s'en va comme il est venu, mais légèrement déboussolé. Les dernières marques d'affections qu'il a reçues remonte à plusieurs années.

OoO

\- Je vais à la volière, dit Hermione.

\- Je t'accompagne, je dois envoyer une lettre à mon père, dit James.

Les deux amis partent laissant Sirius pensif. A qui écrit-elle ? A moins qu'elle mette en place un plan d'action ?

Hermione pense aux quelques mots qu'elle a écrit sur le parchemin, espérant que cela va convaincre le destinataire et qu'il ne fera pas de bêtise, comme la dernière fois ou la prochaine, en fonction du point de vue. Elle espère que ses avertissements suffiront, si elle précipite sa mort, ça bouleversera le futur. Et même si grâce à Sirius, elle voit les choses sous un nouvel angle, elle pense que Dumbledore a fait des erreurs surtout avec Harry, il reste un grand sorcier et surtout craint par Tom. Et pour le moment, ils n'ont pas de solution de rechange.

Hermione espère de ne pas avoir été trop subtile sur le sort de compulsion et qu'il va l'écouter en n'y allant pas seul.

Malheureusement, pour le moment, ils n'ont pas trouvé d'autres sorciers pour s'occuper de leur problème. Ils ont pensé au directeur du département des mystères qui devrait être qualifié mais ils ne le connaissent pas, ni à cette époque, ni dans le futur. Les aurors, c'est hors de questions. Hermione refuse de faire quoi que ce soit avec Rufus Scrimgeour. Ils ont aussi pensé à Kingsley Shacklebolt, mais pour le moment, il n'est qu'auror et pourrait attirer l'attention sur lui. Ils n'ont même pas abordé le sujet de la ministre de la magie, Millicent Bagnold, cette incompétente finie.

\- Tu écris à ton amoureux ? Plaisante James, pensant à son plan avec Remus.

\- Bien sûr, attends-toi à recevoir une lettre, sourit Hermione.

James est choqué quelques secondes avant de rire.

\- Tu briserais le cœur de Sirius.

\- Toi plus que moi. Votre amitié est l'une des choses les plus précieuses à ces yeux.

\- Tu es importante pour lui.

\- Je sais, sourit timidement Hermione. Mais rien de comparable.

Le hibou qu'Hermione avait envoyé à Dumbledore revient vers la jeune femme, qui lui donne un morceau de nourriture.

\- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, dit-elle gentiment au hibou.

Le hibou hulule et secoue ses plumes les faisant gonfler et rire Hermione.

\- Merci.

Le hibou s'en va, rapidement suivi par les deux élèves.

\- Tu fais beaucoup de mystères.

\- On a tous des secrets, non ?

\- Tu n'écris pas à un fourbe de Serpentard ?

\- Non, James… Je n'écris pas à Rabastan. Et non je ne vais pas t'envoyer un sort pour ta réflexion sur les autres maisons, je vais plutôt le prendre comme si mon ami s'inquiétait pour moi.

James souffle soulagé. Il n'a pas oublié le discours enflammé d'Hermione sur les maisons mais les rancunes sont tenaces et les a priori aussi.

OoO

Hermione se balade sans but, essayant de se changer les idées, les différentes réactions possible du directeur tournent dans sa tête.

Quoi qu'il arrive, le destin de l'horcruxe n'est plus entre ses mains et Hermione n'est pas sûr d'aimer ça. Pour évacuer, elle se met à hurler.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Sirius t'apprécie, vous êtes aussi fou l'un que l'autre.

Hermione hausse un sourcil ne s'attendant pas à ce que Regulus lui parle. Elle pensait qu'elle devrait initier la conversation. Avant que le Serpentard ne s'enfuie, elle le rejoint mais ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle voudrait lui demander pourquoi il lui a parlé mais il pourrait se braquer. Quant à Regulus, il se demande ce que les deux Gryffondors lui veulent. Il a vu le comportement bizarre de son frère et maintenant son amie qui lui emboîte le pas. Regulus reste sur ses gardes, surtout qu'il n'aime pas le regard de cette fille, c'est comme si elle en savait plus que les autres, comme Dumbledore sauf qu'elle est un peu moins flippante que l'excentrique directeur.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Regulus.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, répond-t-il au tac au tac.

\- Toi non plus, tu ne sais pas de quoi _tu_ es capable.

Et voilà, encore ce regard. Saurait-elle qu'il a été approché par les mangemorts ?

\- Tu me confonds avec mon frère, dit-il de plus en plus renfermé sur lui-même.

Hermione sourit.

\- Impossible. Vous êtes différents par bien des aspects mais vous avez aussi des qualités communes qui doivent vous venir de vos ancêtres parce qu'on sait que vous parents sont… Bref. Tu es plus fort que tu ne crois, ne te laisse pas influencer par n'importe qui.

Regulus écarquille les yeux avant de devenir encore plus blanc qui ne l'est déjà. Cette fille sait vraiment des choses.

\- Donc je ne dois pas t'écouter, dit-il rusé.

\- Pas plus que des fous qui suivent un autre fou psychopathe. Juste : fais-toi ta propre opinion et décide par la suite la personne que tu veux être, dit Hermione avec le moins d'émotion possible.

\- Tu es aussi flippante que le directeur, dit Regulus après quelques secondes.

Hermione frisonne ce que le Serpentard voit.

\- Moi qui pensait que les Gryffondors étaient de grands partisans de Dumbledore.

\- Je me fais ma propre opinion des gens. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit tout puissant, _personne_ ne l'est. _Personne_ n'est pas parfait et infaillible.

Pendant ce temps-là, le hibou, comme la dernière fois, attend que le directeur soit là avant de partir. Cette fois, Albus n'est pas tant surpris, plutôt curieux. Après les tests habituels, il presque déçu qu'il n'y ait qu'une lettre. Il avait l'espoir d'un nouvel horcruxe, avant de se reprendre. Si l'on souhaite quelque chose, il faut tout faire pour l'obtenir et pas se reposer sur ses lauriers.

Albus ouvre la lettre et retrouve la même écriture que la dernière fois, sans signature mais cela serait trop facile et Albus trouve drôle de ne pas savoir.

 _Une petite visite à la demeure Gaunt ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, contrairement à ce qui s'y trouve. Certains objets ne doivent pas être touchés._

 _Avoir quelqu'un de confiance avec soi n'est jamais vain, ce que certain oublie._

 _Quoi que vous fassiez, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes maître de votre corps et de vos envies._

Cette lettre donne matière à réfléchir. Il va devoir décrypter la lettre et s'organiser, s'il a bien compris, pour aller chercher un autre horcruxe.

Qui que soit cet élève, il le remercie pour son aide, en espérant qu'il ne l'envoie pas dans un piège.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Fumesec ?

Le phénix roucoule doucement.

\- Tu as raison, toute aide est bonne à prendre. Et c'est tellement excitant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Cette fois Fumesec gonfle ses plumes montrant qu'il n'est pas complètement d'accord avec son maître.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**


	27. Les Maraudeurs entre dans la partie

**BETA : DrayMione Potter-Malfoy**

 **OoO**

 _Le phénix roucoule doucement._

 _\- Tu as raison, toute aide est bonne à prendre. Et c'est tellement excitant, tu ne trouves pas ?_

Cette fois Fumesec gonfle ses plumes montrant qu'il n'est pas complètement d'accord avec son maître.

OoO

Dans les jours qui suivent, Hermione essaye de ne pas fixer le directeur et surtout sa main. Bien qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il passe à l'action durant la semaine, mais plutôt durant le week-end. Quoi qu'il en soit, son stress va rester à son paroxysme tant qu'elle ne saura pas. Et vient la question, comment savoir qu'il y est allé ?

\- Allez, ouvre la bouche.

Hermione sursaute et voit une fourchette devant sa bouche. Elle tourne la tête vers la personne qui tient la nourriture et hausse un sourcil.

\- Depuis Mercredi, tu ne manges presque pas, commente James.

\- Et tu t'es dit que tu allais t'entraîner pour tes futurs enfants ?

James baisse tout de suite le bras et rougit en jetant un coup d'œil à Lily. Remus et Sirius pouffent de rire dans leur assiette.

\- Vous feriez de super beaux bébés, j'en suis sûr, dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

\- Il faudrait qu'elle accepte de me parler pour ça.

\- Et qu'a-t-elle dit pour le cadeau que tu lui as offert ?

James baisse le menton et marmonne qu'il ne lui a pas donné. Hermione pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami et ne loupe pas le regard de la rousse sur eux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que les choses s'arrangeront.

A la fin du repas, Sirius entraine Hermione vers un autre trajet que ses amis pour rentrer à la salle commune.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu as fait une bêtise, dit Sirius souriant. Sinon je vais croire que tu veux faire partie des maraudeurs !

\- Idiot. Votre groupe est parfait comme il est.

\- Cela fait bizarre.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais j'espère que les choses, comme elles sont, vont être moins catastrophiques.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- N'en sois pas si sûre… J'ai écrit à Dumbledore, murmure Hermione en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

\- Hermione…

\- Oui je sais. Mais pour le moment nous n'avons pas le _choix_. Je sais que tu es réticent à cette idée. Mais tu n'auras pas à passer du temps avec lui, on se _sert_ de lui.

Voyant qu'il n'est pas convaincu, Hermione continue son argumentation.

\- Harry m'a dit que Dumbledore a eu Tom comme élève et qu'il l'a vu plusieurs fois à son orphelinat. Le directeur s'est toujours méfié de lui, et que fais-tu quand tu te méfies de quelqu'un ?

\- Tu le surveilles.

\- Oui. Tom était, est obsédé par ses origines. Je doute que Dumbledore soit passé à côté de cette information et a dû lui aussi faire des recherches.

\- Donc il sait où se trouve la maison.

\- Je le pense.

Hermione soupire, soulagée que Sirius la comprenne et espère que le directeur aura écouté ses conseils et qu'elle n'aura pas précipitée la malédiction et sa mort.

En continuant leur chemin, ils discutent des implications de cette lettre et Sirius essaye de la rassurer, n'étant lui non plus pas rassuré. Il faut espérer qu'Albus n'aura pas le complexe du grand sorcier qui sait tout.

En entrant dans la salle commune, ils rejoignent le reste des maraudeurs.

\- Vous n'auriez pas un moyen d'espionner une pièce ? Demande Hermione.

\- Quelle pièce ? demande Remus.

\- Le bureau du directeur.

Les trois garçons sifflent impressionnés.

\- C'est un sacré challenge, commente James. Pourquoi ?

Hermione se tortille mal à l'aise, ne voulant pas répondre. Peut-être que les impliquer n'est pas une bonne idée finalement …

\- On va réfléchir à la question, répond Remus.

\- Merci.

OoO

\- Sirius Black, ouvre cette porte ! crie Hermione en tambourinant à la porte.

Sirius, qui faisait la grasse matinée en ce samedi matin, fait un bon sur son lit et vient ouvrir la porte, moitié endormi.

Hermione avait préparé son discours mais en voyant la tenue de son ami, ne trouve plus rien à dire.

Devant le silence, Sirius reprend ses esprits et voit Hermione le détailler. Même s'il apprécie d'être admirer de la sorte, il fait venir à lui un sweet qui traîne et l'enfile faisant revenir Hermione à elle.

Pour reprendre contenance, la jeune femme secoue la tête et entre le menton haut.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Mais prenez place Milady, dit Sirius, se pavanant toujours.

\- Au fait, ton grand-père en pense quoi des tatouages ? Réplique Hermione qui ne compte pas se laisser faire.

\- Et toi Miss Granger, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Tu veux dire des tatouages en particulier ou le tien ?

Audacieuse, Hermione frôle de son index le tatouage, placé dans (sur) l'aine de son ami, avant de se reculer, amusée.

\- OK, Granger, tu marques un point.

C'est au tour de Sirius de reprendre ses esprits. Cette fille le surprend de jour en jour et il aime vraiment cela.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Quelques temps plus tard, Sirius sort en courant de la chambre et appelle ses amis et les fait asseoir dans le canapé. Hermione et lui prennent place en face d'eux.

Sirius fait durer le suspense, tout simplement heureux et pleinement maraudeur.

\- Vous allez cracher le morceau, ou nous devons deviner, demande James.

\- C'est à propos de LA conversation que nous avons eu pendant les vacances, dit Sirius n'y tenant plus.

Comme un seul homme, Remus et James s'avancent. Leurs yeux brillants comme si on leur avait dit que Merlin allait arriver.

\- Nous avons voté à l'unanimité.

\- Combien vous êtes ? Demande James étonné.

\- Juste nous deux, dit Sirius.

\- Donc c'est Hermione qui faisait de la résistance, conclut Remus.

\- Désolée. Ce n'est pas contre vous, dit Hermione pour s'expliquer.

\- Y' a pas de mal.

Remus et James n'en tiennent pas rigueur à leur nouvelle amie. Ils comprennent que ce n'est pas facile de faire pleinement confiance à quelqu'un surtout pour ce qui semble si important pour que leur meilleur ami ne dise rien et qu'il soit si vague même durant leur discussion.

Remus et James attendent qu'ils parlent. Alors que Sirius va commencer, un groupe de Gryffondor entre dans la salle commune.

\- Allons ailleurs, dit Hermione fermement en se levant, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

\- Où ?

\- Suivez-moi, dit-elle cette fois plus conspiratrice, attisant la curiosité des maraudeurs.

Durant le trajet, ils essayent de la questionner mais elle ne dit rien et devient comme Sirius, joyeuse et excitée de leur montrer quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

Une fois devant le mur vierge, les deux amis sont étonnés.

\- Je peux ? Je peux ? Demande Sirius comme un gamin en sautillant presque sur place.

\- Vas-y, rigole Hermione.

L'héritier Black se concentre sous le regard perdu des deux autres, mais qui comme leur ami, la première fois, sont étonnés en voyant la porte apparaître. Seulement James n'attend pas et se précipite pour l'ouvrir.

\- J'adore Poudlard !

James court partout pour découvrir la pièce qui ressemble à une pièce cosy avec des couleurs majoritairement Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi autant de rouge ? grimace Hermione.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il a du bleu à la place de quelques teintures rouges.

\- Trop cool.

Une fois l'émerveillement passé, ils s'assoient.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé la salle, demande James à l'un de ses meilleurs amis (son meilleur ami).

Sirius sourit en secouant la tête et désigne Hermione.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? s'étonne James. Tu es là depuis quelques mois et tu viens de découvrir un mythe.

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que vous nous cachez ? Conclut Remus.

Madame Pomfresh a raison en pensant que Remus Lupin est le cerveau de la bande.

\- Et elle ne t'a pas parlé de la chambre des secrets.

\- Sirius, gronde Hermione.

\- Tu nous y emmènes ?

\- Non. Je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte. Je ne suis pas fourchelangue.

\- Mais tu sais où elle est, demande James, les yeux brillants.

\- Oui, murmure Hermione.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, rajoute Sirius qui voit qu'Hermione part dans son passé.

A la phrase de Sirius, Hermione sort de ses sombres pensées et se retient de dire qu'elle ne veut pas mourir. Bien que le serpent doive ronfler dans un coin vu que Tom ne l'a pas encore réveillé.

Néanmoins, elle se dit que retourner dans la chambre des secrets pourrait être utile pour détruire les Horcruxes, mais elle n'a aucune solution pour ça. A moins qu'elle trouve l'autre entrée. Il doit forcément en y avoir une. Même si elle ne le connaît pas, elle imagine mal Serpentard glisser sur un toboggan. Et prévoir une sortie de secours serait rusé. Bien qu'avec un Basilic comme chien de garde, il n'y a pas forcément besoin d'une autre sortie...

\- Avant de commencer, nous ne pourrons pas tout vous dire. Et quand vous aurez des centaines de questions ou des doutes sur moi ou pour autre chose, rappelez-vous que c'est pour éviter une guerre et des centaines de morts.

\- Tout ce que vous nous cacher, c'est pour battre tu-sais-qui, dit Remus impressionné malgré lui.

\- Oui contre Voldemort. N'aie pas peur de son nom. Ça ne va pas te tuer de le dire, dit Hermione un peu fermement.

Sirius surveille le comportement de la brune, se doutant que ce n'est pas facile pour elle. Hermione ne lui parle que très peu de ce qui s'est passé après son « départ ». Il a peur que de mauvais souvenirs soient trop durs à supporter.

Pour lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas seule, il lui prend la main, geste qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux deux autres. Voyant que la jeune femme tarde à commencer, Sirius se lance.

\- Nous savons que Voldemort a coupé son âme en plusieurs morceaux et qu'il les a mis dans différents objets. Six pour être précis, bien que nous espérons que le dernier n'a pas été encore fait.

\- Cool, vous êtes des super sorciers, rigole James.

\- Non, Hermione veut qu'on reste discrets, grimace Sirius.

C'est un dilemme pour lui. L'adolescent voudrait être reconnu pour leur travail dangereux mais, l'adulte comprend les raisons d'Hermione et les respecte.

\- Avant de recevoir vos critiques, vous qui aimez tous les trois être dans la lumière, sourit la jeune femme. J'aurai juste une question : comment expliquer à Dumbledore et aux autres que je sais certaines choses ?

Voyant qu'ils ne sont pas convaincus, Hermione cherche d'autres arguments mais c'est l'adulte en Sirius qui prend la parole.

\- Trop de questions, on n'arrivera pas à se sortir de cette situation par quelques belles paroles. Puis Hermione a déjà perdu des proches à cause de Voldemort. Même nous, idiots que nous sommes, pouvons comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas revivre ça.

C'est en voyant les larmes aux yeux d'Hermione que les têtus maraudeurs capitulent. Hermione murmure un « merci » à son ami bien consciente que ce n'est pas facile pour lui. Il a aussi perdu des proches et ne peut pas leur dire parce que c'est l'un d'eux et même s'il n'a pas vu son corps, il se doute que Remus a dû mourir durant la guerre à Poudlard.

\- Donc, vous cherchez ces objets, demande James.

\- Oui, mais nous avons un problème avec le journal de Tom et possiblement la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Je sais où ils vont se trouver, mais là, je ne suis pas sûre.

\- C'est là que nous intervenons. A nous trois, on doit fouiner et… Savoir comment entrer chez les Malfoy.

D'un regard de Sirius, James ferme la bouche.

\- Mais comme Hermione l'a dit, vous en saurez le moins possible, il ne faudrait pas que vous deveniez des cibles.

James va pour protester mais devant le regard buté de son meilleur ami, il sait qu'il n'obtiendra aucun compromis et abdique. Remus est pensif et se demande qui est vraiment sa nouvelle amie.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre...**


	28. Cadeau de noël en retard

**Beta : DrayMione Potter- Malfoy**

 **Oo0**

 _\- Mais comme Hermione l'a dit, vous en_ _saurez_ _le moins possible, il ne faudrait pas que vous deveniez des cibles._

 _James va pour protester mais devant le regard buté de son meilleur ami, il sait qu'il n'obtiendra aucun compromis et abdique. Remus est pensif et se demande qui est vraiment sa nouvelle am_ ie.

OoO

\- A ton avis, je lui donne seul, ou c'est mieux que vous soyez là ? Remus n'a jamais été complètement à l'aise avec son petit problème.

Sirius pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione pour la calmer.

\- Respire. Ensuite, dans ce monde, Remus, bien que discret sur le sujet, semble plus à l'aise avec ça.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Seul. Il pourrait être gêné et nous sommes des hommes. Il n'aime pas être émotif devant les autres.

\- Rapport à votre fierté masculine ?

\- Ouais, grimace Sirius en se frottant la nuque.

Hermione est de plus en fascinée par ce geste et il semble le faire de plus en plus depuis les vacances.

\- OK, dit-elle en détournant le regard.

\- Mais si tu préfères, on peut rester dans le coin.

\- Et subir sa colère quand il va imaginer que vous avez trahi son secret ?

\- Très bien, nouveau plan, tu seras dans la salle sur demande et nous sur nos balais, très haut dans le ciel et très loin.

Hermione rigole à cette image. Et bien que Remus soit d'une nature calme, elle ne doute pas une seconde qu'ils puissent remettre en place ses deux amis.

OoO

Mais avant d'affronter son ancien professeur de DCFM, elle a une mission tout aussi importante, si ce n'est plus : tout faire pour que son meilleur ami voit le jour, parce que là, ces deux-là ne semblent pas se décider.

Hermione va dans la chambre de James et appelle d'un geste le cadeau pour Lily, avant de retourner dans sa chambre et de poser le cadeau sur le lit de rousse. Elle s'installe sur son lit et continue son livre en attendant sa voisine de chambrée.

\- Oh Lily ! Regarde un cadeau, d'un admirateur, dit Mary excitée, comme elle l'est souvent.

Même si elle essaye de ne pas le montrer, ses yeux trahissent sa curiosité.

\- Allez, ouvre !

Lily, prudente, jette quelques sorts, tandis qu'Hermione espère que James ne lui a pas acheté n'importe quoi. Une fois rassurée, la rousse ouvre son cadeau et pousse un petit cri.

Hermione en profite pour poser son livre et s'insérer dans le groupe.

\- Un problème ?

\- Oh, c'est un livre… dit Mary déçu faisant sourire les deux autres.

Mary n'est pas la plus assidue des élèves.

\- C'est le dernier livre de potions qui est sensé sortir dans quelques mois.

Lily ouvre doucement le livre avant de pousser un cri strident, rappelant Lavande et Parvati.

\- Il est dédicacé. « Pour Lily, une future grande potionniste. »

\- C'est un super cadeau, commente Hermione, impressionnée.

\- Oh, il a un autre cadeau, commente Mary.

Lily pose doucement le livre avant d'ouvrir prudemment la boite pour y découvrir un bracelet. Mais Hermione voit que la préfète pose son premier cadeau à contre-cœur.

\- Très joli. La personne qui te l'a offert a bon goût.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le tien, dit Lily qui fixe le poignet d'Hermione.

Le bracelet d'Hermione était aux lèvres de beaucoup d'élèves. Seul les idiots n'ont pas compris que c'était Sirius qui lui avait offert. Les anciennes lignées ont compris que plus tard, il pourrait y avoir quelque chose d'officiel entre eux, même si ce n'est pas un symbole officiel. Par contre pour les boucles d'oreilles, ils sont plus dubitatifs et savent qu'il n'y a pas eu d'annonce officiel ce qui a ravi plusieurs filles, espérant toujours avoir une petite chance avec Sirius. Quoi qu'il en soit, ces deux-là sont au centre de l'attention.

\- Non, je l'adore, rigole Hermione. Je dis juste que ce bracelet te ressemble.

\- Merci… Peux-tu m'aider à le mettre ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit Hermione, bien consciente du geste de Lily.

Peut- être qu'après cette soirée, elles vont devenir plus proches.

\- Je me demande qui a pu t'offrir de telle chose, commente Mary.

Lily hausse les épaules et regarde son nouveau livre.

\- Tu n'es pas curieuse, demande Hermione.

\- Si mais…

\- Tu as peur d'être déçue si tu te rends compte que tu n'aimes pas la personne ou que tu n'as pas le même intérêt pour lui ?

\- Oui, mais tu n'as pas ce problème. Toi et Sirius, vous êtes…

\- Amis ?

\- Amis ou plus, dit Mary, légèrement jalouse.

Hermione hausse un sourcil. Même si elle se focalise sur sa mission en essayant d'être discrète, elle est prête à en découdre si quelqu'un la chatouille de trop près. Si Lily est d'abord importante pour Harry et pour son nouvel ami James, et qu'elle espère l'avoir dans sa vie future, Mary est - pour Hermione - juste l'amie de la préfète et ne pense pas s'en faire une amie, au même titre que Lavande et Parvati, il y a trop de différences entre elles.

\- Mary, nous en avons déjà parlé, dit Lily un peu sèchement.

\- Désolée Hermione.

\- Pas de soucis, je peux comprendre qu'il attire pas mal de regard, mais pour le moment nous sommes juste amis.

\- Ne le dit pas aux autres filles, elles vont penser qu'il y a une ouverture, dit Mary.

\- J'en prends note.

Oui, ils sont amis, mais quelque chose au plus profond d'Hermione lui dit qu'ils seront plus et ils ont même l'aval du Lord. Malgré elle, la jeune femme touche ses boucles d'oreilles.

\- Sirius attire les regards, mais il n'y a pas que ça, dit Mary d'une voix douce.

\- Oh ?

\- Il est un Black. Et même s'il est en froid avec sa famille, il y a la rumeur qui dit qu'il est l'héritier.

Hermione acquiesce et pense savoir où la conversation va les mener.

\- Est-ce important ? Je t'offusque sûrement, mais je suis née-moldue et j'ai parfois du mal avec les coutumes sorcières.

\- Il fait partie des vingt-huit sacrées, donc, pour beaucoup, cela compte. Entrer dans ces familles est prestigieux. Mais ne serait-ce que fricoter avec est déjà une bonne chose. L'amour vient souvent après ou il ne vient pas, mais cela n'est pas important. Et le fait que Sirius se moque de tout ça, est excitant, finit-elle en soupirant.

Hermione voit que Lily est outrée de ce comportement et avant la guerre se serait aussi offusqué et serait partie dans des grands discours, mais l'ancienne Hermione qui voulait à montrer à tous son savoir et surtout ne pas se faire oublier est morte durant la guerre pour laisser place à une jeune femme qui sait ce qu'elle est et n'a pas besoin de le prouver à qui que ce soit.

\- La différence culturelle n'est pas toujours facile, tempère Hermione.

Lily fixe Hermione la mettant mal à l'aise et la faisant replonger dans ses souvenirs, elle y voit trop Harry.

\- Mais cela est…

\- Aberrant de les considérer comme des trophées ? Oui. Mais au final, les moldus ne dont ils pas la même chose avec les gens fortunés ?

\- Possible.

Hermione hausse de nouveau un sourcil devant la mauvaise foi de la préfète.

\- La seule différence c'est que, dans le monde sorcier, personne ne s'en cache, dit Hermione. Sinon, est-ce trop demander de pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à ton livre ?

Mary rigole détendant l'atmosphère.

\- Je suis entourée de Serdaigle !

OoO

\- Dis-moi Hermione, dit Sirius en posant son bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, répond-t-elle avec le sourire.

\- Tu ne serais pas entrée dans notre dortoir pour prendre quelque chose ?

\- Mmm, peut-être ?

\- Hermione Granger !

Sirius tourne la tête vers la, pas si douce que ça, voix de son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai été heureux de te rencontrer…

James fusille Sirius du regard alors que celui-ci s'en va en rigolant.

\- Traître ! Crie-t-il.

James avait demandé de l'aide à son meilleur ami pour parler à la Gryffondor. Après tout, il la connaît mieux et parfois Hermione peut être flippante. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle tient au respect les Serpentards, sauf Peter qui l'attaque de temps en temps mais à chaque fois, il repart perdant, comme si elle le connaissait et anticipait ses mouvements.

\- Un problème Cornedrue ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou me fâcher pour avoir agi dans mon dos.

\- Pas pour fouiller dans tes affaires ?

\- Aussi, dit-il après quelques secondes.

\- Lily adore le livre et tu as très bon goût pour les bijoux.

\- Tu penses que j'aurai dû lui donner moi-même ? Demande-t-il avec espoir.

\- Honnêtement ? Grimace Hermione. Vous avez un passé compliqué.

\- De ma faute, dit-il triste.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, le réconforte-t-elle.

\- Donc, tu penses que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle ne sache pas ?

\- Et toi ?

James réfléchit, Hermione sait qu'il n'est pas idiot.

\- Je pense ce que j'ai dit, vous feriez un beau couple.

\- Mais il faut que je me rattrape et être plus discret.

\- Est-ce ce qu'elle te reproche ?

\- Vous n'en parlez pas ? Demande-t-il étonné.

\- Non, nous commençons à être amie, donc non et vu que tu es mon ami, je pense être la dernière personne à qui elle veut en parler.

James semble découragé.

\- Mais, si jamais elle commence à te considérer autrement, je serai de bon conseil parce que je commence à connaître le vrai toi et non pas le bouffon que tu aimes montrer.

Les deux amis continuent leur chemin, la petite querelle derrière eux, comme une curieuse qui a entendu et se pose plein de questions.

OoO

Hermione souffle un bon coup, se disant que c'est la semaine des épreuves.

\- Eum, Remus ?

\- Oui Hermione, demande son ami, amusé de la voir aussi gênée.

\- Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour ?

\- Tu me proposes un rendez-vous ? Sirius le sait, plaisante-t-il, sachant très bien qu'ils n'ont pas ce genre de sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

\- Très drôle. Non, je voulais un endroit calme pour parler et la salle commune des Gryffondor n'est pas le meilleur endroit.

\- Allons-y. Les mecs ?

\- On va aller faire un tour en balai, dit Sirius précipitamment.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Encore une fin sadique, je sais je sais !**


	29. Amitié préservée

_\- On va aller faire un tour en balai, dit Sirius précipitamment._

\- T'es fou, par ce temps ? c'est la tempête, s'exclame James.

Hermione rigole devant sa bêtise.

\- Bien, on va… Au cuisine, j'ai faim ! Improvise-t-il.

\- Mais on sort de table, s'étonne James.

\- J'ai envie de gâteaux, dit l'héritier Black en tirant son ami par ses vêtements.

James le suit, perdu.

\- OK. Ils sont mes amis mais parfois ils sont un peu fou… Ou veux-tu que nous allions ?

Hermione l'entraîne vers la salle sur demande. Remus est étonné de la configuration de la pièce, qui est complètement différente de celle que Sirius a fait apparaître.

Cette fois, la pièce est simple avec deux fauteuils, un tapis, une cheminée et une petite table entre les deux sièges. Chacun d'eux s'assoie.

Le temps que Remus observe l'endroit, Hermione se remet les idées en place et pose la fiole de potion sur la table. Le loup-garou la regarde étonné.

\- Est-ce, ce que tu devais me donner ? Demande-t-il sérieux.

Remus voit bien qu' Hermione est inquiète et a besoin de soutien et non de pitrerie.

\- Oui, couine-t-elle.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je suis nul en potion mais je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir vu une potion d'une telle couleur.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui en connaisse la recette, murmure la jeune femme.

Remus a entendu, uniquement grâce à ses aptitudes de loup-garou. Il est surpris qu'elle est créer une potion même s'il n'en connaît pas les effets. Certes, il savait qu'elle travaillait sur une potion mais il ne pensait pas à ça, en fait, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur, Moony lui prend la main.

\- OK, Hermione, parle-moi, nous sommes amis, non ?

\- Oui bien sur, mais ce que j'ai a te dire risque de te mettre en colère.

\- Tu as gagné. Je m'inquiète.

\- Cette potion a été faite pour _toi_.

Remus a peur de comprendre. Saurait-elle ? Hermione et Sirius sont proches mais de là à lui dire pour son problème de fourrure. Non, il ne l'aurait jamais trahi. A moins que cela est à voir avec leur petit secret ? Il ne pense pas, il n'a rien voir avec les plans de Tom…

\- Je sais qui tu es. Je l'ai découverte seule.

Ce qui n'est pas un mensonge. En troisième année, elle l'a découvert.

\- Tu es plus maussade à l'approche de la pleine lune et fatigué quand c'est fini. Tu manques aussi quelques cours à cette période.

\- Donc tu en déduis que je suis un monstre ? Grimace-t-il.

\- Non, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es mon ami.

\- Et ton ami te tuerai durant cette période.

\- Pas si je t'échappe, sourit-elle doucement.

\- Tu dis ça comme si ça t'était arrivé.

\- Parce que c'est le cas.

D'un geste de la main, elle montre la potion, ne voulant pas glisser sur le terrain de son passé.

Remus contient sa colère. Comment fait-elle pour en dire beaucoup et ne rien dire à la fois ? Il comprend Sirius lorsqu'il est furieux après la brune lorsqu'elle ne parle pas.

\- Ceci s'appelle une potion tue-loup. Il faut que tu la prennes avant chaque transformation. Ce n'est pas un remède miracle, mais cela va t'aider à garder ton loup sous contrôle. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'elle fait parce que c'est quelque chose dont les lycanthropes n'aime pas parler, mais je sais que tu te sentiras mieux.

Remus est ému de son attention et fait tout pour la cacher. Il pense y arriver vu qu'elle ne dit rien sur les larmes qui menace de couler.

\- Comment t'es venu l'idée ? Je veux dire créer une potion à notre âge, c'est…

Avant qu'il ne se pose trop de questions et qu'il tombe juste, Hermione lui explique.

\- Je n'en ai pas complètement le mérite. Mon ancien prof de potion avait travaillé dessus, je l'ai juste aidé. Pour l'idée, et bien, l'un de mes professeurs de DCFM était un loup-garou et je l'appréciais, en tant que prof, ne va pas t'imaginer autre chose, dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione sait que le risque est plus grand en disant une grande partie de la vérité mais elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir et au moins, elle ne se perdra pas dans ses histoires.

\- Tu parles d'eux au passé.

\- Oui, ils sont tous les deux morts.

C'est au tour d' Hermione d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle se dit qu'ils font la paire. Remus se souvient d'attaque en France, en revanche, il ne souvenait pas que beaubatons a été tant touché...

\- Désolé. Le mage noir, Voldemort ?

\- Oui, mais n'en parlons plus, dit-elle d'un geste de la main. Je vengerai leur mort mais pas aujourd'hui. Est ce que mon cadeau te plaît ? J'ai tout un stock pour toi.

\- Par Merlin, Hermione, je n'ai pas de mot pour te remercier.

\- Essaye là d'abord et dit moi si tu te sens mieux après.

Remus sourit vient prendre Hermione dans ses bras.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour rependre mes esprits, confesse le loup-garou.

\- Bien sûr, je te laisse.

Une fois seul, Remus laisse couler quelques larmes en observant la fiole. Ironie, la potion tue-loup est couleur de la lune. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Moony a hâte d'être à la pleine lune pour voir l'effet de cette potion. Hermione a été très clair, ce n'est pas une potion miracle mais ça va l'aider.

Hermione retourne à la salle commune des Gryffondors ou Sirius et James sont là, avec pleins de gâteaux et du chocolat.

En voyant son amie plus blanche que d'habitude, Sirius lui tend d'instinct un morceau de chocolat.

\- Tu te transformes en Remus, sourit Hermione qui prend quand même le morceau de chocolat et le mange de bon cœur.

\- Ça c'est bien passé ?

\- Est ce que l'un de vous va me dire ce qui se passe ? Boude James.

\- Hermione a donné ce qu'elle voulait à Remus.

\- Et c'est ? Demande James, curieux.

\- Je suis sur qu'il t'en parlera en temps voulu, le rassure Hermione.

\- Comment l'a t'il pris ?

\- Pas trop mal, je crois. Je ne suis pas experte sur les émotions des garçons, sourit Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil à Sirius. Il va nous rejoindre plus tard.

OoO

C'est tard le soir que Remus traverse la salle commune vide et rejoint son dortoir ou ses deux amis, même fatigué l'attende pour avoir plus de détail. Sirius se doute que la potion lui a fait plaisir mais cela implique aussi de nouvelles choses et il ne sait pas comment son ami va réagir . Après tout il est légèrement différent de son passé.

C'est en silence que Moony s'allonge sur son lit, James sautille comme s'il était assis sur un cactus, faisant ricaner Sirius.

\- Tu étais au courant ? Interroge Remus.

\- Hermione m'a demandé conseil sur la façon d'aborder les choses.

Sirius ne préfère pas en dire plus, Hermione ne lui a pas dit concrètement ce qu'elle préparait mais, cela lui a paru évident. Et vu qu'à cette époque, la potion n'existe pas encore, il lui aurait été difficile de justifier qu'il avait connaissance de la potion.

\- Es-tu bien avec cette idée ?

\- Laquelle ? Celle qu' Hermione sache pour ma condition ou pour la potion ?

James qui les regarde tour à tour pense comprendre et a réponse à quelques quetions avant de s'en poser de nouvelles.

\- OK. Stop. Explication, clair et précise, ordonne-t-il.

\- Un résumé, parce que je suis épuisé, baille Remus. Sirius, à toi l'honneur.

\- Je n'en ferai rien mon cher,dit-il pompeux.

\- Hermione a inventé une potion pour m'aider lors de la pleine-lune. Elle me l'a donné tout à l'heure.

James se tourne vers Sirius.

\- Tu lui as dit ? Demande-t-il étonné.

\- Non, Hermione est brillante et n'a pas son pareil pour dénicher des secrets, tomber dans les ennuis et trouver des plans pour s'en sortir sans trop de casse, dit Sirius fier malgré lui.

Ses deux mais roulent des yeux et se jettent un regard de connivence, se rappelant qu'il faut mettre en plan en marche.

\- J'ai eu la même réaction que toi Cornedrue, mais Hermione m'a confirmé que Patfood est encore digne de confiance.

\- Eh ! Je suis vexé, boude le maraudeur.

Comme un seul homme James et Remus en voient par magie leur oreiller sur leur ami qui se défend en leur renvoyant oreiller et sort. Aucun des maraudeurs ne se rend compte du bruit qu'ils font, réveillant ceux qui s'étaient endormis et faisant sortir quelques élèves qui retournent rapidement dans leur dortoir habitué à de tels débordement.

\- Non mais franchement, ils n'en ont pas marre, râle la préfère en chef qui commence à se diriger vers la porte. Oser réveiller l'ensemble des Gryffondors

Hermione ouvre la bouche mais Mary lui met un coup de coude. Ce qui est sûr c'est que les garçons des autres années, eux profitent.

\- Attends, je veux voir combien de temps elle met pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Je suis sûr que ça les stoppera, dit Mary amusée.

\- Ou James va faire une attaque.

Alors qu'elle est sur le point de frapper, Hermione va pour intervenir ne voulant pas causer de gênes, ni à James, ni à Lily, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, James dans l'embrasure, les vêtements de travers, une plume dans les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses lunettes à moitié de travers.

Tout le monde retient son souffle, attendant avidement de voir ce qui va se passer. Lily et James se regardent surpris quelques secondes, Lily redevient furieuse et James voit la tenue légère de Lily, s'empresse d'attraper une cape et de couvrir la rousse.

\- Non mais vous avez pas honte ! Bande de pervers, crie-t-il à l'ensemble des garçons dans le couloir qui retourne rapidement dans leurs chambres.

C'est à ce moment que Lily se rend compte de la situation délicate, elle est même sur le point de lâcher un « merci » à James avant de se retenir de justesse. Après tout c'est de sa faute à LUI si elle se retrouve moitié nue dans le couloir.

Malgré s'être raclée la gorge, sa voix ne sort pas si assurée que cela.

\- Faites moins de bruits, certains essayent de dormir.

Dans son passé, James aurait répliqué, mais là Sirius le voit rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Il fonce les sourcils se disant que quelque chose de grave s'est passé et qu'il le découvrira.

\- Désolé Lily, Remus a reçu une bonne nouvelle et nous devions la fêter.

Sirius croise les doigts, espérant apaiser la colère.

D'un coup d'œil, Lily voit que Remus a un vrai sourire sincère sur le visage.

\- Bien. Mais pensez aux autres. Vous n'êtes pas seuls.

\- Nous allons nous calmer.

Lily va pour enlever la cape qu'elle trouve bien trop douce sur sa peau pour la rendre à son propriétaire qui fait un signe négatif de la tête.

\- Tu me la rendras plus tard, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'eux voyant que les curieux sont toujours là, même si ils sont plus discret.

Lily la tête relevée, rejoint son dortoir. Hermione, elle non plus n'a pas loupé le comportement de James.

Une fois la porte fermée, Lily retire rapidement la cape pour ne pas perdre complètement la face, mais elle l'accroche à un porte manteau.

\- Ba dit donc, ça à vraiment fait de l'effet la conversation que vous avez eu, lâche Mary, attisant la curiosité d' Hermione.

\- Hermione, pourras-tu la rendre à son propriétaire ?

\- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi même ? James ne mord pas et si tu ne t'arrêtais pas à la surface je suis sûr que tu pourrais l'apprécier. Après tout tu a été ami avec Severus Rogue, non ?

\- Et toi tu aurais pu me dire que j'étais en petite tenue, l'accuse t'elle en la pointant avec son index.

Hermione hausse un sourcil, n'aimant pas trop le ton qu'elle prend.

\- Fait _très_ attention Lily, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant mais si tu m'attaques, soit assurée que je répondrai et _tu_ n'aimeras pas ce qui va se passer.

Hermione lui tourne le dos, montrant clairement qu'elle n'est pas impressionnée, mais tourne la tête vers elle.

Mais avant qu' Hermione ne continue de lui expliquer sa façon de penser, Mary intervient.

\- Hermione voulait te le dire, mais je l'en ai empêché.

La brune laisse les deux amis se disputer et retourne se coucher. Finalement c'est peut être une bonne chose qu'elle n'est pas continuée sinon elle aurait pu être blessante et les choses auraient pu être catastrophique pour la suite.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Pas de fin sadique, je suis fière de moi.**

 **A bientôt**

 **hp-drago**


	30. Un pas de plus

**Beta Dray Mione Potter-Malfoy**

 **BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !**

 **OoO**

 _\- Hermione voulait te le dire, mais je l'en ai empêché._

 _La brune laisse les deux amis se disputer et retourne se coucher. Finalement, c'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'elle n'ait pas continué sinon elle aurait pu être blessante et les choses auraient pu être catastrophiques pour la suite._

 **OoO**

\- Je ne te savais pas si sadique, commente Hermione en s'asseyant en face de Lily qui la regarde perdue.

Devant l'air vraiment perdu de la préfète-en-chef, Hermione tourne le regard vers James qui a l'air d'avoir froid.

\- Tu sais qu'il fait à peine quelques degrés dans les couloirs, à moins que ton but soit le laisser mourir d'une pneumonie ?

\- Tu n'avais qu'à lui rapporter, comme je te l'avais demandé.

Hermione hausse un sourcil, n'appréciant vraiment pas le comportement de Lily et comprend pourquoi Pétunia et elles sont sœurs. Bien qu'elle ne pensait pas que la rousse soit ainsi.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te mettre mon assiette en pleine figure. Te comporter comme une peste n'est pas digne de l'insigne que tu portes, dit Hermione d'une voix normale mais tout le monde dans la grande salle semble avoir entendu vu le silence qui y règne.

Hermione a compris qu'attaquer Miss Têtue de face – surtout lorsque cela concerne James - n'était pas la bonne solution alors elle attaque comme le ferait un Serpentard et vu la perte de couleur sur son visage, cela semble porter ses fruits.

Lorsqu'Hermione se dirige vers la sortie, les maraudeurs se lèvent et la suivent. Ils voient tous que la Gryffondor jette un sort à son ami. Seuls quelques élèves et les professeurs comprennent de quel sort il s'agit, un sortilège de réchauffement, vu qu'il n'est enseigné qu'en fin de septième année et tous ne le réussissent pas aussi bien, surtout en informulé.

\- Minerva, votre élève m'étonne de jour en jour.

Si la directrice des Gryffondors n'avait pas autant de retenu, elle aurait rougi de plaisir.

\- Il m'arrive parfois d'avoir l'impression que Miss Granger s'ennuie durant mes cours, continue le professeur Flitwick, je comprends pourquoi.

\- Elle est une élève assidue, mais je trouve qu'elle se retient comme si elle voulait être discrète, rajoute la directrice des Gryffondors.

Le directeur qui écoutait d'un oreille intervient dans la conversation.

\- Miss Granger a vécu des choses difficiles à Beauxbâtons, et son attaque l'a sûrement chamboulée… Pompom m'a dit qu'elle avait des blessures, anciennes.

\- Ce qui expliquerait son comportement instable de début d'année, rajoute Benji Fenwick, le professeur de DCFM. On pouvait voir dans son regard les ombres de son passé.

\- Ont-elles disparu, s'inquiète Minerva.

\- Non, elle a juste appris à mieux les cacher. J'ai vu des Aurors entraînés avec ce même regard, ceux qui en ont trop vu.

Hermione se dirige vers leur prochain cours, mais étant en avance, ils s'assoient sur le sol devant la porte.

\- Franchement James, par moment, je me demande ce que tu lui trouves, parce que là…

Et Hermione se demande comment les gens pouvait comparer Harry à sa mère… Certes, ils sont tous jeunes, mais changer à ce point ? A moins que dans le futur, elle vive des choses qui la change, ce qui peut arriver parce qu'Hermione n'est plus la même qu'il y a quelques années.

\- Lily comme beaucoup, se cache derrière les apparences, intervient Sirius.

Hermione fronce les sourcils ayant du mal à comprendre ce genre de comportement.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi tête brûlée que toi, continue Sirius amusé.

La jeune femme rougit. Il est vrai que parfois elle aurait mieux fait de faire profil bas, mais ce n'est tout simplement pas dans sa nature. Hermione repense au passé de son ami, et peut comprendre que les gens cachent qui ils sont vraiment, mais en repensant à Peter… Non elle n'aime définitivement pas.

\- Peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas nier que certains ont des intentions cachés.

Le regard de Sirius se durcit pour voir la bande de Serpentards qui arrivent pour le cours.

\- Granger a enfin trouvé sa place… A ramper à même le sol, ricane Peter.

Severus et Rabastan restent stoïques, tandis que les autres Serpentards suivent Peter.

Les trois maraudeurs se mettent debout, prêts à en découdre. Hermione reste assise, mais la main discrètement sur sa baguette.

\- Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu ressemblais à un rat ? Un rat moche et, plein de parasites, demande Hermione d'une voix innocente en le fixant de la même façon.

Malgré la situation des plus tendus, Sirius se met à rire, faisant sourire Hermione. Les joues de Peter se colorent et pointe sa baguette sur la jeune femme. Aussitôt, les maraudeurs répliquent. Les Serpentards en font autant, sauf, encore une fois Severus et Rabastan.

\- Répète sale sang-de-bourbe, dit-il entre ses dents.

\- Génial, en plus d'être laid, il est sourd.

Peter n'y tenant plus, envoie en sort sur Hermione, qui s'y attendant s'est déplacée rapidement et s'est mise sur ses pieds pour lui mettre son genoux dans les parties et une fois plié en deux, lui mettre un coup dans le nez, le cassant.

\- Le prochain qui me traite de sang-de-bourbe aura droit au même traitement…. Avis aux amateurs.

Comme un seul homme, les verts et argents reculent.

\- Tu me le paieras Granger, tu n'auras pas la sécurité de Poudlard toute ta vie.

\- Oh oh, commente Sirius pour lui-même, mais James et Remus entendent.

Les maraudeurs savent que leur amie est redoutable, mais en entendant la remarque de Sirius, James et Remus se disent qu'ils ne savent pas à quel point Hermione peut être une vraie lionne. Hermione s'avance d'un bon vers lui, le faisant reculer d'un pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses te cacher dans les jupes de ton maître Sa…

\- Hermione, intervient Sirius, qui a compris qu'elle allait révéler les origines du seigneur des ténèbres.

Hermione tourne légèrement la tête et acquiesce, reprenant le contrôle. Le temps n'est pas encore venu que ses origines soient révélés au grand jour et surtout pas de cette façon. Voldemort viendrait directement lui rendre visite et ça, elle ne le veut pas.

\- Vas-y, viens on sort. Toi et tous tes _amis_ sociopathes ne me faites pas peur…

Elle laisse Peter assimiler ses mots.

\- C'est moi qui te conseille de te planquer une fois Poudlard finit, parce que je te louperai pas, ajoute-t-elle.

\- Miss Granger ! Que s'est-il passé ? Intervient le professeur Fenwick.

\- J'ai commencé mon cours de défense contre les forces du mal sans vous Monsieur, dit-elle en se reculant, le regard vers Peter.

Personne ne loupe le sous-entendu concernant le Serpentard. Le professeur Fenwick observe le Serpentard qui se tient le nez. Il a entendu la querelle et a laissé faire quelques minutes pour voir comment les choses allaient tourner. Il avait raison, elle cache mieux ses émotions et il faudra la surveiller. Même dans l'avenir.

\- Mr Pettigrew, allez à l'infirmerie, vous pissez le sang. Quant à vous Miss Granger, je suis sûr que vous comprenez votre retenue, ce soir, avec moi. Et que vous réfléchirez à vos actions.

Hermione acquiesce mais tient le regard de son professeur, lui montrant clairement ses intentions concernant Peter. Une retenue n'est pas grand-chose pour le plaisir qu'avoir frapper le traître.

\- En classe maintenant.

Tous les élèves entrent en silence et s'installent. Benji se demande si faire des entraînements entre élèves est une bonne idée, il peut sentir la tension présente.

Pendant ce temps à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, deux sorciers se tiennent devant un taudis.

\- Lorsque tu m'as demandé de venir Albus, je ne pensais pas que c'était pour voir une vieille bicoque.

\- Je suis désolé mon ami, je ne pouvais te faire venir à Poudlard.

\- Vigilance constante. Tu penses que le château est surveillé, dit-il suspicieux.

\- Je le crains mon ami. Tu sais que la guerre est proche et nous savons peu de choses sur l'ennemi et ses plans.

Maugrey grogne, n'aimant pas cette vérité. Albus lui tend la parchemin qu'il a reçu.

 _Une petite visite à la demeure Gaunt ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, contrairement à ce qui s'y trouve. Certains objets ne doivent pas être touchés._

 _Avoir quelqu'un de confiance avec soi n'est jamais vain, ce que certain oublie._

 _Quoi que vous fassiez, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes maître de votre corps et de vos envies._

\- Un piège ?

\- Je ne pense pas. J'ai déjà reçu un présent de cette personne. Qui qu'elle soit, elle veut nous aider.

\- Que cherchons nous ?

\- Un horcruxe.

Maugrey assimile et secoue la tête. Encore un mage noir qui veut défier les lois de la nature.

\- Notre ennemi est prêt à tout pour réussir, dit l'Auror d'une voix blanche.

\- Je le crains mon ami, je le crains.

L'auror relit la lettre pour y trouver des indices qui pourront l'aider.

\- Au moins, tu as écouté et m'as appelé, acquiesce-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

\- Oui, je concède que si j'avais su, j'y serai probablement allé seul.

Maugrey le réprimande sur l'importance d'avoir quelqu'un qui couvre ses arrières et sur le trop plein de confiance en soi.

\- Bien. Nous devons faire attention au sort de compulsion.

\- J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion, dit Albus souriant.

\- On garde toujours un œil sur l'autre. J'imagine qu'on saura ce qu'on cherche lorsqu'on le verra.

\- Je le crains.

Les deux hommes commencent à travailler pour entrer dans les restes de la maison qui doit tenir par magie.

 **OoO**

\- Avez-vous trouvé une solution pour notre problème, demande Hermione à la fin de leur journée de cours.

\- Dommage que les objets moldus ne fonctionnent pas, commente Sirius.

\- Oui, cela aurait été tellement plus facile, soupire Hermione.

Remus et James se regardent et haussent les épaules, ne voyant pas de quoi parlent leur ami.

\- Il y a des sorts de surveillance mais ils sont au-delà de notre niveau, explique Remus.

\- Lorsque je serai Auror, je saurai les lancer, dit James le torse bombé.

\- Qui te dit qu'ils voudront de toi, se moque Sirius.

Hermione voudrait lui interdire de postuler, mais cela reste sa vie et elle ne peut intervenir pour tout.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprend Remus, il existe des objets qui peuvent espionner.

\- Super !

Remus secoue la tête.

\- Hormis le fait qu'ils soient horriblement cher et très rare, ils sont considérés comme des objets de magie noire.

\- Donc le directeur le repéra tout de suite. Zut.

Les trois garçons la regardent comme si elle avait une deuxième tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Eum, Hermione, la magie noire, c'est mal, dit James prudent.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu veux être Auror… Savais-tu que ce qui va être considéré comme objet de magie noire ou magie blanche dépend du gouvernement en place ? Bien sûr certains objets ne peuvent changer de magie, si tu le prends pour espionner les filles dans les douches, là c'est mal, mais à l'inverse, si tu prends ce même objet utilisé par un Auror, dit-elle en fixant James, pour espionner un tueur et avoir des preuves, est-ce mal ?

Hermione laisse passer quelques secondes.

\- Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, c'est aussi ce que tu fais de l'objet ou de la magie… Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne règle pas notre problème, je vais devoir faire les choses autrement, dit Hermione en réfléchissant. Merci les garçons pour votre aide.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait disparu, Remus l'interpelle.

\- Pour notre autre problème… Celui de s'introduire chez les Malfoy.

\- Oui ?

\- On a une solution, mais elle ne va pas te plaire.

\- Ni pour l'autre objet, rajoute Sirius, n'aimant pas l'idée que ses amis ont trouvé.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre...**


	31. Retenue

**Beta DrayMione Potter-Malfoy**

 _\- Pour notre autre problème… Celui de s'introduire chez les Malfoy._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- On a une solution, mais elle ne va pas te plaire._

 _\- Ni pour l'autre objet, rajoute Sirius, n'aimant pas l'idée que ses amis ont trouvé._

Hermione fronce les sourcils, sentant le mal de tête arriver. Pourquoi les choses ne sont-elles pas simples ?

\- On sait que le Manoir Malfoy a de très bonnes protections, commence Sirius.

\- Le seul moyen d'entrer est d'y être invité, rajoute Remus.

\- La bonne nouvelle c'est que la famille Potter l'est, continue rapidement James devant l'air déprimé d'Hermione qui savait qu'entrer chez les Malfoy est une mission très compliquée. Après tout, Tom n'a pas élu domicile chez eux pour rien.

\- Oh ?

\- Et la famille Black aussi.

\- Ok. Là je suis perdue.

\- Le mariage de… commence James.

\- Narcissa et Lucius, finit Hermione dans un murmure.

En ajoutant ses connaissances bout à bout c'est ce qui lui semble le plus logique. Ces deux-là ont fini Poudlard et il lui semble vaguement avoir vu un article dans la presse il y a quelques temps de cela.

\- Oui ma cousine.

\- C'est génial, vous allez pouvoir fouiller les appartement de Lucius pendant qu'ils seront tous occupés, sourit Hermione.

\- Nous ? s'étonne James. Tu viens avec nous. Il est hors de question que tu nous laisses seuls pour cet horrible évènement, frisonne le maraudeur.

\- Non. Il n'est pas possible… Non…

Le corps d'Hermione tremble et inconsciemment tient son bras mutilé, elle se recule et sort de la pièce en courant.

\- Merde, dit Sirius, se rappelant du souvenir douloureux que la jeune femme lui a confié quelques temps plus tôt. Il était même prêt à aller tuer sa folle de cousine.

Le maraudeur part à la poursuite d'Hermione, qui les jambes tremblantes n'est pas allée très loin. Instinctivement, il la prend dans ses bras. Elle trouve facilement sa place contre son corps.

\- Ne me laisse pas retourner là-bas. Je ne… dit-elle en pleurant.

\- Chut. Ça ira. Je ne te laisserai pas y retourner. Jamais.

\- Hermione, appelle doucement James.

La jeune femme tourne la tête vers ses deux autres amis qui ont suivi Sirius, ayant compris que quelque chose de grave s'est passé sans tout comprendre. Par contre, elle ne se recule pas des bras de Sirius qui, lui non plus est heureux de la situation et vu la gravité de celle-ci, il n'y a aucune gêne entre eux.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça te…

Il fait un grand geste de la main, ne trouvant pas le bon mot.

\- Sirius et moi on va gérer la situation, dit-il pour changer de situation. Après tout, je suis un futur super auror.

James se détend et sourit après avoir vu le sourire timide d'Hermione.

Au fond de la jeune femme, elle espère que James ne sera pas Auror, afin de lui éviter un destin funeste et de défier Tom. Et de toute façon, Hermione compte s'occuper de Trelawney si elle a le malheur de raconter sa foutue prophétie.

\- Beaucoup mieux.

Lily, qui s'était enfin décidé à rendre la cape à son propriétaire, ne se sent plus d'y aller, surtout après ce qu'elle vient de voir. Comme lui a dit Hermione, James est plus que la personne qu'il montre et elle en a eu la preuve.

Elle va pour faire demi-tour, mais oublie qu'elle est proche d'une armure et se cogne dedans faisant du bruit qui résonne dans tout le couloir. La rousse lâche un juron bien coloré. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle est entourée de ses camarades Gryffondor.

Tout naturellement, ils laissent James et Lily tous les deux, et se dirigent vers la grande salle pour dîner avant la retenue d'Hermione.

\- Tiens, dit brusquement Lily en lui rendant la cape.

Même si le sort d'Hermione est efficace, il préfère le confort de sa cape.

\- Merci, rajoute Lily brusquement avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner de James comme s'il avait la peste.

\- Si c'était à refaire, je ferai exactement la même chose.

Lily se stoppe, commençant à comprendre que James n'est pas qu'un gamin arrogant et qu'effectivement il a une part de gentillesse en lui. Elle lui adresse un bref sourire, et s'éloigne.

Du point de vue de James, les choses se sont plutôt bien passées, il y trouve même une amélioration. Il rejoint rapidement ses amis.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous invité à cet évènement ?

\- Parce que les Blacks et les Potter font partis des vingt-huit sacrés, explique Sirius.

\- Donc c'est une question de traditions.

\- Oui, ça et montrer à tous qui a la plus grosse.

Hermione s'étouffe à moitié avec sa bouchée avant de le regarder de travers. Les joues de Sirius se colorent. Chez les moldus, cela à une signification bien précise.

\- Réception et montrer l'étendue de sa fortune, se rattrape-t-il.

\- Ok, donc James est invité parce qu'il est l'héritier Potter, mais toi ?

Sirius réfléchit et essaye de trouver une réponse sans lui parler de sa théorie invraisemblable.

\- C'est Lord Black qui m'a _ordonné_ d'y être. Mais je peux y aller avec les Potter.

\- Ton grand-père ne semble pas être un homme qui fait les choses sans raison, dit Hermione. La question est de savoir quoi ?

Hermione le fixe lourdement, lui demandant silencieusement si dans son passé les choses s'étaient déroulées de la même façon.

\- Là, je t'avoue être dans le flou total.

\- Ce qui nous fait un nouveau problème à résoudre, commente Remus, ça et le fait que James sourit comme un idiot depuis qu'il nous a rejoint.

Les trois amis sourient et partent dans des conclusions farfelues.

OoO

\- Miss Granger, pile à l'heure.

Le professeur se retourne dans sa salle de cours.

\- Monsieur Rogue.

Hermione espère avoir mal entendu, mais en voyant son ancien/futur professeur de potion, elle n'a plus de doute et se demande vraiment comment va se passer sa retenue.

\- Suivez-moi.

Leur professeur les emmène dans la salle des trophées.

\- Des petits malins n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de détériorer cette pièce. Vous allez donc la nettoyer et je vous conseille de ne pas utiliser la magie. Je reviens dans quelques heures.

Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione prend du matériel et commence à enlever les immondices collées aux vitres.

Severus, de son côté marmonne et sort sa baguette pour faire comme Hermione, mais plus rapidement. Seulement son sort n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. Toute la saleté se décolle et au lieu de partir Merlin sait où, elle vient se coller sur le Serpentard et dans le dos de la Gryffondor qui pousse un cri de surprise.

Elle se retourne vers Severus pour lui hurler dessus mais en le voyant recouvert d'un mélange de papier toilettes, d'œuf, peinture, et autres objets non identifiés, elle se dit que sa punition lui suffit.

\- Moque toi Granger et je te le ferai payer, dit-il en serrant sa baguette.

Hermione va pour répondre tout en gardant son sourire pour elle, mais lorsqu'un morceau d'œuf tombe sur l'épaule de Severus dans un bruit peu ragoutant, Hermione grimace avant de pouffer de rire.

\- Désolée mais c'est répugnant, dit-elle en souriant toujours.

La jeune femme ne pensait pas le voir un jour, mais le Serpentard esquisse un sourire et pas un moqueur, un joyeux.

Hermione n'ose rien dire de peur qu'il le prenne mal, alors elle reprend le travail pour en finir au plus vite.

Severus en fait de même pour se redonner une contenance, tout en se demandant ce que la Gryffondor a de spécial pour qu'il se soit détendu en sa présence, surtout que Lily était la dernière personne qui l'a vu sourire. Mais il ne devrait pas être étonné vu que Rabastan, futur adepte du mage noir, commence à avoir une autre façon de penser. Et un autre changement a marqué sa vie, les maraudeurs le laissent tranquille. Il se doute que le changement vienne de la nouvelle mais il serait tentant de se venger sur elle.

\- Comptes-tu me jeter un sort ? Demande-t-elle sans se retourner.

Severus sursaute et regarde sa main qui tient sa baguette.

\- Non, dit-il dans un murmure.

\- Pourquoi, dit-elle en se retournant, ça serait facile. Nous sommes seuls. Et une bonne façon de te venger des maraudeurs… Puis, tu pourrais te faire remarquer auprès de certains sorciers puissants.

Hermione espère qu'elle ne va pas le pousser vers le mage noir et surtout qu'il n'a pas déjà la marque. Vu sa grimace, l'idée ne semble pas plaire au Serpentard.

\- Je ne fais pas partie de ces sorciers.

\- Mais tu as été approché.

\- Tu sais beaucoup de choses, dit-il suspicieux.

\- A l'étranger, nous sommes moins discrets sur ce qui se passe ici, se justifie-t-elle. Et c'est logique, tu es brillant potionniste qui, je suis sûre, améliore toutes les potions déjà faites en classe.

Est-ce qu'elle rêve ou les joues de Severus se sont légèrement colorées ? Non cela doit être dû à l'éclairage. Pourtant Severus sait qui il est et ne doute pas de ses compétences, par contre, il doute sûrement de lui-même. Pas étonnant vu ses parents.

\- SI je te savais contre le mage noir, je penserai que tu me pousses vers le Seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Je n'inciterai pas mon pire ennemi à suivre ce fou psychopathe.

\- Même Pettigrew ?

Hermione lui fait un sourire un peu fou aux yeux de Severus.

\- Voyons, Severus. On connaît tous les deux la position de Pettigrew. Mais j'espère que tu n'es pas dans la même situation que lui.

Severus déglutit devant son regard. Elle est parfois aussi flippante que le directeur lorsqu'il te fixe.

Oui il a été approché. Est-ce qu'il a envie de suivre les idées de Lord Voldemort. Pas spécialement. Mais est-ce que dire non est possible ? Est-ce qu'il sera respecté par tous comme le dit Bellatrix ? Cela peut aider, mais effectivement, il a vu ce mage et le regard dédaigneux qu'il porte sur les autres. Permettra-t-il à ses disciples d'atteindre la grandeur ?

Voyant les tergiversions du Serpentard, Hermione se dit qu'il est possible de sauver le futur maître des Potions.

\- Il y a toujours d'autres solutions. Elles ne seront pas forcément les plus faciles mais les mieux pour ton avenir.

Severus fait un rictus mauvais.

\- Et tu en sais quelque chose ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, répond-t-elle sans se démonter. Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas ton passé qui définit ton futur et certaines erreurs peuvent être réparées.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

La porte s'ouvre brusquement sur le professeur Fenwick faisant sursauter les deux élèves. Il se retient de rire devant l'air misérable de ses élèves.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Tandis que le professeur de DCFM ramène ses élèves, le directeur rentre épuisé. Après une caresse à son phénix, il part se coucher et s'occupera de son problème demain.

Il n'est plus de première jeunesse même s'il s'est relativement amusé durant son expédition avec Maugrey.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**


	32. Suspicion et plan

**Beta : Dray-Mione Potter Malfoy**

 **OoO**

Tandis que le professeur de DCFM ramène ses élèves, le directeur rentre épuisé. Après une caresse à son phénix, il part se coucher et s'occupera de son problème demain.

Il n'est plus de première jeunesse même s'il s'est relativement amusé durant son expédition avec Maugrey.

 **OoO**

\- Comment s'est passé ta retenue ? Demande Remus au petit déjeuner.

\- Comme une retenue, j'ai fini, sale, très sale même. D'ailleurs, j'espère que ce n'est pas vous qui avez détérioré la salle des trophées ?

\- Non, promis, dit sérieusement Remus.

Hermione a appris à se méfier d'eux et les fixe tour à tour dans les yeux. Même si elle voit qu'ils ne mentent pas, elle préfère rajouter une mise en garde.

\- Vous avez plutôt intérêt sinon je ne vous garantis pas une descendance, les menace Hermione.

Sirius sait qu'elle n'est pas sérieuse mais, il vaut mieux se méfier de ses représailles.

A peine sa phrase finie, un hibou se pose devant la jeune femme. N'attendant pas de réponse, l'animal s'en va. Comme à chaque courrier reçu, Hermione teste les potentiels pièges avant d'ouvrir la lettre et d'être soulagée que ça ne soit pas une menace et inquiète car elle se demande ce qu'il lui veut.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, le directeur observe le comportement de la jeune femme. Maugrey l'adorait, elle est presque autant sur ses gardes que l'auror ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

 **OoO**

\- Dit moi Moony, tu penses que quelqu'un lui a jeté un sort ?

\- Oui une jolie brune et je crains que cela soit irrémédiable mon cher Cornedrue.

Sirius s'arrête de faire les cent pas pour fusiller du regard ses deux amis.

\- Relax Patmol, je suis sûr que le directeur ne va rien lui faire.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça et tu le sais. L'enjeu est plus important.

\- Plus important comment, questionne Remus. Vous avez été relativement flou là-dessus.

Sirius recommence à faire les cent pas et marmonne qu'Hermione ne l'a pas beaucoup plus informé. Il sait juste que dans le passé/futur le directeur a été tué à cause d'une malédiction. Et Hermione a bien précisé que ça causerait de trop gros dommage au monde si l'histoire était autant changé. Mais ça, il ne peut pas le dire à ses amis, cela lèverait trop de questions.

\- Je vais faire un tour ! J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les pattes.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, Patmol est de sortit et cours dans le parc. Être sous cette forme lui procure un bien fou. Il se sent libre et a l'impression que tous ses problèmes vont se résoudre facilement. Et être le chien lui rappelle tous les moments difficiles passés et le fait qu'il en soit sorti plus fort Ce qu'il ne pensait pas possible. Et Patmol lui rappelle où il est aujourd'hui et avec qui. Et en parlant de qui, ses pas le mènent à son petit frère.

Il reprend forme humaine et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Tu t'es perdu, grogne Regulus pour masquer son étonnement.

Sirius se retient de sortir une remarque acerbe. Lorsqu'il est proche de sa famille, ses mauvais côtés ressortent.

\- Lorsque nous étions petits, tu trouvais toujours un petit coin dans le jardin pour te cacher, qu'importe le temps, préfère-t-il dire.

Aborder de bons souvenirs est une meilleure approche.

\- Entre affronter la pluie et Mère, le choix est vite fait.

Les deux frères grimacent, entièrement d'accord. Leur mère est effrayante.

\- Es-tu là uniquement pour me parler du passé ?

\- Non. Je suis là parce qu'une sorcière têtue m'a envoyé un sort.

Sirius pensait faire rire son petit frère, comme avant, - c'est la raison première pour laquelle il est devenu si farceur, pour mettre quelques rires dans leur vie bien sombre - mais à la place Regulus grimace. Sirius se rend compte que ses mots peuvent vouloir dire autre chose.

\- Je suis là parce mon amie m'a fait remarquer que la vie était courte et que s'éloigner des personnes à qui l'on tient est une bêtise.

Cette fois, Regulus esquisse un très léger sourire et ne doute pas une seconde que la nouvelle Gryffondor puisse mettre du plomb dans la tête de son grand frère. Et même s'il ne l'avouera pas, elle l'a fait réfléchir.

\- Ta nouvelle amie semble obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite.

\- Oui, sourit Sirius. Hermione sait ce qu'elle veut et est déterminée à l'obtenir. Lutter ne sert à rien.

Ils restent silencieux. Sirius en profite pour regarder le petit coin que Regulus s'est trouvé dans le parc pour être au calme. Leur silence devient gênant. La rupture familiale dure depuis longtemps pour que quelques belles paroles puissent les réunir en quelques minutes. Mais Sirius se promet de tout faire pour retrouver son frère.

\- Bien, dit Sirius mal à l'aise. Je vais te laisser. On se voit plus tard.

Regulus regarde son frère s'éloigner sans dire un mot, ce qui est peut-être mieux. Il a trop de rancœur en lui. Il aurait pu gâcher le premier pas de Sirius par des mots qu'il ne pense plus. Et il attendait depuis longtemps que Sirius redevienne son frère.

 **OoO**

\- Mr le directeur, vous souhaitiez me voir ?

\- Ah miss Granger, un bonbon au citron ?

\- Non merci.

Hermione regarde partout, évitant son regard et cherchant un indice, elle scrute même les mains du directeur. Albus prend cela pour un signe de stress.

\- Comment allez-vous Miss Granger ? Dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Et vous ? Répond sans réfléchir Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire elle s'excuse faisant sourire le directeur.

\- Je vais très bien, je me sens rajeuni, merci.

Pour une fois, Hermione est soulagée de l'excentricité du directeur, mais cherche le vrai sens de ses paroles parce qu'Albus choisit toujours ses mots soigneusement et bien souvent cela veut dire quelque chose. Le tout est de savoir quoi. Mais surtout Hermione espère que cela est de bon augure.

Il y a quelque chose dans l'expression de son élève qui lui dit que ce moment est important. Et son instinct ne le trompe pas.

\- Bien, dit Hermione soulagée, même si elle ne le montre quasiment pas. Peut-être qu'il l'a écouté et que les choses se sont bien déroulés. En tout cas, il n'a pas de doigt noirci, mais elle va quand même surveiller ça.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez eu une altercation avec Mr Pettigrew… Vous savez que ce genre de comportement n'est pas accepté à Poudlard et qu'en temps normal les punitions sont plus sévères. Mais si vous me promettez de ne pas recommencer, nous pouvons laisser les choses où elles le sont.

Hermione fixe le directeur, se demandant s'il essaye d'obtenir quelque chose d'elle comme il l'a fait avec Remus et comme il l'a fait avec Severus.

Albus se demande ce qu'il a dit pour que le visage de son élève devienne presque hostile.

\- Et quand est-il de la politique contre les insultes ? A moins que Sang-de-bourbe est une autre signification que j'ignore ? Ou le harcèlement ? Parce que dès qu'il le peut, Pettigrew s'en prend à moi sans parler des autres et comme les professeurs vous l'ont sûrement rapporter et _vous_ savez, que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à me laisser marcher sur la baguette.

Le directeur fixe la jeune femme, qui tient son regard sans sourciller, et se dit que cela fait bien longtemps que personne d'aussi jeune ne lui avait tenu tête et cela sans être irrespectueux ou grossier. De plus dans le bureau du directeur qui a de grandes protections et Albus ne doute pas que son élève est au courant.

\- Je concède que je n'aurai peut-être pas dû réagir aussi violemment.

Mais elle refera exactement la même chose, se dit le directeur. Il savait en acceptant son transfert à Poudlard qu'elle ne serait pas forcément facile à gérer.

\- Mr Pettigrew a été réprimandé pour cela.

\- J'ai cru comprendre cela… Les rumeurs vont vite à Poudlard, dit-elle en souriant, se rappelant de la première année d'Harry.

\- Les professeurs et moi feront attention à ce que ce genre de comportement soit puni sévèrement.

\- Vous savez qu'il recommencera, et cela qu'importe la punition. Certaines personnes sont ainsi faites.

\- Mais nous pouvons toujours essayer d'y croire.

Hermione acquiesce et admire le directeur à voir le bon côté de chacun.

\- Ce n'est parce que vous dites que Fumesec est bleu que c'est le cas et cela qu'importe de fois ou vous le répétez.

\- Que pensez-vous de la divination Miss Granger ?

Hermione renifle disgracieusement.

\- Je pense que lorsqu'on n'a pas l'œil ce n'est qu'une science nébuleuse et sans intérêt.

Durant un bref instant Hermione se demande si le directeur n'aurait pas un soupçon la concernant.

Contre toute attente, Albus sourit.

\- Votre avis est très arrêté.

\- Sur ce sujet, oui. Et je vous en prie, ne me lancer pas sur les prophéties.

Fumesec pousse un cri comme s'il était amusé. Albus se tourne vers son oiseau et secoue la tête.

\- Bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Merci Miss Granger.

Hermione se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

\- C'est moi, Mr le directeur.

Pour elle s'en va, laissant le directeur interrogatif.

Hermione rentre satisfaite dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

\- Sirius n'est pas là ? s'étonne la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi je te manque, dit-il en arrivant derrière et en lui volant un baiser sur la joue.

Hermione rougit malgré elle et rejoint ses amis pour finir la soirée calmement.

OoO

\- Diadème, Coupe, Journal, Médaillon, bague, Ok, une nouvelle fois, tu me perds, commente Remus.

\- Je voulais faire cette réunion avant que James et Sirius partent pour le mariage des Malfoy.

\- Ce sont les objets que nous devons chercher, déduit James.

\- Vous devez trouver le Journal.

\- Et les autres ? Demande Remus.

\- Le diadème et la bague ont été détruites. Pour les autres, nous verrons en temps et en heure.

\- Il se passe quoi si ses objets ne sont pas détruits ?

\- Ça sera la guerre, dit sombrement Sirius, des fantômes dans les yeux.

Tous ses amis frissonnent. Hermione se rapproche pour lui serrer la main et le fixer droit dans ses yeux.

\- ça n'arrivera pas, dit-elle fermement.

Sirius soupire et pose son front sur le sien.

\- On n'est pas là juste pour faire joli. On va y arriver.

Remus et James se regardent et comprennent que quelque chose de grave se passe sans tout comprendre mais ils décident de réconforter leur ami en faisant un câlin groupé. Hermione se trouve au milieu des trois garçons.

\- Bon… Peux plus respirer, dit Hermione.

\- Pardon, excusent-t-ils

Chacun reprend ses esprits avant qu'Hermione leur récrive le journal.

\- Je ne pense pas que Lucius sache ce que c'est. Donc, il ne devrait pas être caché dans un endroit trop secret.

\- Peut-on le toucher ? Demande Sirius.

James lui lance une petite réplique moqueuse.

\- Oui, tu peux, mais n'écris pas dedans, sauf pour lui dire que c'est un taré psychopathe, plaisante Hermione.

\- Parce qu'il va te répondre, s'étonne Remus.

\- Oui, et non James, tu ne feras pas.

\- Comment le détruit-on ?

\- Tu as un crochet de basilic ? Tu maîtrises le Feudeymon ?

\- Peut être que la salle pourrait, propose James, les yeux pétillants.

Hermione espère, mais n'y crois pas, ça serait trop facile. Et effectivement, rien ne se passe.

\- Voilà qui règle la question. Le journal sera détruit comme les autres, à moins que – oui Sirius – nous ayons une autre solution.

Hermione aurait bien voulu donner plus de détails sur la demeure Malfoy mais hormis le fait qu'elle ne la connaît pas, elle ne veut pas se souvenirs de son séjour et les Maraudeurs n'insistent pas, se souvenant de la crise de la dernière fois, alors ils élaborent divers plans et cherchent des sorts qui pourraient les aider.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**


	33. Le journal

**Beta : Dray Mione Potter-Malfoy**

 **OoO**

 _Hermione aurait bien voulu donner plus de détails sur la demeure Malfoy mais hormis le fait qu'elle ne la connaît pas, elle ne veut pas se souvenir de son séjour et les Maraudeurs n'insistent pas, se souvenant de la crise de la dernière fois, alors ils élaborent divers plans et cherchent des sorts qui pourraient les aider._

 **OoO**

\- Les garçons, arrêtez de vous tortillez comme des vers.

\- Je me sens étouffé, grimace James en tirant sur le col de sa robe.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude des cravates, s'amuse Fléamont.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, dit-il de mauvaise foi.

De son coté, Sirius reste silencieux et observe tout son entourage. Se retrouver entouré de futur mangemorts qui vont diviser le monde magique et gâcher la vie de milliers de personnes ne donne pas envie de se détendre et de profiter. Il préférait être en face de sa famille plutôt qu'ici.

Ils se trouvent tous dans l'immense jardin attendant le début de la cérémonie. Les Potter, même s'ils discutent avec des connaissances, ne sont pas beaucoup plus à l'aise que Sirius. James pour s'occuper l'esprit, revoit leur plan d'action.

\- Tu es là, toi !, crache la mère de Sirius.

Sirius se retourne pour voir ses parents, et son petit frère derrière eux, à qui il fait un bref sourire.

\- Lord Black m'a ordonné d'être présent, et il n'est pas correct de le décevoir, dit-il en fixant sa mère.

Sirius sait qu'à cette époque, sa mère est à son début de confinement au Square et que par conséquent, se montrer devant tout la haute société sorcière ne doit pas être goût de son grand-père qui vu le regard qu'il a fait dans leur direction, Sirius ne s'est pas trompé.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un présent pour ma cousine.

Il ne laisse personne répondre qu'il s'éloigne des Black et des Potter, mais il est rejoint par James.

\- Tu as réellement un cadeau pour la future mariée ?

\- Oui, une idée d'Hermione, elle a dit qu'avoir peu d'ennemi était une bonne chose.

Hermione n'a pas dit ces mots là, mais si cela peut enterrer la hache de guerre entre les Malfoy et les Gryffondors, c'est une bonne chose. Hermione n'a pas oublié ce qu'a fait Narcissa durant la guerre.

\- Monsieur Potter, Sirius.

\- Lord Black. Je vais rejoindre mes parents, dit James avant de partir.

\- Grand-père.

\- Tu es venu, dit le Chef de Famille Black.

\- Vous semblez étonné.

\- Tu me surprends, à moins que cela a voir avec une jeune femme, déduit Arcturus

Sirius voudrait dire que non, mais il mentirait, alors il reste silencieux ce qui vaut aussi comme un aveu.

Arcturus esquisse un sourire. Melania profite de ce moment pour les rejoindre.

\- Oh Sirius, tu es très élégant, dit-elle en le prenant brièvement dans ses bras. Les Potter prennent bien soin de toi.

\- Merci Grand-mère, et toi, tu es sublime, comme toujours… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller voir ma cousine, dit-il en sortant un cadeau de sa poche.

Si les Black en sont étonnés, ils ne le montrent pas et laisse partir Sirius qui loupe le regard que les époux se lancent.

Durant son trajet, Sirius en profite pour repérer les lieux. En entendant les voix à l'intérieur de la pièce, il hésite à frapper à la porte et se dit qu'Hermione va lui devoir un sacrée service. Mais il n'est pas un Gryffondor pour rien et frappe à la porte. C'est Druella, la mère de Narcissa qui ouvre la porte.

\- Ah, tu es là, toi ! Crache-t-elle.

Sirius soupire et ne dit aucune formule de politesse. Il n'a jamais aimé la femme de son oncle Cygnus.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Comme toutes les personnes ici présentes, voir la mariée.

\- Mais, elle, elle ne veut pas te voir, dit-elle faisant mine de fermer la porte, mais Sirius est plus rapide et la bloque.

Il sent que Druella est sur le point de sortir sa baguette, mais Narcissa l'arrête.

\- Mère. Pas aujourd'hui. Sirius, que veux-tu ? Demande-t-elle de sa douce voix.

Mais Sirius ne s'y trompe pas. Sous ces airs délicats, elle peut être une vrai lionne ou un vrai serpent.

Sirius fait un sourire insolent à Druella et entre dans la pièce. Il prend même le culot de se retourner vers elle, montrant qu'elle doit partir. Sirius est étonné lorsqu'elle s'exécute, mais Narcissa, très observatrice, le voit.

\- Lord Black t'apprécie et il a fait comprendre à toute la famille de te laisser tranquille, explique-t-elle en plaçant quelques épingles dans sa coiffure déjà bien compliquée. Que veux-tu ? Dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Sirius sort le cadeau et le lui tend. La blonde le regarde suspicieusement, et en bonne Serpentard, jette quelques sorts avant de le prendre. Sirius n'en est pas étonné.

\- Tu peux l'ouvrir maintenant, dit-t-il quand elle le pose sur la coiffeuse

Narcissa fronce les sourcils, avant que son regard ne devienne calculateur. Elle ouvre délicatement le petit paquet pour découvrir deux pique à cheveux avec en tête un serpent avec l'œil vert.

\- Merci, dit-elle sobrement comme si l'objet ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça, alors qu'elle les apprécie énormément. Peux-tu ? Dit-elle en désignant sa coiffure où elle enlève les épingles qu'elle avait mise.

Sirius a la confirmation qu'elle apprécie le cadeau et, si on lui demande, elle pourra toujours dire que c'est un cadeau du favori de Lord Black et que ça ne se refuse pas. Délicatement, Sirius obéit. Lorsque les deux broches sont en place, la magie opère, des petits fils vert brillant relient les épingles et descendent sur la coiffure en prenant la forme de la coiffure, sans être excessifs.

\- A ce qu'il paraît, tu aurais une fiancée, dit-elle en admirant sa nouvelle coiffure.

Sirius voudrait dire que non, il ne se passe rien entre Hermione et lui, mais ça pourrait laisser une porte ouverte à des prétendants et ça, le maraudeur n'est pas sûr d'aimer cette idée.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ton amie a très bon goût.

Sirius s'insurge théâtralement et part dans un discours sur son goût assuré pour offrir des présents aux femmes.

Narcissa sourit malgré elle. Sirius reste lui-même et c'est une qualité qu'elle apprécie. Peut-être que les Black ne sont pas complètement perdu. Narcissa n'est pas dupe et si Lord Black l'apprécie alors il doit se préparer quelque chose.

\- Mais il est vrai que son bracelet est un beau bijou, dit-elle calculatrice en se levant.

Sirius sourit et secoue la tête. Même en dehors de Poudlard, les anciens élèves savent ce qui s'y passe.

\- Cousine, tu es superbe, dit-il en l'admirant.

\- Je sais. Merci. Tu m'accompagnes, dit-elle en prenant d'office son bras.

Sirius n'est pas étonné, Narcissa a souvent fait des petits caprices et étant la dernière-née, ils sont passés plus facilement. Ils passent devant Druella qui fulmine mais ne dit rien et les suit jusqu'à rejoindre Cygnus. Sirius lui donne le bras de sa fille avant de rejoindre les Potter qui se sont installés pour la cérémonie - qu'il ne suit que vaguement - perturbé par ce qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il conduisait Narcissa dans le hall. Il s'est imaginé Hermione à la place de sa cousine et il aimait l'idée, lui qui n'avait jamais pensé au mariage, mais depuis qu'Hermione l'a rejoint dans ce monde, il voit les choses différemment.

C'est après, lors de la réception, que James et Sirius ont prévu de partir à la recherche du journal. Ils se font discret jusqu'à s'éclipser vers le manoir. Malheureusement pour eux, quelqu'un les a vu mais les laisse faire. Pour le moment.

\- Bien, par où commence-t-on ?

\- Voyons ce que le sort de localisation de magie noire que nous avons trouvé donne mais il faut faire attention à ne pas « attaquer » le manoir, sinon, on va être repéré, dit Sirius.

Ils sont interrompus par deux dames qui se dirigent aux toilettes. Les maraudeurs se cachent dans un coin et James lance le sort. Comme ils s'y attendaient, plein de points apparaissent. Mais selon leur recherche, l'Horcruxe doit avoir un point lumineux extrêmement fort. Ce doutant que l'objet n'est pas au rez-de chaussée, ils vont au premier étage. Si Lucius est un peu rusé, il ne l'a pas caché dans ses appartements et c'est tant mieux pour les maraudeurs parce qu'ils ne pensent pas que les protections les laissent entrer.

C'est au deuxième étage qu'ils trouvent le point lumineux le plus fort qu'ils aient vu pour le moment. Cette partie du manoir est réservé aux invités. James et Sirius ont des frissons, se disant que Tom a peut-être passé du temps dans l'une de ses suites.

Ils ne perdent pas de temps et se dirigent vers la pièce. Mais un problème se pose lorsqu'ils arrivent dans cette pièce. L'horcruxe étant une forme de magie noire très puissante, le sort illumine entièrement la pièce. Ils doivent donc chercher une cachette à la main.

C'est au bout d'un heure, après avoir retourné méthodiquement la pièce, et après quelques fausses joies, qu'ils trouvent une cachette derrière un tableau de livres. Après plusieurs essais, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître pleins d'objets douteux, mais pas le journal. Pendant que James vérifie la cachette, Sirius regarde autour de lui, ils ont fouillé intégralement la pièce. En se déplaçant un peu, il voit comme un reflex dans le tableau de livres.

\- Cornedrue.

\- Patmol ?

\- Viens vers moi, dit Sirius qui fixe un point du tableau ouvert. Que vois-tu ?

\- Le tableau toujours aussi moche.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Il y a quelque chose de louche, dit-il en s'approchant et en touchant la toile. Il y a comme une aspérité.

Les deux Gryffondors mettent le nez sur la toile et voit une couverture de livre qui pourrait correspondre à la description qu'Hermione en a fait.

\- Une idée ?

\- C'est toi le futur auror, dit Sirius.

\- Tu as raison, dit son ami en bombant le torse.

James repense aux sorts qu'il a étudié pour leur expédition. Il en essaye plusieurs, mais rien ne se passe.

\- Dommage qu'Hermione ne soit pas là.

\- Oui, mais jamais elle ne mettra les pieds dans cet endroit. Et si c'était un mot de passe ?

\- Je répète, dommage qu'Hermione ne soit pas là.

L'homme, qui les observe depuis un moment, s'amuse beaucoup de la situation, il retrouve sa jeunesse et se souvient lorsqu'il partait en expédition à Poudlard.

\- Oui mais à nous deux, on devrait y arriver. Malfoy a dû trouver un mot qui ne se prononce pas souvent, surtout si c'est une chambre d'ami, déduit Sirius. On peut éliminer les mots moldus, bien que ça soit une super idée, ou les animaux, Malfoy les déteste. Et Serpentard, Poudlard ou autres assimilations sont trop simples.

James est impressionné par la déduction de son ami. Il lui arrive parfois d'oublier que même s'il est un Gryffondor, Sirius a été élevé en Serpentard.

\- Donc _mangemorts_ n'est pas possible, dit-il en fixant le tableau. Et vu qu'ils doivent en héberger… commente James. Et s'il aurait eu la même idée qu'Hermione ?

\- Développe ?

\- _Gryffondor_ , dit James. Mais encore une fois, rien ne se passe. Il faut espérer que ce n'est pas une reconnaissance comme Hermione avait bloqué sa porte.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit prudemment Sirius.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que…

Sirius ne sait que dire à son ami, ne voulant pas lui mentir. James s'approche et lui serre l'épaule.

\- Encore quelque chose dont je ne peux avoir de réponse parce que ça engendrait d'autres questions ?

\- Oui.

\- T'inquiète Patmol, je comprends.

Sirius est soulagé et heureux que son ami le comprenne si bien. Il se voyait mal lui dire que ce sort ne serait inventé que dans quelques années.

\- Et si c'était un mot que seul lui connaît, propose Sirius.

\- Si tu me dis qu'il a inventé un mot, je te jette un sort.

\- Non, il n'est pas aussi intelligent. Mais il y a des mots sur le journal et de ce que nous savons, Tom se refuse d'employer ce nom et fait tout pour le faire oublier.

\- Redis-le, dit James excité en fixant le tableau.

\- Quoi ? Tom.

Le tableau vibre ou plus précisément, une partie du tableau vibre. L'homme qui les observe est lui aussi étonné, du tableau mais aussi de l'ingéniosité dont ils ont fait preuve.

\- C'est quoi le nom complet ?

Sirius s'approche du tableau.

\- Tom Elvis Jedusor.

James, grâce à ses reflex de Quidditch, rattrape le journal.

\- Ça n'a pas été trop difficile, dit James d'un ton léger.

Sirius sourit, amusé des pitreries de son meilleur ami, jusqu'à ce que James ne devienne plus blanc que Malfoy et fixe un point derrière Sirius. Doucement, il se retourne pour fixer l'homme qui vient d'apparaître sur le canapé.

\- Ceci est une belle démonstration de votre ingéniosité….

Devant le silence et le stress des Gryffondors, l'homme continue.

\- Soyez rassurés jeunes gens, je garderai votre petite escapade pour moi. Maintenant, redescendons avant que notre absence ne soit remarqué.

Docilement, Sirius et James le suivent après avoir rangé soigneusement le journal dans une des poche de la robe de James. Le groupe retourne juste à temps pour la fin de la réception et le début du dîner. Une preuve que les Malfoy voulaient faire quelque chose pour épater l'ensemble du monde sorcier.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre...**


	34. Conséquence d'un passé douloureux

**Beta DrayMione Potter-Malfoy**

 **OoO**

 _Docilement Sirius et James le suivent après avoir rangé soigneusement le journal dans une des poche de la robe de James. Le groupe retourne juste à temps pour la fin de la réception et le début du dîner. Une preuve que les Malfoy voulaient quelque chose pour épater l'ensemble du monde sorcier._

\- Où étiez-vous ? Demande Fléamont.

\- Loin de tous ces Serpentards, dit James comme si c'était vrai.

N'ayant pas de place attitrée, il leur reste une place à table, Sirius, pris d'une impulsion va à la table où une grande partie des Black sont réunis. Après une bonne respiration, le Gryffondor se dirige vers son petit frère.

\- Regulus, si tu le souhaites, ils nous restent une place à table, dit-il en le fixant puis avant que ses parents ne puissent dire non, il se tourne vers le chef de famille : Avec votre permission Lord Black, dit-il pour une fois respectueusement.

Il ne sait pas ce qui se passera avec Regulus dans le futur mais ça semble important pour Hermione, alors il fera tout pour que les choses se passent mieux.

Même si sa voix est respectueuse, Sirius ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer avec défi. Mais Arcturus tient son regard. Le chef de famille connaît son petit-fils et aime ce trait de caractère.

\- Si Regulus le souhaite.

Le Serpentard hésite avant de le remercier et de se lever, sans jamais croiser le regard de ses parents, qui doivent être furieux et même si sa mère est folle, elle ne fera pas d'esclandre devant le chef de famille et autant de Serpentard.

\- Merci, dit-il timidement à Sirius.

Sirius se rend compte pour la première fois à quel point son petit frère est meurtri par leurs parents. Preuve qu'il s'est plus soucié de lui-même mais il a grandi, alors les choses vont changer.

\- De rien, dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Et ce geste ne passe pas inaperçu pour tous ceux qui savent les liens tendus envers la famille.

Vu que tous les regards sont tournés vers les frères Black, personne ne voit le presque sourire de Lord Black, ni son regard calculateur.

Le repas est au départ un peu tendu, Regulus ne se sent pas du tout à sa place, mais il n'oublie pas que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour Sirius de faire la démarche et il la pense sincère. alors il essaye d'engager la conversation, à la grande surprise des Potter qui ne le montrent pas, sauf James mais devant le regard d'avertissement de Sirius, il retient sa blague.

Sirius, pas beaucoup plus à l'aise que son cadet, répond en étant le plus détendu possible pour ne pas gêner son petit frère qu'il savait renfermé, si ce n'est timide.

Leur conversation reste légère, et lorsqu'il y a un blanc, ce sont les Potter qui engagent la conversation pour qu'au final le dîner ne se passe pas trop mal surtout pour Regulus qui se dit que de toute façon cela n'aurait pas été aussi horrible que de passer du temps avec ses parents.

Lorsque Regulus rejoint les Black pour partir, Sirius ne loupe le regard de Lord Black et sait qu'il n'en a pas fini avec sa famille, ce qui est un changement radical par rapport à son autre passé. Lorsqu'il a été renié par ses parents, il n'avait eu aucun contact avec qui que ce soit.

OoO

\- Si jamais vous continuer à me fixer comme ça, je vous torture et je peux vous assurer que je m'y connais… dit Hermione à bout de nerfs, ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

James et Sirius se regardent à la fois paniqués et amusés. Remus, qui est à côté d'Hermione, s'amuse de la situation et pour une fois est heureux de ne pas être dans la combine avec ses amis.

Doucement, James sort de sa poche intérieure le fameux journal et le jette sur la table basse comme s'il ne voulait pas toucher l'objet, ce qui est probablement le cas.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, mais ce journal me donne la chair de poule, commente James.

Hermione fixe le journal, perdue dans ses souvenirs de deuxième année, de ce que ses amis lui ont raconté, de l'enfer que Ginny a vécu, de son cours passage dans la chambre des secrets avec Ron, de la souffrance d'Harry lorsqu'il a été rejeté par les élèves.

De loin, elle entend son nom mais n'arrive pas à se retrouver dans le présent. Tous ses souvenirs tournent de plus en plus vite, d'autres souvenirs viennent s'y ajouter la faisant paniquer un peu plus.

Les maraudeurs, eux aussi, commencent à paniquer. Sirius se rappelle ce qu'Harry lui a raconté sur sa deuxième année et s'il y rajoute les récits d'Hermione, s'inquiète pour son amie qui souffre encore de la guerre malgré l'apparence joyeuse qu'elle montre tous les jours. Elle a juste appris à mieux camoufler ses peurs, même si elle va mieux de jour en jour. Mais après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, il est normal qu'elle mette du temps à s'en remettre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'inquiète Remus.

\- C'est toi le cerveau de la bande, répond James, aussi paniqué.

Sirius ne dit rien, concentré sur Hermione, l'idée de l'embrasser lui traverse l'esprit mais il ne veut pas que leur premier baiser se passe de cette façon et surtout pas devant deux curieux.

Il se met devant Hermione, pose ses deux mains sur ses joues, faisant s'arrêter James et Remus qui cherchent une solution.

Sirius essaye de lui parler doucement pour la ramener avec eux, espérant que sa voix fera quelque chose et effectivement, elle semble légèrement plus calme, mais la jeune femme reste dans ses souvenirs.

\- Bon, deuxième option.

\- Quoi ? L'embrasser ? Propose James.

Sirius reste fixé sur la brune pour ne pas rougir. James le connaît trop et saurait qu'il y a pensé. Ses mains se posent sur les épaules d'Hermione. Il souffle un bon coup avant la secouer fortement en criant son prénom.

Hermione sursaute et reflèxe de guerre, se retrouve avec sa baguette dans la main, pointé dans le cou de son ami qui n'ose plus bouger. Le moindre geste pourrait déclencher sa peur et son sort. Rapidement, Hermione se reprend et range sa baguette, mais des ombres courent toujours dans ses yeux, ce que les maraudeurs ne loupent pas.

\- Merci Merlin, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur les fesses.

Hermione hausse un sourcil devant l'air avachi de Sirius et devant le soulagement des maraudeurs.

\- Tu as été longtemps dans tes pensées, explique Remus.

\- Oh… Oh.

Le regard d'Hermione dérive vers le journal qu'elle finit par prendre dans sa main tremblante.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, dit Sirius.

\- Si, dit-elle en touchant du bout des doigts les lettres sur la couverture. J'en ai besoin. Je dois avancer et ce n'est pas le pire des objets que nous devons trouver.

\- Et c'est quoi le pire ? Demande Remus d'une voix blanche.

Parce que si ce livre met son amie dans tous ses états, il n'ose imaginer ce qui peut être pire.

\- Le serpent est en tête de liste, dit-elle en frissonnant.

Non pas qu'elle est peur des serpents, mais Nagini est vraiment à part.

\- Serpent ? Tu ne nous as pas parlé de serpent, dit James avec une voix bizarre.

Sirius ricane il sait que James n'aime pas trop ces animaux, alors que passer du temps avec loup garou pendant la pleine lune ne le dérange pas...

\- Te marre pas trop toi… Selon mes recherches le serpent n'est pas encore un des objets recherchés.

\- Alors, si ce n'est pas le serpent, c'est quel objet ?

\- Lorsqu'on écrit dans le journal, c'est celui-là. Il prend le contrôle de ta vie, avant de te laisser mourir pour que _lui_ puisse vivre.

Remus et James la regarde horrifiés tandis que Sirius lui serre la main, réconfortant. Il se souvient de la dernière des Weasley qui a eu la brillante idée d'écrire dedans. Sans Harry, elle serait morte.

\- Débarrasse-toi rapidement de ce truc, frissonne Remus.

\- Si le journal est le deuxième dangereux, je ne veux pas savoir ce que peut faire le serpent, dit James.

\- Te manger vivant, ou alors te mordre et te laisser mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Ok, je vais bien dormir ce soir, plaisante James.

\- On va peut-être aller faire une ou deux blagues pour se remonter le moral. Blague, Hermione, rien de méchant, promis, dit Remus devant le regard d'Hermione.

Remus se lève et entraîne James avec lui, qui met du temps à comprendre que Sirius et Hermione ont besoin d'être seuls. Être observateur est une qualité dont Remus est fier.

\- Tu l'as déjà vu l'œuvre, dit Sirius après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Oui, Nagini a tué Rogue durant la guerre de Poudlard.

Hermione le met au défi de dire une parole méchante.

\- Il… J'en reviens pas de demander ça, dit-il pour lui-même. Il a vraiment été quelqu'un de _bien_?

Hermione sourit devant la grimace du maraudeur, avant de rejoindre Sirius au sol.

\- Bien, peut-être pas. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Mais... Même s'il s'y est pris maladroitement, il a fait des choses qui ont réellement aidé, dit Hermione d'une voix douce. Il n'a pas mérité la vie misérable qu'il a eu.

\- Je ne l'aime pas.

\- Personne ne te demande de l'apprécier, juste ne soit pas un petit con.

\- Petit con ? Dit-il un sourcil relevé.

\- Tu préfères petit con égocentrique à tendance harceleur ?

\- Non, dit-il rougissant. Qui a été mangé ?

\- Burbage, professeur d'étude des Moldus. Mais parlons d'autre chose. Comment s'est passé le mariage ?

\- Narcissa a adoré ton cadeau.

C'est au tour d'Hermione de hausser un sourcil, étonnée de la réaction de la blonde.

\- Elle ne l'a pas dit comme ça, mais oui, et oui elle sait que ça vient de toi.

Sirius lui raconte le reste de sa journée. Hermione réfléchit aux conséquences de cette journée. Les choses vont peut-être changés radicalement.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé Regulus ?

 **OoO**

 **A suivre...**


	35. Le baiser

**Beta DrayMione Potter-Malfoy**

 **OoO**

 _\- Elle ne l'a pas dit comme ça, mai_ _s_ _oui, et oui elle sait que ça vient de toi._

 _Sirius lui raconte le reste de sa journée. Hermione réfléchit aux conséquences de cette journée. Les choses vont peut-être changés radicalement._

 _\- Comment as-tu trouvé Regulus ?_

Sirius hausse un sourcil, cherchant le sens réel de la question.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as trouvé… Différent ?

\- Comme avoir une marque sur le bras ?

\- Éventuellement, dit-elle prudemment.

La jeune femme n'est pas sûre de vouloir entendre la réponse. Sirius se frotte la nuque pendant qu'il cherche les bons mots. Il ne veut pas faire de faux espoir à son amie qui a eu une rude journée.

\- Dans mon autre passé, Regulus et moi n'avions pas de contact, et lorsqu'on se croisait dans les couloirs, on s'ignorait superbement…

Hermione le fixe intensément, déstabilisant le maraudeur qui essaie de rester concentré.

\- Je ne peux affirmer, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore marqué. Si cela avait été le cas, mes géniteurs n'auraient pas eu l'air contrarié.

Hermione lâche un petit souffle, soulagée.

\- Oui, oui, je sais, ce ne sont que des suppositions, mais tu es un ancien auror et tu as passé du temps à Azkaban, tu es plus sensible à la magie noire que les autres.

\- Mon corps d'avant oui, mais celui-là est neuf.

\- Peut-être que tu es moins sensible qu'avant mais ton esprit est le même. Et tes déductions viennent de ton expérience.

Sirius médite sur ses paroles, en essayant de voir le mariage sous un autre angle.

\- Tu as sûrement raison.

La brune lui fait un grand sourire qui fait sourire son ami.

\- Regulus m'a fait penser à… Harry.

Hermione lui prend la main, autant pour le réconforter qu'elle. L'un comme l'autre se souviennent de l'enfance misérable qu'à eu Harry et même s'il n'en parlait pas beaucoup, certains de ses gestes ou actions montraient les séquelles.

\- En plus traumatisé, parce qu'Harry t'avait toi et Ronald.

Sirius, qui commence à comprendre que ses actions ont bouleversé profondément ses proches, se demande si c'était la meilleure chose à faire, que ce soit quitter la maison familiale, ne pas être le gardien du secret des Potter ou courir après le rat.

Hermione, qui voit que c'est au tour de Sirius de partir dans des sombres pensées, le prend dans ses bras, ce qui l'apaise, mais ce sont les mots de la jeune femme qui le calme.

\- Pour ton propre équilibre, tu devais partir, sinon tes géniteurs t'auraient brisé et là tu n'aurais pas été en mesure d'aider tes proches, alors que là, tu as une deuxième chance, tu peux réparer les choses. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit trop tard pour lui, ni pour les autres.

Sirius acquiesce et profite de son étreinte réconfortante.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quand Regulus a pris la marque ? Demande-t-il sans bouger.

\- Non, mais Rogue l'a pris alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit le seul. Mais aujourd'hui les choses sont différentes. Ton petit frère est rusé, il sait que plusieurs options s'offrent à lui.

\- Lesquelles ? Demande Sirius en relevant la tête de l'épaule d'Hermione, leur visage proche l'un de l'autre.

\- Il y a Tom _et_ _toi_ , dit-elle en déglutissant avec difficulté.

Sirius, trop perturbé par sa proximité avec Hermione, n'assimile pas vraiment ce qu'elle veut dire. Quant à Hermione, elle n'argumente pas comme elle pourrait le faire à l'accoutumé, n'étant pas dans un meilleur état que Sirius. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte leurs visages se rapprochent et leur lèvres finissent par se toucher pour un baiser d'abord délicat et timide, puis plus poussé.

Lorsqu'ils se reculent, ils sont tous les deux gênés. Chacun sait l'attirance qu'il a pour l'autre mais, Sirius ne pensait pas que cela arriverait si tôt- depuis qu'il est arrivé, il sait qu'il y a quelque chose de différent avec la jeune femme- ou que ça arriverait pour Hermione, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas le genre de fille à plaire comme le sont d'autres qui attirent le regard, même si quelque chose au fond d'elle sait qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial entre eux deux.

\- Je dois y aller, dit Hermione en se reculant.

Elle prend rapidement ses affaires et s'en va tout aussi vite. Une fois éloignée de la salle, elle s'arrête et s'appuie contre un mur pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Ça va Granger, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Hermione sursaute et par chance ne fait tomber aucune de ses affaires. Faire tomber le journal devant eux ne serait pas judicieux.

\- Rabastan, Severus, dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

Ils restent tous les trois à se regarder sans qu'aucun ne parle. Hermione, qui est épuisée, commence à bouger pour retrouver son lit, est arrêtée par les Serpentards.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Dit-elle lasse.

\- Moi rien, dit Severus sarcastique, c'est lui.

Hermione se retient de pouffer de rire devant leur attitude.

\- En quoi puis-je t'être utile, demande Hermione en le fixant.

\- Tu es proche de Sirius, commence-t-il faisant rougir la jeune femme qui repense automatiquement au baiser. Mais par chance, les Serpentards ne font aucune réflexion, bien que vu le regard de Severus, il n'a pas loupé ce changement.

\- Oui et ?

Rabastan fait un pas vers elle en regardant à droite et à gauche, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne d'autre.

\- Dis à ton ami de ne pas s'approcher de Regulus.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Non, mais certaines personnes ont des projets pour lui.

\- Et Black n'en fait pas parti, rajoute Severus.

Hermione se retient de sortir sa baguette et de les cribler de sorts.

\- Vous êtes au courant que si je dis ça à Sirius, il va faire exactement le contraire… A moins que ce soit ce que vous vouliez, dit-elle en les regardant suspicieusement.

\- Non Granger, répond Severus. Pas cette fois.

Les deux Serpentards commencent à s'éloigner, mais Hermione n'en a pas fini avec eux.

\- Vous êtes les nouveaux recruteurs de Voldemort ? Il vous a déjà marqué ?

Hermione est décidément trop fatiguée émotionnellement pour réfléchir et dit ce qui lui passe par la tête et cette fois, c'est quitte ou double.

Ils se stoppent et se retournent doucement vers elle. Hermione s'attendait à voir de la colère, mais non, ils avaient juste perdu quelques couleurs sur leur visage ce qui rendait Severus presque translucide.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais vu, il est flippant, dit Rabastan.

\- Et dangereux, rajoute Severus.

\- Et puissant, et mégalo, et sociopathe. Oui je sais tout ça. Parce que je l'ai déjà rencontré et je n'étais pas du bon côté de la baguette, dit-elle furieuse. C'est pour cette raison que je ne laisserais pas ce fou approcher de Regulus et toi Severus, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, tu n'es pas poussé par ta famille, tu es libre de ton destin, veux-tu réellement être un souffre-douleur tout le restant de ta vie ? Tout ça pour du pouvoir alors que tu te moques de ses convictions ?

Hermione le fixe quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le Serpentard qu'elle ne pensait pas apprécier un jour.

\- Et toi Rabastan, ton frère est cinglé, sans parler de ta belle-sœur mais tu es majeur, personne ne doit t'obliger à faire ce que tu ne veux pas…

\- J'ai beaucoup à perdre si je refuse.

\- Et tu ne penses pas que tu perdras encore plus si tu le suis ? Dit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

\- Et s'il me tue ? Dit-il plus inquiet.

\- C'est toi qui vois, soit tu es esclave toute ta vie, soit tu meurs libre, OU tu te bats pour rester en vie… A moins qu'il soit déjà trop tard ? Dit-elle en abattant sa dernière carte.

De toute façon, au point où elle en est, autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

Son regard va de Severus à Rabastan. De ce qu'elle voit, il n'est pas encore trop tard. Mais avec ces deux-là qu'elle savait très rusés, il faut se méfier.

\- Tu sais beaucoup de choses.

\- Oui c'est un fait établi, dit-elle sans modestie. Je ne vous demande pas de me prouver quoi que soit – même si elle rêve d'avoir la réponse – mais demandez-vous sérieusement ce que vous voulez pour votre avenir. Une vie à Azkaban, une vie de fugitif, une vie dans la peur, ou une vie libre, où vous aurez peut-être à vous battre plus durement pour obtenir ce que vous souhaitez mais au moins vous serez maître de vos actions et vous serez amis avec qui vous voulez, dit-elle en fixant droit dans les yeux Severus qui comprend qu'elle parle d'une rousse.

Hermione se décale et se dirige vers son dortoir, mais une nouvelle fois elle est arrêtée par les Serpentards.

\- Quoi enco…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, étant choquée de voir les deux avant-bras vierges de toute marque.

\- Merci Merlin, dit-elle soulagée.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas de tous les Serpentards, dit Rabastan en remettant sa manche.

\- Je sais, Pettigrew est marqué, il l'aurait sur le front que ça ferait le même effet.

\- Il est vrai qu'il manque cruellement de subtilité, dit Severus d'une voix qui rappelle à Hermione son professeur de Potion.

La jeune femme sourit, amusée.

\- Tu serais redoutable si tu étais prof.

\- Plutôt mourir, grimace Severus.

Cette fois, Hermione rigole franchement, faisant sourire malgré eux les Serpentards. Après quelques banalités, chacun retourne vers sa salle commune.

\- Nous avons bien fait de lui parler à elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Grogne Severus, j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous a fait dire plus de choses que l'on devrait.

\- Possible, mais ne penses-tu pas qu'elle a… Raison, dit Rabastan prudemment.

\- Veux-tu perdre la tête, dit Severus.

\- Foutaise, je sais que tu as lancé un sort de discrétion…

\- Penses-tu qu'elle est legilimens ? J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle sait des choses, comme si elle nous connaissait ou qu'elle entrait dans nos têtes, réfléchit le futur maitre des Potions.

\- Elle a peut-être un don de divination, cherche Rabastan.

\- Granger ne va pas à ce cours.

\- Justement, conclut-il. Mais je te concède qu'elle nous fait voir les choses autrement.

\- Mais tu ne penses pas qu'elle pourrait le battre, dit Severus qui envisage toutes les possibilités pour s'en sortir.

\- Toi non plus, et je pense pas que ça soit son but.

\- Mais elle le fait, à sa manière, dit Severus.

\- Et ce soir nous l'avons aidé. Nous voulions l'aider, sinon pourquoi serions-nous parti la voir.

\- Parce que Pettigrew et sa bande d'idiots sont venus nous ordonner de le faire, rage Severus.

\- Calme mon ami. Il est plus sage de rester discret.

\- Nous ne pourrons passez indéfiniment à travers le filet. Il nous veut.

\- Je sais, dit Rabastan sombrement.

OoO

 **A suivre…**

 **Je n'avais pas prévu le baiser à ce moment ni de cette façon, mais je me suis dit pourquoi pas et vu qu'il était attendu…**

 **Vos avis ?**

 **Bises**


	36. Rapprochement

**Beta DrayMione Potter-Malfoy**

 _\- Parce que Pettigrew et sa bande d'idiot_ _s_ _sont venus nous ordonner de le faire, rage Severus._

 _\- Calme_ _-toi_ _mon ami. Il est plus sage de rester discret._

 _\- Nous ne pourrons_ _passer_ _indéfiniment à travers le filet. Il nous veut._

 _\- Je sais, dit Rabastan sombrement._

 _OoO_

 _Je suis persuadée que vous avez déjà vu ce journal et que vous connaissez parfaitement son propriétaire._

 _J'espère que vous n'aurez pas la mauvaise idée de lui rendre, cela pourrait rendre nos actions_ _passées_ _inutiles._

 _Et, connaissant votre curiosité, je vous demanderai de ne pas l'assouvir. Vos réponses viendront un autre jour._

 _Vous savez quoi en faire._

\- N'est-ce pas un peu trop direct ? s'inquiète Sirius

\- Si, mais je n'ai pas la tête pour des jeux de mots et autre subtilité. Mais si tu as des suggestions, je suis pour, dit Hermione les yeux résolument fixés sur le parchemin.

\- Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit Hermione, demande Remus qui voit son amie tendue.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Non, juste pour quelqu'un d'observateur, la rassure-t-il. Mange du chocolat, ça remonte toujours le moral.

\- Merci Remus, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Certains pourraient être énervés de sa manie de proposer du chocolat, mais Hermione apprécie et surtout ça lui rappelle son ancien professeur qu'elle a apprécié.

Hermione retourne à son parchemin, et écrit autre chose.

 _S'il vous plaît n'écrivez pas dedans, je n'ai aucune envie de combattre un basilic. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire._

\- Pas beaucoup plus subtil, grimace Sirius.

Hermione hausse les épaules, toujours sans regarder son ami. La journée va être longue. Non seulement elle n'a pas bien dormi, ses souvenirs de guerre sont venus la hanter et à cela est venu s'ajouter le baiser échangé avec Sirius, et par moment Rabastan et Severus s'y sont rajouté, ce qui donnait un joyeux mélange.

\- On se voit en cours !

Hermione se lève et se dirige vers son cours de potion qui ne commence pas tout de suite mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être à côté de Sirius, vu qu'elle ne sait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Lui qui semble aller bien et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ou comme si leur baiser ne l'avait pas perturbé.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Hermione ?

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles Moony, s'étonne Sirius.

Il a trouvé Hermione distante, et franchement, il en est étonné. Il la savait gênée, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle le serait autant.

\- Elle est bizarre, rajoute James.

\- C'est peut-être avec ce qui s'est passé hier. Elle ne s'est pas complètement remise de ses évènements passés et cela l'a probablement plus perturbée qu'elle ne veut le montrer.

Sirius trouve qu'il s'en sort pas mal, ces mots peuvent avoir un double sens et il n'est pas prêt à leur parler du baiser qui, lui pour le coup, l'a fait bien dormir. Maintenant qu'il a eu un aperçu, il voudrait recommencer mais il ne pense pas qu'Hermione soit d'accord. Et comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le touche profondément, et que ce n'est pas le cas de l'autre, il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et se comporte de manière désinvolte.

OoO

C'est en entrant dans la volière qu'elle voit Regulus assis sur les marches caressant les rapaces.

\- Regulus ?

Lorsqu'il tourne le visage vers elle, Hermione voit qu'il a un œil tuméfié.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ? Demande-t-elle en colère.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Mais Hermione ne compte pas en rester là. Regulus, qui a vu son regard déterminé, veut s'échapper, mais la Gryffondor est pleine de ressources et ferme la porte d'un coup de baguette.

\- J'envoie ma lettre, puis toi et moi, on parle.

Regulus n'essaye pas de bouger. Il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance. Bien qu'il ne soit qu'en sixième année, la réputation de la Gryffondor en cours est arrivée aux oreilles des plus jeunes.

Hermione attache son colis à un hibou de l'école qui s'envole vers sa destination. Elle se retourne vers le Serpentard qui semble bouder.

\- Tu ressembles à ton frère. Vous avez la même tête quand vous n'obtenez pas ce que vous voulez, sourit Hermione.

Regulus reste la bouche close. Le faire parler ne va être une mission facile.

\- J'imagine que ce ne sont pas les Gryffondors qui t'ont fait ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non, les parfaits Gryffondors ne peuvent pas faire quelque chose de mal.

\- Tu savais que Godric Gryffondor était pour son époque considéré comme un guerrier, maintenant il serait juste une brute avec une épée. J'imagine que si nous sommes dans sa maison, c'est que nous avons certains de ses traits de caractères.

\- Et Salazar Serpentard, tu le décris comment ? Ne peut s'empêcher de demander Regulus qui se dit que pour une Gryffondor, elle est rusée.

\- Serpentard ? Comme un homme de science, un homme rusé, parce qu'à cette époque, ce n'était pas ce que l'on attendait d'eux. Il en a subi les conséquences et il est devenu aigre avec ses semblables… Mais nous ne sommes pas eux. Je pense que la couleur de ton œil a un lien avec la _conversation_ que j'ai eu avec deux septième années de ta maison.

\- Conversation ?

\- Mise en garde si tu préfères, ou menace. Donc, même si ce n'est pas lui qui a porté le coup, je parierai ma baguette que cela a un rapport avec l'attitude de Sirius à ton égard.

Hermione attend une confirmation, mais Regulus reste muet. Néanmoins, il croise les bras, comme pour se protéger.

\- Je ne veux pas te dire quoi faire de ta vie, je pense que beaucoup de personne le font, mais j'espère sincèrement que ça ne va entacher la relation que tu as avec ton frère.

Voyant que la conversation n'ira pas plus loin, Hermione lève le sort et s'en va. Regulus attend quelques minutes avant d'aller rejoindre son repère.

\- Parce qu'elle croit que c'est facile de leur dire non ? Dit-il pour lui-même. Et Voldemort, lui non plus n'aime pas qu'on le contredise. Comme si j'avais le choix. Comme si quelqu'un me laissait faire ce que je veux de de ma vie. Et cette Gryffondor. Elle vit dans son monde où tout est facile.

Regulus, qui était perdu dans son monologue, ne se rend compte que maintenant qu'il y a un chien assis en face de lui qui le fixe.

\- Euh, salut toi.

Patmol s'avance et s'assoie juste en face de son frère et penche la tête sur le côté en sortant sa langue.

Regulus sourit et approche sa tête de la truffe du chien. Patmol ne peut pas s'en empêcher et lèche la moitié du visage de frère, ce qui après quelques réflexions est dégoûtant.

\- Beurk, Sirius c'est baveux et sale.

Sirius se retransforme, étonné que son frère est découvert que c'était lui. Peut-être que tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Il s'assoie à côté du Serpentard.

\- Comment as-tu su ?

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas ouvert un livre sur la _noble_ et ancienne famille Black.

\- Non j'ai toujours détesté ça, même quand Grand-père me forçait.

\- Tu n'es pas le premier animagus de notre famille et pas le premier chien, ou Sinistros selon les superstitieux.

\- Génial, moi qui étais fier de ma forme.

\- Elle reste cool.

\- Je peux t'apprendre… Enfin si tu veux.

Regulus tourne la tête étonné vers lui. Il ne doute pas de la sincérité de son frère. Sirius a toujours été ainsi.

\- Et comment feras-tu ?

\- Déjà, je vais avoir une explication avec ceux qui t'ont fait ça, ensuite, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que tu ne sois plus confronter à ce genre de problème quel qu'il soit.

\- Ton amie ne t'a pas parlé ?

\- Mon amie, ce n'est plus cette Gryffondor ?

Regulus rougit.

\- Elle peut être horripilante.

Sirius hausse un sourcil.

\- Elle m'a enfermé dans la volière pour parler.

\- Il y a pire que d'être enfermé avec une jolie fille, tu ne crois pas.

\- Oui, dit-il les joues légèrement rouge, mais c'est la tienne.

C'est au tour de Sirius d'avoir les joues rouges. Il est rare que Regulus s'exprime si clairement surtout sur un sujet délicat.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dit Sirius en pensant au comportement distant d'Hermione toute la journée. Peut-être regrette-t-elle leur baiser. Peut-être s'est-elle rendue compte qu'elle voulait juste être son amie ?

\- Je ne pense pas que Lord et Lady Black aient offert un tel présent à une femme qui ne t'est pas destiné.

\- Tu les as vu ?

\- L'ensemble des vingt-huit sacrée l'a vu. Mais elle ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, conclut le cadet des Black.

\- Non.

\- Tu devrais lui dire.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande timidement Regulus.

\- On s'est embrassés.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois...

Regulus regarde son frère qui est gêné, autant qu'il peut l'être.

\- Si ? Oh, on pensait que ça faisait longtemps que vous aviez passé cette étape.

\- On ?

\- A peu près l'ensemble de Poudlard.

Sirius se laisse tomber au sol, étonné de la passion des adolescents pour la vie sentimentale des autres. C'est là qu'il se souvient qu'il a été adulte et qu'il pense parfois différemment des autres élèves.

\- Le truc c'est que je ne sais pas si elle a apprécié.

\- Je ne suis pas expert en relation, mais elle n'aime pas en parler et apparemment vous avez besoin… Puis, tu es un Gryffondor oui ou non ?

Sirius se redresse brusquement et prend rapidement son frère dans ses bras.

\- Merci. Les confidences entres frères m'ont manqué.

OoO

Le lendemain Albus entre dans son bureau, il y voit un hibou endormi sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Il fait venir des biscuits et de l'eau pour l'animal qui doit être là depuis un bon moment.

Albus n'est pas étonné d'y trouvé un paquet avec une lettre.

\- Qu'avons-nous là ?

Albus jette ses sorts habituels et comme d'habitude, il n'est pas piégé mais il vaut mieux être prudent. Le directeur sent que quelque chose se prépare, ce n'est pas le moment de faire une erreur.

Doucement, il déballe le paquet pour y trouver un journal avec le nom d'une personne qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier. Bizarrement, il est plus intrigué par la lettre et tous les mystères de son expéditeur et une nouvelle fois, il n'est pas déçu.

 _Vu ce que cet objet d'apparence banal peut faire, je vous conseille de le détruire le plus rapidement possible sans chercher à assouvir votre curiosité._

Mais Albus bien déterminer à savoir qui lui envoie ces objets fait des tests sur le parchemin. Cette fois, contrairement aux autres, il voit des phrases apparaître de plus en plus lisiblement.

 _S'il vous plaît n'écrivez pas dedans, je n'ai aucune envie de combattre un basilic. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire._

\- Basilic ? Qu'as-tu fait Tom, soupire le directeur.

Albus baisse les yeux sur le parchemin qui laisse apparaître un autre texte :

 _Je suis persuadée que vous avez déjà vu ce journal et que vous connaissez parfaitement son propriétaire._

 _J'espère que vous n'aurez pas la mauvaise idée de lui rendre, cela pourrait rendre nos actions_ _passées_ _inutiles._

 _Et, connaissant votre curiosité, je vous demanderai de ne pas l'assouvir. Vos réponses viendront un autre jour._

 _Vous savez quoi en faire._

Qui que soit la personne qui lui envoie ces colis, elle a une connaissance du directeur et de Tom impressionnante. Albus se dit qu'il est heureux que cette personne soit dans son camp. Et qu'il va suivre les conseils de cette inconnue. Il a hâte de parler de cette histoire à Maugrey.

\- La vie est intéressante Fumesec, tu ne trouves pas ?

OoO

Le directeur n'est pas le seul à recevoir une lettre ce matin. C'est fébrile que Sirius ouvre la lettre de son grand-père.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre...**


	37. Réconcilliation

**Beta : DrayMione Potter-Malfoy**

 **OoO**

 _Le directeur n'est pas le seul à recevoir une lettre ce matin. C'est fébrile que Sirius ouvre la lettre de son grand-père._

\- Un problème ? Demande James.

\- Non, Grand-père me propose un déjeuner le week-end prochain. Durant la sortie à Pré-au-lard.

\- Pour toi ce n'est pas un problème ? Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? demande Remus.

James et Sirius se jettent un regard, aucun des d'eux n'a parlé de Lord Black qui les a surpris lors du mariage. Hermione et Remus se doutent que quelque chose n'est pas normal. Hermione sait que les secrets ne sont pas une bonne chose au sein du groupe, surtout de CE groupe. Hermione jette un regard au loup-garou pour qu'il les questionne.

\- Et si vous nous expliquiez, dit Remus.

\- Hermione, viens avec moi, supplie Sirius, ignorant le loup-garou.

\- Je ne suis pas invitée, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

\- On s'en moque, dit-il comme un enfant capricieux.

\- Je viens que si ton grand-père est d'accord.

Sirius déchire un morceau de parchemin et demande si Hermione peut venir. Le hibou, après avoir piqué un morceau de nourriture et bu dans le verre de Sirius, s'envole avec sa réponse.

Durant la journée, et comme la veille, Sirius et Hermione sont distants, le conseil de Regulus tourne dans la tête de son frère, mais il ne sait pas comment l'aborder, vu qu'à chaque fois qu'il essaye de parler de choses banales, la jeune femme arrive habilement à se détourner de lui.

C'est en fin de journée de James et Remus vont essayer d'aider sans le savoir.

\- Nous avons un plan, commence James.

Hermione le regarde, étonnée.

\- Tu sais, pour ce que nous cherchons.

\- Allons dans un endroit plus discret, rajoute Remus qui regarde les élèves autour d'eux.

Remus les emmène dans un couloir peu utilisé, vers une salle de cours tout aussi peu fréquentée.

\- Dis donc, Moony, comment connais-tu cet endroit, demande espiègle Sirius.

\- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais dans le placard avec Eleanor ? Réplique Remus.

Hermione tourne la tête vers Sirius, étonnée qu'il soit allé faire le joli cœur auprès d'autres filles. Elle ne doute pas que dans son autre jeunesse, il ait visité tous les placards du château, mais avec tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, elle aurait pensé qu'il était plus sage et plus mature.

\- Sûrement la même chose que toi, quelques mois plus tard, répond au tac au tac Sirius.

\- Franchement, je ne comprends pas comment vous avez fait pour sortir avec cette…

\- Serpentard ? Propose Remus.

\- Croqueuse d'homme ? Rajoute Sirius.

L'ancien prisonnier voit qu'Hermione n'est pas bien, encore moins que d'habitude.

\- Mais c'était l'année dernière, nous sommes des hommes différents maintenant, complète Sirius l'air de rien.

Même si Hermione essaye de ne pas le montrer, elle est rassurée.

\- Nous y sommes.

Remus et James laissent entrer leurs amis et ferment la porte rapidement, les enfermant à l'intérieur l'aide de sortilèges.

Hermione regarde Sirius pour la première fois depuis leur baiser. Elle peut voir qu'il veut lui parler, mais reste silencieux. Et pour une fois, elle ne veut pas savoir ce qui se passe. Une grande première pour la jeune femme avide de connaissances et de réponses.

\- Y es-tu pour quelque chose ?

\- Non.

Sirius a rapidement pensé qu'il pourrait lui parler, mais Hermione a d'autres plans. Depuis toujours, elle déteste être acculée et encore plus depuis la guerre à chaque fois cela s'est mal fini pour elle.

-Oh par Merlin, Sirius, nous sommes enfermés, dit théâtralement la jeune femme oubliant ses sombres pensées.

Deux options s'offrent à lui, soit la confronter, soit entrer dans son jeu. Et il n'est pas sûr de gagner, Hermione est devenue beaucoup trop maraudeur pour la confronter.

\- Oh, mais qu'allons-nous pouvoir faire, répond Sirius sur le même ton, entrant de ce fait dans son jeu, ne pensant pas que ça ira bien loin.

Sirius n'abandonne pas, il trouvera le moment pour lui parler mais ce n'est pas celui-là. Finalement, il n'est peut-être pas si Gryffondor que cela.

Remus et James, qui sont derrière la porte à écouter, se disent que finalement leur plan n'est peut-être pas aussi bien qu'ils le pensaient.

\- Et si on faisait exploser la porte, propose Sirius toujours sur le même ton.

James et Remus se reculent précipitamment sachant que Sirius en est tout à fait capable mais ne renoncent pas pour autant à les relâcher, ce dont Hermione est consciente, il faut frapper fort.

\- Ou alors, fais-moi un bébé là, tout de suite, répond Hermione dramatique et énamourée, le rouges aux joues, mais amusée. Elle est déjà dans les ennuis avec leur baiser, autant continuer dans cette lancée. De toute façon, rien ne se passe comme elle se l'était imaginé.

Les trois maraudeurs sont étonnés que leur amie ait osé dire une phrase si intime. Ils ne savent pas que pour son époque, ce n'est pas quelque chose de bizarre, ni déplacé.

Une seconde plus tard, Remus et James ouvrent la porte ne voulant qu'ils se passent ce genre de chose. Se bécoter oui, mais aller plus loin, non. En voyant Sirius et Hermione chacun dans un coin de la salle, ils se rendent compte qu'ils se sont fait avoir.

Hermione sort de la pièce toute contente, mais sans le montrer, très gênée des propos qu'elle a tenu. Après tout, elle n'est pas comme le reste des élèves de son époque.

\- Redoutable, commente Moony.

\- Ouais… Allons manger.

\- Je vous rejoins, dit Sirius, toujours assis sur une table poussiéreuse.

Ses deux amis sont étonnés, mais Moony comprend vite avec son odorat développé. Patmol a sa propre odeur, mais elle varie en fonction de ses émotions et là…

Remus ne peut que rigoler fortement.

\- La ferme Moony, sinon je te découpe.

Son ami redouble ses rires, Patmol gronde sans aucun effet sur lui, mais cela permet de régler son petit problème. Quelle idée a eu Hermione de dire ce genre de phrase aussi…

\- Foutu corps d'adolescent.

OoO

\- Tu sais Patmol qu'on t'adore, commence James.

\- Mais si tu éloignes Hermione, on te rase sous ton autre forme, dit Remus d'un ton sérieux et froid.

Même s'il a connu Azkaban, Remus fait presque aussi froid dans le dos que les détraqueurs.

\- Dis Moony, as-tu pensé à devenir gardien à Azkaban ?

Remus lui envoie son oreiller dans le visage.

\- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, va donc réparer tes bêtises (les tiennes).

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- Si, dirent les deux en cœur.

Même s'il n'est pas pressé d'aller la voir - de peur que les choses se passent mal et de tout gâcher entre eux – discuter leur fera du bien à tous les deux. Il descend dans la salle commune mais ne la voit pas. Lily lui dit qu'elle dans leur chambre. Voilà un problème. Il sait qu'aucun garçon ne peut entrer, mais peut-être que…

Il trouve un coin discret et se transforme en chien, espérant que son plan va marcher (marche). Et c'est très étonné qu'il se retrouve dans le couloir du dortoir des filles. Il ne reste qu'à trouver la bonne chambre. En suivant son flair, il se retrouve devant la bonne chambre et la chance doit être avec lui, car la porte n'est pas loquetée (fermée à clé). De son museau, il pousse la porte et entre prudemment dans la pièce. Hermione est concentrée sur son devoir, assise à son bureau, dos à la porte.

Sirius voudrait faire le tour de la pièce mais se retient et va s'asseoir à côté du lit de son amie. Il se demande combien de temps elle allait mettre pour se rendre compte qu'il était là, en espérant qu'elle ne tarde pas trop, parce que si Lily arrive, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

Hermione sent un courant d'air dans son dos, et tourne la tête vers la porte. D'un coup de baguette, la porte est fermée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle boucle son devoir. Lorsqu'elle se retourne, elle sursaute en voyant un chien couché sur le sol, somnolent.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se lève et le rejoint sur le sol. Ils restent dans un silence calme, jusqu'à ce que Sirius redevienne humain.

\- Tu n'es pas étonnée de me voir là.

Hermione tourne la tête et le fixe avant de se mettre à sourire.

\- Toi si, sourit-elle. Franchement, je pensais que tu le savais mais que tu étais également un gentleman.

\- C'est une sacrée faille dans les défenses.

\- Pas tant que ça, très peu d'élèves sont capables de faire ce que vous avez réussi. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que vous avez loupé la page où il est écrit qu'il faut être un sorcier accompli avant de se lancer dans cette magie.

\- Preuve que ça n'a pas été une page importante.

\- Ou alors que Merlin est avec vous et que vous êtes nés sous une bonne étoile.

\- Tout le monde sait que l'étoile Sirius est la meilleure.

\- Vraiment ? Demande Hermione en le fixant sceptique.

\- Vraiment. Ce qu'on fait de nos vies ne dépend que de nous.

Hermione médite ses paroles qui, au final, sonnent bien en elle.

\- Pourquoi m'évites-tu ?

La jeune femme ferme les yeux et essaye de ne pas rougir en vain. Sirius, cette fois, ne va pas se démonter, prend sa main.

\- Je ne pense pas embrasser si mal, plaisante-t-il.

\- Idiot, dit-elle les yeux toujours fermés. Tu sais que ce n'est pas la raison, dit-elle cette fois en le fixant.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer que j'ai peur ?

Sirius ouvre la bouche et la referme. Il se dit que non, qu'Hermione ne peut (pouvait) pas avoir peur. Pas de ça, en tout cas.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- De tout gâcher… De l'avenir… Depuis des années, avec la guerre, je ne me voyais pas de futur, pas d'avenir et encore moins un où je serai heureuse et amoureuse… Depuis que je suis là, les choses ont changé et même si je suis bien avec ça, et bien... dit-elle avec un geste de la main avant de hausser les épaules.

Sirius, qui n'avait pas lâché sa main, caresse le dos de sa main pour essayer de la réconforter, tout en comprenant son point de vue. Elle est à l'aise à cette époque, il lui arrive d'oublier qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie et toutes les tragédies qu'elle a vécu à un si jeune âge.

\- J'oublie parfois que tu as été au cœur de la guerre.

\- Dans ce monde, cela m'arrive aussi… dit-elle en le fixant. Mais…

\- Mais tu as peur que tout cela te soit enlevé, dit-il sombre. Il m'arrive aussi d'y penser, mais je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur, j'ai encore plus à perdre cette fois.

Hermione rougit et concurrence la couleur des Gryffondors.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira bien, mais, il caresse le bracelet qu'il lui a offert, je te promets qu'on fera tout pour être heureux.

Cette fois, Hermione a les larmes aux yeux, sachant que Sirius ne dit rien qu'il ne pense pas.

\- Merci, dit-elle émue.

Alors que leurs visages se rapprochent, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Lily et Mary, la seconde suivante, Sirius est de nouveau un chien et caché de l'autre côté du lit, caché.

\- Hermione, que fais-tu au sol ? demande Lily.

\- Je regarde le monde sous un autre angle.

\- Lily aussi en aurait besoin, dit Mary d'un ton sec.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien. Je vais prendre ma douche.

Lily prend ses affaires et s'en va en claquant la porte. Hermione se tourne vers Mary, essayant de s'investir dans la vie de la rousse.

\- Rogue a essayé de lui parler mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Parfois elle peut-être…

\- Butée, têtue ?

\- Oui, soupire son amie.

\- Mais au final, elle se rend compte qu'écouter les autres peut être une bonne chose ?

\- C'est ça… Moi aussi, je vais prendre ma douche, je suis épuisée. Enfin, Lily m'épuise.

Une fois Mary partie, Hermione en profite pour faire sortir Sirius de sa chambre qui rejoint la sienne sans encombre.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**


	38. Journée ordinaire

**Beta : Dray Mione Potter-Malfoy**

 **OoO**

 _\- Mais au final, elle se rend compte qu'écouter les autres peut-être une bonne chose ?_

 _\- C'est ça… Moi aussi je vais prendre ma douche, je suis épuisée. Enfin Lily m'épuise._

 _Une fois Mary partie, Hermione en profite pour faire sortir Sirius de sa chambre qui rejoint la sienne sans encombre._

OoO

Hermione se promène dans le parc pour profiter des premières chaleurs de l'année et de profiter de la paix que Poudlard procure. Dans quelques mois, elle devra se plonger dans la vraie vie et envisager sérieusement son avenir.

Avenir. Voilà quelque chose de nouveau. Elle avait été honnête avec Sirius dans sa chambre, elle n'avait jamais envisagé concrètement de futur. Bien sûr, elle avait des rêves, des envies de carrières, mais c'était resté des idées, des projets quand ils avaient des jours plus joyeux que les autres.

Harry se voyait auror. Hermione ne pensait pas que c'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire, mais plutôt ce qui était attendu pour lui, après tout, il avait fait leur job depuis des années. Ron voulait être joueur de Quidditch et Hermione, elle, rêvait de changer les choses pour les elfes, les loups-garous et quoi qu'en dise les gens, les nés moldus.

Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées à l'appel de son nom. Elle tourne la tête pour voir Mary faire des grands gestes.

Bien qu'elle aime sa solitude, elle doit aussi s'ouvrir aux autres et pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle commence à apprécier les filles, qui sont loin de ressembler à Parvati et Lavande. Même si Mary est curieuse et parfois indélicate, ses intentions ne sont pas mauvaises et n'a pas la critique facile.

Hermione s'assoie au milieu du groupe.

\- De qui rêvais-tu ? Demande Mary, curieuse.

\- Mary, râle Lily pour la forme.

Hermione voit que Lily est de nouveau contrariée, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. La rousse n'apprécie pas d'être acculée. Finalement, elles ont plein de points en commun, ce qui peut être une bonne chose ou alors faire des étincelles, ce qui est le cas jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Je pensais à mon avenir.

\- Comme nous toutes, dit Alice d'un ton doux.

Hermione aime bien Alice, elle y retrouve Neville, que ça soit dans son caractère ou dans ses gestes.

\- Tu peux parler toi, tu es fiancée au futur Lord Londubat, dit Mary.

\- Et ? Je ne compte pas rester à la maison, faire des enfants et sourire comme une potiche, dit Alice d'un ton sec.

\- Que veux-tu faire ? Demande Hermione, qui au final n'a pas beaucoup parlé avec la future mère de Neville, à part durant les soirées d'études.

\- J'aime bien l'idée d'être auror.

\- C'est un bon choix de carrière, dit Hermione, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle voudrait lui empêcher tout métier à risque, comme pour Franck et les Maraudeurs.

\- Ah, tu trouves ? Demande Alice étonnée. Lorsque j'en parle, on me dit que c'est métier difficile pour une femme, que je devrais faire quelque chose de plus tranquille, moins risqué.

Hermione grimace, oubliant qu'à cette époque certaines choses sont différentes.

\- C'est un métier difficile, certes, mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, eh bien accroche-toi et montre à tous ces mecs que les femmes sont aussi douées qu'eux.

\- Et toi, que veux-tu faire, demande Lily.

\- Ah, c'est une bonne question. Je veux aider les autres, faire changer les choses, mais je ne sais pas encore comment. Et vous ?

\- Travailler aux magasins de mes parents, répond Mary.

Hermione ne se souvient pas d'une Mary de son passé, et elle n'est pas sûre de l'avoir croisé.

\- Professeur de Sortilège, répond Lily. J'aimais l'idée d'être guérisseuse mais, j'aime enseigner.

\- Tu feras une super prof, dit Mary. Tu m'aides beaucoup.

La discussion part sur des sujets plus légers, mais Hermione ne perd pas ses réflexes et regarde autour d'elle. Et régulièrement, elle y voit Severus qui traîne pas très discrètement non loin du groupe de filles.

\- Non pas que je veuille casser l'ambiance, mais que s'est-il passé avec Severus ? Il erre comme une âme en peine.

Plus personne ne parle, mais Hermione ne se dégonfle pas et fixe Lily qu'elle sait responsable.

\- Severus est un idiot.

\- Comme beaucoup de garçons de son âge, non ?

Lily ne trouve rien à dire à cette logique, mais fait sourire Mary et Alice.

\- Pourquoi ne pas accepter de lui parler, demande Hermione.

\- Je n'ai rien à lui dire, dit la rousse d'un ton sec.

\- Même s'il veut te faire des excuses ?

\- Ce qu'il a dit est impardonnable.

\- Même s'il est réellement désolé ? Rajoute Alice.

\- Oui, dit Lily moins ferme.

\- Tu connais sa vie mieux que quiconque, tu ne penses pas que sa colère a eu un impact sur ses mots ? Rajoute Hermione. Et tu sais que ce qu'il a subi n'est nullement de sa faute.

Hermione et Alice voient que Lily est acculée mais pas prête à se rendre.

\- Ça se voit que personne ne t'a traité de sang de bourbe !

\- Lily, s'exclame Alice.

Lily regrette ses mots lorsqu'elle voit le regard déchiré d'Hermione. Quant à la brune, elle souffle un bon coup et soulève sa manche. Elle enlève le glamour et montre sa cicatrice. Lily, Mary et Alice regardent son bras.

\- Oh mon dieu, Hermione qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui. Pour ton information, la première fois que l'on m'a insulté j'étais en deuxième année. Sois assurée que depuis, je l'ai entendu régulièrement et à chaque fois que je regarde mon bras, je le vois… Alors que toi, tu boudes parce que ton _ami_ ne le pensait pas ? Si tu veux, on peut échanger, dit Hermione plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais les ressentiments pour tout ce qu'elle a vécu ne sont pas si cicatrisés que ça.

Alice, qui ne connaît pas trop Hermione, se demandait quand Lily allait gagner leur joute verbale, parce que la rousse est une experte en la matière, mais finalement c'est Hermione qui gagne et en beauté, ce qui ne fait pas de mal à son amie.

\- Je vous demanderai de garder ce que vous avez vu pour vous, s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien sûr, dit Alice.

\- Oui, dit Lily d'une voix plus timide.

\- Merci.

Hermione les laisse, elle a besoin d'être un peu seule. Voir sa cicatrice la ramène un an en arrière avec les mauvais souvenirs qui accompagnent cette période.

\- Hermione est l'une des meilleures élèves en Défense, je ne veux même pas imaginer comment ils ont fait pour lui faire ça, dit-Lily.

\- Peut-être que c'est après qu'elle a appris à se battre.

\- Non, j'ai entendu les maraudeurs en parler, selon Sirius, Hermione a toujours été redoutable avec une baguette, dit Mary qui a été choquée de la révélation d'Hermione.

Lorsqu'Hermione était arrivée, Mary ne l'avait pas aimé, la trouvait distante, prenant les gens de haut, détachée des autres et surtout elle a tout de suite été proche de Sirius. Bien que maintenant Mary soit passée à autre chose, elle n'avait pas aimé que la nouvelle ait mis le grappin sur l'un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard.

En apprenant à la connaître, elle commençait à comprendre qu'Hermione avait eu un passé compliqué et apparemment douloureux.

\- Hormis la révélation choc d'Hermione, elle a raison… Je ne dis pas de lui pardonner et que vous redeveniez amis, mais l'écouter ne coûte rien.

\- Et s'il recommence ?

\- Tu lui mets ton pied dans les parties et tu passes à autre chose, dit Alice ferme.

\- Dans les bras d'un Gryffondor, par exemple, rajoute Mary.

Lily rougit malgré elle. Elle voudrait toujours détester James- il lui arrive parfois de regretter les mots durs qu'elle lui avait dit en fin de sixième année – elle voudrait qu'il n'ait pas changé, ça serait plus facile de ne pas l'apprécier, mais oui, il est plus mature, il a un peu changé et elle ne l'apprécie que plus, bien qu'elle fasse tout pour se convaincre que ce n'est pas le cas. Que se passerait-il si elle décide de baisser sa garde et qu'il lui briserait le cœur ? Le supporterait-elle ? Elle n'en est pas sûr et c'est ce qui la terrifie.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- C'est ça à d'autres. Parce que je ne suis pas la seule à voir les regards que tu jettes à Potter.

\- Potter est un idiot.

\- C'est ça ton argument ? Demande Alice. James est élève brillant, et je trouve que les maraudeurs se sont calmés. Ce n'est pas ce que tu lui reprochais ?

Devant la mine de Lily, Alice sut qu'elle avait visé juste.

\- Mouais. On verra.

OoO

\- Décidément vous êtes doué pour trouver des coins reculés, grommelle le Serpentard.

Après avoir essuyer une larme, Hermione se retourne vers « l'intrus ».

\- Dit le Serpentard qui a sa salle commune au fond des cachots.

\- Je ne suis pas étonné que tu saches où elle se trouve. Par contre, je le saurai si tu me dis que tu y es déjà entré.

\- Non, mais à ce qu'il paraît la vue du lac y est superbe.

Le Serpentard secoue la tête, mais s'assoie quand même en face de la jeune femme. Il ne commente pas le fait que ses yeux sont légèrement rouges. Après tout, il se moque des déboires de la Gryffondor…

\- Que fais-tu dans la forêt interdite ? Demande-t-il pour éviter de lui demander qui l'a fait pleurer.

\- Et toi ? Réplique-t-elle au tac au tac.

\- Voyons, les Serpentard sont des êtres sombres, nous aimons ce genre d'endroit.

Hermione hausse un sourcil.

\- Tu aimes les araignées géantes ? Ou les centaures furieux ? Ou les corbeaux qui te scrutent attendant que tu tombes dans un trou pour te manger vivant ? Vous êtes quand même un peu spéciaux… A moins que ce soit pour voir une licorne ? … Ah oui, je pense que secrètement tu veux lui faire un câlin…

Le Serpentard, nullement vexé, lui jette gentiment un morceau de bois, faisant rire la jeune femme. Mais il observe différemment la jeune femme. Il est rusé et sait décrypter les gens et cette fille cache des choses, comme si elle connaissait Poudlard avant de venir ou qu'elle y avait passé des années.

\- Ce ne sont que des légendes.

\- Ah bon ? En es-tu sûr ? L'histoire de Poudlard dit qu'il y a des centaines de créatures, qui, à la création de Poudlard, devaient protéger les élèves.

\- Ou alors tu as suivi les Maraudeurs durant leurs sorties nocturnes.

\- Ou alors je suis partie seule.

\- Non, tu n'es pas du genre à te jette dans les ennuis, tu es plutôt celle qui sauve tout le monde.

Hermione hausse un sourcil, étonnée de sa perspicacité, mais ne commente pas, cela pourrait devenir risqué. À la place, elle ferme les yeux et profite du calme de cet endroit. Ils restent quelques minutes en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un corbeau croasse et fasse sursauter le vert et argent.

Pour se donner contenance, il se racle la gorge et remercie silencieusement Hermione de ne faire aucun commentaire.

\- Mon frère et ma belle-sœur font pression sur moi pour que j'en découvre plus sur toi.

Hermione ouvre les yeux et le fixe.

\- Très Gryffondor comme comportement.

\- Pas très subtil, mais je commence à te connaître et je ne pense te soutirer des informations, sauf ce que tu veux me donner.

\- A quel point es-tu en mauvaise posture ? Demande très sérieusement Hermione en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Jusqu'à la fin de Poudlard, je dirais que je peux tenir.

Hermione se frotte le visage, perdue dans un conflit interne. Bien sûr qu'elle veut aider un adolescent qui pour le moment n'adhère pas à Voldemort mais qui plus tard, sera l'un des partisans les plus redoutables. Et le problème c'est qu'elle ne sait rien du passé de Rabastan. Quand a-t-il rejoint Voldemort ? L'a-t-il fait de son plein gré ? Ou a-t-il fini par aimer ça ? A moins qu'il ait cette noirceur au fond de lui et que quoi qu'elle fasse son destin est déjà écrit ?

\- Que veulent-ils savoir ?

\- Tes points faibles. Un détail sur lequel ils pourraient faire pression.

\- C'est pour eux ou pour le fou de « maitre ».

\- Tu n'as pas peur de lui ?

\- Si, il me terrifie, mais je ne laisserai pas ma peur me dicter ma vie et encore cet être qui s'autoproclame Lord.

\- Il est un Lord, affirme-t-il.

Hermione réfléchit à la façon dont elle va tourner sa réponse.

\- OK. Je ne suis pas la plus experte dans ce domaine, mais pour être un Lord sorcier, ne faut-il pas faire partie des vingt-huit sacrées ? À moins que ça soit le cas ? Ou alors il fait partie d'une famille étrangère ? Avez-vous fait des recherches sur sa famille ? Sur qui il est vraiment ?

Hermione voudrait pousser plus loin, mais elle sait que sa curiosité est piquée et vu qu'il est « ami » avec Severus, elle espère qu'il lui fera part de ses découvertes. Et s'il faut, elle les mettra sur la bonne piste.

Rabastan ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'un mot ne sorte.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas dire quelque chose que cela va être vrai et qu'importe le nombre de fois où tu le répètes.

\- Tu adores nous dire ça.

\- Si vous reteniez la leçon, je n'aurai pas besoin de le répéter…

\- Il est l'héritier de Serpentard.

\- Oui, mais être un héritier des fondateurs et être Lord sont deux choses différentes. Il n'est fait mention nulle part dans l'histoire des sorciers que les fondateurs ou leurs descendants étaient des Lord ou Lady.

Pour une raison inconnue, Rabastan cherche à argumenter, mais il ne trouve pas de réponse. Ce n'est pas non plus pour les idées du Lord, les sang-pur ont déjà une majorité de pouvoir sur le monde, et bien qu'avant il y réfléchissait, les nés-moldus ne sont pas une tare, ni un problème qui doit être éradiqué. Le débat sur ce sujet qu'ils ont eu en cours l'a fait réfléchir. Débat initié par Hermione qui a habilement détourné la conversation durant le cours du professeur Binns.

\- Je persiste, tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard.

\- Le choixpeau a hésité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il l'a décidé ?

Inconsciemment Hermione touche son bracelet. Sirius, bien évidement. Rabastan ne pensait pas que le Choixpeau pouvait être sentimental, à moins qu'il y ait de nouveau, une raison mystérieuse.

\- Par Merlin, que faites-vous là ? Grommelle Severus, de sa bonne humeur habituelle.

\- J'aurai pensé que tu aimerais cet endroit, dit Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un futur mage noir en puissance ? Dit-il les dents serrées.

\- Non parce qu'il y a des ingrédients rares pour potions… Et Rabastan a déjà avoué qu'il voulait faire un câlin à une licorne. Je crois que vous vous cacher derrière des airs de méchants pour cacher votre cœur tendre.

\- OK Granger, il y avait quoi dans ton jus de citrouille ce matin ?

\- Comment sais-tu que je bois du jus de citrouille ? Dit-elle les yeux plissés avant de rire devant la tête des Serpentards.

Voyant que Rabastan ne compte pas bouger, Severus s'installe à son tour sur le sol.

\- C'est étonnant de ne pas te voir sans ta cour.

\- Ma cour ?

\- Les Maraudeurs.

\- Sirius déjeune avec Lord Black et j'avais besoin d'être seule. J'oublie parfois qu'avoir de la compagnie remonte aussi le moral.

\- Même si c'est nous.

\- Oui. Et contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, vous êtes de bonne compagnie.

\- Tu es la seule à le penser, dit Severus étonné. Jamais il n'a entendu être de bonne compagnie, sauf peut-être Lily, mais elle ne l'a jamais exprimé clairement.

Severus regarde l'endroit où ils se trouvent. C'est une mini clairière, entourée de bois sombre. Il s'est déjà aventuré en lisière de forêt interdite, mais il n'avait jamais osé aller aussi loin.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, les araignées géantes ne viennent jamais aussi près.

\- Granger, arrête de parler de ses bestioles, grimace Rabastan.

\- Tu préfères que je te parle du Basilic qui dort dans le château ?

\- Granger, tu es flippante et s'il y avait un Basilic, on le saurait.

\- SI ça te permet de dormir sur tes deux oreilles, alors je vais te laisser y croire…

Severus, voyant qu'Hermione va continuer de tourmenter son « ami », change de sujet.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il y a des ingrédients de potions ?

\- Je sais qu'il y a un champignon qui pousse sur un arbre rare, arbre présent dans la forêt, il y a aussi l'écorce de ce même arbre, des baies, des plantes.

\- Tu es allée en chercher pour ton expérience.

\- J'avais effectivement besoin de quelques ingrédients présents dans cette forêt.

\- Le professeur Slughorn n'a pas voulu me dire ce que tu avais inventé.

\- Qui te dit que je lui ai dit.

\- Il t'enverrait des lettres à longueur de journée si ce n'était pas le cas.

Hermione grimace.

\- Oui je lui ai dit lorsque je me suis assurée qu'elle marche. Il veut me mettre en contact avec quelques-unes de ses connaissances pour la commercialiser. J'ai leurs noms, je verrai comment les choses vont se passer après Poudlard.

\- C'est une bonne opportunité.

\- On verra.

\- Et quelle potion s'est ? Questionne Severus.

\- Une potion que tu aurais pu inventer.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui toi, le plus doué en potion depuis plusieurs décennies.

\- Hermione ! crie James en arrivant dans la clairière.

\- Te voilà, on te cherchait partout, dit calmement Remus, qui contrairement à son ami, à sa baguette rangée.

Hermione se lève pour se mettre debout devant son ami, prêt à attaquer si les Serpentards bougent.

\- James, regarde-moi. Voilà. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire.

\- Mais…

\- Chut. Regarde-moi. Inspire. Expire.

Il le fait plusieurs fois, pendant qu'Hermione lui retire sa baguette des mains.

\- Ça y est, tu es calmé ?

\- Tu me le dirais si tu avais des problèmes ?

\- Oui. Je te préviendrai et te laisserai sortir l'épée de Gryffondor du Choixpeau pour aller pourfendre les méchants.

\- Ça ne te réussit pas d'avoir Sirius loin de toi, s'amuse Remus.

Hermione entraîne les Gryffondors vers le château avant de s'arrêter.

-Oh Rabastan, tu peux leur dire que tous mes amis sont morts de la main de leurs partisans étrangers, que c'est un sujet toujours délicat. J'adorai que tu dises à ton frère et à ta belle-sœur qu'à notre prochaine rencontre, je les tuerai.

Hermione fait un sourire sombre avant d'emboîter le pas à James et Remus.

\- Pourquoi cette fille me fait presque autant flipper que Lord Voldemort ?

\- Parce qu'elle est aussi déterminée que lui, répond Severus.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'ont fait Bellatrix et Rodolphus pour que tu veuilles les supprimer ?

Il y a tellement de chose à dire sur leur cruauté, mais rien qu'elle ne peut dire et qu'ils n'ont pas encore commis.

\- A ton avis, qui m'a attaqué durant mon voyage pour Poudlard ?

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**


	39. Déjeuner

_**Beta : Dray Mione Potter-Malfoy**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que t'ont fait Bellatrix et Rodolphus pour que tu veuilles les supprimer ?**_

 _ **Il y a tellement de choses à dire sur leur cruauté, mais rien qu'elle ne peut (puisse) dire et qu'ils n'ont pas encore commis.**_

 _ **\- A ton avis, qui m'a attaqué durant mon voyage pour Poudlard ?**_

 **OoO**

\- Je ne sais pas si cette fille est complètement folle ou brillante, commente Severus.

\- Parfois les deux vont de pair. Mais si jamais je dis cela à ma famille, c'est moi qui vais subir les conséquences de ne pas l'avoir envoyée à l'infirmerie.

\- Voyons comment les choses évoluent, nous avons encore quelques mois de répit, dit Severus réfléchit (réfléchi ou réfléchissant ?).

\- Et après, que feras-tu ?

\- Je ne cache pas que l'idée de le rejoindre est séduisante et j'y ai réfléchi sérieusement, mais…

\- Granger fait réfléchir.

\- Ça, et la proportion de vantardise de Pettigrew à quelques avantages, grimace Severus.

\- Avantages ?

\- Il te montre réellement comment ça se passe et je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ce qu'il propose.

\- Mais peut-on dire non ?

OoO

Arcturus attend son petit-fils au Trois Balais pour lui faire prendre la cheminée et les emmener déjeuner à Londres. Il est hors de question qu'ils déjeunent dans cet endroit trop brillant. L'enjeu de ces futurs moments est trop important pour Lord Black.

Sirius est à l'heure, ce qui étonne son aîné qui connaît la proportion de Sirius à énerver. Bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment proche du Gryffondor, il a des échos de la famille et son héritier a changé pour (pendant) sa septième année. Il est plus mature, plus sérieux tout en gardant sa personnalité et c'est tant mieux, car Arcturus aime son indépendance et sa façon de penser.

\- Lord Black.

\- Sirius. Heureux de te voir.

Sirius acquiesce. Autant il est sûr pour plein de choses, mais là, avec son grand-père, c'est le flou complet. Il ne sait pas comment les choses vont se passer, ni si de bonnes choses vont se passer par la suite, ou si au contraire, l'avenir sera pire. Bien que quelque chose lui dît que ça ne sera pas le cas. Et il a retenu le conseil d'Hermione : de ne pas tout louper, volontairement.

C'est dans un silence relativement confortable qu'ils se rendent au restaurant. Sirius apprécie le Chemin de Traverse qui n'a pas encore subit les dégâts de la guerre.

\- C'est un très beau restaurant.

Sirius n'y était jamais rentré, hormis le fait qu'il n'avait pas les moyens, il trouvait ce genre d'endroit trop guindé, mais peut-être qu'un jour il y emmènera Hermione qui, pour une occasion, appréciera.

\- C'est le préféré de ta grand-mère. Ils font ses desserts préférés.

Les cartes arrivent, ils choisissent en silence. Sirius se retient de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. C'est à la moitié de son entrée qu'il se lance.

\- Pourquoi ce déjeuner ?

Arcturus sourit.

\- Je me demandais combien de temps tu tiendrais.

\- Ai-je échoué ?

\- Non. Tu es qui tu es et l'assumes, c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie.

\- Vous êtes venus m'étudier.

\- Sache que je n'approuve pas la décision de tes parents, mais même en tant que Lord, je n'ai aucun pouvoir là-dessus, concède Arcturus.

Le chef de famille doit lâcher quelques informations s'il ne veut pas que Sirius parte avant la fin de leur déjeuner. Il veut savoir pourquoi Sirius et James Potter fouillaient le Manoir Malfoy et ce qu'ils comptent faire de ce livre trop bien caché.

\- Leur décision a été une bonne chose pour mon bien être personnel. La seule chose que je regrette c'est que Regulus n'ait pas eu cette chance.

Arcturus est étonné de l'aveu de son descendant. Il ne pensait pas les frères proches et surtout il ne sait pas à quel point les enfants d'Orion ont eu une enfance chaotique.

Le déjeuner continue sur une conversation plus légère.

C'est en attendant le dessert que Sirius se lance. Il n'oublie pas que son grand-père pourrait les aider dans leur quête.

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, demande Sirius.

Arcturus est étonné de la franchise de son petit-fils. Il oublie parfois que son héritier est plus Gryffondor que Serpentard, ou alors il fréquente trop de personnes fourbes et oublie que tout le monde n'est pas manipulateur.

\- T'intéresses-tu à ton héritage ?

Avant, il aurait dit « non » sans la moindre hésitation, mais depuis son retour dans ce corps d'adolescent et surtout depuis qu'Hermione est là, il réfléchit autrement et se rend compte que tout n'est pas mauvais dans sa famille.

\- Parce que j'en ai un ? Demande Sirius provocateur.

Il sait que dans le futur, il hérite de tout, mais son passé est en train de changer.

Contre toute attente, Arcturus lâche un léger rire.

\- Ah Sirius, tu m'as toujours étonné.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

\- Comme quelque chose de bien.

Ils restent quelques minutes en silence, Le serveur arrive avec leur dessert. Ils commencent à manger. Sirius comprend pourquoi sa grand-mère aime cet endroit. Le dessert est délicieux.

\- Comment va ton amie, Miss Granger ?

\- Si vous l'aviez autorisé, vous auriez pu lui poser vous-même la question.

Arcturus ne s'offusque pas du ton de son petit-fils. Avec une autre personne de sa famille, il lui aurait rappelé qui il est, mais c'est ce qu'il attend de Sirius, il veut un futur Lord fort pour sa famille, il veut un homme qui ne se laisse pas faire et ne plie devant personne.

\- Quelles sont tes intentions envers cette jeune femme ?

Sirius pose ses couverts et réfléchit à la réponse qu'il va donner. Il pourrait jouer rusé, mais son cerveau ne fonctionne pas correctement face à son grand-père. C'est une nouveauté et il est un peu tendu d'être en face de lui. Après tout dans son passé, lorsqu'il a été renié, personne ne lui a parlé et encore moins poliment.

\- J'ai interrogé Regulus à son sujet et j'ai été étonné des mots qu'il a eu à son égard… Sois rassuré, ton cadet n'en pense que du bien.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonne Sirius.

\- Ton frère la trouve obtuse, mais je trouve que cela est une qualité.

\- Elle l'est, dit-il avec un sourire. Et oui, j'apprécie passer du temps en sa compagnie.

\- Bien.

Sirius attend d'être à la moitié de son dessert pour parler des boucles d'oreilles.

\- Bien. Pour quelles raisons ? Parce que vous avez décidé quelle serait ma future femme, ou bien parce que vous êtes heureux pour moi ?

Arcturus ne pensait pas que Sirius oserait être aussi direct sur ce sujet.

\- Peut-être est-elle promise à un autre Black, s'amuse Arcturus sans le montrer à Sirius.

Lord Black veut voir à quel point les nerfs de son héritier sont solides et il n'est pas déçu. Sirius lui fait lui son sourire le plus Serpentard possible et se détend.

\- Vous saviez que Regulus et moi essayons de passer du temps ensemble pour réparer les erreurs de nos géniteurs ? Oui vous le savez, rien ne vous échappe… J'admets bien volontiers qu'il est beaucoup plus renseigné sur les coutumes des Nobles et Anciennes Familles mais il m'a permis d'éclaircir un point qui me perturbait depuis les environs de Noël.

\- Et quel est ce point, demande-t-il impressionné par son éloquence et sa manipulation. Il l'a amené précisément où il voulait.

\- Ce dessert est délicieux, j'adore les glaces… Si jamais Hermione était promise à un autre homme, je pense que le reste de la famille Black vivra un enfer.

\- Est-ce une menace ?

\- Non, mais Hermione peut être très inventive lorsqu'il s'agit de tourmenter les autres. Et je l'y aiderais avec grand plaisir… Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce cas de figure n'arrivera jamais, conclut-il tranquillement.

Avant de se quitter, Arcturus conclut leur déjeuner :

\- Parce que nous sommes heureux pour toi.

Il lui serre l'épaule avec que les deux hommes ne se séparent. Sirius se dirige tranquillement vers la cheminée et avant de rejoindre Pré-au-Lard, il sort de sa poche la bague d'héritier. Décidément, son passé est bien chamboulé.

En rentrant au château, il fait tourner la bague dans ses doigts. Il se souvient qu'elle est apparu sur sa table de nuit, chez les Potter, quelques jours après Noël, après avoir réfléchit à l'implication du cadeau de ses grands-parents.

Mais c'est Regulus qui a clarifié les choses deux jours avant le déjeuner. Son frère lui a expliqué que la bague était apparu parce que la magie familiale l'avait senti prêt à endosser ce rôle, chose qui n'était pas arrivé dans son passé. Il aurait peut-être dû parce que lorsque le bijou est en contact avec sa peau, il sent cette puissante magie et n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que ça fait de la mettre.

Avant d'arriver au château, il la remet dans sa poche et jette un sort dessus. Il n'est pas prêt à en parler à ses amis, seul Regulus est au courant.

De son côté, Arcturus rentre au Square, se demande pourquoi Sirius est intéressé par le médaillon de Salazar. Mais peut-être y a-t-il une concordance entre cet objet et celui trouvé au Manoir Malfoy. Arcturus n'a pas eu le temps de voir ce qui était écrit sur la couverture du livre et ses recherches jusqu'à présent n'ont rien donné. Et il n'a pas trouvé le bon moment pour poser lui-même ses propres questions. Qu'importe, cela lui fera une bonne raison d'organiser un autre repas et cette fois, il conviera probablement Miss Granger.

En entrant dans cette maison qu'il déteste, il la trouve bien calme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé. Orion !

\- Père, vous ici.

\- Je dérange peut-être ? Dit-il en chef de famille.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Kreattur ! Le thé, dans le salon.

En entrant dans le salon, il voit les étagères dérangées, certains bibelots anciens sont même au sol (à même le sol). Arcturus regarde son fils et hausse un sourcil. Orion, d'un coup de baguette, remet tout en place.

\- Pour une femme née Black, j'aurais pensé qu'elle avait un peu plus de respect pour le nom qu'elle porte et les présents donnés par les anciens.

\- Elle cherche un…

\- AH AH ! JE L'AI ! ORION ! Crie—t-elle en entrant comme la folle qu'elle est dans le salon.

Arcturus assis sur le canapé, la regarde dédaigneusement avant d'être étonné et de voir l'objet de sa visite dans sa main. Heureusement son visage n'en montre rien.

\- Walburga, un thé ? Vous semblez en avoir besoin, dit Arcturus.

De mauvaise grâce, elle s'assied à côté de son mari, et commence à ranger sa trouvaille dans sa poche.

\- Qu'avez-vous donc, ma chère ?

N'ayant pas le choix, elle donne l'objet à son chef de famille.

\- Le médaillon de Serpentard, donné il y a trois siècles par un de ses descendants en échange de notre hospitalité et notre protection… Savez-vous que sans la charité de notre famille, la lignée Serpentard se serait probablement éteinte ? Explique Arcturus.

Orion arrive mieux à montrer son intérêt que sa femme qui semble vouloir sauter par-dessus la table pour le récupérer.

\- Que souhaitez-vous en faire, demande-t-il directement à Walburga.

Mais sa belle-fille garde la bouche close. Finalement, son esprit n'est pas encore complètement perdu.

\- Vous êtes ici chez moi, je pourrai vous obligez à parler et cela ne sera pas agréable, dit Lord Black en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Devant le silence des époux, Arcturus lève un sourcil, attendant clairement une réponse.

\- Le rendre à son légitime propriétaire, craque Walburga.

\- Et qui est ?

Devant leur manque de réponse, Arcturus déduit que c'est le mage noir qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort qui souhaite l'objet.

\- Qu'importe.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Lord Black range le médaillon dans sa poche et ne loupe pas le regard haineux de Walburga.

\- Savez-vous ce que compte en faire _son légitime propriétaire_ , bien qu'un présent reste un présent.

Devant le manque de coopération, le Chef de Famille active un peu de sa magie pour les contraindre à parler.

\- Regulus doit lui apporter, dit-elle précipitamment.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Nous ne posons pas de questions, répond cette fois Orion.

\- Donc, tu le suis aveuglément sans savoir où il vous conduit… Je pensais avoir éduqué un leader. Me suis-je trompé ?

Orion baisse les yeux. Walburga regarde son mari se soumettre et n'aime pas ça.

\- Regulus va faire partie de ses fidèles, il va faire partie de l'évolution de notre monde, de notre grandeur !

Arcturus, bien qu'il n'ait rien fait pour le mage noir, n'a pas non plus fait contre lui, préférant laisser le choix à chacun. Mais lui, sa vie lui convient, il n'a nul besoin de plus.

\- Aucun enfant mineur de ma famille ne rejoindra ce mage noir. Et ceci est un Ordre.

La magie quitte le corps de Lord Black pour aller traverser les époux en face de lui, et vu leurs frissons, Lord Black sait qu'ils ont compris le message.

\- Quiconque me désobéira, en subira les conséquences.

Au moins, ça laisse quelques mois de répit à Regulus, et surtout cela va lui permettre de découvrir le rapport entre le vieux cahier, le mage noir et le médaillon. Et quelque chose lui dit que Sirius connaît la réponse…

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**


	40. Attaque

**Beta : Dray Mione Potter-Malfoy**

 **OoO**

 _Au moins, ça laisse quelques mois de répit à Regulus, et surtout cela va lui permettre de découvrir le rapport entre le vieux cahier, le mage noir et le médaillon. Et quelque chose lui dit que Sirius connaît la réponse…_

OoO

\- Tu sembles préoccupé, constate Hermione.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir bien géré le déjeuner avec grand-père.

Hermione sourit et constate que l'état d'esprit de Sirius envers sa famille évolue. Bien qu'Hermione sache que la plupart des Black sont irrécupérables, ce n'est pas le cas de Lord Black et de Regulus, ce qui la réjouit, surtout pour le second. Jamais elle ne pourra oublier tout ce qu'a fait le cadet de Sirius dans le futur.

\- Tu as été trop impulsif et direct ?

Sirius n'est plus étonné qu'Hermione le connaisse si bien.

\- Mais as-tu eu tes réponses ?

\- J'en ai eu quelques-unes, mais je t'avoue être perdu quant à ses intentions.

\- Peut-être que cette fois les choses vont mieux se dérouler, bien qu'il sera difficile de faire pire que…

Sirius lui serre la main, en soutien.

\- Grace à toi, les choses iront mieux. Je le sais, dit Sirius.

Aucun des deux ne se rend compte que le directeur qui se baladait dans les couloirs à entendu une partie de leur conversation. Le directeur, qui avait des soupçons sur la nouvelle élève, confirme de plus en plus sa théorie.

OoO

James attend qu'ils soient haut dans le ciel pour se lancer.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit, dit James.

\- Dire quoi ?

\- Pas à moi, dit James en secouant son doigt où se trouve sa bague d'héritier.

\- Comment sais-tu ?

\- Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas ta bague ? … OK. Question stupide.

\- Comment as-tu deviné ?

\- L'intérêt du chef de famille des Black alors que tu es renié. Le cadeau pour Hermione. Et ce déjeuner.

\- Lord Black est curieux de savoir ce que nous avons fait chez les Malfoy.

\- T'a-t-il questionné ?

\- Non, mais je l'ai mis sur la piste du médaillon.

\- Celui que nous devons cherché ?

\- Oui.

\- S'il peut nous être utile parce que Remus et moi n'avons aucune piste, dit James songeur. Mais ce n'est pas un peu risqué de lui en dévoiler autant ?

\- Si. Nous ne connaissons pas ses intentions, mais Hermione voudrait que notre quête soit fini avant la fin de Poudlard.

\- C'est encore en rapport avec certaines choses dont on n'aura pas la réponse, dit James légèrement amer.

Sirius se passe la main dans les cheveux, signe de gêne.

\- Je voudrais tout te dire mais après tu aurais encore plus de questions.

\- Hermione m'a dit que c'était pour notre bien.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, dit-il pour lui-même. Cette fois, ne pas savoir peut-être une bonne chose. C'est un fardeau pour Hermione de savoir, dit-il à son meilleur ami.

Les deux amis volent juste pour le plaisir. Sirius apprécie ce moment de détente, où il peut juste être un adolescent sans problème, sans monde magique à sauver.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Sirius si insouciant, commente Remus qui les regarde des tribunes.

\- C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça.

Remus est étonné de sa confession. Hermione le voit différemment des maraudeurs. Il est différent avec la jeune femme.

\- Il a toujours cette ombre au fond des yeux, confesse la jeune femme. Je lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

Remus est choqué de sa confession.

\- Tu le rends heureux et ça compte aussi.

Hermione lui fait un sourire triste. Remus voit aussi des ombres dans les yeux de sa nouvelle amie.

\- Oui, mais est-ce suffisant ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Certains évènements sont prédestinés. Peut-être deviez-vous avoir des passés compliqués, ainsi vous vous comprenez mieux et pouvez un futur solide.

Hermione le fixe longuement en méditant ses paroles avant de lui faire un vrai sourire.

\- Merci Remus.

OoO

\- Allez, Lily tu peux le faire. Il ne va pas te manger. Après tout vous avez été amis.

Après avoir rassemblé son courage, Lily envoie sa note volante. Lorsqu'elle le voit arriver une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle est étonnée. Lily ne pensait pas qu'il avait envie de la revoir vu qu'elle été odieuse avec lui. Lui qui a été son premier ami.

Hermione l'avait étonnée lorsqu'elle lui a révélé des détails que seul Severus et elle connaissaient. Mais Lily commence à comprendre qu'Hermione sait des choses et cela coïncide avec son aversion pour la divination.

La rousse se secoue la tête.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- C'est toi qui ne voulais pas me parler.

La voix de Severus n'est pas aussi froide qu'il l'aurait voulu.

\- A juste titre.

\- Je me suis excusé pour ça.

Lily repense aux mots écrits sur le bras d'Hermione.

\- Le pensais-tu ?

Severus soupire. Il a lui a déjà expliqué cent fois que non, que c'était sur le coup de la colère. Qu'ils revenaient de vacances, que son père avait été encore plus abominable avec lui et odieux avec sa mère. Il avait besoin d'évacué sa colère, sa peine.

\- Pardon, je sais que tu ne le pensais pas, dit Lily sous l'étonnement du Serpentard.

La jeune femme s'assoie, Severus reste debout. Il n'est pas prêt à baisser complètement sa garde. Après tout, bien qu'il ait lancé la première pierre, c'est elle qui l'a repoussé durant des années. Il s'en veut d'avoir « accouru » en recevant sa note.

\- Qu'avez-vous les Gryffondors à vous asseoir à même le sol ?

Lily hausse un sourcil.

\- Granger.

Lily pouffe de rire.

\- Elle est rafraichissante. Bien qu'au début je ne l'appréciais pas, je la vois différemment.

\- Tu as besoin de temps avant de faire entrer quelqu'un dans ta vie, dit Severus.

\- C'est pour ça que toi et moi sommes devenus amis, sourit Lily. Nous sommes semblables sur ce point.

\- Pourrions-nous l'être à nouveau, ose demande Severus.

Lily est la seule personne avec qui il baisse toutes ses défenses.

\- Peut-être avec le temps.

Un silence inconfortable s'installe, comme ça arrive souvent lorsque deux personnes ne sont pas parlés depuis des années.

\- Que vas-tu faire après Poudlard ? Se lance Severus qui est celui des deux à vouloir retrouver leur relation.

\- Le professeur Flitwick m'a proposé un apprentissage, mais je ne sais pas… Il se murmure qu'une guerre se prépare.

La partie primitive du cerveau de Severus voudrait l'enfermer dans un endroit sûr et de ne la laisser sortir que lorsque le monde sera sûr, mais la rousse est trop volcanique pour se laisser dicter sa conduite.

\- Qu'importe ce que tu feras, tant que tu le veux et que tu aimes ce que tu fais.

Lily se demande si cette phrase lui est uniquement destinée. En plus de cette guerre, il se murmure que le mage noir recrute parmi les Serpentards. Est-ce qu'il a été recruté ? Mais comment aborder le sujet ?

Lily va pour changer de sujet, mais Severus la devance.

\- Je dois y aller. On se voit une autre fois.

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, tourne les talons - sa cape fait cet effet travaillé, qui va le rendre, plus tard encore plus impressionnant – et s'en va rapidement.

Lily après s'être remise, se lève pour retourner au château, mais dans les couloirs, elle est arrêtée par une bande de Serpentard, Peter Pettigrew à sa tête.

\- Tiens, qu'avons-nous là, une sang-de-bourbe, ricane Peter.

Lily serre les dents. Ce qu'elle peut détester ce type et c'est encore pire cette année. Bien que là, il vient de passer un nouveau stade avec cette insulte. Brièvement, elle se demande comment Hermione a réagi lorsqu'elle a entendu ces mots.

Lily ne veut pas de confrontation, ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux qu'elle et ils n'ont pas limites, alors elle va pour les contourner, mais ils la bloquent et l'encercle.

\- Je vais te laisser une chance, commence Peter.

La seconde suivante Lily sort sa baguette, faisant ricaner les autres qui ont déjà leur baguette pointé vers elle.

\- L'être inférieur veut faire de la magie, ricane l'un d'eux.

\- On devrait lui briser sa baguette, elle n'est pas digne, rajoute Peter, faisant ricaner plus fort ses condisciples.

Mary arrive en courant vers les Maraudeurs et Hermione qui attend non loin des vestiaires.

\- Hermione ! Hermione ! C'est Lily, elle est avec… des Serpentards, dit-elle paniquée et à bout de souffle.

\- Où ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! C'est un Poufsouffle qui me l'a dit.

Hermione réagit en quelques secondes, se dirige vers les vestiaires et entre sans frapper. Les garçons sont par chance habillés.

\- La carte, demande-t-elle aux Maraudeurs.

\- La carte ? Quelle carte ? s'étonne James.

Hermione tend la main et attend. Vu que rien ne vient, elle l'appelle. Elle sait de Sirius qu'ils ont toujours la carte sur eux. Une chance pour ce jour-là.

\- Comment ? Tu ne… commence Remus.

\- C'est un simple parch… rajoute James.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit Hermione de plus en plus stressée.

Et sous ses yeux impatients la carte apparaît. Les deux maraudeurs sont choqués de ses connaissances. Sirius s'inquiète de la gravité de la situation. Il doit se passer quelque chose de grave pour que son amie agisse de la sorte.

\- Est-ce quelque chose dont on n'aura pas la réponse ? Demande Remus.

\- Par-là, répond Hermione qui suit un point sur la carte.

Elle part en courant vers le château. Hermione voit plusieurs points autour de la rousse mais ils sont trop loin et lorsqu'ils arrivent à Lily les Serpentards sont déjà loin.

En voyant le corps de Lily allongé au sol, James reste figé.

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie et vite.

Hermione ne voit pas de blessures grave mais s'ils ont utilisé la magie noire, il faut se méfier. Vu que James ne bouge pas Sirius s'avance mais quand il va la porter, James réagit et prend sa place.

\- Attention à sa tête, dit Hermione.

Par chance, ils ne sont qu'à cinq minutes de l'infirmerie. Lily est tout de suite prise en charge par Madame Pomfresh qui après un diagnostic les informe que ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles. Ils sont tous soulagés.

\- Maintenant, quittez mon infirmerie.

Hermione prend le bras de Sirius et s'avance vers l'infirmière qui commence ses soins.

\- Madame Pomfresh, pouvons-nous rester, demande Hermione d'une petite voix.

L'infirmière regarde tous les Gryffondors et soupire.

\- Juste vous deux, dit-elle à Sirius et Hermione.

\- Merci.

Hermione va s'asseoir un peu plus loin pour laisser de l'espace à l'intraitable Pompom tandis que Sirius rejoint les autres.

\- James, pas de bêtises. Pas d'actes irréfléchis.

\- Je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire, s'exclame James.

\- Je ne te demande pas une telle chose. On va juste monter un plan. OK ? On va la venger.

\- Bien. Nous vous attendons à la salle commune, dit Remus.

Sirius rejoint Hermione et prend naturellement sa main. Ils attendent l'autorisation de s'approcher.

\- Elle ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite.

\- Nous attendrons, dit Sirius.

L'infirmière les regarde suspicieusement avant de s'éloigner.

\- Pourquoi tant de peine ?

\- Est-ce de ma faute si Lily s'est fait attaquer ?

\- Non c'est de la faute de Peter.

\- Bien sûr, mais nous avons modifié certaines choses.

\- Lily est forte elle s'en remettra et peut-être nous dira-t-elle ce qu'ils lui ont voulu…

Sirius serre Hermione dans ses bras. Hermione s'y blottit avec plaisir. Ils restent en silence à écouter la respiration calme de Lily qui dort.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, dit Sirius après un moment.

\- Je m'en veux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je voyais Lily comme un incubateur pour Harry… J'ai oublié qu'elle était une personne à part entière et que je l'apprécie.

\- Tu n'as pas à te reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Devant l'air septique de la brune, Sirius continue.

\- C'est mon époque, dit-il en englobant du bras tout ce qui les entoure, toutes ses personnes, surtout les personnes disparues dans le futur, ne sont que des idées, des personnages fictifs, il est un peu normal que tu ne la voies pas comme une personne vu que dans le futur, elle n'est qu'un souvenir et même son fils ne l'a pas connu…

\- Alors pourquoi je ne me suis pas comportée de la même façon avec James ?

\- Tu as rapidement appris à faire connaissance avec lui, le rendant tangible.

De nouveau, ils retournent dans un silence confortable. Lily finit par ouvrir les yeux.

\- Salut, dit doucement Hermione tandis que Sirius va chercher l'infirmière.

Pompom arrive et ausculte sa patiente. Elle lui donne d'autres potions qui vu la grimace de la rousse doivent avoir un goût affreux.

\- Cinq minutes après vous allez dîner.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Les potions sont efficaces.

\- Mais ont un goût horrible, sourit Hermione.

\- Que te voulaient les Serpentards ? Demande Sirius.

Hermione et Lily pouffent de rire devant l'impatience de Sirius. Mais Lily redevient vite sérieuse, repensant aux sorts et coups qu'elle a reçu. Heureusement pour elle, ces Serpentards-là ne sont pas de très bons sorciers.

\- Ils m'ont dit de ne pas approcher Severus. Qu'IL avait de grands projets pour lui.

Sirius et Hermione se jettent un regard grave.

\- C'est l'heure, dit Madame Pomfresh.

\- Vas-y, je te rejoins, dit Hermione.

Sirius va à la porte mais attend son amie. Avec ce qui s'est passé avec Lily, il n'est pas prêt de laisser Hermione seule.

\- Tu as parlé à Severus ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça c'est bien passé ?

\- Ça s'est passé, mais c'est un bon début.

\- Bien, le plus dur est fait. Repose-toi. On se voit plus tard.

Hermione n'a pas encore quitté l'infirmerie que Lily s'est déjà rendormie.

Ils ne repassent pas par la salle commune, sachant qu'ils vont retrouver leurs amis dans la grande salle.

\- Je sais que tu le veux sauver, mais…

\- Mais… dit Hermione menaçante.

Sirius soupire. Il sait que certains sont voués à suivre ce chemin, mais cela brisera le cœur d'Hermione.

\- Il y a quelque chose de positif, dit-il à la place.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il ne fait pas encore partie des mangemorts.

\- Oh.

\- A mon autre époque, il était déjà bien converti. De ce que je sais, depuis la sixième année.

\- Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

\- Mon égo adorait dire que c'est grâce à toi, je pense que cette fois Peter nous a rendu service. Sa proportion a vanté le mal peut en faire ralentir quelques-uns.

\- Compte pas sur moi pour le remercier.

Sirius et Hermione frissonnent. Ils se dirigent en silence vers la grande salle.

\- Moi qui voulais te proposer un rendez-vous.

Hermione se stoppe et le fixe les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Quoi ? Est-ce si étonnant que ça ?

\- Non… Non, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**


	41. On a un plan

**Beta : Dray Mione Potter-Malfoy**

 _Hermione se stoppe et le fixe les yeux grands ouverts._

 _\- Quoi ? Est-ce si étonnant que ça ?_

 _\- Non… Non, dit-elle avec un petit sourire._

Néanmoins, elle ne pensait pas que Sirius lui proposerait quelque chose aussi directement. Oui elle aussi étonnée parce que les choses se déroulent naturellement entre eux et que de ce fait elle ne pensait pas que leur relation aurait besoin de rendez-vous comme les couples normaux. Mais la femme en elle apprécie cette attention.

S'il y a quelques années, on lui avait dit qu'elle apprécierait une telle chose si fille, elle aurait envoyé un sort à la personne.

C'est après quelques couloirs qu'Hermione demande :

\- Et où comptes-tu m'emmener ?

En voyant la réaction d'Hermione a sa proposition, il s'est demandé si c'était finalement une bonne idée mais Hermione le surprend une nouvelle fois.

\- Où veux-tu aller ?

\- Surprends-moi, sourit-elle espiègle avant de l'embrasser au coin des lèvres, laissant Sirius à l'entrée de la grande salle, observée par la majorité de l'école.

Hermione, souriante, rejoint James et Remus qui avant son arrivé était sérieux et préparaient une attaque contre les Serpentards.

\- N'as-tu pas honte, demande Remus, espiègle.

\- Rarement, pourquoi ?

\- De malmener ce pauvre Patmol, se moque-t-il en regardant son ami les rejoindre avec un regard songeur.

\- Je suis sûr que ça ne le dérange pas tant que ça.

James, qui n'est pas d'humeur, les rappelle à l'ordre. Hermione commence à manger écoutant d'une oreille distraite le plan d'attaque des Gryffondors, mais n'y participe pas. Elle repense aux conséquences de ses actes. Jusqu'à présent il n'y avait eu que des impacts positifs ou minimes. Mais là, comment aurait été le futur s'il était arrivé quelque chose de très grave à Lily ?

\- Bien, nous sommes d'accord, dit James. Demain soir après le dîner.

\- Ils paieront, dit un élève qu'Hermione ne connaît que de vue.

Albus surveille de plus près les Gryffondors étant au courant de l'attaque sur Miss Evans. Il aurait pensé que les rouges et ors auraient répliqué tout de suite, mais non, ils semblent calmes, trop calmes peut être. Albus sait que Mr Potter est au centre de l'attention et le directeur doit s'attendre à quelque chose, si ce n'est ce soir, dans les prochains jours. En réfléchissant, le directeur se dit que l'héritier Potter a mûri et ne fonce plus tête baissée, il prépare ses attaques parce que seul un idiot se dirait que les Gryffondors ne vont rien faire.

\- Je vais aller parler à mes élèves ce soir, dit Minerva d'un ton sec.

\- Plus vous allez leur dire de ne rien faire, plus auront envie d'y aller.

\- Vous ne comptez pas laisser faire, s'offusque Minerva.

\- Non, bien sûr que nous. Nous devons juste être encore plus vigilent. Et mon petit doigt me dit que nous n'aurons pas à attendre longtemps.

Les Gryffondors s'en vont par petits groupes comme ils le font d'habitude.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? Demande Sirius à Hermione lorsqu'ils sont dans la salle commune.

Remus, Sirius et Hermione s'assoient dans un canapé tandis que James part s'isoler dans la chambre.

\- A tout ça.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, sourit-il amusé.

\- Il vaut mieux trop réfléchir que pas assez.

\- Tout ira bien, nous aurons peut-être des blessures, mais on s'en sortira. Tous. Foi de maraudeur.

Hermione lui fait un sourire crispé. Naturellement Sirius l'embrasse sur la tempe.

\- Je vais voir James, dit Sirius.

Remus fixe Hermione.

\- Quoi, j'ai un troisième œil qui me pousse sur le front ?

\- Je me le demande, dit Remus toujours aussi intelligent.

Par reflexe, Hermione se frotte le front, faisant rire le loup-garou.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu avant de venir à Poudlard, mais je vois les ombres dans tes yeux… Non je ne veux pas savoir, tant que tu en parles à quelqu'un, dit-il en regardant le couloir que Sirius a pris quelques minutes plus tôt.

Hermione acquiesce.

\- Ce que Sirius t'a promis, il fera tout pour le réaliser, allant parfois à l'extrême. Et on l'aidera.

\- Merci, dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

Elle lui serre la main, sachant pertinemment qu'il est très sérieux.

\- Et la potion ?

Remus soupire de bien-être.

\- Tu as rendu ma vie meilleure et moins douloureuse.

\- Tu es toujours… Toi ?

\- Oui, je suis presque sûr que je ne te ferais pas de mal… Mais je ne testerai pas quand même.

Le souvenir de sa troisième année lui revient en tête.

\- Si tu es bien alors ça me va.

Le lendemain, Hermione se lève plus tôt, pour aller voir Lily à l'infirmerie et avant ça, envoyer son patronus. Elle doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, le temps de retrouver un souvenirs heureux. C'est sans grande surprise que c'est grâce aux souvenirs de Sirius que son patronus apparaît, mais ce n'est plus sa loutre, mais un chien ressemblant étrangement à la forme de Sirius. Elle secoue la tête amusée, avant de se demander si c'est une bonne idée de l'envoyer pour délivrer son message. Son patronus est identifiable, bien qu'en y réfléchissant, elle ne sait pas si le directeur est au courant des formes animagus des maraudeurs.

Vu qu'elle n'a que peu de temps devant elle, elle envoie son patronus puis va voir Lily. En arrivant devant l'infirmerie, elle voit Rabastan dans le couloir.

\- Granger.

\- Rabastan.

Hermione regarda vers la porte pour y voir Severus en train de discuter avec Lily. Hermione regarde son ami qui hausse les épaules.

\- On attend le retour de baguette des Gryffondors.

\- C'est un peu normal, non ?

\- Nous n'y sommes pour rien, dit Rabastan.

\- Je sais.

Rabastan est presque étonné d'être cru comme ça.

\- Et comment ton frangin le prend ?

\- Je lui ai dit que je me faisais discret parce que j'avais une autre cible.

\- Dois-je m'attendre à une attaque ?

\- Me laisserais-tu t'attaquer ?

\- Personne ne m'attaque sans en subir les conséquences, mais… Je sais de quoi est capable ta famille, alors on peut trouver un compromis.

Hermione le laisse là et va voir Lily. Elle croise Severus qui s'en va après un bref salut à la jeune femme.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait partir ?

\- Non, Severus est juste distant.

\- C'est Severus, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules, ne s'en formalisant pas. Peux-tu sortir ?

\- Oui.

\- Super. On va au petit déjeuner ?

\- Tu es seule ?

\- Oui.

Hermione sort sa baguette.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils ne vont pas s'en prendre à toi.

\- Le directeur m'a dit que les coupables ont été punis. Mais comment le sait-il ? Je ne lui ai rien dit.

\- C'est le directeur.

Elles se dirigent vers la grande salle.

\- Une punition n'est pas suffisante, dit Lily.

\- Non, leur renvoient auraient été plus appropriés. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, James a prévu des représailles.

\- Bien.

Hermione est étonnée que Lily cautionne ça, mais après tout elle a défié Voldemort à plusieurs reprises et elle s'est une battante qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

En descendant dans son bureau Albus y voit un patronus en forme de chien, assis, l'attendant. Il est étonné de voir un patronus corporel ici. Il se demande tout de suite si c'est la même personne qui lui a envoyé ces lettres. Et si c'est le cas, cet élève est brillant. Parce que selon les déductions du directeur, la personne qui lutte contre Tom est un élève, ou alors quelqu'un qui a accès à l'école. Mais le directeur pense que c'est un élève. Il ne cherche pas plus loin, aimant l'idée de ne pas savoir et si cette personne ne veut pas être connu, c'est son choix.

Le patronus dévoile son message avant de partir en fumée.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant.

Au petit déjeuner, il prévient discrètement les chefs des maisons concernées et s'organisent en conséquence.

Lily s'assoie à côté d'Hermione, en face de James.

\- Quel est le plan ? Demande Lily.

Beaucoup de Gryffondors la regardent étonnés. La préfète-en-chef est très stricte sur le règlement et la vengeance.

James la regarde la bouche semi-ouverte. Hermione lui met un coup de pied sous la table et lui fait un signe.

Il reprend ses esprits et explique son plan, consistant à les encercler puis les attaquer dans les cachots, pendant que quelques élèves vont occuper Slughorn. Un beau plan qui manque un peu de finesse, mais ils ne comptent pas s'attarder.

Pendant le dîner, les Serpentards concernés ne semblent pas se douter de quoi que ce soit. Les Gryffondors mettent leur plan en action. Ils partent par petits groupes, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois, ils se dirigent vers les cachots pour se mettre en embuscade. Sirius et Hermione partent dans les derniers, James, Remus, Mary et Lily sont partis un peu plus tôt, pour être l'un des groupes qui va les prendre à revers. Hermione et Sirius devant les bloquer de l'autre côté.

Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**


	42. Fin d'une journée compliquée

_Hermione et Sirius devant les bloquer de l'autre côté._

 _Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu._

Effectivement, personne à la table d' Hermione ne se rend compte que le directeur n'est pas présent.

Le début du plan se déroule bien. Lorsque le groupe de Peter arrive, ils sont bloqués par James, Remus, Mary, Lily et quelques autres Gryffondors qui ont tous leur baguette sortie. Voyant qu'ils sont en sous nombres, ils vont faire demi tour pour être bloqués par Sirius et Hermione, accompagnés par d'autres élèves de leur maison.

Le cœur d'Hermione bat très vite. Elle n'aime pas cette situation, et le lynchage prévu. Hormis le fait que ça ne fera qu'envenimer les choses, elle ne souhaite pas être associée à cela. Participer à une guerre et se battre pour ses principes oui, mais ça non.

\- Alors, ça fait quoi de se retrouver en infériorité, dit James furieux.

\- Pas très agréable, n'est-ce pas, rajoute Lily énervée mais moins véhémente que James.

\- Et cela va être pire, continue James.

Au moment où James va donner l'assaut, le plan d'Hermione fonctionne vu qu'ils entendent les voix de McGonagall et Slughorn qui se dirigent vers eux. Les Gryffondors rangent leur baguette, mais les directeurs de maisons ne sont pas dupes et Minerva leur passe un savon comme elle seule sait le faire. Chacun ramène ses élèves dans leur salle commune en rappelant le règlement de l'école et le bon comportement à avoir qu'importe ce qui a pu se passer avant.

Tous les élèves concernés sont interdits de sortie pour la soirée. Hermione décide de faire ses devoirs tandis que les autres sont en colère et montre leur mécontentement. Quant aux élèves qui devaient distraire Slughorn, ils ne l'ont tout simplement pas trouvé.

Sirius vient s'asseoir en face d'Hermione, concentrée sur son devoir. Elle ne veut non plus le regarder parce que son ami la connaît de plus en plus et elle n'est pas sûr d'arriver à lui cacher ce secret.

Quant à Sirius qui sait que leur plan, bien qu'imparfait aurait pût marcher. Et Hermione est suffisamment brillante pour le déjouer sans se faire prendre. Alors, il croise les bras et attend qu'Hermione craque, mais il oublie parfois qu'avec Harry et Ron, elle a dû apprendre la patience, patience qu'il n'a pas.

\- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

\- En dehors du fait que vous êtes des idiots. Non, mais ça vous le savez déjà, dit elle en continuant son devoir calmement.

 **OoO**

Minerva et Horace rejoignent le directeur dans son bureau.

\- Comment avez-vous su ? Demande Horace, curieux.

\- Inutile de le questionner là-dessus, j'ai déjà essayé toutes les combines, dit Minerva.

Albus sourit et fait léviter un thé pour Minerva et un Whisky-pur-feu pour Horace.

\- Vos Gryffondors deviennent matures et organisés, commente Albus.

Minerva fronce le nez. Cela pourrait être un compliment s'ils n'utilisaient pas leur intelligence pour faire des bétises.

\- Vous étiez là, ne s'étonne pas Horace.

\- Il fallait que vous voyiez ça, rajoute Minerva qui est parfois énervée de la désinvolture du directeur.

Albus sourit. Minerva le connaît bien.

OoO

\- Ok, je craque. Tu gagnes.

Hermione lève enfin la tête avec un sourire espiègle, digne des maraudeurs.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas correct. Vous pouvez peut-être vivre avec cette tache sur votre honneur, mais pas moi. Et tu sais que j'ai fais des choses horribles.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de participer, dit Sirius piqué malgré lui.

\- Ah bon ? M'avez vous demandé ? Dit Hermione sur la défensive.

\- Cela semblait logique que tu viennes.

\- Eh bien ta logique et la mienne n'ont rien en commun.

Chacun hausse le ton, attirant l'attention des élèves.

\- Je l'ai fait parce que ça devait être fait, dit-elle d'un sec, qui pourrait rivaliser avec celui de Minerva.

\- Comme si tu étais la seule à prendre les bonnes décisions !

\- Apparemment oui. Surtout quand on voit ce que ça aurait pu donner ! Dit Hermione de plus en plus furieuse.

\- A qui la faute ! Répond-Sirius sur le même ton.

Hermione le fusille du regard. D'un coup de baguette elle range ses affaires pour monter dans sa chambre.

\- A croire que tu ne veux pas que Peter paye, dit-il à travers la salle commune, où tous les élèves entendent.

Par reflex, Hermione se retourne et envoie un sort en direction de Sirius. Par « chance » le sort finit sur un tableau accroché au mur. La grande salle devient silencieuse en une seconde. Bien qu'ils ne savent pas pourquoi une dispute s'est déclenchée entre eux, ils savent qu' Hermione peut être plus impressionnante que leur préfète en chef. Mais surtout, pour beaucoup d'élèves, ils sont tellement complémentaires qu'une dispute entre eux est quelque chose d'impensable.

\- Fait attention Sirius, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu dans cette guerre, dit-elle froidement.

Sirius regarde l'impact sur le tableau. Il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione pouvait le viser volontairement. Heureusement qu'il a des reflex et qu'il s'est déplacé.

La salle commune déjà plongée dans un silence tendu, plus personne n'ose bouger, sauf Remus qui rejoint Sirius.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'elle a déviée son sort au dernier moment.

\- Je l'ai évité.

\- Non, tu n'as pas bougé, affirme Remus.

Sirius est étonné. Il fixe Remus cherchant l' espièglerie, mais il ne voit que son sérieux. Tout le monde attend que Sirius reprenne ses esprits pour bouger et murmurer.

\- J'ai foiré.

\- Oh oui, l'enfonce Remus.

\- Eh merde, dit il en se frottant le visage.

\- Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler, propose Lily.

\- Attends un peu, elle semble vraiment hors d'elle, dit Remus.

Lily écoute Remus qui la connaît mieux. Lorsqu'elle entre dans la chambre, elle voit une bonne partie de la chambre détruite, mais pas Hermione. Lily pensait ses colères impressionnantes, elle se dit qu'Hermione est bien pire qu'elle.

Elle attend un peu, Hermione devrait revenir de sa douche, mais elle ne vient pas, alors elle part à sa recherche. Elle la trouve de dos, nue, sous l'eau. Lily est choquée par les marques qu'elle voit sur son corps. Après avoir assimilé cette information privée qu'Hermione garde secrètement pour elle, elle se rend compte qu'il ne fait pas chaud dans la salle de bain alors que normalement, quand les filles se douchent il y fait bon, mais là ce n'est pas normal. Lily s'approche et se fait éclabousser par de l'eau très froide.

\- Eh zut.

Entrant dans l'espace personnel d'Hermione, elle coupe l'eau sans que la brune y fasse attention.

Lily touche son épaule, Hermione s'effondre au sol. Rapidement Lily la recouvre d'une serviette parce qu'elle est nue et très froide. La rousse la laisse pleurer sur son épaule avant de la lever pour rejoindre leur chambre. Hermione n'aimera pas qu'on la voit vulnérable.

Lily reste à côté de la brune et attend qu'elle se calme. Hermione épuisée finit par s'endormir sur son épaule.

Lily curieuse, voudrait savoir pourquoi Hermione s'est mise dans cet état, mais elle sait qu'elle n'aura aucune réponse. Non seulement elles ne sont pas aussi proches et Lily pense que seul Sirius connaît ses plus sombres secrets et sûrement comment elle s'est fait toutes ces marques.

Après avoir mis Hermione sous la couette, Lily redescend donner des nouvelles aux Maraudeurs. Sirius est bouleversé mais essaye de ne pas le montrer.

\- Comment va Hermione, demande Remus.

\- Bien que votre dispute semble banale, je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit, dit Lily réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il va falloir que tu règles ça et vite, dit-elle en fixant Sirius.

Lily fait demi-tour et part rejoindre Hermione pour la surveiller.

\- Je ne savais pas que Lily et Hermione étaient amies, commente James pensif.

\- Elles ne le sont pas tant que ça, dit Sirius.

\- Ca doit être un truc de filles, rajoute Remus.

Sirius qui commence à en avoir marre des regards des autres élèves, monte dans sa chambre. Il voudrait aller voir Hermione, mais Lily poserait des questions et il n'est pas sûr qu' Hermione apprécie sa présence.

\- Une partie de moi voudrait organiser un autre plan de vengeance, mais cela me paraît incorrect pour mes amis, dit James.

\- Nous y penserons demain.

\- J'ai hâte que cette journée soit finit.

\- Pourtant il y a eu un point positif.

\- Lequel, demande James septique.

\- Lily ne t'a pas envoyé de sort. Il me semble même que vous avez discuté.

James bouscule Remus, heureux.

\- Finalement la journée a été bonne.

Remus rigole, détendant l'atmosphère.

OoO

Du côté des Serpentards, ils sont pour une fois soulagé que les professeurs soient arrivés. Peter n'est peut être pas le plus intelligent mais il a un instinct de survie très développé. Et à quatre contre la quinzaine de Gryffondor, il n'en serait pas sortit indemne.

Il va devoir rester sur ses gardes, ces lions sont tenaces, mais lui aussi a de la ressource et il ne compte pas rester là à les attendre.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre...**


End file.
